The truth is in the blood
by wwwendy
Summary: End of 6th yr HP is nervous about Voldemort's annual attack. He finds out from a very unlikely source that James & Lily weren’t his biological parents. Severitus or Sevitus
1. IDES OF MARCH

YEAR: End of year 6 for Harry; Canon up to 5; written before HBP was published

Summary: End of 6th yr; HP is nervous about V's annual attack; finds out from a very unlikely source that James & Lily aren't his biological parents. Severitus/Sevitus  
(Sevitus because it doesn't quite meet all the requirements of the Severitus challenge)

Just another fun little fic.

* * *

THE TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD

* * *

CHAPTER 1: IDES OF MARCH 

It was a Saturday in the middle of March and Harry Potter, along with the ministry six (his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood) were about to leave the school to spend the day in Hogsmeade.

"Maybe I shouldn't go. It might be too dangerous. You know, beware the Ides of March, and all." Harry said, as he paused at the front entrance to Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizadry.

"Ides of what?"

"Did he say Tides of March? Why is he mentioning tides? Hogsmeade isn't close to the ocean."

"Huh?"

Hermione gave an exasperating sigh, as she cleared up her friends' confusion. "He said 'Ides of March'. It means the middle of March. It's from a famous play, Julius Caesar, by William Shakespeare. The character Julius Caesar gets a warning from an oracle to 'beware the ides of March.' It turns out that the character ends up being murdered during that time."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "Don't tell me that Trelawney made _another_ prophecy."

"No, no more prophecies, at least that I know of," Harry said.

The raven haired boy grimaced as he imagined telling his friends about another prophecy concerning his life. He was thankful that they took the news so well. Except for the occasional tears from the girls, it hadn't had a noticeable impact on their friendship. Well, Harry thought, it did seem to bring him and Neville closer.

Harry remembered when Neville realized that _he_ could've been the boy in the prophecy. That seemed to be a turning point in his life. The changes in Neville were noticeable. Not only did he study more, but he decided it was time to get in better shape. The night at the Ministry of Magic showed him how important it was to be fit and agile.

"I just don't want to put you or anyone else in danger by going," Harry continued.

"Harry, if Voldemort or his minions were going to attack, they would attack whether you were there or not. The only difference is that you wouldn't be there to help protect everyone. Besides, Professor Dumbledore gave you permission to leave, so obviously he feels that it is safe enough."

"He also thought that Harry would be safe at Hogwarts the last five years," Ron snickered.

Harry ignored Ron's statement as thought about what Hermione said. She had never steered him wrong before. Even last year when he had the vision of Sirius being at the ministry she gave the opinion that it could have been a trap. Without any evidence that Voldemort _could_ plant fake images in his mind, Hermione suspected something. Harry didn't know how she knew, but she did. Since that night, Harry had taken his friends words to heart, and once more, decided to follow her lead. However, before he could answer, his other friends voiced their opinions.

"Hermione's right, though," Ron continued, "Either way, they would attack. You might as well spend the day away from the castle rather than staying here and wondering about what might be happening in town. Plus, you promised to buy me a butterbeer to celebrate my birthday. You can't do that if you're not there."

"It'll be fine. Plus we might be able to practice some of those spells you showed us during Defense Association." Neville stated.

"Merlin knows I hope that Riddle and the Death Eaters don't attack today, but we've talked about the possibility _and_ have come up with worse case scenarios about how we should act. We need you there for our defense to work."

Soon after the school year started Harry had reinstated the Defense Association. It still wasn't an official Hogwarts activity, but it wasn't illegal either. This year the DA had three main goals.

The first and most important one was to get every student able to defend themselves, their friends, and the school.

The second was to develop a 'core' group, mostly consisting of himself, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. This specialized defense team would work together to battle Death Eaters, each using their strengths and talents to the best of their abilities.

The last goal was to get everyone to hear and say 'Voldemort' without flinching. It has now been seven months since school started and all the DA students could hear his name without flinching, but only a little more than half could say it.

Harry was proud to say that all of the ministry six could say it. Ginny, due to the events in the Chamber of Secrets, usually said 'Riddle' instead of Voldemort and some of the younger years followed this example. Harry honestly didn't care as long as they weren't saying 'you-know-who'. He only wished that everyone would stop with his hyphenated title as well. Maybe that would be his next goal, he thought.

"Okay, okay," Harry grumbled in a mock surrender, "I'll go. Ginny has a good point though about the scenarios. Does everyone remember what they should do if Death Eaters are spotted in Hogsmeade?"

Ron, Neville and Ginny rolled their eyes and nodded, Hermione consulted the notebook in her pocket as if cramming for a last minute test, and Luna, well, Luna as usual looked like she hadn't heard a word of the conversation that had taken place around her in the last few minutes.

"He won't attack today," Luna stated dreamily. "It's too early."

After spending the last eight months in communication with Luna, be it by Owl or in person, the five were used to her random insights.

"Too early?" Neville asked

"Yes. Definitely not before Easter at the earliest, and even that is only a slight possibility."

"She might be on to something," Hermione interjected. "Think about it. Every year that something has happened to Harry that Voldemort planned usually happened at the tail end of the year. Voldemort seems like a creature of habit to me, so he probably won't try anything today."

"Unless of course that is what he _thinks_ we think. A good strategist would never be so predictable," Ron speculated.

"Easter, huh?" Harry thought out loud, trusting Luna, "Good, gives us more time to prepare."

"Come on, you guys," Ginny said as she headed out the door. "If we're going to go, we have to leave _now."_

Quickly the six rushed out the door and met up with the other students leaving for Hogsmeade.

* * *

The six friends walked into The Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table in the corner. Soon afterwards, Harry bought butterbeers for everyone. 

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, "This is supposed to be _my_ birthday butterbeer, not theirs."

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione exclaimed as she rolled her eyes and sipped her butterbeer.

"Well, I can't buy butterbeers for Neville and Ginny on their birthday since it is in the summer, and I don't know when Luna's birthday is, so I might as well buy them all now."

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked. "You know her birthday is in September."

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "It would be very rude of Harry to buy everyone a butterbeer except Hermione."

"I guess," Ron sulked.

"Besides," Harry said, "Maybe we'll start a new tradition and for someone's birthday I'll buy everyone a butterbeer."

"Now that I can agree with," Ron exclaimed as he lifted his butterbeer in a toast.

"Happy Birthday, Ron," Neville said as he raised his glass and toasted his red-headed friend. Within seconds this action was echoed by the others at the table.

After the toast, Ron leaned back in his chair, "So, if Voldemort isn't going to be attacking Hogsmeade today, what do you think he _is_ doing?"

The five friends stared at Ron, wondering _why_ he was asking that. Finally, Ginny broke the silence.

"If we're lucky he'll be buying himself a new pet."

Everyone turned their attention from Ron and onto Ginny.

"A pet?"

"How would that be lucky for us?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that his new pet would be an evil-wizard eating creature," Ginny grinned.

"Oh, like an oofpulc (pronounced oof-pulse)," Luna cried.

"A what?" Hermione asked as all heads turned to Luna.

"An oofpulc, a One-eyed, One-horned, Flying, Purple Lizard Creature," she stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione was going to ask Luna where she heard of this 'creature', but unfortunately, wasn't able to since she was laughing too hard once she recognized the tune that Harry was whistling.

"That wasn't in 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them,' was it?" Ron whispered to Neville.

"I don't think so."

"Thank Merlin," Ron sighed in relief. "Then most likely Hagrid doesn't know about it."

"Muggle thing?" Ginny asked as she, Neville, and Ron looked at Harry whistling and Hermione laughing.

"No," Luna answered, "Muggles can't see oofpulces."

Harry stopped whistling as he joined Hermione in laughter.

Before any one could say another word about oofpulces, Neville stated, "I think he's out working in his garden."

"Let me guess," Ginny said, "There's a lot of man-eating plants in this garden?"

"Of course," Neville said, grinning, "And Devil Snare, wrapping vines, poison poinsettias, and-"

"Okay, mate," Ron interrupted, "I think we get the idea."

"Hey Neville, you could always send him one of those poison blooming plants that you've been working on." Harry suggested, "Just sign the card 'A secret Admirer'. I'm, sure he'll love it."

Ron laughed at the look on Neville's face.

"You know," Ron said, "Voldemort could just be taking a long walk-"

"Off a short pier?" Harry completed.

"Why would he do that?" Ron asked, confused.

"To help us by drowning," Hermione answered, laughing.

"Oh."

"OH!" Ron said again as he finally understood.

Hermione and Harry laughed harder.

"How about you, Hermione?" Ginny asked. "What do you think he's doing today?"

"No idea," Hermione replied as she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Come on, Hermione, surely you can think of something?"

"Fine. He's in the library doing research. He's trying to find a spell or something that keep his soul from dying."

"Figures, she'll pick a library," Ron whispered to Harry.

"But…" Ginny prodded, motioning with her hands for Hermione to continue.

"But, well, I guess the spell backfires."

"And?" This time it was Neville who encouraged her to continue.

Ginny, Neville, Harry and Ron could see Hermione try to decide on a fitting ending to her scenario. "And his soul is now trapped forever in a child's teddy bear."

"Well," Harry said, laughing, "He'll live forever, just as a stuffed animal."

"The poor kid who has that toy," Neville sympathized.

"Can you imagine a baby drooling all over him?" Ron snickered.

At the image that statement provoked, the table erupted in laughter.

"I think he's practicing Quidditch," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, mate. He probably heard how good you are and decides he needs to improve." Ron laughed. "Hey! Maybe that's the _power,"_

"Somehow, I don't think so," Hermione stated. "After all, almost anyone can play Quidditch if they practice enough."

"I'll have you-"

"Harry," Neville interrupted, hoping to stop another argument between Ron and Hermione, "What happened to Voldemort while he was practicing Quidditch?"

"Maybe he gets hit by a bludger and falls off his broom," Ginny suggested.

"Or chokes on the snitch. Not everyone is as talented as you and is able to catch it in their mouth." Harry glared at Ron before laughing as he remembered his first match.

"No, no, but those are all good possibilities. He attempts a Wronski feint."

"Attempts?" Neville repeats, shuddering at the thought of being on a broomstick and diving straight towards the ground.

"Yes, attempts. Unfortunately, he doesn't pull out of it in time and crashes to the earth."

"That's it?" Ron asks, "That's all that happens to him?"

"Well, no, I guess not. Naturally, his wand snaps in the crash. We all know how fragile wands can be, don't we, Ron?"

Ron nods as he remembers his wand from second year.

"Well, Voldemort, decides that he is powerful enough that a broken wand won't interfere with his spell casting."

"He always was arrogant," Ginny stated, thinking back to the sixteen year old Tom Riddle she had gotten to know.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Anyways, he starts casting spells to heal himself, only to remove all the bones in his leg."

"That sounds familiar," Ron chuckled.

Harry grinned and joked, "Hey, my life is probably stranger than any story ever invented.

"Now back to Voldemort," Harry contined, "When he tries to stand up, he falls, right into a volcano. That's it. No more Voldemort. Gone forever, burning in a volcano."

"And most likely some other place as well," Ron stated.

"A bit of an anticlimactic ending, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe, but it would be fine with me if that was how it all ended." Harry calmly stated, before suggesting that they finish their butterbeers and head back to the castle for dinner.

The six continued to laugh and joke as they raced one another back to the castle.

As the reached the door to the great hall, Luna turned to them and said, "He's probably taking the time to do his spring cleaning."

The Gryffindors stared at her as she calmly walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

* * *

That night, Harry lay on his bed, as he thought about his day. He was glad he went it had been fun hanging out with his friends without worrying about the prophecy or Voldemort. 

Harry smiled as he remembered some of the comments made during the day. The six of them were all so different. How they ever got together, he'll never know, he thought as he shook his head.

Well, yes, actually, he would, he corrected himself. They came together because of him, to help him 'rescue' his godfather. He wasn't surprised that Hermione and Ron wanted to come with him that night. He could even understand Ginny wanting to come. After all, she probably heard about their 'adventures' before she started Hogwarts. What really surprised him was that Luna and Neville insisting on coming as well.

He had just met Luna at the beginning of his fifth year on the train. Thanks to the DA, he had gotten to know her a little bit, but the two hadn't spent much time together outside of the defense group.

He had known Neville since his first day at Hogwarts. He hadn't realized until last year how much to two of them had in common. He had admired Neville for his talent in Herbology and sympathized with him as a fellow victim of Snape's snarkiness. It was only in the last year that he learned how loyal and protective Neville was of his friends.

Harry was glad they had come that night. He hated that he put them in danger, but he knew that he was much stronger with them by his side. He had been very impressed with the skills they had showed in fighting. Harry had noticed during DA that Neville was more talented than people gave him credit for and Luna, well, Luna he discovered was amazingly resourceful and much more aware of things than she seemed. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise; after all, she was in Ravenclaw.

He smiled as he thought about Luna. It was good that he trusted in her today. She had been right; apparently it was too early for Voldemort to attack. Either that or he _was_ spring cleaning.

* * *

Well, let me know what you think…the beginning might be a bit slow, setting the scene & such…It picks up a bit in a few chapters

I was in a bit of a strange mood but I kinda liked this chapter...really like the story as it unfolds, I hope you all give it a chance. I especially liked the 'what is Voldie doing' game.

Also, if you can think of any other things that Voldemort would be doing instead of attacking Hogwarts they would be appreciated, & might even find themselves worked into another chapter (credit given to you, of course!)

TUNE (that Harry was whistling): One-Eyed, One-horned flying purple people eater (by Wooley Sheb, I believe)…fun song

6/3/2005


	2. APRIL SHOWERS

**TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD**

CHAPTER 2: APRIL SHOWERS

March became April without any threats from Voldemort, and the six followed their regular routine. Not much had changed since the beginning of the school year.

Luna and Hermione still spent most of their time in the library. If they weren't studying or doing homework, then they were researching 'the power that he knows not'. So far, neither one had determined what that power might be, but they were pretty sure it wasn't flying or Quidditch, much to Ron's dismay.

On a nice day, Ron could've been found on the Quidditch pitch. If he wasn't practicing, then he was formulating plans to help Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup. If the weather was dismal, he could usually be found in the common room showing someone how to play chess. After five years, he finally gave up on Harry being a worthy opponent. He also spent time with Harry formulating defense strategies to implement in case of a Death Eater attack.

He seemed to avoid the library at all costs. He figured that he spent enough time in there the last year, and knowing Hermione, would probably be living in there next year to prepare for NEWTS.

Neville was normally in the Greenhouses assisting Professor Sprout or working on his 'blooming poison plants' as Harry liked to call them. His grades and skills in all of his classes had improved, but he still enjoyed working with greenery the best. His improvement in his other classes was attributed to having the 'correct' wand. Since Neville wanted to keep up his performance he could often be found in the library studying.

If Ginny was dating someone, then she was most often with her boyfriend. When she wasn't in a relationship, she was often in the library with Luna and Hermione, after all, she did have OWLs to prepare for and she was determined to do just as well as her brothers, or in the case of Fred and George, better. When she needed a break from studying or her current beau, she would go down to the Quidditch pitch with Ron and Harry.

Harry, like everyone but Ron, was also in the library a fair amount of the time. Professor Dumbledore had 'suggested' that Harry read every book that was available to him about occlumency, and after last year, Harry couldn't agree more.

Luckily for Harry, Dumbledore realized that it would be best for everyone concerned if the headmaster taught Harry occlumency.

The lessons had started over the summer, whenever Dumbledore had an opportunity to 'visit' him. Once school started the other professors would alternate assigning Harry detention, though no one seemed to enjoy it as much as Snape. In actuality, Harry spent those detentions in the headmaster's office learning occlumency.

Harry was amazed at the similarities between his lessons, since he had two very different instructors...

_FLASHBACK_

"_Good afternoon, Harry."_

"_Good afternoon, Professor," Harry greeted the headmaster as he entered the study. Harry wasn't sure what he should do now. He knew that if Snape was still teaching him he would have to brace himself for a violent attack. But since this was the headmaster, Harry wasn't sure if he would explain things first or jump right into it since he might have thought that Harry had learned the basics from Snape._

"_Sit down, Harry," Dumbledore invited, "before we begin I thought that we would go over a few things._

"_First, anything that either of us sees here will stay between the two of us."_

"_Yes, sir," Harry nodded, that seemed like a reasonable request._

"_Second, once school is back in session, I expect you to utilize the library and read all that you can on this topic. I can only explain so much," Dumbledore concluded regretfully._

"_Yes, sir," Harry said before pausing to think. "Sir, why can't I read any of those books now? I have the time this summer."_

"_Unfortunately, the school books are charmed so that they cannot be taken off the grounds."_

"_Well, can't I buy some then?"_

"_I fear that any purchase you make will be known to Voldemort, and since we are trying to keep this from him…" Albus trailed off as he let Harry draw the conclusion on his own._

"_But sir, why can't we send someone else to pick up the books?"_

"_An exceptional idea. Unfortunately, I am sure that Voldemort would be able to deduce who the books were for. Not many people are interested in occlumency, since most do not even know of it's existence. If an Order member were to purchase these books, it would be a simple case of adding two plus two. I am afraid we must wait until September."_

"_Yes, sir," Harry responded, vowing to read every book he could find on the topic. He would do everything he could to keep Voldemort out of his mind._

_Harry watched as the headmaster then withdrew a package from his robes and enlarged it. _

"_Since I am sure that there are many things that you do not wish me to know, this is for you to use." Taking the pensieve out of the box, he handed it to Harry._

_Harry took it with shaking hands. His last few experiences with pensieves have not been positive. The last was when Dumbledore used it to share the prophecy, telling him that he would either kill or be killed; the next had Harry witnessing one of the most immature, uncompassionate, vindictive thing he had ever seen outside of Voldemort's actions. What was even worse for Harry was the fact that his father was the person who initiated it. _

_Dumbledore instructed his student on how to place and retrieve memories in the pensieve before turning to Harry and saying, "Whenever you're ready."_

_Instinctively Harry braced himself before he remembered that this was Dumbledore, not Snape._

"_Ready, sir," Harry said, wand out as he relaxed a little._

"_Legilimens!"_

_The room became blurry and eventually vanished as memory after memory appeared in front of Harry. Each seemed so vivid, so real, temporarily blinding him to his surroundings._

_He was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle…He was seven and punished for doing better in classes than Dudley…He was nine, and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up a tree…He was ten, and back in the cupboard for releasing a snake on Dudley._

_The memories disappeared and Harry became aware of a sharp pain in his knees. As the room came back into view, Harry realized that he had fallen on the floor, similar to his reaction from Snape's first lesson. He also realized that he hadn't defended himself against the attack, rather, Dumbledore, seeing the state of his student, lifted the spell. (1)_

"_Are you alright?" the professor asked, "Do you need a lemon drop? I often find that they can cure almost anything." _

"_No thank you, sir," Harry replied, addressing the second question first, as he stood up and rubbed his sore knees. "And I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it to be so brutal."_

"_My boy, didn't this happen with Professor Snape?"_

"_Well, yes," Harry answered hesitantly, "but…" Harry paused, not sure how to express that he hadn't trusted Snape and thought he was doing it on purpose._

"_But you thought that he was deliberately being as cruel as possible." _

_Harry avoided the headmaster's gaze as the professor continued, "Harry, Harry, Harry. How many times do I have to tell you that you and Professor Snape are on the same side? He is someone you can trust. Believe it or not, he is here to help you."_

_Harry just nodded, still evading the twinkling eyes._

"_The attacks have to be strong at first so that you can feel and understand what happens when someone tries to enter your mind. Once you're able to identify that someone is attacking, it will be different."_

"_Yes, sir," Harry replied, wishing that Snape had told him that last year. Not that Harry would've believed him, but still, he should've been told._

END FLASHBACK

Once at school, Harry kept his vow and started to read all the related books the library had on occlumency. He soon realized that the headmaster had told him the truth about why the attacks had been so strong. Of course, Harry was still pretty confident that Snape had enjoyed it. He also understood why neither one of his instructors showed him _how_ to 'clear' his mind. Occlumency was an individual science, if you will. That is to say, it was different for each person. The only thing that _most_ people agreed on was that their mind had to be clear. How that happened was unique to each person.

Of course it was normal that Harry would be different from 'most' people. It seems that Harry was one of the few who guarded against penetration by _filling_ his mind with items. By clearing his mind, Harry often felt alone, this lead to a depressed state of mind and the inability to fend off attacks. By filling his mind of positive images, people, places and things, Harry seemed to draw enough power to push the headmaster out of his mind.

Harry's second reason for spending time in the library was to research the topic of prophecies. He had been hoping to find instances in history where prophecies _had not_ been fulfilled. Unfortunately for him, none were found.

He still spent time in the library, studying with his friends or looking for spells to teach the DA, but it wasn't as imperative as when he had been in 'research' mode.

* * *

Before Harry and company knew it, Easter and more importantly, Easter break had arrived. 

One night in the room of requirement, Neville had informed them that his Gran was expecting him home for break. Hermione had asked her parents if she could stay at the castle, she insisted that she needed to spend the time at school preparing for year end exams. Ron told his parents that he had to stay, if for no other reason than to make sure that Hermione didn't keep Harry trapped in the library the entire time. This, of course, earned him a glare from Hermione.

After Ron made his excuses, Ginny decided that there was no way she was going to go home and spend the week alone with her parents. Fred and George had moved out shortly after the beginning of summer, using the flat above there shop as their living quarters.

Then Luna arrived in the room, she seemed to know exactly what they were discussing as she said, "I just owled my father. I've decided to stay here for the Easter holidays. I've never done that be for. It will be exciting to experience the holidays Hogwarts style."

"Luna, it's really not that exciting spending the holidays here," Harry informed her. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the time with you father? You two can spend the week looking for rare creatures."

"We found the crumple-horned snorkark last summer," Luna informed them again. "I mentioned to him last month that I wanted to search for the oofpulc, he agreed, but we'll need more than a week to do that."

The six had already known that Luna and her father had found the elusive animal. Luna had smuggled onto the Hogwart's express and into the castle. Shortly after the beginning of the school year, the crumple-horned snorkark found its way into Hagrid's heart and his classes. That class was quickly voted as the most boring Care Of Magical Creature class ever. Since no one other than Luna and her father had believed the creature existed, not much was known about them. The class was intended to be one of research, where the students document the habits, likes and dislikes of the crumple-horned snorkark, unfortunately, the entire class was spent watching the elusive creature sleep.

"Luna," Ginny asked curiously, "How do you and your father determine what creature to hunt for?"

"We don't hunt." Instinctively the other five leaned away from Luna in self-defense and surprise. Never before had they heard her sound so angry.

"Sorry," Ginny apologized, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, how do you decide what creature to find."

"We determine the animal's usefulness to society."

"Usefulness?" Hermione repeated, "How is the crumple-horned snorkark useful?" Out of everyone in the class, she had been the most disappointed not to be able to document any findings of a newly discovered creature. Anyone who was near Hermione that day heard her commiserating about what a shame it was that 'such an educational experience' was lost.

"It can be used in all sorts of potions. Plus they are brilliant conversationalists."

Hermione looked at Luna in shock. She was used to hearing many things that Luna did and believe in, and wasn't often shocked by the Ravenclaw, but to have a conversation with an animal? The only one she knew who could do that was Harry and that was due to his parseltongue abilities.

"Uh-huh," Ron replied absently as he chewed on a chocolate frog.

"What about the oofpulc?" Neville inquired. "How could that be useful?"

"I thought it might help Harry fulfill his destiny."

"Uh, thanks, Luna," Harry replied, blushing.

At the mention of the prophecy and the oofpulc, a long discussion followed on whether or not 'either must die at the hands of the other' included siccing vicious creatures on Voldemort.

* * *

Harry knew that his friends had sacrificed the time with their family for his sake. Not only so that he wouldn't be alone during the break, but in case Voldemort attacked. After all, the school year was drawing to a close and even though the chances of Voldemort attacking at this time was slight, none of Harry's friends were willing to risk not being there to help if it did transpire. 

Unfortunately. Harry felt guilty that his friends were stuck inside Hogwarts with him. Yes, that's right, stuck inside. The moment the Hogwart's express left for London, Scotland hadn't seen a drop of sunshine.

The five were sitting in the room of requirement, bemoaning the fates, and the weather.

"I can't believe this!" Ron exclaimed. "An entire week with no classes and we haven't been able to fly. Not once! This has to be the most boring break ever."

"Ron, if you are that bored, you could always read a book." Hermione said, as she perused the books along the wall.

"Hermione, we came to the room of requirement to get _away_ from the library." Ron teased, as he took in the wall to wall cases filled with books. "This is the last time we allow you to think of what we 'need' before we enter this room."

"Look at the bright side," Ginny said with a grin, "If it keeps raining, I doubt that Riddle will venture out into this miserable weather to attack Harry."

"What," Harry asked with a grin, "You think he might melt in the rain?"

Hermione chuckled as she tried to imagine Voldemort screaming 'I'm melting' in a voice similar to the wicked witch in the Wizard of Oz.

Ron and Ginny exchanged glances, as they tried to figure out why Harry would think someone would melt because of the rain, and why Hermione thought it was funny. The siblings shook their heads in defeat, they stopped trying to figure those two out years ago.

"Sugar melts," Luna said, not even glancing up from the book she was reading.

"Speaking of sugar, does anyone have any sweets left from our last trip to Honeydukes?" Ron sighed as everyone shook their heads 'no'. "Maybe we should plan a little rainy day adventure, huh, Harry?"

"Ron! You'll most likely get expelled if you get caught."

"Then we won't get caught. Besides, if you had let me determine this room, it would be filled with sweets and we wouldn't need to leave."

"Ron, I think we can survive a few more days without sweets. And if not, we can always ask your brothers to send something to us."

Ginny laughed, "Harry, do you _really_ want to trust my brothers with candy?"

Harry turned red as he remembered the Christmas sweets the twins sent. Harry had spent most of the holidays painted in red and green stripes. The headmaster thought it was an excellent example of house unification. "Um, on second thought, maybe we can owl Neville."

"Harry, it will take us two seconds to sneak in and out, using the passage. I mean, it opens right into Honeyduke's basement. We won't even have to get wet." Ron pleaded. "You don't have to worry about melting."

Harry and Hermione snickered. "It's not getting wet I'm worried about, or melting. It's Voldemort."

"I seriously doubt that he is waiting in Hogsmeade on the off chance that you would show up," Ron reasoned.

"I know, but still. I don't want to take the chance. Plus, the rat knows about the passageways. He and Voldemort might have set up some type of wards informing him if anyone used them. If anything did happen, no one would be available to help. No professors, no aurors, no order members. Just a bunch of strangers, us, Voldemort and his minions, and _we_ wouldn't have any idea who we could or couldn't trust."

"You shouldn't trust anyone in a black robe," Luna calmly stated, "Except for Professor Snape, of course."

Luna had guessed that Professor Snape was a spy for the headmaster. Since Neville had been the only one not informed, Harry had shared the information with him that Snape was actually on Dumbledore's side, not Voldemort's. Neville had been shocked and had walked away shaking his head and mumbling, 'he's doing a bloody good job of hiding it'.

Ron made a face at the thought of trusting Snape. The man might be a spy, but as far as Ron was concerned he was also a greasy evil git.

"Anyways, Ron, a few sweets isn't worth putting me or you in danger."

"Fine, I just hope we have something good for pudding tonight," Ron sulked. A few minutes later, Ron called out, "I'm still bored."

"I told you, read a book."

Ron ignored Hermione and turned to Harry, "Want to play a game?"

Harry looked at the book in his hands and back at Ron, "Sure," he decided, closing the book. "What do you want to play?"

"Exploding snap?"

"No," Hermione stated, "That's too loud, were trying to read."

"Then go to the library," Ron muttered. "Fine. I'll think of something else."

"Ron," Harry said quietly, "You know, you never finished saying what Voldemort was doing the other day."

"Oh, yeah." Ron said as he paused for a moment. "Well, I can't remember what he was going to do that day,"

"That's a surprise," Hermione said in a very unladylike tone.

When she focused back on her book, Ron responded by sticking his tongue out at her.

"So today, he's playing Chess. But not just regular table chess. He transfigured the pieces to life-size and decided to actually play in the game himself."

"Like we did our first year," Harry stated.

"Yeah. Naturally, Voldemort decided to be the queen."

"Queen? I thought he would want to be the king."

"Nah, the queen's the one with all the power. Do you really think Voldemort would let anyone else be the queen?"

"No, I guess not," Harry contemplated.

"Anyways, Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters are playing. Voldemort thinks he's winning, when all of a sudden, a castle comes out of nowhere and kills the Queen. Being wizard's chess, Voldemort is destroyed. Game over."

Hermione snorted, but didn't look up from her book.

"And you thought _my_ ending was anticlimactic," Harry stated as he turned to face Hermione.

"It was. But this is Ron, so it's understandable."

"Hey!" Ron shouted, "I heard that."

"Good to know that your hearing is up to par."

"What does that mean?" Ron said angrily.

"It means that I could have a better conversation with a crumple-horned snorkark than with you!"

"Well a crimply-horn snout-"

"Crumple-horned snorkark, Ronald," Hermione corrected.

"Merlin," Ginny whispered as she stood up and walked to the other side of the room, out of earshot of Hermione's and Ron's latest argument, "do I miss Neville right now."

"Something you want to tell us, Gin?" Harry smirked as he sneaked up behind her.

"Don't do that!" Ginny shouted as she jumped in surprise.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, grinning. "Well, Gin, is there something you wanted to tell us about you and Neville?"

"What?" Ginny asked, blushing as she realized what he was hinting at. "NO! I didn't mean it like that! I meant because he's usually the one that can prevent their petty arguments."

"Uh-huh, sure you did," Harry smirked, ignoring the red head's glare. "So, anyway, while we're talking about your love life-"

"We're not talking about my love life!" Ginny exclaimed, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Why did you and Colin break-up?" Harry finished, ignoring her outburst as easily as he ignored her glare.

Ginny and Colin had only dated for a few weeks before they suddenly stopped. No one knew what happened, all they knew was that Ginny ignored and avoided Colin whenever possible.

"Yeah, Gin, why?" Hermione asked. She was amazed at how often her friend changed boyfriends. Ginny definitely wasn't shy about getting to know someone, or breaking up with them if she thought it wouldn't work. Hermione was the total opposite; the only boys she had gotten to know were Ron and Harry, and now, Neville.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Ron asked threateningly.

Harry answered for her, "Ron he's a Gryffindor, not an idiot. I'm sure he's not stupid enough to try something on a girl who has six brothers."

"Ginny?" Ron asked just to make sure.

"No, Ron, he didn't try anything."

"Good!"

"Boys," Hermione muttered before turning to ask Ginny again, "So why?"

"Actually, it was because of Harry."

"Me?" Harry asked turning red. Ron just looked at the two of them beaming.

"Yeah," Ginny continued, "He kept asking about you, kept wanting to know if you'll come to Hogsmeade with us, or join us in the library, or teach him some more defense spells. I think he was more interested in you than me."

As Harry paled, Ginny started laughing, "Not like that, you idiot. His admiration for you hadn't diminished any since first year. I think he was hoping to become part of the six."

"But then we wouldn't be six," Luna stated.

"Okay, then I think he wanted to make the six become seven-" Ginny corrected only to be cut off by Luna.

"But seven is an uneven number."

Not knowing how to respond to Luna's statement she ignored it. "So I broke up with him. I was pretty sure it wasn't going to work out, especially since I didn't even know if he liked me for me," Ginny concluded.

"Don't worry, Gin," Hermione comforted, while Ron and Harry used the opportunity to slip away. As they left the room of requirement, they could hear Luna say, "Some people consider seven a lucky number."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read & reviewed. Thoughts & comments appreciated... 

(1) Adapted from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, ch 24 'Occlumency'

**POLL: Would attacking with an oofpulc (vampire or other creature) count as 'at the hands of the other?'**

**Should their be relationships? If so, WHO?**

More about Harry's summer after 5th year in next chapter…


	3. MAY dAY

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 3: MAY dAY

_Italics: Flashback_

Thanks to my wonderful beta, juliedecarson! Any mistakes are my fault as I added & revised more after she edited it.

* * *

"So, Neville," Harry asked, "Did you ever send Voldemort that blooming poison plant?" 

"No," Neville responded with a grin, "It's not deadly enough yet."

It was now almost halfway through May and Voldemort still hadn't attacked. What was worse was that whatever he _was_ planning he was keeping to himself. The headmaster had informed Harry that, according to Snape, he still wasn't telling his death eaters what he was up to. All the order knew about were the potions that Voldemort commanded Snape brew for him, which weren't much help, since most of them were strengthening, healing, or some form of blood potion.

"Ah, doesn't matter how deadly it is, it has to be 'at the hand of the other', remember?" Harry said, shaking his head. "I still think you should send it to him anyway, especially signed 'Love, your Secret Admirer'. What girl wouldn't like that?"

"Ah, Harry," Ron said cautiously, "Voldemort's a guy."

"I know, Ron," Harry said, "I know."

"Then why-"

"It was a joke. I thought we could use something to lighten this place up."

"Wouldn't a lumos work better for light?" Ron asked puzzled.

"I meant the atmosphere," Harry explained. "Lighten up is a muggle expression meaning, well, I guess, perhaps relax, unwind, or loosen up, is the best way I can describe it."

"Well, why didn't you just say that," Ron grumbled. "Why do you think we need to light up?"

"Lighten up, Ron," Hermione said to correct Ron, as Harry started to laugh.

"What? I am relaxed," He said. Turning to Neville he said, "I just want to know why Harry thinks we need to relax. Don't you think I'm relaxed?" Ron grew even more confused when Neville joined Harry in laughter and Hermione shook her head.

"We've been in here for hours studying," Harry said, answering the question Ron had meant to ask. "Not one of us has smiled or laughed or talked about anything other than our studies. Between that and waiting for Voldemort to attack, I'm going crazy. I wish we could just ask him when he was going to attack. It would make my life so much easier."

"But not as much fun," Ginny teased, as she realized that Harry was right, they had been pretty morose these last few hours. During the last few hours, if she wasn't concentrating on her studies, she was looking around the room at her friends, hoping that they would all make it out of the next confrontation alive.

"That's okay," Harry said sadly, "I'm used to not having fun."

After hearing Harry's words and tone, Hermione slammed her book shut and said, "Study break."

Ron looked at her in shock. Hermione _never _voluntarily called for a study break. Usually he had to beg for a study break, or at least pretend to be sick before she would agree to one.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get us some snacks. Anyone want to come along?" She asked.

"Why don't you just call for a house-elf?"

"Ronald! I will _not_ create more work for them by having them deliver food to me when I am perfectly capable of walking and getting it myself." Hermione scolded before storming out the door.

"I still don't see the difference. They still prepare the food and with the blinking they do, it only takes a second for them to appear or disappear."

"2.3 seconds, actually," Luna stated, without looking up from her book.

"Face it, Ron; no matter how much Hermione has relaxed this year, she is still the same Hermione we know and love."

Harry smiled as he thought about the changes in the 'trio' since it doubled.

Ginny's eyes widened as she caught the smile Harry gave after using the word love. The first time she met the 'trio' at the train station, she wondered which one of the two boys would end up dating Hermione. Of course, at the time, she was hoping it would be Ron, so that _she_ could marry, er, date Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, catching Ginny's gaze.

"Nothing, just thinking about the word you used," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Well, she has relaxed a lot this year. I mean-"

"I don't think that was the word she meant," Neville interjected.

"What word then?"

"Love," Luna stated.

Harry looked at Luna, hoping this was just another moment of Luna's randomness. Seeing the look on Ginny's face, he realized it wasn't. "What about it? I tell you guys I love you all the time."

"No, you don't. At least you don't tell _me_," Ginny moaned as she placed her face in her hands and wiped pretend tears from her eyes.

"Well, if you didn't keep teasing me, maybe I would." Harry responded, recognizing Ginny in actress mode.

"But Harry," Neville said, coming to Ginny's defense, "I thought you _wanted_ us to lighten the atmosphere here?"

"Well, lighten it by picking on someone else," Harry retorted. "Pick on Ron for a little while."

"What?" Ron said. "No way. She gets to pick on me all summer; I deserve a break during the school year."

"Hope you guys are hungry," Hermione said as she entered the room, preventing anyone from responding to Ron's remark.

"What's in there?" Ron asked, already drooling at the thought of the food in the picnic basket she carried.

"Just about everything but the kitchen sink," Hermione replied as she sat down and opened the basket.

"Well, I would hope not. Why would we want a kitchen sink?" Ron asked puzzled. "Oh, wait, let me guess," he stated, seeing the look that passed between his best friends, "muggle expression?"

Hermione nodded as she started emptying the basket. "Biscuits, pumpkin juice, fruit, and sandwiches. That should be enough to reenergize us."

Ron nodded as he reached for a biscuit and some pumpkin juice, an action that was soon imitated by the other five.

"So Harry, if you think Voldemort is a girl, the next time you duel are you going to transfigure his robes into a dress?"

Ron's pumpkin juice burst from his mouth as he laughed at Neville's remark.

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny yelled as they cleaned the mess up with a swish of their wands.

"Not my fault," Ron defended, "Neville should know better than to talk about Voldemort in a dress while I'm eating."

"What's your excuse at home?" Ginny chortled.

Ron just ignored her as he looked to see if Harry had answered Neville's question. When no answer was given, Ron stated, "Maybe that's what he's doing now, shopping for a nice spring dress. Now that he has the spring cleaning out of the way, I mean."

Luna just nodded in agreement when Ron looked at her, as the others gave a brief chuckle.

"Perhaps, or he could be painting his nails," Ginny said.

"Not until he picks out his dress and shoes," Hermione replied. "After living with Lavender and Parvati for five years, I've learned that one has to coordinate an outfit."

"So, if I do transfigure his robes into a dress, I need to be sure to change his shoes as well?" Harry asked, getting into the spirit of things.

"Of course," Hermione answered.

"And his nails," Ginny added, "You might want to add some jewelry as well. Rings, necklaces, bracelets, anything really, as long as it's nice and shiny."

"Don't forget the hair," Hermione added, remembering the trouble she went to for the Yule Ball her fourth year. "If the dress is fancy, the hair must be done to reflect this. You can't have a formal dress and everyday hair."

"True, true," Ginny agreed. "Otherwise he would be so embarrassed, and we wouldn't want that."

"No, of course, not," Neville said, laughing, as he pictured Voldemort with a make-over completed by Harry.

"As if being in a dress wasn't embarrassing enough," Ron commented.

"Sounds, like too much work, maybe I should just kill him."

The six became silent as the reality of the situation was once again brought to their attention. Harry could've kicked himself. He hadn't meant to bring everyone down again.

"So, Neville," Harry asked a few moments later, breaking the silence that had been in place since his regrettable remark. "Who will you be sending notes to signed 'Your Secret Admirer'?"

Neville blushed and replied, "No one," quietly mumbling a 'now' under his breath. If anyone _did_ receive an anonymous note or plant after this conversation, the other five would know it would be from him.

The conversation continued in a lighter tone, as they stayed away from the topic of Voldemort and the prophecy.

"I gotta go," Harry said an hour later as he stood up and packed his books in his bag.

"Where?" Ron asked, ignoring Ginny's and Hermione's cries 'Ronald' for talking with his mouth full of food.

"Dumbledore's office. Time for my weekly check up," Harry gave a quick wave goodbye to his friends as he headed out the door and towards the headmaster's office.

After Harry no longer needed occlumency lessons from Professor Dumbledore, the two got together every week for tea. During this time, the headmaster would test Harry's occlumency skills, as well as talk about anything that might have come up regarding Voldemort, the Order, or Harry's life.

Harry remembered the first time they met for tea. Harry was anxious, half afraid that Dumbledore would put some type of potion in the tea to get Harry to talk. Even though the two had spent months in each other's minds learning occlumency, Harry still wasn't very open about what was going on his life.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sir?" Harry asked tentatively after entering the headmaster's office._

"_Come in my dear boy, come in. Please, call me Albus."_

"_I don't think so," Harry replied honestly, "It just seems too weird."_

"_Perhaps you would feel better calling me Grandfather?" The headmaster responded with a twinkle in his eyes._

"_Er, no, sir. Definitely not," Harry said shaking his head against that idea._

"_Perhaps with time, until then can I offer you a cup of tea?"_

"_Yes, please." Harry said, reaching out to take the offered cup. He then looked into the cup, trying to see if he could notice anything unusual in the brew. He didn't notice anything, but then again, his potion skills weren't the best. Maybe he shouldn't drink it, just in case, he thought, at least not until after he asks the questions that are on his mind._

_Putting his cup down, without taking a sip, he turned to headmaster and asked, "Do we know what Voldemort is up to?"_

"_No," the headmaster answered, before asking a question of his own, "Why aren't you drinking your tea? I can get you juice if you prefer."_

"_Tea is fine," Harry answered, trying to avoid the question about why he wasn't drinking it. "I thought you weren't going to hide anything from me this year?"_

"_I'm not. We honestly do not know what Voldemort is planning. Except for lab work, he hasn't required Professor Snape's presence."_

"_Oh," Harry said softly, "Sorry, sir."_

"_That's fine, my boy. It's understandable after the events of last year. I do hope that one day you will trust me again," he responded. With a pointed look at the cup of tea in Harry's hand, he continued, "There isn't anything in there but tea."_

_Harry turned red as he realized the headmaster knew what he was thinking. "Sir? Was I that obvious or did you find that out through legilimency?"_

"_As I said before, your emotions are one of your greatest assets and strengths. The fact that you display them quite clearly, is not."_

"_Oh," Harry repeated, before taking a sip of tea. While he might still have some trouble in completely trusting the headmaster, he also knew that the headmaster never lied to him._

"_What about the order, sir?"_

"_Until we know what Voldemort is doing, there is not much we can do."_

_Harry nodded as he understood the problem. It was hard to defend and protect people when you don't know who you need to defend and protect, much less, what you need to protect them from._

"_What about you, young Harry? Anything in your life you wish to share?"_

"_Not really," Harry responded, taking another sip of tea._

"_The first Hogsmeade weekend is approaching," The headmaster asked, his eyes merrily twinkling. "Is there a young lady you wish to accompany around town that day?"_

_Harry blushed in embarrassment. If he thought calling the headmaster by his first name was uncomfortable, it was nothing, compared to discussing his love life._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Hermione, calm down. It's just year-end exams, not the NEWTS." 

"Harry! What do you mean 'just year-end exams'? If we want to continue with our current classes, we _need_ to pass these exams."

"Hermione, do you really think any of us are going to fail? We might not get the highest marks available, but we _will_ pass, even if we don't open a book between now and the end of term." When Hermione went to comment, Harry held up a hand to stop her and continued, "I'm not saying that we don't need to study, because I know that we do. I also know that we need to help Ginny and Luna prepare for their OWLS, but I am not going to drive myself crazy obsessing about it. I have too many other things on my mind that are more important than exams."

"Harry, this is your _future_ we're talking about, what could be more important than that?" Hermione chastised.

"Hermione, it's not often I get to say this to you, so don't take it the wrong way, but _think._" Harry paused, making sure he had Hermione's complete attention before he continued. "I already _know_ my future. Remember, 'the one with the power…" Harry's voice trailed off as he reminded her of the prophecy he learned last year.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. The school year is coming to a close and I feel like an idiot, just sitting here waiting for him to attack. And you know that he's going to attack. You're the one that said that he was a creature of habit. Everyone knows that his greatest habit is trying to kill me.

"That's why I'm not worrying about exams; I might not have a future to worry about."

"Harry, you _will_ have a future. We will make sure of it, so don't try to push us away like you did last year after Sirius died. It didn't work then and it won't work now."

"I know," Harry said, smiling.

Last summer was the most difficult one of his life. He spent the first two weeks at the Dursley's with little contact with the wizarding world. The time alone just seemed to make him more depressed and withdrawn as he thought about how the people closest to him ended up dead or in danger. It wasn't long before he started to believe that everyone was better off without him. He wasn't suicidal; Harry knew that the future of the wizarding world depended on him, but he had decided that he needed to save his friends. The best way to do that, he had believed, was for him to stop _being _their friend.

Harry knew it wasn't going to be easy, but if he wanted to keep them from danger, he knew it had to be done. His opportunity to end the friendship came in the middle of July when Dumbledore moved him to a lake cottage that he 'found'. He was there alone with the headmaster for only a few days before Hermione and the Weasley family joined him.

Harry had tried everything he could think of to push his friends away. He tried to remember how angry he was the summer before and during the school year, when nobody was telling him anything, and proceeded to take that attitude out on his friends. He also dwelled on Sirius's death, hoping that his depression would keep his friends away. He could've sworn that Hermione had read his mind and knew what he was doing. The harder he tried to push his friends away, the harder Hermione pushed back.

Hermione noticed that she and Ron weren't getting the results she desired. After a few weeks, Harry wasn't any worse, but he wasn't any better either. She had decided that she needed reinforcements. That was when she pleaded with Dumbledore to allow Neville and Luna to visit. Between the five of them, they were able to accomplish what Ron and Hermione alone couldn't. Hermione's biggest fear was that once Luna and Neville left, Harry would once again slip back into the depression. Luckily, her fears were unfounded. Many owls flew between the three locations for the rest of the summer when Hermione wasn't able to talk the headmaster into allowing another visit.

"Hey, Ron, Ginny, come here a moment," Hermione called as they entered the common room. "Do you guys know where Neville and Luna are?"

"The library," Ginny responded. "I'm just here to pick up my books and then I'm meeting them there. Why?"

"Because we need to talk. Come on," Hermione said, as she stood up, dragged Harry from his chair and headed towards the door.

Soon all six were seated at a table in the back corner of the library, surrounded by privacy charms..

"Do we really have something we need to talk about?" Ron asked, "Or is this just a trick to get me in the library?"

Hermione glared at him, "We need to talk about Harry."

"Hermione," Harry groaned.

"We can't say much, Hermione; he _is_ sitting right next to us." Neville joked. Harry smiled, in the last year, Neville had changed so much. The DA and the night at the ministry helped Neville to realize that despite what his family thought, he wasn't 'as good as a squib', but in fact was a powerful wizard. He was still quiet when in the company of others, especially Snape or the Slytherins, but when it was only them or their other roommates, he wasn't shy _or_ quiet. Harry had discovered early in the year that Neville had some strong convictions and opinions and he wasn't opposed to telling his friends what he thought. He was more mature than most of the other boys his age, Harry attributed this to the fact that like himself, Neville has dealt with things at a young age that most people never see.

Neville also had a terrific sense of humor. He enjoyed the easy camaraderie between the six, and being an only child, delighted in teasing them about their lives, often playing the role of big brother.

The best thing, Harry soon realized, was that he had an uncanny sense of knowing what was needed. He knew if someone needed to talk seriously or if they needed to be cajoled out of their bad mood.

Neville's friendship had helped Harry tremendously this last year. His quiet nature was soothing, especially compared to Ron's fiery nature, and he noticed much more than people gave him credit for. Neville attributed this to the fact that most people tended to ignore him and often forgot when he was in the room.

"I meant that since the end of the year is fast approaching, so is Voldemort's annual attack. We need to go one step further in the plans we made in case an attack happens on Hogwarts. We need to make sure that Harry is protected at all times. This means that one of us or a professor that we trust should always be with him."

"Hermione, having someone with me at all times is going to drive me crazy." Harry whined.

Ginny sniffed, her eyes filling with tears as she said, "And I thought you _liked_ us and wanted us around."

"Ginny! That's not what I meant. Of course I like you guys, hell, you know that I love you guys and don't know what I would do without you. It's just, well, it gets to be too much. I mean, it was bad enough knowing that someone was outside my window everyday last year when I was at the Dursley's, but not to have a single momen-"

"Harry," Ron interrupted, trying to hold in his laughter. "She's teasing you. I'm sure she knows what you meant."

Ginny loved to tease her friends as well. Of course, with Fred and George as brothers what else could she do? Neither Ginny nor Neville teased to be mean/cruel. It was done either to change the subject, make the situation lighter, bring up a serious topic, or just to be fun.

Harry's face turned red. "Oh," he said. Normally he could tell when Ginny was teasing him, but today he was so focused on what Hermione was saying that he couldn't believe that he fell for Ginny's acting.

"Harry, I know that it will be difficult for you. But the past five years have taught us that Hogwarts isn't as safe as everyone thinks it is. If Voldemort attacks, he's going to come after you. And he probably won't be alone, so why should you be? If one of us is there, we can help distract Voldemort enough for you to get away."

"Yeah, but then _you'll_ be in danger."

"Harry we're already in danger. Besides, _you_ are the one that will ultimately defeat him. It is imperative that you live to fight another day."

"Well, it's _imperative_ to me that none of you die trying to help me. It won't be much of a life if Voldemort is gone and all of you are dead."

"Harry," Ron said, in a rare moment of seriousness, "We will do what we have to do. Just like you will. Trust me when I say that we don't want to die. We will do whatever we can to survive, but this is war and people will die. I would rather die saving you, at least then I know that there was a reason for my life and death. You are my best friend. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. I will gladly risk my life to save yours, and not just because you're the boy-who-lived."

"Ron…" Harry began, not sure how to continue.

"Oh, just hug him and let's get on with it." Ginny interjected with a laugh, smiling as her two 'brothers' followed her advice. "Now, what where you saying, Hermione?"

"I've taken the liberty of creating a schedule for everyone, including study times."

"Been thinking about this much?" Ron asked, half jokingly.

"Naturally I think about my _friends_ safety," Hermione replied before continuing. "Luckily we spend most of our time together anyways, so it won't be as noticeable to the other students what we are doing."

Hermione handed everyone a schedule and explained what the different colors meant. "The only thing not accounted for is detentions. If you get a detention for one of the times you are suppose to be with Harry, try to find someone to switch. Of course, most of us will still have study sessions during the evening, so Harry can always join us in the library or common room. But someone should walk with him to and from the library. Likewise, if Harry has a detention-"

"Don't tell me that one of us has to get a detention to be with him." Ron joked.

"I don't think that will be necessary. However, someone should walk him to his detention and meet him afterwards."

"Hermione, even as a prefect, if you are out after curfew without permission you might get a detention. Think about how that will mess up you schedule."

Hermione thought about what Harry said. "Hmm, that would create a lot more work. Okay, I'll see if on the nights Harry has detention-"

"What do you mean _nights_? I don't have detention that often!"

"That's only because Snape ignores you in potions." Neville and Ron said simultaneously.

Harry smirked as he remembered his first potion class of the year…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on, get in," Snape snarled, as he opened the door to the potion classroom. "Stop dawdling. After five years, you should know how to enter a classroom. Sit down," Snape directed the students who made it into his NEWT potions class. "This is NEWT potions, most of you have made it in here on your own, proving that you are not as big a dunderhead as your classmates who are not here."_

_Harry looked around at the other students in the room, including him; there were thirteen students. As predicted, all of the Slytherins, except for Crabbe and Goyle made it into Snape's NEWT class. Harry wondered if all of them actually got an 'O' on their OWL or if Snape just admitted them into his class._

_Snape smirked and strolled around the room, coming to a stop in front of Harry. "Mr. Potter, you are here at the request of the headmaster and for that reason only. As such, you will be allowed to sit in on my classes. You will complete all assignments on time, meeting my standards. You will be prepared for each and every class. Since you are not an official member of this class, you will complete all classwork on your own, without a partner. You will not interrupt my class or distract my students. Your work will be graded on a pass/fail basis. If you pass, you may return for the next class. If you fail more than two potions or at anytime fail to live up to the guidelines I set, you will be dismissed, never to return to my dungeons. I, in turn, will ignore you as if you were not here, which would be true, if it was my decision. Understand?" _

"_Yes, sir," Harry said quietly and clearly._

"_Very well, then. Move to the back of the room. Since you didn't earn the right to be here, you will sit there where there is no danger of anyone 'helping' you." Harry gave Hermione a half smile as he picked up his books and moved to the desk in front of the door._

_Snape went on to explain the rules to the rest of the class. He made it clear that everyone was to act as if Harry wasn't in the class._

_END FLASHBACK_

Snape was true to his word. He didn't terrorize Harry during class, in fact, he didn't even acknowledge Harry's existence. As long as Harry was in class on time, worked hard, was prepared and didn't disrupt the class, Snape pretended he wasn't there. Snape also made it clear to the other students that they were to follow his lead and act as if Harry wasn't there.

Without Snape's derogatory or distracting comments, Harry discovered that he wasn't too bad at potions. He wasn't as good as Hermione, and if he retook his OWLS, he might not get an 'O', but he wasn't as hopeless as Snape had made him out to be the last five years.

To Harry, having Snape ignore him was like a dream come true, now if only he could get the potion master to do it all the time, and not just during sixth year NEWT potions.

When Ron and Neville heard about Harry's first potion class, they wondered why Snape couldn't have set out to ignore all of them from the start.

"Maybe we should ask Professor Dumbledore if he would give one of us permission to be out to walk Harry back to the common room if Harry has detention. During detention you should be fine, as long as the professor stays to supervise your detention." Hermione continued, ignoring Neville's and Ron's comments.

"Hermione, why don't I just leave the map with someone? They can watch it to see if someone is around that shouldn't be."

"That might work. Although I still think we should ask the headmaster about permission to escort you."

"Well, just in case he doesn't give it, this way you have a backup plan."

"Like he'll deny you anything," Ron commented with a grin.

Harry made a face, but couldn't deny the truth of Ron's words. After sharing the prophecy with him last year after Sirius died, the headmaster had done everything he could think of to make up for the 'bad' decisions he made regarding Harry's life. Harry still had to stay at the Dursley's during holidays, but he stayed for the minimum amount of time needed to renew the wards. He also had the ban on Quidditch that Umbridge imposed on Harry repealed. Plus, whenever the two of them weren't around other students, Dumbledore treated him like the grandchild he wanted him to be. He even encouraged Harry to call him Albus or Grandfather when the two was alone. Harry didn't feel comfortable calling him either one. In fact, Harry suspected that the headmaster only included 'Grandfather' as a way to make sure Harry called him by his first name. The whole situation was very strange to Harry. Other than Mrs. Weasley, no one had really shown him any parental affection, and at first he wasn't sure how to act.

It took him a while before he felt comfortable enough to confide in the headmaster. Even now, there were many things about last summer and the current school year that Harry didn't share. The only adult he ever willingly told things to was Sirius, and some people would debate if he actually qualified as an adult, since Ron often showed more maturity than the animagus had possessed.

* * *

END CHAPTER 3: MAY dAY 

Next Chapter: Yes, there is another chapter & it is just about ready to post.

Chapter 4: Hogsmeades & revelation of Luna's gift;The sixtalk aboutdates & dating; Harry also talks with AD & we find out more about how the six interact...

A/N:

Thank you for all of your reviews! I totally appreciated them (I also noticed that my updates seem to coincide with me receiving 20 new reviews-curious, very curious). If I mention that my birthday is tomorrow, will that get you to review? After all, I was nice enough not to split this into 2 chapters, but give you one nice long chapter…

So, who would Neville send a note/non-poisonous plant to if not Voldemort?

Yes, this is severitus/sevitus, you got a 'glimpse' of Snape in this chapter through a flashback…more of him in future chapters (Obviously)

Relationships: I'm not crazy over HP/GW; I do like HP/LL, but find that is more difficult to write (originally was going for that relationship, but the characters seem to be heading in a different direction).

As for Still Alive, Due to overwhelming response, I am going to see what I can do about a sequel, however, it won't be till after HBP is released.

6/24/05


	4. HOGSMEADE and LUNA'S GIFT

CHAPTER 4: HOGSMEADE

A/N: Albus/Grandfather…Albus takes Harry's refusal to call him by his first name as a sign that Harry still doesn't complete trust him. While he prefers for Harry not to call him 'grandfather' he mentioned it for a few reasons: 1) hoping to drive Harry to call him 'Albus'; 2) make Harry understand that he does care for him; 3) if by chance Harry _did_ call him grandfather, he would then know that he was once more trusted by 'the boy-who-lived'

Thanks to my wonderful beta, juliedecarson! Any mistakes are my fault as I added & revised more after she edited it.

* * *

It had been a few days since the six had first put Hermione's plan into action. Today they were meeting in the room of requirement to discuss any changes or improvement to 'the plan'.

"Why do you have us in the library so much?" Ron asked.

"Ron, we have about a month till finals. We could all use the time to study, some more the other," she replied with a glare in his direction. "Besides, it's good to have a home base. This way, if something happens that interferes with our schedule, we should know where someone is."

"Why can't we use the Room of Requirement?" he whined.

"We are in here enough already. We don't want anyone to become suspicious. Now knock it off, we are doing this for Harry. A little bit of time in the library won't kill you; it might even improve your grades."

Harry stayed silent during the exchange. "Guys, you really don't need to protect me like this. I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe by myself."

"Harry, we already talked about this. I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied as he grinned and ducked to avoid the playful slap Hermione sent in his direction.

"Now, luckily, no one has gotten a detention, so we haven't needed to change the schedules. We've also decided not to inform the professors about what we are doing unless it becomes necessary. Luckily, we don't have a crazed Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to worry about this year."

Dumbledore finally found qualified instructors to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professors Snape, Flitwick, and Dumbledore alternated teaching the class. The headmaster didn't intend for this to happen, but three days before the term was scheduled to start his chosen professor, Clarice Bugby, was found murdered. Between the limited time available and the reinforced belief that the Hogwart's Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position was cursed, Dumbledore didn't really have any choice but to split the job between those most qualified staff. Of course, poor Professor McGonagall had to rework the schedules for both the students and teachers to make sure the professors weren't scheduled to teach two different subjects at the same time.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Ron mumbled as he thought about Snape.

Hermione ignored him as usual, as she continued, "That includes the headmaster. When Harry gets a detention, then we'll approach him for permission to meet him after to escort him back to class."

"When!" Harry protested. He was destined to kill or be killed by Voldemort, not to get detentions.

"Calm down," Hermione chided, "I didn't mean it like that."

"We have one more Hogsmeade weekend," Neville reminded everyone, once more trying to defuse the situation. "Should we make a schedule for that as well as plans in case Voldemort attacks?"

"I assumed we would all be together, like last time," Hermione said as she looked at the other five.

"It is our last chance to go on a date before school ends," Ron interjected, "Before the weekend comes, we should find out who would be available and who is going on a date."

"Of course," Ginny inserted, "This means that if Harry has a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend, one of us will have to double with him."

"Date? Me?" Harry questioned, as if the concept was a foreign term. Then again, to him, it might be. After the disaster with Cho last year, he hadn't even thought about asking anyone out. He figured his life was complicated enough without trying to deal with girls.

"Yes, _date._ You know, one girl, one boy, a box of popcorn and a movie," Hermione interjected.

"Movie?" Ron and Neville asked.

"It's a muggle thing. Okay, one girl, one boy and Madam Puddifoot's."

"Never going there again," Harry said, shuddering as he remembered Cho walking out on him.

"Harry, just because of one bad date, you can't stop dating completely."

"It's not the bad date that makes me not want to date. Okay, not _just_ that," Harry corrected after receiving looks of disbelief from everyone except Luna. "It's the fact that an evil wizard is after me and that I have this prophecy hanging over my head. And anyone I show any interest in is going to be placed in danger, I won't be responsible for that. Plus there are too many secrets in my life that I can't share. What girl is going to put up with that?"

"He's right." The girls said together as they looked at Harry.

"Being mysterious is one thing," Ginny added, "but keeping secrets from someone you're dating is a sure way to end the relationship."

"Hey!" Neville shouted, "You can always date one of them," he said, pointing to Hermione, Ginny and Luna. "At least until the prophecy is fulfilled. They already know all your secrets and are already in danger just by being your friend. It won't be much more dangerous for one of them to make the transition to girlfriend. Besides, Voldemort probably thinks one of them already _is_ your girlfriend"

Ron's eyes darted between Harry and Ginny as he nodded in agreement with Neville's suggestion.

Neville and Ron laughed as Harry, Ginny, and Hermione turned red. Ginny looked at Hermione, grinned and nodded her head towards Harry. They might be embarrassed, but they weren't going down without a fight. As one, both girls started to bat their eyelashes at him and smile flirtatiously.

Harry looked at the two in shock. Hermione told her that Ginny was 'over him'; it sure didn't look like that from where he was sitting. And Hermione! She never flirted with him before, actually, he couldn't recall her flirting with anyone. Harry continued to stare at the two of them, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. They weren't _really_ expecting him to ask one of them out, were they?

"Its okay, Harry," Hermione said after a few minutes. "We're not serious. You can date whomever you want, but you _will_ double with one of us.

"Actually, if _any_ of us have a date, they should double with one of us," Hermione suggested.

"Gee, thanks," Harry said, hoping he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt.

"Harry, we were just kidding," Ginny said as Harry stood up and started to gather his things. "We were embarrassed and uncomfortable too, that's why we decided to treat it as a big joke."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about love," Luna replied dreamily, giving the first indication that she had heard the conversation going on around her.

"It's not that," Harry protested to Ginny, still red-faced, "I've got to go meet Dumbledore now."

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione corrected as she stood up to stand next to Harry.

"Hermione, he's been trying to get me to call him 'Albus' all year, I don't think he'll mind that I didn't use his title."

"Using his first name still shows respect, whereas just referring to him by his surname does not."

"What's in a name?" Luna asked, "Names and titles don't hold respect, it is the thought behind the person using it."

"See?" Harry pointed out, "Luna understands and agrees with me."

Hermione sighed, deciding to drop the topic. "Come on, we have to leave if you don't want to be late."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"The plan, Harry, remember? You shouldn't be walking around the castle alone."

"Hermione, it's just to the headmaster's office, I'll be fine."

"I don't care if it's around the hall. _All_ of us, including you, agreed to this plan. Now come on, I'll walk with you."

"I think I'll come as well," Neville stated. "I've always wondered where his office was."

The three silently walked down the hall with Harry leading the way. As they approached the gargoyle, he automatically opened to admit Harry. At that point, Harry tried to get his friends to leave, but they were determined to stay with him until he was safely in the headmaster's custody.

"Harry!" The headmaster greeted, as he opened the door to his student. "You should have told me you were bringing company. The more the merrier. Just let me call down for more tea and crumpets."

"Headmaster," Harry interrupted, "They're not staying; they just walked down with me."

"Ah, well, perhaps another time, then."

"Yes, sir, another time," Hermione replied, as she and Neville turned around to return to the room of requirement.

"Harry, do come in and have a seat. Lemon drop?"

"Thank you and no to the lemon drop today, sir."

"Albus, Harry. Call me Albus."

"Sorry, sir, it still feels a bit strange to call you by your first name, even if no one else is around."

"There's always-"

"Grandfather," Harry said with a grin. The two repeated this conversation every week. Harry had yet to call the headmaster either one, although part of him was tempted to call him 'grandfather' just to see the reaction. "For some reason, that feels even stranger."

"Maybe with time, then," the headmaster stated wistfully. "Tea?"

"Yes, please," Harry said, taking the offered cup and sitting down in 'his' chair.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Just busy. Preparing for year end exams and waiting for Voldemort to attack. Hermione created study schedules for all of us," Harry stated, purposely not mentioning _why_ those schedules had been created.

"I'm sure you'll all do well."

"We better. If we don't, Hermione will probably never talk to us again," Harry grinned. "And if she did, she would be even tougher on us next year. She already has us spending most of our time in the library. Especially since Ginny and Luna will be taking their OWLS this year. Ron, of course, does his best not to enter the library. At that point, Hermione will have us go to the room of requirement, where she will imagine a room similar to the library. I don't understand why it makes a difference, but for some reason to Ron, it does. I guess maybe it's the principle of the thing. Neville doesn't care where we are as long as he can get some studying done."

"The six of you have gotten very close."

"Yeah," Harry said reflectively. "I never thought that something good would come from that night in the ministry."

Albus looked at Harry before taking a sip of his tea. "So, how exactly _did_ the six of you get so close? After all, it wasn't long after that night that school ended and you went your separate ways."

During the first few months of school, Harry had been very careful not to discuss the relationship the six had developed in the last year. Every time Dumbledore brought up the subject, Harry quickly changed it. After a few tries, the headmaster stopped mentioning it, to Harry's relief. In fact, this was the first time in six months that the topic was approached.

Part of the reason why Harry didn't want to talk about it was due to the fact that he didn't want to talk about that night in the ministry, Sirius's death, or his reaction to the prophecy. Harry suspected that the headmaster already knew what he had been thinking last summer, after all, he had spent a lot of time in Harry's mind.

Maybe it was because Harry had been reflecting on those friendships a lot in the past few days, but he soon found himself discussing his relationship with the six with the headmaster.

"Ron, Hermione and I, well, we've been best friends since the troll incident our first year. Each adventure since has only brought us closer and allowed us to get to know each other better. We've learned each others strengths and weaknesses. I wasn't surprised that they wouldn't let me go to the ministry on my own.

"Neville, Luna and Ginny, though," Harry paused as he shook his head in reflection, "that did surprise me. I could never repay them for what they did for me last year. Not even knowing everything, they risked their lives to help me.

"After Sirius died, I had decided that being around me was too much of a danger to anyone. I tried everything I could think of to push Ron and Hermione away. Hermione of course, did everything she could think of to push back. This included getting Neville, Luna and Ginny involved, since they were there at the ministry. The first thing she did was get each of them to share what happened, some of it was a surprise since we were separated for a while. She then asked me what I thought about it. I, of course, tried my best to ignore her. Something that really isn't possible when Hermione sets her mind on something. Eventually I spoke, apologizing for putting them in danger and getting them hurt. Each of them, without prodding from Hermione, told me that they didn't blame me and that it wasn't my fault. Of course, I yelled otherwise and tried to leave the room.

"Neville and Ron physically blocked the door since they couldn't use magic to keep me there. We were in that room for the rest of that day, and most of the following day. Hermione must have told Mrs. Weasley what she had planned, since she didn't seem worried about not seeing us at meals. Now that I think about it," Harry said with a grin, "I believe that that is the longest Ron has gone without food." Harry continued grinning as he realized that his best friend gave up food for him. There had to be a way he could tease Ron about that.

"We spent most of that time talking or crying. Before we left, I shared the prophecy with them." This wasn't a surprise to Dumbledore, once they left the cottage and returned to Hogwarts, Harry had told the headmaster that his friends knew about the prophecy. "We cried some more and then started planning.

"And that's how it all started," Harry concluded with a smile.

"Amazing," the headmaster replied. "Especially since the six of you seemed to have gotten even closer once school started. I would have expected that the differences in years, as well as houses, would cause a separation in your group."

"I kind of thought that myself," Harry said with a grin. After the six friends had gotten close, Harry had spent a good portion of the rest of the summer thinking about what might happen during the school year. "I never expected all of us to get along so well. There were so many things that could've interfered. I think I spent the rest of the summer trying to come up with a plan to keep the scenarios I imagined from happening." Harry paused before sharing his imaginations with the headmaster.

"Ron easily could have gotten upset that his younger sister was tagging along. After all, the 'trio' was one of the first things he did without his family. He brothers never had such close friends, and here we were, asking him to let his sister be with us as well.

"I was also worried that Hermione wouldn't be able to deal with having Luna around so much. The six of us were only together for a few days in the summer, the rest of our interaction was done through owls. I remembered what Hermione's reaction to her was like during the trip to Hogwarts last year, I half expected sparks to fly if they were with each other for a longer period of time. Especially if they didn't have a 'project' to focus on like they did last summer," Harry hated to think of himself as a 'project', but he suspected to the Ravenclaw mind, that was what he had been.

"Hermione was used to being the voice of reason, the smart one who knew what everything was and what we should do. Now we would have a genuine Ravenclaw around, not just 'a Ravenclaw in Gryffindor clothing'. Then of course there was the fact that she felt that some of Luna's beliefs are, well, questionable.

"Neville had told me in one of the letters that it was the best summer he had ever had. Usually his summers were spent with his relatives, with the occasional visit to the hospital to see his parents.

"He was ready to have things returned to 'normal' in September. His letter mentioned that he understood if we didn't spend time with him once school started.

"I think Luna believed the same thing as Neville did. It is kind of difficult to know exactly what Luna thinks sometimes and even harder to understand it.

"She knew that people called her 'Loony Lovegood'; and I knew that most of the people in her own house didn't even offer her friendship, at least not in public, I could understand why she might not expect much from us.

"Ginny, well, she distanced herself from her classmates during her first year, due to Riddle's diary. When she returned her second year, friendships had already formed. She had a lot of casual friendships, mostly people who knew and admired her brothers. She spent some time with each group, but never really belonged anywhere.

"There were so many obstacles that could have prevented the six of us from developing the relationship that started over the summer. But apparently, we all wanted it to work.

"I knew that I couldn't go back to treating them as just 'classmates'. They saw the worst of me. They were there when I broke into pieces and they were the ones that patiently put me back together. There was no way I was going to let that go.

"Hermione discovered the solution to the different houses; she reminded us about the room of requirement. As you know, we spend most of our time there. The only ones who really know about the room are the members of the DA, and they haven't used it outside of those meetings. Of course, some of the Slytherins might know about it from last year, but so far, we haven't seen any of them around either.

"Ron loved the fact that if Ginny was with us, then he would be able to keep a better eye on her. This was something that had bothered Ron, especially since he found out last year she had begun dating.

"Hermione enjoyed having other girls around, especially since Ron and I mostly liked to talk about Quidditch. Surprisingly, she and Luna got along great. She found that Luna was a great resource for information, although some of it was rather obscure.

"Having other people there to share the responsibility allowed Hermione to relax more and enjoy life. She wasn't the one that had to worry about things any more. Oh, she still did, but Neville and Ginny worried right along with her.

"Hermione is still the one I rely on the most. After all, in five years she has never let me down. Her advice was always sound, but now with Luna there as well to help her see with more than just her eyes, it's even better. She's just plain brilliant. She keeps us focused and organized so that we can do what we need to do.

"Ron was my first friend my own age. He's brilliant at strategy, light-hearted, avoids the serious side of life, but will be serious when it is needed. Having an evil wizard after your best friend isn't easy, but I've seen how he has changed this last year, accepting it with a maturity he hasn't previously shown. He's shown me what a family is like, something I wouldn't have recognized if it wasn't for him and the Weasley's.

"Of course, it's also great fun confusing him by using muggle sayings," Harry said with a grin.

"Neville, well, Neville is a lot like me. Not seeing or believing in his own strength as a wizard. I was trying to live up to the image of 'The-boy-who-lives', everyone's 'Saviour'. Neville was trying to live up to the memory of his parents. He understood what it meant to not have parents of your own. He's like a rock, silent, strong and solid. He'll be there for anyone of us, ready to give us the cloak off his back.

"Ginny, well, in some ways Ginny keeps us all tied together. She's a Gryffindor like most of us, but a fifth year like Luna. She is also used to 'floating' between groups and understands things from everyone's perspective. With five brothers, she feels comfortable with myself and Neville, and really enjoys the close friendships with Luna and Hermione. She's had a great effect on Hermione, getting her to relax and socialize more.

"After Sirius died last year, I talked with Luna one day at school. At that point, she was the only one who made me feel better. Her mum died a few years ago, so I know that she understands what it is like to lose someone close. She's the one that has helped me the most with regards to Sirius's death.

"Luna, well, she believes in all of us, unconditionally, with the same ferocity that she believed in the crumple-horned snorkark. And since she _was_ right about that, who are we to doubt that she's right about us?"

Harry took a sip of his tea as he reflected on how much they had helped him. "Every night before I go to bed, I think about all of this." That was another reason why he felt indebted to his friends. It was thoughts of them that helped protect his mind from Voldemort while he slept. "I owe them all so much. Not only for saving me from myself and for putting me back together, but for keeping me sane. I know that things will probably get worse before they get better, but as long as they are with me, I know that I can handle anything. I don't know how I could ever repay them."

The two sat in silence as they finished their tea, both of them reflecting on what Harry shared.

After a few moments, Harry broke the silence as he looked the headmaster in the eyes and said, "I'm still amazed at the fact that by trying to lose the two best friends I had, I ended up with three more. I can't tell you how glad I am that it all worked out between the six of us. I don't know what I would do without them."

"You are a lucky man, Harry, to have such loving and devoted friends."

"Not friends," Harry clarified, with a smile, "family."

"Very lucky, indeed," the headmaster responded, taking a sip of tea as he wondered where Harry pictured himself in connection to the group.

* * *

"Anyone have a date this weekend that they need a double for?" Neville asked as he, Harry, Hermione and Ron settled into the room of requirement.

"Why, Nev? Do you?" Harry asked.

"Noooo," Neville dragged out.

"But you want to," Harry grinned. "Let me guess, there's someone you like and you're just looking for a reason to ask her out."

"Neville, is that true?" Hermione asked.

"Um, which part?" he asked, trying to stall.

"Either, both," she says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Kind of," Neville admitted sheepishly.

"Neville, if you like someone, ask her out. You don't need a reason other than the fact that you like her and want to be with her."

"Hey, ask Ginny," Harry said.

"What?" Neville asked, turning red.

"Ask Gin if she has a date," Harry clarified, "She was in the library flirting with some of the boys in her study group, she might need a double."

"Gee, Harry," Ginny teased as she sat down between Harry and Neville. She and Luna had entered the room, just in time to hear Harry's statement, though they missed what transpired before that. "Is your love life so boring that you have to discuss mine?"

"Gin, _nobody's_ love life is as interesting as yours," Harry retorted.

"True," Ginny grinned, "True indeed. I'll even answer your question. No, I don't have a date for Hogsmeade."

"Why not?" Neville asked before he could stop himself.

"Because the _boys_ at Hogwarts are so immature."

"Hey! I resent that remark," Ron cried out.

"No, Ron, you resemble that remark," Hermione corrected.

Harry snickered as he mumbled "emotional range of a teaspoon," under his breath for Hermione to hear.

Of course, Luna also heard it and started laughing.

"Emotional" laugh "range" gasp "of a teaspoon" she roared. "I love it. Very appropriate way to describe Ronald. Teaspoons are very emotional, much more so than knives or forks."

Ron blushed as he recognized the remark from last year. _They_ might have meant it as an insult, but Luna didn't think it was one. Then again, Ron thought, she also believed in oofpulces and crumbly-horned snouts. Wait! Ron reminded himself, those crumbly things were real. He smiled as the others had a laugh at his expense. _Someone_ believed in him and that was enough for him.

"So, Ginny," Harry asked, prepared to defend the Hogwart's male population if needed "Why are we so immature?"

"I didn't say _you_,"

"You said 'the boys at Hogwarts,' last time I checked I was a boy and I am at Hogwarts, therefore, you _did_ include me in that statement, intentionally or not." Harry replied, ignoring Ron's 'you had to check' as he continued, "And don't change the subject, answer the question."

"It doesn't matter," Ginny replied, not wanting to talk about something that she knew would make Harry feel guilty.

"It does matter. Besides, you brought it up."

"I would like to know as well," chimed in Neville.

Ron echoed Neville's words, adding "It better not be because they tried something," at the end.

"The only boys I really know are Harry, Neville and Ron, and we _know_ how immature they are," Hermione said, indicating that she wanted to know as well.

"Fine. I would say present company excluded, but as Hermione pointed out, my dear brother resembles my remark. I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to get upset."

After trading inquiring glances, they all promised not get upset, except for Ron who clarified it with "if they tried something, I _will_ get upset."

"Most of them don't understand that I have other friends that I want to spend time with."

"Why would we get upset at that?" Ron asked, puzzled.

Harry sat there silently as he looked down at the table. He knew that they were the other friends her potential boyfriends didn't like, and he had a feeling it wasn't because of Luna, Hermione, or Ron.

"It's us, isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"What?" Ron yelped, even though he was ignored by everybody else.

"Yes." Ginny answered quietly. "They can understand why I want to spend time with Ron, after all, he _is_ my brother; they can even understand that I like to have 'girl time' with Hermione and Luna. What they don't like is all the time I spend with Harry and Neville."

"Me?" Neville croaked. "Why are they upset about me? I mean, I can see why they might be jealous of time you spend with Harry, but I'm just me."

Ginny stayed silent, not answering Neville's question.

"Oh," Neville sad sadly as years of insecurity came bubbling to the surface. "It's because they don't like me, isn't it?"

"What?" Ron, Hermione and Harry yelled the same time that Ginny yelled. "No!"

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well, why else would they have a problem with you being with me?"

"Well, they know that I have been following Harry around since Ron brought him home, so it isn't surprising that I enjoy his company. However, spending time with you is new, and when you add how much you've changed from last year, a lot of them think that I'm using them to make you jealous."

"That's ridiculous," Neville stated.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "My sister wouldn't do something like that."

* * *

The last Hogsmeade visit of the year finally arrived and like Hermione expected, the six of them were together. Since nobody else had a date, Neville decided not to ask the girl he liked, since he didn't have an excuse to ask her. Of course, this made Hermione suspect that the girl was one of the six, er, three.

The six were in the Three Broomsticks, sitting at the same table as they were last month when Luna suddenly said, "June 25."

The five looked at each other before Harry finally asked what they were all thinking.

"What's June 25? Is that the day Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts?"

Neville and Ginny nodded, "It's late enough in the year," Ginny said.

Luna turned to Harry and blinked, "Why would I know when Voldemort is going to attack? For some reason he won't share his plans with me. Even when I ask. Though I suppose I shouldn't take it personally," Luna speculated, "After all, Snape doesn't know either."

Neville, Ginny, and Hermione instinctively started pushing back their chairs and reaching for their wands as they looked at Luna's left arm, covered by her sleeve. They never thought that Luna would 'serve' Voldemort, but they were positive that the Potters thought the same thing about Peter Pettigrew. Just to be safe, they were going to be prepared.

Ron just stared at Luna in shock. This was Luna, he thought, she wouldn't join Voldemort, would she?

Harry shook his head, as he looked into her eyes. She didn't show signs of the imperius curse. There had to be some sort of explanation, right?

"Luna," Harry asked, trying to stay calm. "What do you mean he won't tell you his plans even when you ask?"

"I just followed your advice, Harry."

"My advice?"

"Yes. You wished that we could just ask him when he was going to attack. I couldn't think of any reason why we couldn't."

Harry shook his head as the others breathed a sigh of relief. Now they've heard everything. Unbelievable. A Hogwarts student, and one of Harry Potter's closest friends at that, asking Voldemort about his plans. The question was, did Luna really expect Voldemort to reply?

As if reading his mind, or hearing his thoughts, Luna continued, "I might not have expected him to tell me right away, but I at least thought that he would respond. At least to thank me for the gift," Luna shook her head, "Nobody has any manners these days."

"Gift?" This time it was Neville who asked.

"Harry's suggestion," Luna replied.

As four faces turned towards Harry he brought his hands up defensively and said, "Whoa, wait a minute. I never suggested she send Voldemort a gift."

"Harry are you suggesting that Luna is lying?" Ron said in defense of his friend.

"No! Of course not, bu-"

"He's right," Luna stated. "He never suggested _I _send him a gift."

"But you said-"

"I said it was his suggestion, I never said that he suggested I do it," Luna explained patiently. "He suggested that Neville send him a gift."

The others looked puzzle for a minute before Neville and Harry started to laugh.

"Are you saying that you sent Voldemort a 'poisonous bloom'?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. He would never believe that a secret admirer would send him a poisonous plant."

"Then what did you send?" Hermione asked, finally realizing what they were talking about.

"You gave me the idea."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders when the others looked at her. She certainly didn't suggest anything for Luna to send to Voldemort.

"I sent him a teddy bear, of course," Luna finally answered.

Ron's and Ginny's jaws dropped as they realized that she was referring to their 'What is Voldemort doing now' scenarios. Only Luna would piece things together from separate conversations and incidents and send Voldemort a gift.

As the laughter faded away, Harry said, "Merlin, Luna, I think I love you. Only you would send an evil wizard intent on taking over the world a teddy bear."

"With a bright yellow bow," Luna stated proudly, causing the other occupants of the table to once more break up into laughter.

"Hey, Luna," Harry called after the conversation turned to a normal topic. "What _did_ you mean when you said June 25?"

"I didn't mean anything."

Okay, Harry admitted to himself, perhaps he worded that wrong.

Apparently Hermione had the same idea. "Luna, _why_ did you say June 25?"

"Harry mentioned last time we were at The Three Broomsticks that he didn't know when my birthday was. I thought it seemed like the time to tell you, since we were sitting at the same place as last time."

"Oh, Okay," Harry said, "That makes sense." And to everyone who new Luna, it did.

"So, if it's her birthday soon and this is the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, does that mean that in keeping with this new tradition, you are are going to buy all of us a butterbeer?"

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione reprimanded.

"What? I'm just asking."

Harry shook his head as he asked Rosemerta for a round of butterbeers for his friends.

* * *

"emotional range of a teaspoon" OP21

Do you think Voldemort will/should respond to Luna?  
Should/Will Voldemort bring the teddy bear into battle?

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I love your reviews!

7/3/05


	5. WORDS AND ACTIONS

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling. I do not own any of these characters or places.

Thank you to my brilliant beta, juliedecarson.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 WORDS AND ACTION 

As the end of the school year approached, Harry and company got more anxious and paranoid. At every sound, they would either twirl around or jump up, wand at the ready, eyes flashing about trying to detect the danger.

Harry had started to carry the map and his father's invisibility cloak with him everywhere he went. The six never knew when they would need a quick, invisible way to disappear or a way to detect who might be around them.

The library was no longer the 'safe' haven it had been. With OWLS, NEWTS, and year end exams approaching, it seemed that every student, except Ron, was spending the majority of their time in between the bookshelves.

Hermione, Harry and Luna were in the library studying, as was written on Hermione's color-coded schedules, when a loud noise echoed throughout the room.

CRASH. THUMP. BANG.

The students that weren't distracted by the loud noise, were now staring at Hermione, Harry, and Luna, since the chairs they were sitting in crashed to the ground as the three jumped up, their backs against each other as they formed a triangle.

Wands were out and they created a protective shield around the area, each of them were prepared to incant a spell to stop whatever evil might have been there.

All eyes were on them as their eyes took in the scene, Hermione was the first to speak, "Nothing here."

"This area's clear," Luna stated, indicating the area she could see.

Harry, who was facing the direction that the noise originated from, said, "Looks clear. Seems a first year Ravenclaw tried to carry too many books and crashed into a table, dropping them all. That was probably the noise we heard."

Hearing Harry's words, the Ravenclaw, embarrassed as every eye turned towards her, quickly picked up the fallen books and ran out of the library.

Harry snickered as the three sat back down. "Maybe you should give her some tips, there, Hermione. With all the books you borrowed for 'light reading' I'm surprised you haven't done the same thing."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Come on, Hermione, spill," Harry coaxed, before he grinned and threateningly teased, "Don't make me use legilimency."

"Harry," Hermione said firmly, "you don't _know,_ legilimency."

"Technicality," Harry said, as he waved his hand, brushing off her words, "and don't change the subject, spill it,"

"It's happened to her," Luna stated knowingly.

"I figured that," Harry snickered. "What I want to know was when and why I wasn't with her."

"If you were with her it wouldn't have happened," Luna said absently as she continued to study for her OWLS.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked. Even with the revelation of the prophecy, she didn't completely believe in divination, and even though Luna said those words casually, it was evident that she believed them. Of course, it really wouldn't surprise her if Luna did have 'the sight', as long as she didn't predict Harry's death every day, it wouldn't be a problem, Hermione thought.

"Because of who Harry is. He would've carried most of the books for you."

Hermione nodded at Luna's words, "Your right. Harry would've done that."

Harry blushed as he tried to change the subject back to the original topic, "Enough you two. Now, Hermione, come on, tell me."

"Fine," Hermione grudgingly stated, "It was first year before the troll. _That_ explains why you weren't there. Since I didn't spend much of my time with our classmates, I was usually here reading. Madam Pince suggested I enjoy the nice weather and take a book outside with me. Of course, I couldn't just take one,"

"Of course not," Harry echoed, good-naturedly.

"I took about a dozen books off the shelf. I decided that I would take a few outside, but leave the rest in my room, in case I needed them later."

Harry nodded to show that he understood her reasoning. He could just imagine the size of the books she took, knowing Hermione they weren't pocket size, probably not even small enough to fit in Hagrid's pockets.

"Well, some of the books were pretty big," Hermione ignored Harry's snort of laughter and continued, "As I was walking back to the table, to place as many as I could in my bag, I tripped over a chair."

"Hermione," Harry pretended to scold, "I'm so disappointed in you, I would've expected you to know the layout of the library blindfolded."

"You should be careful," Luna warned, "You might have hurt the chair."

"No I was fi-" Hermione started to say before shaking her head as she realized that Luna was concerned about the chair and not her.

"Bet if you did that again, it wouldn't happen. I was only teasing, but you probably _do_ know the layout by heart."

"I do, actually," Hermione stated pretentiously. "In fact, I knew it then too."

"Then what happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"I can't help it if some students don't push their chairs back in after they stand up."

Harry laughed at the indignant tone Hermione used to state that fact.

"Well, as I was saying, I bumped into the chair, knocking it over and tripping. The books I was carrying scattered all over the place. One of them slid on the table, knocking over a bottle of ink that dripped all over me. I ended up going to Madam Pomfrey with scrapes and cuts and bruises while covered in black ink."

Harry and Luna laughed at the image of an eleven year old Hermione in distress.

"It's not funny," Hermione stated as she playfully slapped them on the arm. This only made the duo laugh harder and it wasn't long before Hermione joined in. "Okay, maybe it was," she reflected. "At least no one was around at the time. And thankfully Colin wasn't at Hogwarts yet, so no one got a picture of it."

"So, why hasn't it happened since?"

"The next day when I returned to the library, Madam Pince showed me some charms I could use to make things easier."

"Expanding charms and feather light charms," Luna listed knowingly.

"Yes," Hermione said. "She tried to show me the shrinking charm, but I couldn't master it at the time. Those other charms worked though and made it much easier to fit all the books in my bag and to carry them back to the dorm."

"I still wish I could've seen it," Harry stated wistfully, receiving another 'slap' on the arm from Hermione before the three once more settled down to study.

* * *

"Potter, stay after class," the Defense professor stated. 

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

When the class ended, the students quickly packed up and left, except for Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron. The last three packed their belongings but stood by the classroom door waiting for Harry.

Harry headed towards the professor's desk and stood still, waiting for his professor to speak.

"Mr. Potter, kindly inform your fan club that their presence is not required at this time and that they should proceed to their next class."

Hermione, Ron, and Neville stayed where they were.

"Five points from Gryffindor for each of you for every minute you stand there," Snape snarled.

Still the three stayed rooted to the spot they were in. Harry glanced at Snape and noticed that the man looked like he was about to lose control. He quickly moved his glance to Hermione and inclined his head towards the door.

Hermione returned his nod and whispered to Ron and Neville that they should leave, and that she would stay.

Seeing the two boys leave, Snape directed, "Miss Granger, _you_ were also included in that remark. Proceed to your next class."

"No, sir," Hermione answered respectively, "not without Harry."

"I am quite confident that after five years Mr. Potter can find his way to his next class by himself."

"Sir," Harry interrupted, "It is fine with me if she stays."

"Well, it is not fine with me and I am the professor. Now, Miss Granger, unless you want detention every night until the Hogwart Express departs." Snape stated as he held open the door for her.

Hermione paused, she knew that Professor Snape would follow through was his threat and honestly, it wasn't the detentions that would bother her, it was how much time they would detract from her studies. Perhaps she could wait for Harry outside. After all, he would be with a professor that _most_ of them trusted.

Harry seemed to know what Hermione was thinking. He silently nodded and mouthed 'outside'. Hermione inclined her head in understanding and walked out the door, standing outside the doorway. The second she was out of the doorway, Snape closed the door and placed a silencing charm on it.

"Potter, the headmaster wanted me to ask if you've had any visions lately."

"No, sir," Harry asked confused, why didn't the headmaster ask him directly? After all, the two met for tea each week.

"Any flashes of his presence or emotions?"

"No sir, nothing."

"Fine, that is all." Snape stated, dismissing Harry.

"Sir? Why?"

Snape looked at Harry a moment, debating if he should answer the question.

"The reason is two-fold. First to see how well your shields are holding and if additional lessons are needed before the school year ends and secondly to see if you had any insight into what he's planning."

"You still don't know, sir?"

At Snape's glare, Harry backed away, "I didn't mean-"

"I believe the Dark Lord suspects traitors among his 'family'. He has been very secretive about what he has been planning for a while. All I know is what I can piece together from some potions he has asked me to brew. Whatever he is planning, he is not sharing."

"Maybe he's not planning anything," Harry said hopefully.

"Potter, did you not just hear me state that he's been asking me to brew potions? I don't think he requested those to keep me busy or to keep him entertained. He is planning something, and based on the level of secrecy, it is most likely something that could destroy the wizarding world."

"But-"

"This is the Dark Lord we are talking about. He is always planning something and the quieter he, is the worse it will be for us. Now get to class."

"Yes, sir," Harry said before exiting the room and being greeted Hermione.

"Harry? What happened?" Hermione asked, hoping he hadn't gotten into trouble and messed up her schedule.

"Snape asked me if I've had any visions lately,"

"Have you?"

"NO!" Harry shouted defensively. "I've learned my lesson about keeping secrets. If I was having visions I would've told you guys."

"And Professor Dumbledore," Hermione added reprovingly.

"And Professor Dumbledore," Harry echoed, giving a small smile after hearing the concern in Hermione's voice.

"Then why did he ask?"

"He wanted to know if my shields were holding and if I might need additional lessons before the summer holiday started."

"Is that the only reason he asked if you were having visions?" Hermione inquired knowinlgy.

"Well, no. He was also wondering if I knew what Voldemort might be up to."

"He doesn't know?" She asked worriedly. If Snape didn't know what was going on and was worried, that wasn't a good sign.

"Nope. Snape thinks Voldemort suspects a traitor or two and has become quiet about his plans to prevent us from being prepared."

"Possibly," Hermione stated, as she thought about it for a moment. "Or he wants to make _sure_ we don't hear about his plans, traitor or not."

"Huh?" Harry commented, his confusion showing on his face.

"If Voldemort feels that this plan will succeed, he would probably be even more careful guarding them."

"Hermione, Voldemort thinks _all_ his plans will succeed," Harry snickered.

"Yes, but still…I have a bad feeling about this." Hermione stated as she bit her lower lip. "I think we need to meet again."

* * *

"Albus," Severus snarled as he stormed into the headmaster's office, robes billowing behind him. "Something must be done! They are out of control. 

"They won't leave him alone for a minute. When I tried to convey your message to Mr. Potter, I had to threaten detention and deduct points to get him alone! And it didn't work! Since when do Gryffindors not care about the house cup?"

Albus's eyes twinkled as he commented, "Some things are more important than the house cup, I'm glad that some of our students are recognizing that."

"Many students recognize that," Severus snapped, "But usually not Gryffindors and most particularly, not Mr. Weasley! Even Miss Granger was acting rebellious. I would have given the whole lot detention, except the last thing I wanted to do was spend time with them."

Albus's eyes twinkled as he listened to what his potion master said.

"This is not cause for amusement, headmaster," Snape stated. "If you don't stop this now, they are going to become unmanageable."

"Severus,-" the headmaster started to say before he was cut off by a knock at his door. "Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt, headmaster, Severus," Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and Charms professor, said as he entered the room. "However, I have a matter I need to discuss with you."

"Severus, could you return later?" The headmaster asked.

"This will only take a minute," Filius commented, "It is fine if he stays."

The headmaster nodded and Severus took a seat, blatantly listening to their conversation.

"I heard about a small incident that took place in the library late last evening. Since it involved every house, I thought you should be aware of it."

"Every house?" Severus interrupted, concerned since none of his Slytherins mentioned anything to him about it.

"Yes. It seems that one of my first years, Abigail Williams, accidentally dropped some books," Filius stated, ignoring Severus's snort of laughter, "Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Potter immediately struck defensive positions, ready to attack."

"Sounds like this incidence concerns Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, not _every_ house," Snape sneered.

"The initial incidence, yes. However, since every house was present in the library at the time, each are aware of it. I believe it was some seventh year Slytherins I overheard plotting to reenact the scene in an attempt to get Mr. Potter in trouble."

Severus shook his head. Of all his students, the seventh years were the most imbecilic when it came to Potter. In their quest for revenge, they often forgot that Slytherin meant _cunning_ and ambitious, and at times acted recklessly, bragging about their plans for anyone to hear.

"Not only did their reaction frighten many students in the library, but Mr. Potter announced what happened in front of everyone, embarrassing my student. Abigail is terrified of going back into the library."

Snape snorted while the headmaster listened attentively.

"And how can I help?" The headmaster asked.

"I'm not sure why those three students acted as they did; however, I feel that an apology from Mr. Potter would go a long way in helping Abigail overcome her fears."

"Good luck getting an apology from a Potter," Snape sneered.

The headmaster gazed at Severus in response before turning to Filius, "I'll be sure to mention this incident to him."

* * *

7/9/05 

A/N: Thank you for the reviews…

Chapter 6: PROMISES…includes more Snape…


	6. PROMISES

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is the work of creative genius J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, the questions, suggestions & corrections. Duj: some good points…this chapter is dedicated to you…

Also, please forgive the errors...I had this beta'd once, then I totally reworked it, moving half to the next chapter & adding in some new scenes & sent it off to be re-beta'd...unfortunately, when it was sent back to me, I couldn't open the attachment (tried about a half dozen times--thank you for trying Julie); anyways, all errors are mine & not the fault of my wonderful beta juliedecarson

* * *

CHAPTER 6 PROMISES 

"Harry," Ron asked as the Gryffindors sat down to eat dinner, "Why were you talking to that first year Ravenclaw?"

"I was apologizing," Harry informed his friends, as he started to fill his plate with food.

"Apologizing? What for?" Ginny asked.

"For the incident in the library last night."

"It's not your fault that she's a klutz!" Ron hissed.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed back, thinking how grateful she was that Ron didn't witness her tripping over a chair in the library their first year. She never would've heard the end of it.

"Her falling wasn't my fault, but I _did_ embarrass her in front of everyone. Professor Flitwick told Professor Dumbledore that she's afraid to go back into the library."

"Afraid? What is she afraid of?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Afraid that she'll do it again or that everyone will mention it," Hermione answered. How well she remembered those days, Hermione thought. "Harry, I think it's sweet of you to try to make her feel more comfortable."

"Yeah," Ginny echoed with a grin, as Harry started to blush, "It's not everyone who gets an apology from the boy-who-lived."

"Shouldn't we eat if we're going to meet Luna in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, desperate to change the subject.

XXXXXX

Later that night, in the Room of Requirement, Harry told everyone about his conversation with Snape.

"So Snape thinks that something is going to happen,"

"And that it would probably be disastrous," Hermione added.

"I hate to say this, Harry," Ron stated, "but most likely this latest plan involves you."

"It'll probably happen soon, too," Neville stated, "Since there was only a few weeks left till the end of the school year."

"Creature of habit," they were reminded by Ginny.

"Not so much this time," Luna stated.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I just have a bad feeling that whatever happens it is going to be very unexpected."

Harry shivered and mumbled something about how he had a bad feeling about Hermione and Luna's bad feelings.

"Well, it's not like I expected the cup to be a port key, or the vision to be fake."

"Unexpected like vampires, zombies or something?" Ron asked Luna.

"If I knew then it wouldn't be unexpected, would it," Luna stated in a sing-song voice.

Ron opened his mouth, only to close it again without saying a word.

"She's got you there," Neville gloated.

"Well, it was her 'bad' feeling. You think she would be more in touch with her feelings and know exactly what was going on," Ron grumbled.

"Anyways," Hermione interrupted, "We need to be more diligent about things. Be on our guard even more so. I say that we don't leave Harry alone, even if it is with a professor. After all, someone could be using polyjuice."

"Hermione, isn't that going overboard?"

"Ron, _lives _could depend on this. I think we need to be extremely careful about who we trust. In other words, I wouldn't trust anyone outside of the six of us."

"It wouldn't be the first time that polyjuice was used in this castle," Neville pointed out, referring to his fourth year defense professor.

"True," Ron said with a grin as he remembered his second year.

"Hermione-"

"That is how I am going to respond," Hermione interrupted. "Harry, you know the things that can happen if the wrong person is trusted with vital information."

Harry nodded as he thought about his parents and the rat. "You're right. I don't like it. In fact, I hate it. But I guess I could live with a few hurt feelings rather than end up not living."

Ron, Ginny and Neville nodded as well. They knew that they would never win an argument against Hermione.

Hermione and Luna came up with a new schedule were at least two of them were with Harry at all times.

"Also," Hermione cautioned, "Since most of the school knows how close we are to Harry, we shouldn't be on our own either if at all possible. I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to use one of us to get to Harry."

"Merlin," Harry groaned, thinking of Sirius and his own 'saving people thing', "please not that again."

"Harry," Luna said in one of the most serious tones he's heard from her. "Promise me that if by chance, Voldemort tries to use me against you that you won't give in and try to rescue me. If that is my fate, just let me meet it."

"LUNA, NO!" Harry shouted, "I couldn't leave any of you like that. Don't even ask me to, because I _know_ that you wouldn't leave me!"

"I know it's not fair, Harry, but it's right," Ginny added. "Promise me that you won't come after me either."

"STOP IT!" Harry screamed as he stood up an headed to the door.

Hermione quietly whispered a locking spell, not knowing that Neville was doing the same.

"Harry, don't be upset with them," Neville said calmly. "I understand what they're saying and I'm asking the same.

"By coming after us, you'll be giving in to Voldemort. You can't let him have even that much of a victory."

By now, Harry was at the door and furiously tugging on the handle, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Guys, stop it, please," he begged, "Let me out."

"Mate, they're right. It all comes down to strategy, like in chess. If you come after one of us, Voldemort will have won that battle, even if you manage to save us and escape. Just by falling in with his plans, you gave him the victory. He will then try it again and again, each time being more prepared."

"I can't, I _won't_ give you guys up!" Harry screamed. "Don't ask this of me. This is not fair!"

Harry turned around, his back to the door and slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You're right, Harry. It's not fair. Nothing about this entire situation is fair to you. And I wish there was another way, but there isn't. Just know that I," Hermione looked at Luna, Ron, Neville and Ginny before continuing, "That _we_ wouldn't change a thing. We know the dangers and will do anything and everything to prevent that situation, but _if_ it happens, for your safety, let us go."

Hermione was crouched beside him as he drew him into her arms for a hug. Luna joined them, kneeling in front of Harry murmuring "and if you let us go, know that we will never leave you. We will always be there for you."

Ginny went on the opposite side of Hermione, stating, "It would be worth it. Just knowing you these last five years."

Ron and Neville approached the group, one behind Hermione, the other behind Ginny and said, "Let us go."

The six remained in each others arms for many moments before Luna leaned back, lifted Harry's chin, looked into his eyes and asked, "Promise us?"

Slowly Harry nodded, "I don't like it and I'll do anything I can to prevent it from happening, but I promise. I promise this to all of you."

* * *

"Study break," Ron called as he stood up & stretched his legs. 

"Ron, we've been in here for less than an hour, how can you already need a study break?"

"Sorry, Hermione, but my brain doesn't work like yours," Ron stated.

"More like doesn't work at all," Ginny mumbled quietly, causing Neville to laugh.

"It needs frequent breaks and fuel," Ron concluded, after sending Ginny a glare. He didn't know what she said, but he was sure it had to do with him.

"Fuel?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you know, food, sugar, chocolate, anything."

"With the amount you eat you should have plenty of 'fuel' to last you a lifetime."

"What? Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Hey Luna," Neville interrupted, hoping to stop the pending argument between his two friends, "Has Voldemort responded to your note yet?"

"No," Luna said as she softly sighed.

"Luna," Hermione asked, "I was wondering about that. How did you expect him to respond if you sent the gift anonymously?"

"I asked the OWL to wait for a response, of course."

"Of course," Hermione echoed, hoping that the OWL wasn't hurt. "Are you sure that Voldemort got your note and gift? After all, if it was that easy to track him down, wouldn't the ministry do that?"

"Hermione," Ron whined, "Why'd you have to go and ruin it for me? I've been spending days imagining Voldemort's response to receiving a teddy bear."

"Sorry, Ron," Hermione snickered, "But I had to know, especially since the owl was asked to wait. I just hope it hasn't been hurt."

"The owl's fine," Luna stated confidently, "He knows to leave if there is any danger."

"As for the ministry," Harry interrupted, "Fudge is in charge. He didn't even believe that Voldemort was back two years ago and when he _did_ finally admit it, he spent most of his time covering up the attacks. Do you really think he would lead an attack?"

"Well, what about the Order?" Neville asked, "Wouldn't they do something?"

"Why should they bother?" Harry replied, holding up a hand to stop Hermione from interrupting, "Nothing against the Order, but the best thing they can do is either try to thwart his plans and keep him from attacking or help fight when Voldemort does attack. Dumbledore leads the Order, after all, and he _knows_ that 'either must die at the hand of the other. Trying to kill Voldemort is sending someone else on a suicide mission."

Hermione thought about Harry's words, "Okay, that might be true, but don't you still thing it's odd that he wouldn't have some type of wards up to prevent someone from finding him?"

"Someone yes, owls, maybe not. After all, look at the wards on my residence," Harry said, he refused to refer to that place as 'home', "It has wards to keep people out, yet I haven't had any trouble receiving owls from you guys, not to mention that house-elves were able to get in without any problem."

"Fine," Hermione sulked, since Harry did have some valid points. "I still think he would have something up to keep from being located."

"Tell you what, Hermione, next time I'm up against Voldemort I'll ask him for you," Harry stated angrily.

"So, Ron," Neville interrupted, once more trying to prevent a battle breaking out in the Room of Requirement, "Tell us more about how you imagined Voldemort receiving the bear."

Ron looked at Neville, surprised at the change in subject before shrugging. Hey, he thought, anything was better than studying. "My next scenario for 'What is Voldemort doing now?' involved him trying to make the teddy bear come to life so that he can have a faithful servant. Of course, somehow the spell goes wrong and the bear turns on Voldemort and kills him."

"You've spent _days_ imagining that?" Hermione asked in disbelief, what a waste of time, he really should have been studying.

"How about you, Ginny," Neville asked, "What is Voldemort doing now?"

"Well," Ginny said, as she watched Luna twirl her wand between her fingers, "His ego was taking a beating since he hasn't captured Harry yet, so he decided that he needed a new hobby. He finally settled on baton twirling, mostly because he liked the glitter and sequins."

"As good a reason as any," Luna stated, "Maybe a nice blue costume, that might work well with his eyes."

"I don't know," Harry interrupted, with a laugh, "I have a feeling that he is partial to Slytherin Green."

"Anyways," Ginny continued, "He had spent days choreographing a routine and then weeks trying to perfect it. Finally, he decided that he was ready and that he would give a recital to his faithful Death Eaters."

"If that wasn't a reason to stop serving Voldemort," Ron muttered, "I don't know what is."

"Surprisingly, his routine was going well, and the Death Eaters were enjoying it. His snake,"

"Nagini," Harry interrupted.

"Nagini," Ginny repeated, "however, was jealous. He slithered onto the stage just as Riddle tossed the baton high in the air. Riddle was so busy trying to keep from stepping on Nagini that he forgot about the baton in the air,"

"Should've crushed the snake," Ron muttered. In his opinion, snakes were almost as bad as spiders.

"Anyways, what goes up must come down. And down the baton came, hitting Tom on the head and knocking him unconscious."

"It didn't kill him?"

"Sorry, no," Ginny replied with a grin. "I'm afraid it's going to take a lot more than that to kill him. However, when he regained consciousness, he had no memory of Harry, the wizarding world or of being an evil Dark Wizard. All he could remember was the baton moves he had taught himself."

"Hey, Harry," Neville snickered, "Now instead of challenging Voldemort to a duel, you'll have to challenge him to a baton twirling competition."

"Ha, ha," Harry joked back, "You're not getting me into any of those outfits with glitter or sequins.

Between the images of Voldemort only remembering baton moves and Harry challenging him to a duel, it was a long time before everyone settled down to start studying again, much to Hermione's dismay.

* * *

"Harry, I've been thinking," Hermione stated as they walked to potions. 

Since Hermione thinking wasn't a surprise to Harry, he remained silent as he waited for her to continue.

"I don't like you sitting in the back by yourself during potions, especially in front of the door. Anyone could walk in and do something, especially since Professor Snape pretends you don't exist."

"I like that Snape ignores me."

"Hmm," was Hermione's reply. "But when he treated you with contempt you were safe."

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, he was constantly watching you to…" Hermione's voice trailed off and she stood still as she had an epiphany.

"To what?" Harry asked as he too stood still and turned towards his friend, "Punish me for breathing?"

"Harry, I just realized that for the past five years, Professor Snape _constantly_ watched you."

"And you're supposed to be the smart one of the group?" Harry chuckled. "_Everyone_ knows that he constantly watches me to get me into trouble. He's still hoping that I'll be expelled."

"No."

"No, what?" Harry asked, confused. His last statement didn't require an answer, and even if it did, it definitely wasn't a yes or no question.

"No he didn't watch you to get you punished or expelled."

"Hermione," Harry groaned, "you just said that he watched me constantly."

"Yes, but to protect you," Hermione gloated.

"I don't think so," Harry replied. He wondered if it was possible that Hermione was channeling Luna's spirit. He could handle this type of nonsensical conversation with Luna.

"Yes, don't you see? By punishing you for every little thing, he allowed people to think he hated you because of your fame."

"Hermione, he _does_ hate me, but because of my father and godfather," Harry answered, quietly mumbling, "and with good reason."

"Maybe, but it still allowed him to watch you constantly."

"To protect me," Harry stated in sarcastic disbelief.

"Yes."

"And why is this year different?"

"It's not." At Harry's incredulous look, she continued, "Don't you see that by ignoring you this year and claiming that you are not _in_ the class, the Slytherins can't pick on you? Professor Snape made it perfectly clear on the first day that _all_ of us were to pretend that you didn't exist. He is still protecting you, just in a different way."

"If you say so," Harry replied skeptically, not willing to get into an argument over it. After all, regardless of what they thought, it wouldn't change the situation. "But what where you saying about me sitting alone by the door?"

"Oh!" Hermione flushed as she realized how off course the conversation had gotten. "Just that I don't think you should. It isn't safe, and since I'm the only one in the class with you, we should sit together."

"Hermione, you know that Snape won't allow that. He specifically wanted me on my own so that I wouldn't get any help."

"There has to be a way," Hermione pondered as the two resumed their journey to the dungeon.

* * *

END CHAPTER 6: PROMISES 

What is Hermione planning for potions? How will Snape react?

A/N: okay, I admit I cried when I wrote/revised this chapter (the part where the title comes from, not picturing V in a sequin costume), of course, I do tend to get overly emotional at commercials as well (beer commercials, actually).

Sorry, but as you might be able to guess, the part of this chapter I moved to ch. 7 'TEA WITH ALBUS', involved Snape...

I'm also trying to get as much posted before HBP as possible. I will continue this story, even after HBP is released, regardless of who  
might ;( die in that book. Be nice & chapter 7 & 8 might be up before HBP...

**- - -WARNING - - - DANGER - - - WARNING - - - DANGER - - - WARNING - - -  
**IF YOU DON'T WANT AN IDEA OF THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, DON'T READ THIS NEXT SECTION!  
FYI: Harry will not find out the truth at the end of the story like he did in Still Alive, In this story, he will find out more in the middle…that should make some of you happy (or at least happier) :)


	7. TEA WITH ALBUS

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 7: TEA WITH ALBUS

* * *

"Albus," Severus snarled as he once more stormed into the headmaster's office. "I want that boy out of my class! The deal was he could sit in the class as long as he didn't disturb the class." 

The headmaster's eyes twinkled as the potion master entered his office in a huff for the second time in two days. "There's only a few days left of class, what would be the point of making him leave now?"

"The _point_ would be that he broke the rules. He must realize that his actions have consequences."

"Come, come Severus, it can't be that bad. Now tell me what happened."

"It has gotten worse. She won't leave him alone. I tried deducting points, I tried detentions, I even threatened to throw Miss Granger out of my class, and it _still_ didn't work.

"In defense yesterday, Granger, Weasley, and _Longbottom_, refused to allow me to partner Potter with anyone else. Then they wouldn't leave him alone with me until he said it was okay. And even then, she stood outside the door. But today, in potions!" Severus groaned. "She rebelliously sat down in the seat beside him and refused to leave him alone in the back of the room."

"It seems to me that it was Hermione Granger who was actually disturbing the class," Albus replied, eyes twinkling

"Then I'll dismiss them both," Severus smirked.

"Now, Severus, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter have done nothing that warrants this."

"Nothing!" Severus exclaimed, why wasn't he surprised that Dumbledore was defending his Gryffindors? "The only reason I let him in the class was at your behest. One of the conditions, other than not disturbing the class was that he work _alone_. Both he and Miss Granger were aware of this fact.

"He has to be doing something to have this type of control on them," Severus continued thinking out loud as he paced around the room. "None of them will make a move unless he directs them. Not even the elder Potter's lackey's followed directions this well. What kind of power does he have over them?"

"Quite simply, Severus, love."

"I don't care if two of the trio _are_ dating. It's interfering with my class. _She_ refuses to let me run my class the way I want."

"I would say it's more of a sextuplet than a trio, now," Albus's eyes twinkled. "And I'm not sure who is dating whom."

"That is not the point! In Defense, whenever I try to pair Mr. Potter up with someone else not in their _sextuplet_, they refuse and argue. And now in potions, she insists that they sit together. It's destroying my class!"

"Now, Severus, is there really a reason to pair them with other people?"

"I will not have them working together! They've worked together long enough that they practically know what the other is thinking. It gives them an advantage over the rest of the class. It makes Potter look more skilled than he actually is, especially in potions."

"I'm sure that's not the reason why they want to be together."

"Oh, yes, _love_," Severus sneered, "Love has no place in the classroom, especially when we are talking about Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm sure love, at least as you are thinking, is not the reas-"

"Albus," Minerva interrupted as she entered the room, followed by Filius. "You _must_ do something about them."

"Why whatever is the matter?" Twinkling eyes asked.

"They are worse than Moody. I've had complaints about them all week."

"Losing control of your Gryffindors, Minerva?" Snape smirked.

Minerva ignored Severus as she explained the incidents she heard about. "First there was the library incident; Then a seventh year came running down the hall, late for class, heading towards Harry, next thing you know, he's on the floor, petrified thanks to Neville's petrificus totalus; Next, a fellow sixth year loses control of a charm she was working on in class, now she's in the hospital ward waiting for Madam Pomfrey to heal her. And that doesn't take into account all the students that have been the victim of the bat-bogey hex.

"This is more than normal end of year exam stress. Especially since most of the students in question took their OWLS last year. _What_ is going on?"

"Why don't we find out?" Albus stated, magically opening the door to his office.

As if rehearsed, there stood the six in question, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny, all surrounding Harry, who asked, "Sir? Is this a bad time for our meeting? I can come back later, if you like."

"Not at all, Harry. In fact, I'll say that you have perfect timing, do come in. And I insist that your friends join us today."

Before entering the headmaster's office, each one looked around noticing possible dangers or weaknesses. Finally, the six entered, sitting down on the chairs the headmaster conjured for them.

"It seems that you six might be the cause of some disturbances in the halls, classrooms and library."

They exchanged looks for a moment before Harry spoke, "We apologize, sir. That was not our intent."

Severus snorted as Albus asked, "What was your intent?"

"It was my idea, sir," Hermione replied. "As you know, the end of the school year is approaching, with that comes Voldemort's annual attack. We," Hermione stated, indicated the others, except for Harry, "have arranged a schedule so that Harry is accompanied by at least two of us, to defend him if an attack happens. Likewise, if possible, none of us are alone either."

Albus, Minerva, and Severus looked at the six in amazement.

"And what _would_ you do if there was an attack?" Snape sneered.

"That depends, sir," Ron replied, "We have defensive strategies and procedures in place for every scenario we could think of. The first cause of action is to keep Harry safe, as well as any other students that might be in the immediate area."

Neville picked up where Ron left off, "Next is to alert the professors of the recent developments, if they weren't aware of it. Then it is to capture as many of the Death Eaters as possible, without harming any students."

"And how do you explain the disturbances in the hall and the library that you created. I am fairly sure that no Death Eaters have attacked the castle." It seemed that other than the headmaster, who listened to their explanations with twinkling eyes, Snape was the only professor who wasn't struck speechless.

"In each of those instances, something out of the ordinary occurred. In the library there was either a loud noise, which could've been someone attacking or a distraction so someone else could attack. In the hallway, someone came running around the corner heading towards Harry. We couldn't take any chances that they might have had a portkey or meant him harm in some way. If we had hesitated, it might have been too late."

"And charms class?"

Luna and Ginny who hadn't heard about this incident yet, looked at the other three, noticing that Ron was blushing. "That was me. She lost control of one of the objects and it was heading towards Harry. I didn't have time to warn him or anyone else and I didn't know the counter-spell. However, I knew that if I knocked her unconscious, that the spell would end."

Hermione shook her head as she remembered the scene from this morning. "No one has been seriously hurt. We won't apologize for trying to protect our friend."

"Understandable," the headmaster stated, ignoring Snape's snort of disagreement. "What you are trying to do is to be commended; however, I must ask that you stop-"

"Especially in my classroom," Snape interjected.

"The professors are more than adequate at protecting the students, including Mr. Potter," the headmaster concluded.

The six exchanged glances before Neville stated, "I'm sorry sir, but we cannot agree."

After taking in the shocked faces of his professors, he continued, "The professors have not been able to protect Harry these last five years while he was here, why should this year be any different?"

"This year, we do not have one of the professor's working against us."

"Nor did you his second or third year," Luna spoke for the first time.

"While we cannot guarantee anyone's safety, we do the best we can. I ask that you work with us on this."

"Sir," Ron interrupted the headmaster, "We aren't trying to work against you, we're just doing what we can to help keep Harry safe. I would think you would appreciate another set of eyes."

"Five sets," Luna corrected, "Not to mention, ten arms, ten legs, five brains and five wands."

"Five?" Severus snorted, "I thought you were a Ravenclaw, can't you count that there are six of you? Although, I think you overestimated the count of minds, I would've said two and half minds between the six of you, but with your recent revelation, I hesitate to give you that much credit. "

"Yes, sir, five" Luna repeated, not upset at the obvious insult. "One can expect that Harry would have is eyes open to the danger around him, thus we would be another five sets of eyes, ten arms, ten leg-"

"Enough!" Severus cried, upset at being corrected by his student.

"Yes, that is quite enough," Albus agreed. "We appreciate your diligence and concern for your friend, however, we must ask that you leave this matter to your professors."

"But-" five voices started to cry out. Luna was silent as she absently twirled her wand between her fingers.

"In the least, you will refrain from disturbing other students. The end of the school year is difficult enough as it is, they do not need you adding to it."

"Albus, my class," Severus reminded.

"Our main concern is the safety and well-being of all our students. I cannot deny that Mr. Potter is more at risk than the normal student. I have no control over what happens outside of class; inside the classroom, however, is another matter. In potions, Mr. Potter will resume his solitary seat."

Hermione gave a jolt and started shaking her head as the headmaster's statement, while Snape smirked in satisfaction.

"Miss Granger, you have a comment?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered, before flicking her eyes briefly to the potions master. "I understand why Professor Snape request that Harry sit alone, however, it is not safe for him to do so, especially in front of the door."

"An excellent point, Miss Granger. Professor Snape will agree to Mr. Potter moving to a more secure position, perhaps in the front?" Albus stated with a gaze towards Hermione.

"I was thinking in the front on the left side," Hermione stated, as she contemplated the farthest point from the Slytherins.

"I will not-"

"Professor Snape agrees," Albus interrupted Severus. "For defense, you will supply Professor Snape with a listing of students that you believe Mr. Potter can safely be partnered with. This list _will_ include more students than the four of you."

Hermione reluctantly nodded, that one was a little more difficult, but still workable.

"Now, as for the library. As I mentioned earlier, my biggest concern is the safety and well-being of my students. With year-end exams, as well as OWL and NEWT testing, you will refrain from creating disturbances in there. If you find that you cannot sit in the library and study without disturbing the other students, they you will have to study elsewhere. Perhaps your common room?"

"But Luna," Ron, Ginny and Hermione protested.

"I believe the six of you will be able to find another location that will meet your satisfaction?"

The six nodded, realizing that the Room of Requirement would be their home away from home for the next few weeks.

"Good. If there is nothing else, perhaps you would like to join me for tea?"

The professors declined the invitation, but the students stayed. Since Albus and Harry had company this time, the conversation was more focused on end of year preparations instead of the Order or Harry's life.

As the six prepared to leave the room, Hermione addressed the headmaster, "Sir? I was wondering if it is possible for Harry to have a portkey that would bring him to Hogwarts in case something happens."

"Hermione," Harry moaned.

"What? It's a good idea," she defended.

Albus just watched the two argue, eyes twinkling.

"With your talent for attracting trouble, it might come in handy."

"There are wards on the Dursley's house to keep Voldemort out."

"It didn't stop the Dementors did it? And unless you promise me that you'll spend the entire time _inside_, then I don't want to hear another word about it."

"She sounds like mum," Ron whispered to Ginny, who along with Neville, was trying to keep from laughing.

"Hermione, Voldemort didn't send the Dementors, Umbridge did."

"Doesn't matter who sent them. The point was, they were there and you could've been hurt. Now are you going to promise me that you'll spend the entire time inside the house?"

"No," Harry answered, "I'll go insane,"

"Then I don't want to hear another word about it. I'm just trying to make sure that we are using every resource we can to keep you safe."

"Fine," Harry agreed, looking at the headmaster, "But I want them to have portkeys as well."

"Harry, _we_ shouldn't be in danger."

"You promised that you would do everything you can to keep from Voldemort capturing and using you guys against me, I think a portkey-"

"If I may interrupt?" Albus asked, eyes still twinkling, "I think you both have excellent ideas. Of course, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are of legal age to apperate, but as it mentions in Hogwarts, a history, you-"

"Can't apperate into Hogwarts," Harry and Ron stated, imitating Hermione.

"Right you are," Dumbledore agreed. "I will work on getting portkeys for all of you. Now, is there anything else?"

"No, sir," Hermione and Harry replied, while the others shook their heads.

"Fine, Fine," Albus said as he walked them to the door. "Good luck on your final exams and OWLS."

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny thanked the headmaster before leaving his office and returning to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

END CHAPTER 7

Hey, I just realized that that was all one scene. Wow!

Coming soon to a computer screen near you: Chapter 8—(tentatively titled ''safe' at home'): School ends & Harry and Co prepare to leave Hogwarts…Time is running out for Voldemort to attack

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews (and no, I don't mind the corrections). Some of them had me laughing for hours…you guys are awesome!

7/13/05


	8. SAFE' AT HOME

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this for me…

* * *

THE TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD 

CHAPTER 8 'SAFE' AT HOME. . .

* * *

"Hey Luna," Ginny said as she looked up from the history text they were studying. "Tomorrow's your birthday, isn't it?" 

Since the meeting with the headmaster, the six had decided to spend most of their time in the Room of Requirement. They soon realized the many benefits of utilizing the room. First of all, it was safer than the library, since most students either didn't know about the room or didn't spend too much time in the hallway. Harry wasn't likely to be in any danger when in the room and the other students wouldn't get hurt if the six were too zealous while trying to protect him.

The second benefit was the fact that the room provided them with what they _required_. They were pleased to discover that this included an alert system if someone was headed in their direction. While it wouldn't keep anyone from entering the room, it would give them sufficient time to either escape or prepare for an attack.

There was no doubt in their minds that this was the best solution. It would've been a matter of time before the stress got to them. Between studying for exams, protecting Harry from possible danger, and waiting for Voldemort to attack, they were quickly wearing themselves out. By retreating to the Room of Requirement, they felt safe enough to relax and unwind, before they took up their self-appointed roles again.

"Is it?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Hey, that's right," Harry said, "June 25."

"Are you doing anything special?" Neville asked.

"Hmm," Luna responded.

"What are you doing to celebrate?" Ron asked, curious about her plans since school was still in session and most students would be spending the evening studying for exams.

"Well, in the morning I have my arithmancy OWL and later in the afternoon history."

Ron chuckled as he said, "That's probably how Hermione wishes she could spend her birthdays. Unfortunately, she had the bad luck to be born in September. Guess she'll just have to settle for spending her special day doing homework, or maybe she'll be lucky and one of the professors will schedule a test on that day, really making it memorable for her."

Harry, Neville and Ginny laughed as Hermione shot glares in their direction. After a few moments, she turned to Luna and asked, "Seriously, though, do you have any plans?"

"Just more studying," Luna answered with a shrug.

"We should celebrate!"

"Yeah and I'm sure we could get the house elves to bring us some food. Maybe even a cake!" Ron said dreamily.

"Ron, you can't ask those poor elves to carry all that food up here," Hermione scolded.

"A nice chocolate cake," Ron continued, obviously not listening to her.

"Ron!"

"Hermione, let it go," Harry begged. "I'll ask Dobby about the cake. If they can get us the food, I'll bring it up, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione agreed, glad that at least one of her friends took her S.P.E.W. efforts seriously.

"Luna, you'll be sixteen tomorrow, won't you?"

"Of course. If I was going to be fifteen, we would've had this conversation last year. If I was seventeen, then we wouldn't be having this conversation at all," Luna answered. "Well, I guess we could possibly be having it next year," she amended.

Ron, Neville and Harry exchanged grins. If anyone else had answered Ginny's question that way, they might have been confused, but from Luna, it made perfect sense.

"Why, Gin? Is there a problem?" Harry asked, noticing that she had gone silent.

"No, not really," Ginny sighed.

"Come on, Gin, we can tell that something is wrong. Just tell us."

"It's nothing," Ginny said, waving off their concern. "Actually, it's kind of stupid. I just realized that I'm the youngest."

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked, not seeing a problem in that. After all, someone had to be the youngest, just like someone had to be the oldest.

"So!" Ginny grumbled, "I spent my entire _life_ being the youngest in my family. I was hoping to no longer have that distinction."

"Well," Neville teased, "You can always ask your parents to have another kid!"

"Oh, mate," Ron groaned, "Don't joke about that, especially to my mum."

"Why not?" Neville asked, "It's harmless."

"Not to my mum," Ginny said with a grin. "Next time you see her, ask her what made her decide to have another child after Percy."

"Ginny!" Ron said, turning red.

"Guys," Harry asked, his curiosity showing, "Why _did_ she decide to have another child after the twins? I always figured she just wanted a daughter."

"Perhaps," Ginny answered, "But mostly because Charlie and Bill asked her too. They didn't like the idea that there were only three kids. Anytime mum asked them to pair up, they didn't think it was fair that one of them would be on their own, or worse, with one of my parents. They convinced her that it was best to have an even number of children."

"And they had twins," Harry stated with a chuckle, "So much for the even number. Of course, that would explain why Ron was born."

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"I didn't mean anything by it, honest."

"But they still ended up with an uneven number," Hermione pointed out as she nodded to Ginny.

"Yeah, well, by then I figured she was just happy to finally have a girl that she didn't care that it wasn't even. Besides, Bill would be starting Hogwarts the year after I was born, so it wouldn't really matter anyway."

"I suppose," Hermione stated, as she opened her text book. "We should probably return to studying. We have less than an hour until curfew."

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Shouted Ron, Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ginny as Luna entered the Room of Requirement the next evening. 

"Thanks," Luna said in surprise, "I didn't expect this."

Harry chuckled as he shook his head. It looked as though Luna already forgot about the conversation the night before.

While feasting on the cake Harry brought from the kitchens, the sixth years asked Ginny and Luna how they thought they were doing on their OWLS.

"I'll just be glad when it's over," Ginny replied. "Had the history OWL today, I can't wait to forget about all those dates and the names of those Goblins."

"Like 'Udric the Oddball?" Harry asked, with a grin.

"Something like that," Ginny replied. "I can understand why you fell asleep during the exam last year; I don't think I've ever been so bored in my life."

Silence fell across the room as Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"That's okay, Ginny," Harry said. "I've been thinking about him a lot anyways. It's hard not to right now."

"Actually," Harry said quietly, "It's hard not to most of the time."

"I understand, but remember, it's not as if you won't see him again," Luna said, repeating what she had told him before.

"I know, it's just hard sometimes. I really miss him," Harry said sadly. "But then I wonder if it was him that I missed or just having a family, someone that really cared about me."

His friends remained silent, not sure how to respond.

"I was glad when I found out about the wizarding world. Especially since it meant that I would be spending ten months away from the Dursley's. Then I found out that I had a godfather that wanted to take care of me like a parent would. I never had that growing up, but I wanted it."

"And even though it couldn't happen because of Wormtail, I still took comfort that he cared, that he wanted me. I had hope that someday he would be cleared and that my dream would come true.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder if I really miss Sirius or if I miss the dream. After all, it's not like we really spent that much time together. He was on the run and I was either at Hogwart's or stuck at the Dursley's."

"Harry," Ron said, "That's ridiculous."

"What's so ridiculous about it?" Harry asked.

"It just is," Ron said vehemently.

"I think I agree with Ron," Neville chimed in. "It would be one thing if you were five or six when you first met Sirius, but you were thirteen. You weren't a little kid waiting for the fairy tale ending. Like you said, you were already spending ten months of the year away from the Dursley's. Plus you knew that the minute you reached your majority, you would be able to leave.

"And the amount of time you spent together doesn't matter, you really cared about him. I was there when it happened, you weren't mourning a dream; you were mourning for him. It was Sirius you wanted to go after and save that night, not a dream."

Before Harry could respond, Ginny asked, "Harry, what do you miss about Sirius?"

"I miss how he laughed. He didn't laugh often, but when he did it was like he was a totally different person."

"What else?"

"How much he wanted to keep me safe. Not just that he was protective of me, but how passionate he was about it. He would argue with Dumbledore if he thought I should know something. He would also argue with Snape and Mrs. Weasley. Although, truthfully, I think he enjoyed fighting with Snape," Harry speculated with a small smile.

"And?"

"And how he treated me like an adult. How to him, I was Harry. Okay, sometimes I was 'Harry, son of James'. But he never treated me like the-boy-who-lived. I was a teenager that he knew and cared for, not some famous person that he wanted to be in favor with. I miss his sense of humor. He found the oddest things funny," Harry recalled.

"I like that he never lied to me. Even if the truth didn't put him in a good light, he was honest with me about it. His sense of adventure, even if it was a bit out of control at times."

"Sounds to me that you miss Sirius the person, not the dream," Ginny stated quietly.

Harry remained quiet, thinking about what his friends said.

"Harry," Hermione began quietly, "You spend a lot of time writing to Professor Lupin, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Harry answered, not sure why she was asking.

"Do you think he cares for you?"

"Sure, I mean, of course."

"If you could live with him, would you?"

"You mean right now or after graduation?"

"Either."

"Sure, why not?" Harry commented, "I mean, I don't really think I would want to live alone and I would like to get to know him better and spend some more time with him. I bet he has a lot of great stories about my parents and Sirius."

"Hmm," Hermione answered. "And why did you want to live with Sirius?"

"For pretty much the same reason, I guess. Until _they _say I'm an adult, I wouldn't have been allowed to live on my own. I knew that he would treat me better than the Dursleys. Besides, my parents named him my godfather; they trusted him, so why shouldn't I? Plus I wanted to hear anything he could tell me about my parents."

Hermione just looked at Harry, waiting for him to reach the conclusion that he cared for Sirius himself.

"What?" Harry asked, not sure what she was waiting for. "I still didn't really know him, how can you care for someone you don't know and don't spend any time with?"

"Have you spent much time with Professor Lupin?"

"Not since he taught here. I mean, I'm here and he's often on missions, plus there's the fact that for a few days every month he's out of reach, so to speak."

"So, since you haven't really spent much time with him, does that mean that you really don't care about him? Or vice versa?"

"What?" Harry asked as he repeated her questions in his head. "NO! Of course not, after all, we write each other a lot."

"Then why would it make a difference how much time you spent with Sirius?"

Harry stayed silent as he thought about her answer.

"Do you know what Sirus's best subject was in school?" Hermione waited for Harry to shake his head no before continuing, with a list of questions. "Do you know how he did on his OWLS? Do you remember the names of his parents? Where he grew up? Do you know what he did for a living? His most embarrassing moments? The last book he read?"

"No," Harry answered sadly, more upset now than he was before. "And doesn't that prove that I didn't really know him?"

"Do you know what he felt was worth fighting for?"

Harry stayed silent, waiting for her to reel off another list of questions.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "Do you know what he felt was worth fighting for?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who he cared for?" At Harry's nod, she continued, "What he was passionate about? What he was thankful for?" Again, Harry answered with a nod.

"Do you know who or what he would have died for?"

"Yes," Harry answered, thinking about himself, his parents and Lupin, and the fight against Voldemort.

"Then you knew Sirius. You know the inner Sirius. You might not have had the time to learn all the little details about his life, like his favorite food, favorite color, or favorite book, but you knew the important things about him. You knew enough to know that he was worth caring for."

Once more Harry was silent as he reflected on her words. She did have a point. After all, knowing whether or not he read 'Hogwart's, a History' wouldn't determine how he felt about Sirius.

"If you were able to spend one day with Sirius, what would you do?" Luna questioned.

"Perhaps go out to the country, that's something we often talked about. I'm sure he would appreciate the fresh air, after being trapped in Azkaban and hiding in caves. We would find a secluded spot and perhaps go flying. After all, he bought me a firebolt, so he obviously appreciates fine brooms," Harry stated, grinning at Ron's animated nod. "Maybe have him transform into Snuffles and play catch," Harry said with a laugh as he imaged Sirius's reaction if he had ever suggested that.

"You miss Sirius the person," Luna strongly stated.

"Why are you so positive about that?"

"Harry, if you wanted a father, then if you had one day to spend with someone that wished _was_ that father, you would do fatherly things with him. Instead you thought about what might be important to him. You also wanted to share what was important to you, flying. Not to mention that you couldn't get any plain old father to transform into a dog, that's something that's unique to Sirius."

"Hey, that's true," Harry stated thoughtfully.

"Hearing you talk about him makes it obvious how much you cared about him," Hermione said, "Even to Ron."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, before growling and asking, "Hey, was that an insult?"

"No, Ron, just a statement of fact," Hermione grinned, why everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Last exam," Hermione said as they sat down. 

"Thank Merlin," Ron replied, "My hand is killing me."

Last night before they headed to their dorms, Harry had mentioned his concern to Hermione. With the end of the school year at sight, he was having trouble falling into a sound sleep. If he had fallen asleep in class without occluding his mind, it would have been very easy for Voldemort to manipulate him again. Of course, Hermione was more worried about his exam score than Voldemort's manipulation. After last year, she knew that Harry would be more cautious and wouldn't easily fall prey to Voldemort's tricks.

Hermione hid a smile, just to make sure that Harry didn't fall asleep, she had placed a Vigilo charm on him.

"Yeah, that was lucky for you. I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep during that exam. Mum's not going to be happy about that."

Hermione hid a grin, maybe she should used the charm on both of them.

"Quiet, everyone," the professor instructed as he began to pass out the exam.

Hours later a very tired Ron and Harry were leaving the classroom, listening to Hermione mutter, "I have to check my answer to number 10."

"Hermione," Harry said calmly, "I'm sure you did fine, there's nothing for you to worry about."

"At least, not regarding the exams," Ron chimed in. "We still have to worry about Voldemort attacking, after all, there are only a few days left until we leave."

"Leave," Hermione echoed, deep in thought.

"That's what I said," Ron stated, slightly confused on why Hermione was repeating him.

"Hush, Ron," she instructed as they headed back to the common room.

"What'd I say?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he followed Hermione down the hall.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Harry?" Hermione said, as if she hadn't heard Harry call her name. "I think we ought to make some plans regarding defense for the train.

"If Voldemort doesn't attack in the next few days, then he'll most likely try something _before_ you are safe at home."

Harry swallowed nervously. He never thought he would think something like this, but he _really_ hoped Voldemort attacked in the next few days. He did not want to be responsible for any younger students being hurt if they were caught in the middle between him and Voldemort.

"We should probably keep an eye on the Slytherins. If they don't get on the train, then something is definitely going to happen."

* * *

"Malfoy and his goons got on the train," Ron said as he took a seat by his sister. 

"Let's just hope they _stay_ on the train," Neville said.

"Speaking of portkeys, does everyone have theirs?" Hermione asked.

"Who was talking about portkeys?" Ron questioned.

"How else would they get off the train?" Hermione answered.

"Um, walk," Ron replied.

"The professors will notice if they all get up and leave."

"I've got my portkey," Neville said, as he pulled the small piece of metal out of his pocket. "I wish Dumbledore had made it bigger. Ever since he gave it to us, I've been scared that I might lose it."

"If he made it too big, then we wouldn't be able to carry it around without everyone noticing."

"Still, Hermione," Ron said, "I agree with Neville, it is kind of small."

"I'm just hoping that we won't need to use," Ginny stated.

* * *

"Hey, has anybody seen the food trolley lady?" Ron asked as he dug some knuts out of his pockets. "I would like something to eat; hopefully I have enough for some chocolate frogs." 

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, "How can you think of eating at a time like this?"

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ginny and Luna were sitting a compartment heading towards London. Many of them were well aware that this was Voldemort's last chance to intercept Harry before he was safe at home, under the blood protection of his mother and aunt.

"What? It's not that early."

Hermione sighed and shook her head; Ron just shrugged and went back to counting his knuts.

"I think she means, since it is the last day and Voldemort hasn't attacked yet. She's worried that he's going to attack the train to get to Harry."

"That would be rather brilliant," Ron said, viewing the possibilities from a strategic viewpoint. "No Dumbledore, no professors, no order. Just a bunch of school kids."

"Ron!" This time it was Ginny who yelled. "You're not making anyone feel better."

"Too bad we don't have nay lemon drops," Harry said, attempting to lighten the mood. "According to Dumbledore, they can cure almost anything."

"No mate, that's chocolate," Ron corrected. "Which I really could use right now."

"Ron!" Two voices yelled at the same time.

"What? I like chocolate when I'm nervous. It won't hurt anything to eat while we wait."

Hermione and Ginny shrugged and relaxed a bit at the truth of his words.

"As long as you swallow before trying to cast a spell," Neville informed them as he remembered last year's events at the ministry. "I found out that pronunciation definitely matters."

The six drifted into a comfortable silence as the train sped towards London. Hermione and Ginny were reading textbooks; Ron was in danger of falling asleep now that his appetite had been sated; Luna was dreamily looking off into space; Harry was anxiously looking around the compartment, opening the door every few minutes to glance around the hallway for anything strange or unusual.

"Guys," Neville said, breaking the silence that had taken over the compartment. "We have to do something to stay awake.

"If Voldemort attacks and we're asleep, precious time will be wasted."

"You could always read."

"Hermione," Ron groaned, as he shifted into a less comfortable position, "If I read, then I _will_ fall asleep."

"We could play 'What's Voldemort doing now?"

"No," Harry said, I'm too nervous about what he actually _might_ be doing to enjoy that right now."

"Chess?" Ron suggested, sighing when everyone shook their head 'no'. Everyone knew that a game of chess against Ron wasn't worth the effort of getting the board out. The game usually ended in minutes, with Ron as the victor.

"We can talk about our plans for the holiday."

"No," Hermione and Ginny said, looking at Harry. "Besides, I think we pretty much know what everyone is doing."

"Well, then what do you suggest?"

"Yeah, what?" Ron echoed, "I'm about to fall asleep over here."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Not too many dares we can do on the train, especially since we decided not to split up in case an attack happens. Plus we already know so much about each other, it won't be that fun or entertaining."

"Life after Voldemort," Luna stated quietly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We can talk about what we will do once the war is over, Voldemort is gone and everyone is safe."

The others looked at each other before shrugging. "Okay, we could use something positive to focus on," Hermione commented. "Who wants to go first?"

"A home," Harry said quietly. "I'm going to have my own home. Not a house, but a home. Away from the Dursley's. Some place where I will always be welcomed and loved.

"Maybe it will be in the country, like Sirius and I often talked about. Some woods around it, so that there would be plenty of places for Hedwig to hunt. And a yard big enough to fly a broom in, without anyone seeing. And plenty of guest rooms so that you guys can all visit."

Hermione, Ginny and Luna had tears in their eyes as they listened to Harry describe his future home. Ron and Neville were silent as well.

There was nothing left for them to say, for none of them could think of a better ending than the one Harry just described.

* * *

The closer the train got to London, the more anxious everyone got. They knew that time was running out for Voldemort to attack. They didn't doubt that Voldemort would attack today. After all, as they had decided long ago, he was a creature of habit. 

As the train rolled into the station, the six exchanged surprised glances. They arrived safely? No attack? Maybe Harry was right and Voldemort hadn't been planning anything.

"Be careful this summer. Hopefully we will see you soon," Ginny said before embracing Harry in a hug.

Hermione also gave Harry a hug goodbye, and while looking over his shoulder at his uncle, asked, "Are you sure that they are your relatives and not Death Eaters using polyjuice?"

"Hermione, I am as surprised as you that he hasn't attacked, but I seriously doubt that Death Eaters would use polyjuice and pretend to be muggles."

"Perhaps you are right. Still, be careful and make sure that it's them before you leave."

"Hermione," Harry said, as he looked at his uncle and saw the look of distrust and disgust on his face as he saw all the 'freaks' at the station. "Trust me, it's them. Not even Death Eaters hate me as much as they do."

"If you say so," Hermione responded. "However, I know that I won't relax until I know that you are safe at home," she said before giving Harry another quick hug and heading over to greet her parents and the Weasley's.

* * *

There was no threat at the station this year, which made Harry glad. There were however, four or five wizards and witches watching Harry as he was greeted by his family. 

Harry followed his uncle to the car and lifted his trunk into the boot of the car. Just as he was about to close it, Vernon appeared behind him.

"Not so fast, boy, put your wand in your trunk."

"What? But I-"

"Now! I will not have you carrying that _stick_ while my family is in the car. Who knows what you would do."

"I won't do anythi-"

"Now, boy! Don't argue with me. Put your wand in your trunk and get in the back with Dudley."

Silently, Harry obeyed his uncle.

"Boy," Vernon said as they drove towards Little Whinging. "_We _are going out. I will drop you off at the house. _You_ are to go straight inside to your room. Do not talk to anyone. Do not touch anything. Just take your belongings and head straight up the stairs and go in your room.

"When we get home, we expect to find everything exactly how we left it. _You_ will be in your room. If anything happens to the house while we are gone, not even those freaks could help you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said. It looked like his time spent at Privet Drive this summer would be about the same as last years . Harry would most likely still have 'chores' to do, but will spend the majority of time in his room.

Each year he seemed to spend less time at four Privet Drive. He only hoped that the pattern continued and that he would be free soon.

"Boy!" Vernon yelled, bringing Harry back to reality. "We're here. Get out of the car so that we can be on our way. Grab your trunk. I do not want to drag your freaky things all over town."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry answered as he followed his uncle's instructions.

"And remember what I said, straight to your room. No funny business."

Harry nodded as his uncle reversed the car out of the drive, barely allowing time for Harry to stand clear of the vehicle. Harry gave a shudder as he pulled his trunk towards the front door. Something felt different.

He cast a quick glance around the yard, wondering if any order members were on guard duty yet. He didn't notice anyone, which could mean two things either a) no one was guarding him this year; or b) they were good at their job.

Of course it could also mean that Dung was supposed to be on duty and had either fallen asleep or left to buy some stolen items. Sometimes Harry couldn't understand why Dumbledore trusted the people he did.

Harry sighed as he opened the front door and dragged his trunk the last remaining meters. Hopefully this will be the last summer he has to return here.

Once completely inside the house, Harry closed the door and leaned back against it, closing his eyes. As much as he didn't like it here, Harry knew that this was one of the safest places for him to be, due to the blood protection of his mother and her sister.

He gave a small sigh of relief, thankful to be safe at 'home', as he tried to gather the last of his energy to carry his trunk upstairs. The last few weeks had been exhausting. Waiting for Voldemort to attack had definitely affected his sleeping habits, Harry thought. As soon as he unpacked, he was going to take a nice long nap to make up for those lost hours of sleep.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort attacking him until September.

"Welcome home."

* * *

END CHAPTER 8 

Vigilo-to keep awake

Ginny: born in August 1981; Bill: born in Nov 1970

UPCOMING...CHAPTER 9 (won't give title, since it might give things away...) Who's in Harry's house...friend or foe?

This time tomorrow, I will be one of many reading HBP...

7/15/05


	9. OR NOT conversations with

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this for me. Any mistakes are my own

A/N: Pre HBP, no plans to incorporate major events of HBP into this fic (So this is officially AU for year 6-and 7).

A/N 2: Long a/n at end of chapter to help clarify points of this chapter in case anything was missed (due to my many edits).

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD

CHAPTER 9: . . . OR NOT  
(Conversations with a Dark Lord)

Harry's eyes popped open when he heard that high cold voice. Please let that voice be just his imagination, Harry thought, as he took a step away from the door and glanced around the room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm appalled at your manners," the voice continued.

Harry turned his gaze towards the voice, seeing only a shadowed outline.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked automatically. In his shock, he asked the first thing that came to mind, not really expecting an answer. Anyone who knew Harry would be able to answer that question about the reason _he _was there.

At least he doesn't need to worry about protecting his relatives, Harry thought grateful that they had just dropped him off.

"Teaching you manners, apparently," Voldemort said as he stepped forward. "You are still as rude as you were two years ago. It is common courtesy to greet a guest in your home. You will be punished for that." Voldemort said quietly, raising his wand before incanting "Crucio."

Harry fell to the ground in pain, hoping that an order member was outside and would realize what was happening.

"Where are your _friends_?" Harry gasped after the curse was released. He needed to know exactly what he was up against. He couldn't see any Death Eaters in the room. Harry hadn't seen any of them outside either. Hopefully they didn't capture any of the order members that might have been guarding him. "Didn't want them to see you fail again?"

"_No one_ knows I'm here," Voldemort spoke softly, "Not even your precious Dumbledore. It looks like your luck has finally run out.

"No one can help you now," Voldemort continued, as he paced up and down the entry way.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Shocked to find you weren't as safe as you thought you were?" Voldemort mocked. "I've known where you lived for two years. Your blood is in my veins, it was simply a matter of using that blood as a tracking charm to locate you, something that old fool forgot was possible."

"But…but…but why didn't you _attack_?" Harry asked in shock.

"I had a plan," Voldemort stated. "If I attacked _before_ I was ready to implement that plan, then that muggle-loving fool would know that you weren't safe here. He would take further steps to ensure your safety. No, it was best to wait until I had control of the wards, not giving anyone a reason to suspect that this haven was not safe for you."

"How-" was all Harry managed to say before he was hit with another spell.

"How did you get in here?" Harry was finally able to aske, ignoring the blood running down his arms. "What about the blood protection? What do you mean control of the wards? Professor Dumbledore will know that you are here and will send help."

"Not this time," Voldemort answered confidently. "The wards have not been triggered. I am here as a result of the blood we share. A benefit of using your blood to restore my body, one might say. After some additional spell work, the wards have accepted me. Unfortunately, anyone else would have tripped the wards and notified certain _people_ of my arrival. We would not have wanted that to happen, now would we?"

"Then why after two years are you here?" Harry asked, puzzled. It was at the end of Harry's fourth year that his blood had been taken. Why was the evil git just now entering his house?

"You really don't listen, do you?" Voldemort asked softly as he approached Harry.

"Crucio," Voldemort cursed, watching the boy writhe on the floor as he answered his question. "Some additional spells had to be done to permit my entry. And unfortunately, they were not the ones I originally prepared for. Things did not go exactly as I planned."

Harry snorted in amusement. When had things ever gone as Voldemort planned? After all, he has yet been able to kill the object of his obsession.

"You really do need to learn some manners. It is rude to mock a guest in your house." Voldemort decreed, before casting additional spells at Harry.

'Not again,' Harry thought, ignoring the pain he felt from that first curse, as ropes appeared from Voldemort's wand and bound his ankles together and another set wrapped around his wrists.

He really should've used the portkey when he had the chance. Then again, Harry thought, it was in his pocket, perhaps he could still reach it.

Voldemort laughed stepping in front of Harry and looking down at him, sliding a finger down the boy's cheek, before continuing to pace up and down the entryway.

Harry struggled to block the pain from his scar he felt due to that touch. The last thing he needed was to give in to the pain that would render him unconscious.

Voldemort became lost in his own thoughts as he recalled the details of his great plan. "With your blood, the blood of your _mother_, in my veins, I could have manipulated the wards to allow me control. I could have allowed anyone entry. I would have shared the blood of your mudblood mother and muggle aunt. With their blood in my veins, nothing could have stopped me."

Harry listened as Voldemort rambled. If he could allow anyone entry, then why weren't the Death Eaters present? Likewise, if he could allow someone to enter, wouldn't he be able to keep others out?

Wait, Harry thought as he thought about what Voldemort had just said. Absently speaking out loud, Harry questioned, "Could have?"

"Yes, _could have,_" Voldemort reiterated bitterly, sending another curse in Harry's direction.

Harry ducked and rolled away from the door to avoid the curse. He was already in enough pain, no reason to add to it, he thought.

"I continued on with my plan, completed the rituals and spells to take control of the wards. Not many wizards know as much about the Dark Arts as I do," Voldemort gloated. "That fool Dumbledore forgot that _blood_ is one of the main ingredients to many illegal potions, spells and rituals. While _he_ might be too pure to use them, I would not let anything stand in the way of my goal."

"And that goal?" Harry asked flippantly.

"To kill you, of course, just like I set out to do sixteen years ago. Only this time, I was going to be prepared. I had your precious blood running through my veins; it was your blood that made me stronger and with your blood I would finally be able to enter these wards and kill you.

"I might have underestimated your mother's protection before, but Dumbledore underestimated my knowledge of blood spells and potions. The blood that Dumbledore was so sure would protect you was to be your downfall."

"So what happened?" Harry asked curiously, realizing that since Voldemort was here alone, something went wrong with plan A and plan B was now in effect.

Ignoring Harry's question, Voldemort continued faintly, momentarily forgetting Harry's presence as he recalled the events of that summer. "Yet for some reason, the rituals did not work. Something was wrong. I spent that entire summer trying to gain access to you, to this _house_, but nothing worked.

"Not the spells, not the potions, not the charms. NOTHING!" Voldemort screeched. "That entire summer was wasted. The connection between the two of us was stronger, yet the wards would not allow me to take control.

"I began to wonder if Dumbledore suspected my plans and reinforced the wards. My sources informed me that the wards had not been altered since their original inception. Something else was the problem," Voldemort stated as he continued to pace, still caught up in his memories.

"You see, even though I shared your blood, it wasn't enough to breach the wards. Something was missing."

Harry stared at Voldemort, part of him was entranced by Voldemort's tale, but another part of him just wanted to get away. Without a wand, Harry knew his only hope was the portkey that Dumbledore gave him. At least with Voldemort pacing and talking he might not notice Harry trying to reach for his only means of escape.

"I did some more testing on our shared blood. What I found amazed me. If I hadn't noticed the cut on your arm and the blood on the knife that Wormtail used, I would've been under the impression that it wasn't _your_ blood that was used that night," Voldemort reminisced.

"The blood that revived me," Voldemort continued, turning to face Harry and stare him in the eye, "Didn't hold any traces to the blood used as the base of the protection Dumbledore evoked fifteen years ago.

"It seems that the blood I have in my veins, _your_ blood," Voldemort said snidely, carefully watching Harry for his reaction, "was not your mothers."

Harry blinked in confusion before he stared at Voldemort in shock, _what_ was he trying to say?

"You have a reputation for being curious and solving mysteries," Voldemort continued, slightly disappointed at the lack of response from the teenager. "Such a shame you will not get to solve the mystery of your life."

"What?" Harry asked bewildered. Why was his life a mystery? Practically everyone in the wizarding world knew about 'the-boy-who-lived.

"Not paying attention? Seems like another lesson is in order. Crucio."

Harry began to twitch in pain, his hand losing the grasp it had just obtained on the portkey.

"You should be listening," Voldemort cautioned. "You might find this interesting."

"I doubt that I'll find anything you have to say as interesting." Harry spat, upset that he lost hold of the portkey, his ticket to safety.

"No? We shall see."

Harry rolled his eyes and tried once more to manipulate his hands to reach the portkey.

"You see," Voldemort continued as if addressing an audience. "I would have been here much sooner except for that one little factor. The blood that runs in your veins is not the same that ran through your parents veins."

Harry stared at the Dark Lord in confusion, still not sure what Voldemort was trying to tell him. The way he was talking about blood made it sound like Harry was…No, Harry thought, refusing to follow that train of thought. He must mean something else.

"I see that my spy was correct about your intelligence," Voldemort said quietly, raising his wand. "No reason to continue, I can see that you are not interested."

"Wait!" Harry yelled, not just to find out exactly what Voldemort was implying, but also hoping to stall long enough to reach and activate the portkey, or at least get the attention of someone outside. "I'm interested, I just don't understand. Why did it take you two years to break the wards?"

"I assumed that the blood in my veins and the blood in your veins was from your mudblood mother-"

"Don't call her that!" Harry screamed.

After casting another curse at Harry, Voldemort continued, "and after your first year, I knew that some powerful ancient magic was at work protecting you from me. Dumbledore might have been right that I had forgotten about it, but what _he_ seemed to forget was that many of the Dark Arts focused on blood magic.

"Once I used your blood to revive me, it only would have been a matter of time before I would be able to take control of the wards, allowing myself and my loyal Death Eaters in to kill you."

"You already told me that," Harry spat, "tell me something new."

Voldemort lifted his wand in a threatening manner. "If you want to know I suggest you listen, otherwise, any questions you have you can ask Lily and James Potter when you see them," and with a flick of his wand, Harry doubled over in pain.

"Yet as much as I tried that first summer, I did not even get a sense of the wards, much less control. I knew something was not right. Luckily I still had the dagger Wormtail used, caked in your blood. I soon had my loyal followers working non-stop to provide me with a reason why things did not going according to plan.

"While they were following that path, I decided that I would use our connection to have a little fun. If I could not kill you right away, I might as well use you."

"The prophecy," Harry stated quietly, all thoughts of escaping via portkey forgotten as he thought of the events of his fifth year at Hogwarts.

"After that last plan failed, I decided that I _needed_ to know the rest of that prophecy. There had to be some reason why you were always able to escape. Yet once more you managed to elude my grasp and foil my plans. Not only were you _alive_ and the prophecy lost, but this time you captured some of my most loyal servants. I vowed then and there that you would not escape again. All of my resources were applied to figuring out _why_ I couldn't gain control of the wards.

"It took an additional nine months," Voldemort stated woefully. "But finally, we found the reason. The answer was quite simple, yet shocking. After confirming it and initiating a new plan, I had everyone obliviated. After all, it would not do if my perfect plan became public knowledge.

"Of course, there was a bright side as well. Although I would not be able to control the wards, I would be able to trick them into allowing myself entry. That is how I come to be here today, welcoming you home for the last time," Voldemort cackled triumphantly.

"What did you discover?" Harry asked hesitantly, a bit fearful of the answer.

Voldemort continued as if he didn't hear Harry, "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that there was no real blood connection at all between you, Lily and James Potter."

"But the protection…" Harry trailed off, not sure if he should believe what Voldemort was saying.

"Ah yes, the famous blood protection," Voldemort repeated, giving a cold laugh. "That was based on the fact that Lily Potter sacrificed herself for you. It was sealed by _her_ blood, her _sister_, taking you in and accepting you as Lily's _son_.

"The blood I took from you for my revival was in no way connected to the blood that managed the wards, which is why _I_ could not control them. All those plans, all that time wasted, because I did not know that you weren't the son of Lily and James Potter."

"What!" Harry screamed. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Someone would've told him, Harry thought. Voldemort was just making this up to distract him. Just another one of his tricks, Harry decided.

"And apparently you did not know either," Voldemort said gleefully, as he raised his wand. "See how fate favors Lord Voldemort. Not only have I gained entry into the wards, but I was able to inform Harry Potter of his true origins before he dies. Tormenting him till the end."

"You can't just leave it at that!" Harry yelled. What did he mean when he said true origins?

"My dear boy," Voldemort stated sarcastically, "What else is there to say?"

"You said something about my true origins. If James and Lily aren't my parents, then who are?"

"That I do not know, nor do I care. It will matter not once you are dead. Such a pity you did not have the chance to find out about this before," Voldemort said in mock sympathy. "You might have had a chance to escape these muggles."

"You have to know something!" Harry cried, surely it wouldn't end like this.

"Any questions you have you can ask your _parents_ when you see them."

"You lie!" Harry yelled, "It's not true!" Surely if it was true, Voldemort would have some evidence to show him.

"I do not lie, you will soon be able to ask your parents, excuse me." Voldemort corrected himself snidely, "_James and Lily Potter_, anything you want."

"What else do you know?" Harry pleaded.

"Only that it is time to end this game between us," Voldemort stated as he lifted his wand.

"Avada Ke-"

* * *

END CHAPTER 9 . . . OR NOT (conversations with a dark lord) 

Upcoming: Chapter 10 THE USUAL

Okay, who guessed that Voldemort was the 'unexpected source' that told Harry about his parentage?

Of course whether Harry believes he's telling the truth is another story…

I thought it was kind of original—at least, I hadn't seen/read about it happening this way.

Hope this chapter answers any questions about how Voldemort got past the wards… must have edited & rearranged this chapter a million times… (this is probably one of the first chapters written for this story)…There is a summary below to help answer any questions..

Now it might seem out of character for Voldemort to explain to Harry, but

1. every villain shares their evil plan with their victim :)  
2. in GOF, Voldemort went on for _pages_ explaining what happened & how things came to be…I simply used that as a guide.

SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER:

1 Due to Harry's blood restoring V, V was able to track down where HP lived during the summer months—something AD forgot about  
2 By having HP's blood in him, also believed to be Lily's blood, V knew (dark) rituals he could use to gain control of the Wards on Privet Drive  
3 The wards are tied to Lily's blood (since she died for HP) and Petunia's blood as her sister, as well as Petunia's recognition of HP as her sister's son…it was not necessary for HP to share Lily's blood  
4 The rituals didn't work, ruining V's perfect plan & making him obsessed with finding out why  
5 Using the blood covered knife from the night in the graveyard, V & his DE's ran test (DNA or magical equivalent) & discovered that HP was not related to James or Lily by blood (magical means-not necessarily necessary to have DNA sample of James & Lily)  
6 V, being obsessed, obliviated any of the DE's that worked on the project…Now SS helped with some of the major potions, but a) wouldn't know why they were needed since he was at Hogwarts every day & not part of the core research team (that was later obliviated). Parts of SS's memory might have been obliviated, but not all, since V knew that he needed some info to gain AD's trust as a 'spy'—obviously nothing that gave away the plan  
7 Even though V didn't have the blood that _controlled_ the wards, he did have HP's blood & was able to fool the wards into allowing him entry (more dark magic)  
8 You will find this out later, but…V knew that HP was not natural child of the Potters, but did not discover who his real parents were

I think that's the main points...Any additional questions regarding this, please feel free to ask…

7/31/2005


	10. THE USUAL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this for me. Any mistakes are my own

A/N: Pre HBP, no plans to incorporate major events of HBP into this fic (So this is officially AU for year 6-and 7).

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD

CHAPTER 10

THE USUAL

"Avada Ke-"

BANG!

Before Voldemort could finish the curse, the front door slammed open.

Harry groaned. 'Why did Mundungus Flethcer have to be on guard duty today,' Harry thought, 'might as well say goodbye now.'

"Finite Incantatum" Dung cried, waving his wand in Harry's direction, causing the ropes to free him.

"Crucio," Voldemort yelled at Dung.

Dung rolled to avoid the curse and yelled "Harry, get out!"

Harry just stared at Dung in silence.

"Now!"

"Crucio," Voldemort incanted again.

This time it was Harry that had to avoid the curse.

"Harry, go!" Dung cried right before he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Expellarimus!" Voldemort shouted victoriously, as Dung's wand landed in his hand.

'Go Now!' Dung mouthed, recovering from the curse.

Harry nodded sadly as he reached for the portkey and activated it, seconds before a beam of light hit the spot where he had been standing.

* * *

Harry groaned as he realized where he was. Dumbledore _would_ set his portkey to the infirmary.

"Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "Are you okay?"

"Dung," Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath. "He needs help at the house. Voldemort-"

"Now don't you worry about that. Professor Dumbledore and the order are already there. Let's worry about you. Lay down," She instructed as she led him to a hospital bed.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? Come, now, lay down."

Harry lay down on the bed, closed his eyes and sighed. So much had happened this afternoon. A surprise attack on his home by Voldemort was difficult enough to deal with, but when you add the information that the evil wizard shared, Harry didn't even know where to begin.

"What!" he yelped in response to Madam Pomfrey's question. She couldn't have asked him what he thought she asked him. If she knew, then that meant that Dumbledore knew. If Dumbledore knew, that meant that there were more secrets that the headmaster was keeping from him.

"Do you recall what Voldemort said?" Madam Pomfrey repeated.

Like he could forget, Harry thought. It wasn't every day you learned that you might have been adopted. Especially not from a madman that has been trying to kill you for the last 15 years. But how did she know? Maybe _she_ worked for him? No, that wouldn't make sense. Voldemort said that he obliviated everyone. Maybe she discovered it similar in a way that Voldemort did. Perhaps a testing on his blood? After all, he had been in the infirmary enough times for her to discover something like this. Or maybe it was true and _everyone_ but him knew he was adopted. Or maybe _she_ knew legilimency and had searched his mind to discover what happened. Wouldn't be the first time a member of the staff did that, Harry thought.

"Mr. Potter, I'll ask you again, what spells did he use? It would make my job easier if I knew what I needed to treat you for."

"Oh." Harry blushed, realizing that he was becoming as paranoid as Mad-Eye. "Cruciatus a few times, a couple of cutting curses, a binding spell , a half said Avada Kedavra, you know, the usual." Harry shrugged. "No Imperio this time, though, I think he gave up on that spell since he knows I can fight it."

"The usual indeed," Madam Pomfrey repeated with a huff, shaking her head in disgust, as she handed him two potions. "Take these and try to get some rest."

She then set up some screens ensuring his privacy before walking back to her desk to make her report.

Rest, Harry thought, like that is going to happen. His whole world might have been turned upside down and Madam Pomfrey wanted him to 'rest'.

Harry stayed on the bed, his eyes closed as he thought about his encounter with Voldemort.

What was it that Voldemort had said? Oh yeah, 'no real blood connection at all between you and Lily and James Potter'. If there was no blood connection, then they _weren't_ his parents. Couldn't possibly _be_ his parents.

Merlin, if only he knew legilimency, Harry thought, then he might have an idea if Voldemort was telling the truth or if he was just trying to 'play' with him. What if he had been telling the truth? What if he _was_ adopted? Who were his natural parents? Where were they? Did they not want him? Not love him?

All these thoughts filled his mind as Harry drifted off to sleep, fighting the burning behind his eyes.

* * *

Harry woke to find Dumbledore sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"Dung," Harry croaked.

"Is recovering nicely," the headmaster answered, his eyes moving to a figure lying on a bed a few meters from Harry.

"Good," Harry mumbled as he closed his eyes, grateful that the wizard hadn't been hurt too badly.

"Harry?" Dumbledore inquired, "Are you up to answering a few questions?"

"Sure," Harry answered as he struggled to set up. "Can I have some water?" Harry rasped.

"Of course, my boy, of course," Dumbledore responded as he conjured up a glass of water and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said, one hand holding the glass while the other massaged his sore throat.

"Sore throat?" Dumbledore asked. "I always find that a lemon drop does the trick. Would you like one?"

Harry shook his head no. At least he knew things weren't that bad if the headmaster was still offering lemon drops.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey stated as she walked around one of the screens, "Awake I see."

Not knowing how to respond, Harry just nodded.

"I trust the headmaster didn't wake you?"

Harry indicated 'no' by shaking his head.

"Can you talk?" Madam Pomfrey asked, concerned about her silent patient.

Again Harry nodded.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Mr. Potter, if you _can_ talk, kindly do so."

"Sorry," Harry replied sheepishly. "I can talk; my throat is just a little bit dry and sore."

"After effects of some of the curses."

More like after effects of some of the screaming, Harry thought.

"Here, drink this," Madam Pomfrey ordered, handing Harry a vial with a sky blue liquid in it.

Harry grimaced after swallowing the potion. It tasted almost as bad as skele-gro.

"You can talk," She told him as she gathered her supplies, "But you are _not_ to leave this bed, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said and reinforced it by nodding his head.

"And you," Madam Pomfrey said, turning to address the headmaster, "Are not to upset him or tire him with all your questions."

"Yes, ma'am," Dumbledore imitated Harry, nodding his head, blue eyes cheerfully twinkling.

"Humph" was all she said in reply as she moved the screens back and place and returned to her office.

"Sir?" Harry asked tentatively, "Why would I be upset? What happened? Was someone hurt?"

"Calm down Harry. Everyone is fine. A few minor injuries, but no one is in critical condition.

"However, since Voldemort not only knows where you live, but can now breach the blood wards, I have had to convince your family to move."

"But they're okay, right?" Harry asked. Even if they weren't the most caring of family, they _were_ family, and Harry didn't want any of them to die.

"Yes, yes, perfectly fine. However, they have requested that you don't contact them. In fact, the only way I was able to get them to relocate to a safe place was if I promised not to tell you where they were.

"I'm afraid that you are quite on your own," Dumbledore concluded sadly.

"Oh." Harry said pausing for a little bit in case Dumbledore had more to add.

"Is that all?" Harry asked when the headmaster remained silent and solemn. This news wasn't as traumatizing to Harry as one might imagine. Actually, Harry wasn't even surprised, he always figured the Dursley's would find someway to keep him out of their life. Harry was quite shocked that the Dursley's hadn't move one day when he was in school.

"I'm well aware of what they think of me, it's not a surprise. Really," He consoled Dumbledore.

"But Harry," Dumbledore protested, "they were your family. Your last connection to your mother."

Connection. No blood connection. "Maybe not," Harry murmured, finally seeing a bright side if Voldemort was telling the truth. He wouldn't be related to the Dursleys.

Dumbledore peered over his glasses to look Harry in the eye.

Harry quickly looked away. Taking the hint, Dumbledore asked, "What happened today, Harry?"

"My aunt, uncle, and cousin were going out. They dropped me off at home so I could settle in. I entered the house and took a moment to rest against the door when I heard someone say 'welcome home'.

"I recognized the voice and sure enough, when I opened my eyes, Voldemort was standing ten feet in front of me."

"Why didn't you use the portkey the moment you saw him?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"I tried!" Harry yelled. "Why did you have to make it so small? Yes, I was able to carry it around with me everywhere, but it was so small! It was in my pocket, along with some money, some candy and some candy wrappers. It was bloody impossible trying to get a hold of it and activate it. Especially since I didn't want Voldemort to know what I was doing."

"Ah, yes. I suppose I didn't think about the dynamics of it. I apologize, please continue."

"Voldemort talked for a while while I tried to reach and activate the portkey. I had just gotten the portkey in my hand and was about to activate it when Voldemort conjured ropes to tie my hands together." Harry continued to tell Dumbledore all the events of the afternoon, well, everything _except_ what Voldemort said about his parents. He wasn't sure if he was willing to share that yet.

Professor Dumbledore listened to Harry complete his tale without any further interruptions. Once Harry was finished, Dumbledore had a few more questions.

"Where was your wand?"

"In my trunk."

"My dear boy, whatever for," Dumbledore chided. "You should know that you should always carry your wand with you."

"Constant vigilance. Yes, I know. But my uncle made me put it in my trunk at the station. He didn't want me to carry it in the car with me, especially since his family was in there. He, or rather, Dudley, is afraid of it."

"Perhaps that is understandable after events from previous summers'. But why didn't you retrieve it once you had your trunk?"

"Open my trunk full of magical items outside for anyone to see? My uncle would've _killed_ me if I had given the neighbors any reason to be suspicious of me. Hey, I was lucky that they no longer lock my items in my cupboard."

"Fine, fine," Dumbledore stated absently, deciding to address the last sentence and its implications later.

"Sir?" Harry asked, "what's going to happen now?"

"Now? Well, now you will recover and-"

"No," Harry interrupted. "I meant about the Dursley's and my guardians. Technically I'm not of age yet."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I think that since there are only a few weeks until you do reach 17, that we can get by without appointing new guardians for you."

Harry sighed in relief. At least that's one thing he didn't have to worry about.

"No doubt tomorrow's paper will carry the story about Voldemort's attack on your home. Perhaps it would be best if you write anyone concerned to inform that that you are safe and at Hogwarts to prevent needless worrying."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, starting letters to Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione as soon as the elderly wizard left.

* * *

As Dumbledore predicted, the news of the attack was in the Daily Prophet. Luckily, there weren't too many details just that the attack happened on his home; that his family was relocated to a safer location; and that once again Harry escaped alive.

While the paper _did_ state that he was alive, the writers of _The Daily Prophet_ also made it appear that he was critically injured and could breathe his last breath at any moment.

Harry was glad that he had owled his friends. He wouldn't want them to worry needlessly about him. Unfortunately, he hadn't realized until this morning the he never owled Moony.

After years of living with the Dursley's treatment of him, Harry just wasn't use to an adult worrying about him.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked, "Can you please let Professor Dumbledore know that I would like to speak to him?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," she replied, "as soon as you take these potions."

Harry made a face before imbibing the awful tasting potions. If they didn't work so well, Harry wouldn't be sure if they would be worth the taste.

A few minutes later, the headmaster appeared in the doorway.

"Sir, I just realized that I forgot to send an owl to Remus. After reading the article in the paper, I don't want him to worry. Can you let him know that I am safe and _not_ on my deathbed?"

"Already done, Mr. Potter. I figured you might have forgotten him, so I informed him as well as the other Order members that you were safe and sound at Hogwarts."

"Thanks," Harry said, before realizing that Order members most likely included Snape. Hopefully the potion master wasn't at the castle, Harry thought. He had enough to worry about with what Voldemort told him, he did not want to deal with Snape's insults and sarcastic remarks as well.

* * *

'It couldn't be true', Harry reassured himself hours later as he lay in the hospital bed. 'I look too much like James not to be his son.'

'_Maybe a bit too much like James_,' _a voice inside answered back._

"Well, how else do you explain how I look if I'm not Jame's Potter's son?" Harry asked the voice.

'_Ever heard of magic?' was the sarcastic reply he received. 'Magic can do all sorts of things, even alter someone's appearance.'_

"But polyjuice only lasts for an hour, this has been sixteen years."

'_There are other things beside polyjuice that might have been used.'_

"Well surely _someone_ would've known that I was adopted," Harry reasoned, "Someone would've noticed that my mom wasn't pregnant for nine months before I appeared."

'_Maybe they did,'_

"They would've told me. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, they wouldn't have kept this from me."

"_Would they have? They tell you everything after all_," the inner voice said sarcastically.

At that Harry decided to turn over to get some sleep, trying to block out the voice that was making him doubt not only his friends and mentors, but his identity as well.

When Harry woke, Dumbledore was once more next to him.

"Ah, good, you're awake. Lemon drop?"

"No, thanks," Harry said as he sat up, coming to a decision. "Sir, can I ask you something?"

"But of course, my dear boy, of course."

"Voldemort said something to me during the attack,"

Madam Pomfrey heard those words and came running over to look after her only patient. "Was it a spell? Do you remember what he said? Are you feeling all right? Why didn't you mention that you didn't know one of the spells he used?"

Harry stared at the medi-witch in shock. Who knew that she could talk so fast?

"Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore answered for Harry, "I do not believe that Harry is referring to a spell, but rather something of a more private matter. If I am mistaken, I will let you know."

Recognized that she had been dismissed, she turned to leave, but not before addressing the headmaster one last time, "Be sure that you do."

"Sir? How do you know that this is of a personal nature?" Harry asked, doubts about what Voldemort said bubbling to the top at the headmaster's words.

"After six years, I think that I have gotten to know you rather well. If it was a spell you would have told both myself and Madam Pomfrey. One, to ensure that you were healed correctly, and two, to add it to your repertoire to teach the DA," the headmaster answered kindly, his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Oh, okay," Harry answered, his doubts somewhat settled.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"First, sir, can I ask you to put up some silencing charms. I don't want anyone else to hear this right now."

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes faded as he followed Harry's request.

"Harry? Are you okay? Did you try something you shouldn't have?"

Harry stared at the headmaster in shock, until he understood what he was referring to. "No, sir, I didn't try any unforgivables. Remember? I didn't even have my wand."

Dumbledore nodded as he remembered that fact, still puzzled over what could have Harry acting so peculiar and wanting so much privacy in a castle that is practically deserted.

"Voldemort said something. I'm not sure if what he said was true. I don't know if I should do anything about it or just ignore it," Harry said.

"I'll be glad to help in anyway I can," the headmaster vowed.

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling relieved, as he relaxed against the pillows.

After a few moments, the headmaster spoke, "Harry? As I said, I would be glad to help in anyway; however, it might be beneficial if I knew exactly what we were talking about."

"Oh, yeah," Harry replied, sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

Harry took a deep breath, before saying the words he wished he never heard. "Voldemort said that the blood in my veins is not the same as my parents."

Dumbledore just looked at his student waiting for him to continue.

"He basically implied that I was adopted by the Potters. That they weren't my real parents." Harry concluded forlornly.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry, indecision on his face, unsure what to say.

"Sir? Is it true?"

* * *

END CHAPTER 10

So the question is...Does Dumbledore know?

Thanks to everyone who had read this story & extra thanks to those who take the time to review...

8-13-05


	11. TRUTH AND LIES

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this and previous chapters.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 11  
TRUTH & LIES

_Previous chapter:_

_Dumbledore just looked at Harry, indecision on his face/unsure what to say._

"_Sir? Is it true?"_

Harry looked at the headmaster who was shaking his head regretfully, "I do not know."

"But surely you would know! They must have told you! Especially after you told them the prophecy!"

"They did not know the wording of the prophecy."

"Why not? It only concerned _their son!" _Harry shouted.

"Yes," the headmaster answered calmly, "And the more people who knew the specifics, the more likely Voldemort would discover it. I only told them that there was a prophecy and that it could be about you, since you were born at the end of July. If they knew the specific wording, they would have been in even more danger."

"How could they have been in more danger? Voldemort was trying to KILL THEM!"

"There are far worse things then death," Albus stated calmly, repeating what he told Voldemort a year ago.

In the past that statement confused him. Now, Harry understood what could be worse than death. The death of a loved one while you were helpless to stop it came immediately to mind. Thinking of Sirius, Harry calmed down a bit.

"Did they ever tell you anything about me? Did they tell you that she was pregnant? Did you _see_ her pregnant?"

"They often talked about how they were hoping to start a family soon. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when you were born less than a year after they were married."

"But did anyone see her pregnant?" Harry reiterated, his voice full of exasperation. "Did they tell anyone that they were expecting a child?"

"Not that I know of," the headmaster replied honestly. "The months before you were born were dangerous times. Movement was limited, the floo was being monitored. People did not go out to visit or talk much unless it was an emergency."

"But what about the order? You must've had meetings."

"We did. However, we did not require everyone to attend every meeting as a safety precaution. If a meeting was necessary, only the people that were directly involved with the topic needed to be present. Even then, each family sent a representative. Sirius or James usually represented each other and Lily. And if I did need to speak to someone, we would use an alternative method."

Harry absently ran a hand through his hair. "So, it could be true, then."

"Yes, it could. After all, anything is possible."

Harry nodded as he heard what the professor said. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Do you think Voldemort is lying?" Harry asked Albus hopefully, before continuing in desperation, "I mean it is possible, right? My first year he said that if I joined him that he would bring my parents back. I knew that he was lying because you already told me that there was no way to bring back the dead. This is just another time that he lied to me, right?"

"Again, it _is_ possible. As you found out, Voldemort has lied before in order to get what he wanted. We would need to determine the benefits he would reap by having you believe it to be true."

"Well, he did have my attention, I even forgot about the portkey and about escaping," Harry admitted. "If Dung hadn't shown up, Voldemort would've killed me."

"Yes, that would have been a benefit," the headmaster agreed.

"Of course, right before he cast the killing curse, he also mentioned how he was able to torment me till the end," Harry recalled, before hopefully continuing, "So, perhaps he _was_ just making it up to torment me?"

"Perhaps," Albus echoed as he stood to leave.

"Ah, yes, before I go, I have something for you," the headmaster stated after reaching for a tin of lemon drops.

"Sir, I really don't need any lemon drops."

"Oh, no, my boy, those are for me. Running low, you know. Can't afford to be generous with them until I restock my supply."

"Of course," Harry said with a grin.

"For you, I have some mail. Since school is not in session, all incoming mail is automatically diverted to me during the summer. I believe you will find replies from your friends."

"Great," Harry said, eagerly reaching for the letters the headmaster offered. "At least I'll have something to take my mind off of this mess with Voldemort."

"You could always use the time to study," Albus pointed out.

"You sound like Hermione," Harry laughed, as he looked through the letters. "Hey, that's funny. There isn't a letter here from Hermione. Although I could probably guess what she would write."

Harry cleared his throat before trying to imitate Hermione's voice, "_I'm glad you're okay. Honestly, the way that paper exaggerates. I suppose we should be glad Rita Skeeter didn't write the article. She would've stated that you attacked him. I would stop my subscription if there was an alternate way for me to receive news from the wizarding world. Ron isn't a good source of information unless all you are interested in is Quidditch scores. While you are __there, you should really take advantage of the school library. If Madam Pince is there, I'm sure she would be willing to select some books for you. This would be a great time for you to read Hogwarts: A History." _Harry concluded.

"That was wonderful, Harry. You deserve a lemon drop for that. Are you sure you wouldn't like one?"

"No thanks, headmaster. Will you let me know if any more letters arrive?"

"Of course, my boy, of course," the headmaster agreed before exiting the infirmary.

As soon as he left, Harry opened the letter from Ron.

_Hey mate,_

_Glad to hear that you're okay. Did you see the paper today? The Cannons won another game! This has to be their longest winning streak since I was born. I wonder if we might be able to get tickets to a game?_

Figures, Harry thought with a laugh. Voldemort 'welcomed' him home and one of the first things Ron wants to know is if he saw how the Cannons were doing. Nothing like Ron to keep his mind from dwelling on the seriousness of the moment.

_OW! Ginny is reading over my shoulder and just hit me for that remark. She kindly informed me that you are to stay safe, since Voldemort will most likely be mad and would be out for your blood now that you escaped him again._

_She also wants me to inform you that you should still keep your eyes open at Hogwart's. After all, Voldemort's next plan probably included going after Dumbledore once he got you out of the way. OW! Sorry, about that, Ginny again. Apparently she didn't like how I wrote that. I told her to go write her own letter. Looks like she is actually listening to me for a change._

_You know, I didn't mean anything about you being out of the way, right? Right. I knew you would understand. Stupid girls._

Harry chuckled. He could picture that scene as if he was at the Burrow watching it in person. Ron, with all his sensitivity, wouldn't understand why Ginny might be offended at how he worded Voldemort's most recent attack.

_Anyways, stay safe and try to keep out of Snape's way if he's around. Wouldn't want him to ruin the start of your summer holidays._

_Ron_

Yeah, Harry thought, because being greeted at home by Voldemort was a much better way to start his holiday. He decided to read the letter from Ginny next.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was going to have Ron write a letter from both of us, but then I saw what he was writing and decided that there was no way I was going to include my name on that_

_Looks like Luna was right again. We knew she was right about March and Easter being too early for him to attack, but she was also right about his plan being unexpected._

_I just wish one of us had thought about him trying to ambush you at your house. At the least we could've had someone escort you home. At least your relatives weren't injured. And thank goodness for the order. I know that you hated having someone watch your house the last two years, but you can't say it didn't pay off this time. Dung totally redeemed himself from the incident with the Dementors. Mum is even baking him a chocolate cake to thank him for being there and saving you. _

Hmm, yum, Harry thought, picturing Mrs. Weasley's chocolate cake. He wondered if he might be able to get her to bake one for him. After all, _he_ was the one that was attacked.

_At least we know that you will be safe at Hogwart's. But you still need to be diligent. As Moody would say: 'Constant Vigilance'. I wouldn't be surprised if Riddle's next plan did include an attack on Hogwart's. _

_Stay safe and keep out of trouble. _

_If anything else happens, I won't hesitate to activate the portkey. Unlike you, I am going to be sure to keep it in my pocket with nothing else to interfere in case I need it._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

"Ha, ha," Harry retorted to the empty room after reading Ginny's comment about the portkey. She probably wouldn't have thought twice about placing other things in the same pocket as the portkey if he hadn't shared about how he couldn't get to the portkey because of the change and candy wrappers that were also in his pocket.

Harry decided to open Luna's letter next.

_Dear Harry,_

_Father and I are leaving next week to start our search for the mysterious Oofpulc. It's a shame we didn't think of finding one for you before this now. I'm sure it would've helped you a lot if you had one when Voldemort attacked your home._

_I knew you would be okay. See you in September, hopefully with a new pet for you._

_Love,  
Luna_

Harry stared in shock at the short note, before turning it over. Nope, that was all she wrote. At least she wasn't worried about him, he thought with a laugh. Oh Merlin, he hoped she didn't find an Oofpulc for him. Then again, he could just let Hagrid take care of it.

Since she mentioned the Oofpulc, Harry now had _that_ song in his head. Just as Harry was about to pick up the last letter, hoping that it would take away the melody in his mind, Hedwig flew into the infirmary, a thick roll of parchment wrapped around her leg.

"Hey, girl," Harry called to her, "What do you have for me?" Removing the parchment, Harry recognized Hermione's writing. "Have you been with Hermione this whole time?" At Hedwig's hoot, Harry nodded, "I forgot, she doesn't have an owl. Good thing one of us was thinking. I had wondered why Dumbledore hadn't received a letter from her to give to me. She probably would've been upset if you dropped off her letter first and didn't have a way of writing back. Thanks, girl. As soon as Madam Pomfrey allows me to get out of bed, I'll give you some treats."

Opening the roll, Harry's jaw dropped in disbelief, as he saw multiple pieces of parchment. "Merlin, I think she wrote me an essay," he mumbled before reading the letter.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry. I should have known that Voldemort wouldn't give up. How could I be so stupid! We knew he was planning something. Why did we think you were safe? Why did we think he gave up? We should know better. We did know better. If only we had used our heads. Voldemort never gives up! He's been after you since you were born and especially since you started Hogwart's. Why did we believe, even for a moment, that this year was different?_

_I can't believe I let you down. I failed you. The most important test of my life and I failed. Some friend and protector I am. I'm just glad that someone from the Order was there to save you. Things could have ended so much worse. Again, I'm so sorry. I can't apologize enough. I know that there's nothing I can say to fix this, but be assured that I will do better next time. I will not fail you again._

_Ugh! I still can't believe how stupid I was. So much for my intelligence. A first year should have known that Voldemort would try something; that he wouldn't give up or take a holiday just because it was summer._

_We didn't even think of him attacking your home as a possibility. Luna even told us that his plan was unexpected. Why didn't I listen more closely to her? After all, the last thing we did expect was for him to show up at your house. That was a sign right there. I can't believe I missed the clues. _

_The fact that we didn't even have a plan in place for that scenario only emphasizes our failure. The only way we could have combated that was to have one of us go home with you. Of course, our parents never would have agreed to that. Especially if they thought it was dangerous._

_Oh, why did we let down our guard like that! There we were, thinking that you were safe until the end of summer when the entire time Voldemort was waiting for you. _

_I could just hit myself over the head with a book. As we said before, we knew Voldemort was a creature of habit, and his biggest habit was attacking you. We should have known that he was waiting for you at your house since we arrived safe and sound at King's Cross Station. We shouldn't have let you go home alone. At the very least we should've had one of the adults go with you. If we had thought about it, I'm sure that Mr. Weasley would have been happy to escort you home. Even Fred and George would have been acceptable escorts if our parents wouldn't have allowed us to go._

_And the blood wards! I can't believe that that detail slipped past both me and Professor Dumbledore. Obviously I haven't spent enough time in the books or focusing on what was important. _

_I'm just so glad that you are okay. I don't know what I would have done if my failure had contributed to your death._

_Merlin, how could I have been so stupid!_

Whoa, Harry thought, as the words stopped halfway down the second piece of parchment. He was just slightly off from his impression of what she would write. This definitely wasn't what he was expecting from Hermione's letter. He would have to make sure that he replied to her.

At least Neville's letter would be normal. There should be no mention of oofpulces and no ranting, trying to take the blame for what happened, Harry thought, as he opened that parchment.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad that you were able to escape Voldemort again. I knew those portkey's were too small. My gran helped me to attach mine to a chain. Hopefully, I won't lose it now._

_I read in the paper that your family moved. Do you know where? Maybe they moved closer to Diagon Alley or to some wizards. I'm sure that the headmaster made sure that the area was safe for you. It would be great if we lived closer to one another. I could really use some company over the summer._

_Glad that you're okay. Hope to see you soon (hopefully for a good reason and not because something happened)._

_Neville_

Harry sighed as he read Neville's letter. It might be normal, but it did bring up a number of questions that he needed answers to.

* * *

END CHAPTER 11 TRUTH & LIES

What are Harry's questions? And does he get answers?

And I know Hermione's letter often repeated itself, but don't we all do that when where venting?

UPCOMING:

CHAPTER 12 IN THE KNOW (Whatever _that_ means!)

CHAPTER 13 VOLDEMORT'S REVENGE (doesn't that sound like fun!)

CHAPTER 14 SOMETHING HAPPENED (I wonder if it has anything to do with Voldemort's Revenge?)

CHAPTER 15 HELP (So soon after V's Revenge & something happening-not a good sign. I wonder if Dung is around to save the day again…Dung? Dung? Are you there?)

8/22/2005


	12. HARRY'S DECISION

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 12  
HARRY'S DECISION

Harry had tried to respond to Hermione's letter, but all he managed to write was 'don't blame yourself'. Every time he put his quill to parchment his mind starting thinking about what Neville had written. He couldn't get it out of his head. He finally sighed and decided to give up. He needed some more answers and he needed them now.

Since the headmaster wasn't due for a visit, Harry decided that he would have to visit the headmaster. Of course, since he hadn't been given permission to leave the bed, much less the infirmary, that meant sneaking out. Harry looked around the room for Madam Pomfrey. Since there was no sigh of her, he decided that now was as good a time as any. Just as Harry was about to slip out of his bed to leave the hospital wing and head up to the headmaster's office, she entered.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked, as he lay back down in the bed, trying to make it appear like he hadn't been sneaking out. "Could you please let Professor Dumbledore know that I would like to speak to him?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," she replied, with a knowing glance, "as long as you stay in that bed and take these potions."

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm surprised at you," Harry joked, "You know that I would never leave unless you said I could."

"Mmm-hmmm," She murmured in disagreement before motioning to him to drink the potion.

Harry made a face right before he swallowed the awful tasting potions. If they didn't work so well, Harry would be sure that they wouldn't be worth the taste.

A few minutes later, the headmaster appeared in the doorway.

"Harry, if this is about a letter from Miss Granger, I haven't received anything."

"Actually, sir, Hedwig delivered one to me from her."

"And were you right about what she had to say?"

"Um, not exactly," Harry said. Actually, not at all, Harry thought. He still couldn't believe how wrong he was in his assessment of Hermione's reaction. Even more shocking was how upset _she_ was about what happened and how responsible she felt for it. And he still needed to respond to her, Harry thought with a grimace. After all she did for him last year to make sure that he felt guilt free about Sirius's death, he would do the same for her regarding Voldemort's latest attack. He wasn't exactly sure what to write, but he knew he had to try. He decided to write her as soon as these other matters on his mind were settled.

"Actually, sir, I have a few more questions I would like to ask you about what we discussed earlier."

"Harry," the headmaster sighed, "I already told you, I don't know if you were adopted. However, there is a way we could find out if you would like."

"There is? We can? Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Harry asked in shock. "No, wait, we'll talk about that later. I actually wanted to talk about something else."

"Certainly, Harry," Albus said, taking a seat next to Harry's bed. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering, what happens now?" At Dumbledore's inquiring look, Harry clarified, "I mean, you said that we don't have to appoint new guardians, but where am I going to live once I leave this bed?"

"Ah, that is assuming Madam Pomphrey will let you leave," Dumbledore teased, the twinkling returning to his eyes now that his student asked a question he knew he could answer.

"That's not funny," Harry growled. "I hope you won't let her keep me here until September."

"I will do what I can," Albus stated, before becoming serious once again. "I am hoping that in a few weeks we can move you back to the cottage. Since it was expected that you would spend this time with your family, it is currently unavailable. Until then, you will have to stay here. If that is okay with you?"

"Here as in Hogwarts, or here as in the infirmary?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Hogwarts," was the only reply Harry received, but that was all that he needed.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please, please, please don't blame yourself for this attack. I don't. And you didn't fail me. You are a wonderful friend and protector. It is impossible to count the number of times you saved my life (and my sanity). Trust me, this wasn't your fault-or anybody else's, except Voldemort's. He even obliviated the Death Eaters so that no one could tell what his plan was. _

_Our main focus was on the school and the train. We came up with some great defenses (mostly thanks to you and Ron). I have every reason to believe that each and every one of them would have succeeded. And even though they weren't tested, that doesn't take away from what we did. As I said before, we created some great plans. I don't even know if the professors could come up with plans that equaled ours (I know for a fact that none of the DADA professors we had in our first five years could-excluding Moony, of course). _

_Now about the blood wards: We had every reason to trust that they would hold. The main reason for this was because of the fact that Dumbledore had faith in them. If Dumbledore didn't question them, why would we? Another reason was because even if we had questioned their effectiveness now that Voldemort had my blood in his veins, we would've immediately dismissed the idea, thinking that if the wards would let him in for that reason then he would've breached them by now._

_Again, I repeat, this is not your fault! If anyone should feel bad it would be me._

_You wouldn't let me feel guilty for Sirius's death and I won't let you feel guilty for this._

_I don't want to hear another word about you being stupid. You are the smartest witch I know. And trust me, you spend plenty of time in your books and focusing on what is important. After all, isn't the most important thing people?_

_I admit, it might have been a good idea to have someone escort me home. After all, even if Voldemort didn't 'welcome' me home, he might have attacked on the way. We know that he has no problem attacking innocent muggles._

_Like you, I am grateful that the order was there, in fact, Ginny mentioned that her mum is baking Dung a chocolate cake to thank him for helping me._

Harry paused for a moment and chewed the quill of his pen as he thought about what else he could say to Hermione to make her understand that it wasn't her fault and that no one, especially him, would blame him for not thinking about Voldemort attacking him at home.

"Pig?" He asked as he spotted a small owl entering the infirmary. Harry immediately noticed the parchment around the owl's leg. Why was Ron writing to him again? Harry couldn't help but wonder if something had happened. As soon as the small owl calmed down, Harry untied the parchment an opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry for my earlier letter. I just couldn't believe my stupidity (don't worry, I won't go on for two parchments about it again). I had finally run out of things to say which was why it ended so abruptly. Luckily, Ginny had sent Pig to me with a letter. I immediately wrote this reply and sent it with him to you. I didn't want you to worry about me. I am fine and you have enough to worry about._

Harry snorted in agreement. Merlin was she right about that. She wasn't even in the same country as him, yet somehow she knew that had plenty on his mind. Of course, she was probably thinking more along the lines of fighting with Voldemort rather than trying to figure out if Voldemort was telling him the truth about his adoption.

_I am very glad that you are okay, and once more, I apologize for not taking better care of you and making sure that you returned home safely. I still can't believe that none of us thought about Voldemort attacking your home!_

_Sorry, back again, just had to take a break before I started ranting again. I hope you utilize the extra time at Hogwart's wisely. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would allow you access to the library. I know you said that you are fine, and I'm sure the Prophet is exaggerating (I suppose we should be glad that Rita Skeeter didn't write that article, I can only imagine the twists that she would have put on it), but I am also confident that Madam Pomfrey won't let you leave until you are 100 percent recovered, so if you can't leave the infirmary, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sure Madam Pince would send some books to you if you ask. In fact, I think that this would be a fine time to read Hogwarts, a History. I highly recommend it._

_Anyways, how did your relatives take the news of the attack? I know they don't like magic, so they probably weren't too pleased. I hope they don't blame you. Do you have to go back there? After all, the only reason why you went was because of the blood wards, and obviously that is superfluous now. Ooh, wouldn't it be great if you could spend the entire summer at Hogwarts? I know that none of the professors are there during the summer, so it might not be possible, but think of the reading you can do. _

_I am quite envious of the opportunity that would present. I am almost tempted to use my emergency portkey to join you; however, I know that that is not the responsible thing to do. But I will tell you that if anything else happens, I will be there in a minute._

_Take care and stay safe._

_Oh, yes, I almost forgot, try to stay out of the way of the professors, I'm sure that they are quite business trying to complete year-end paperwork._

_Love, Hermione_

_PS Contact Madam Pince and do some reading; or better yet, start your summer assignments!_

Harry shook his head in laughter as he finished Hermione's letter. Now _that_ was the Hermione he knew and loved, he thought with a grin. It seems like his impression of her wasn't too far off the mark, after all. At least, it wasn't once she calmed down.

Harry grinned again, at least now it would be easier to finish his letter to her.

_I just got your second letter. I'm glad you didn't go on for another two pages about how stupid you were, especially since it isn't true. I'm also glad that you are feeling better, but I can tell that you are still blaming yourself for this and thinking that this is your fault. Your 'breaks' so that you didn't rant again, kind of gave it way. All I can say is that if I'm right, just read the first part of this letter again until you are convinced that you are not to blame. If that doesn't work, well, let's just say that I won't hesitate to tell Fred and George to prank you until you believe it. They are always looking for victims, I mean test subjects._

_Don't worry about me worrying about you. I'll always worry about all of you, especially while Voldemort is still around. Just knowing me puts you guys in danger, but the five of you especially so, since you are the ones who know me the best. I don't know what I would do without any of you. Ron and Neville are like the brothers I never had, and you and Ginny are like my sisters. Luna, well,_

Harry paused as he tried to think of a way to label his relationship with Luna. He finally shrugged and finished the sentence by writing what he was thinking.

_Luna is just Luna, there really isn't a way to categorize her, is there? Besides, I'd rather worry about you guys than worry about Voldemort. And even after he's gone, I'll still worry about all of you; after all, you are my family. Consider it a brother's prerogative._

_As for my summer, I'll spend some more time here before going back to the cottage. Hopefully some of you guys can join me again. The good news is that I never have to see the Dursley's again. In fact, I don't even know where they are! The only way Dumbledore could get them to move was if he promised never to tell me their new location. At least something good came from Voldemort's attack._

Harry smirked as he wrote that last line. Something good, but also a whole lot of bad, Harry thought as once again started thinking about what Voldemort said as well as what the headmaster had told him this after noon. Once more, many questions filled his mind. Shaking his head, he put those thoughts to the side as he finished his letter to Hermione.

_I had a feeling that you would suggest I use the time at Hogwarts to read through every book in the library or to start my summer assignments. I wasn't planning on spending my first week of the holiday reading or doing work, however, it might not be a bad idea, since a) I am alone and bored and b) I am stuck in the infirmary and don't have much else to do._

_I should be able to get some work done before Madame Pomfrey releases me. I have a feeling that she is keeping me here as a favor to the other teachers to make sure that I don't get in their way. That is fine with me, since it cuts down on chance encounters with Snape._

_I hope that you enjoy your summer and hopefully I will see you soon at the cottage. Take care and remember: Constant Vigilance._

_Harry_

After a last glance at the letter, Harry rolled the parchment and tied it around Pig's leg, asking him to deliver it to Hermione. He then spent the remainder of the afternoon thinking about his conversation with Dumbledore.

* * *

"Sir?" Harry asked as the headmaster joined him for breakfast the next afternoon, "You mentioned something about being able to see if I'm adopted?"

"There are ways to confirm whether or not Voldemort was telling the truth," the headmaster admitted.

"What if he was?" Harry asked fearfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I discover that I was adopted, will that change anything?"

When Albus didn't reply but just peered at Harry over his spectacles, Harry continued, "Like the prophecy?"

"Since you have been 'marked as an equal', then we are too assume that the prophecy still applied to you, regardless of your parentage."

"Oh."

"It didn't seem to matter to Voldemort," the headmaster added. At Harry's inquiring look, Albus explained, "The fact that you were adopted; he knew the truth and he still came after you."

"But he didn't know the whole thing," Harry protested.

"Exactly."

"Well, why don't we tell it to him?" Harry asked, "Then he'll leave me alone."

"Are you sure about that?" The headmaster inquired.

"Well, I know that you don't want him to learn it, but it would make him leave me alone."

"Perhaps," Albus stated as he continued to peer at Harry, as if trying to make him think things through.

"He'll realize that I couldn't possible be the child in the prophecy," Harry stated excitedly, finally thinking that he had a chance at a 'normal' life, "Even if I was marked by that curse. He would realize that if I wasn't born to Lily and James Potter, who defied him three times, that the prophecy couldn't be about me."

"And Voldemort would…" Dumbledore stated quietly, leading Harry to complete his sentence.

"Voldemort would leave me alone and I'll have a normal life," Harry said triumphantly.

"And…"

"And…" Harry paused as he thought of what else Voldemort would do. The grin disappeared from his face as he realized what would happen next. "And Voldemort would begin his pursuit of Neville."

"I imagine so," Albus quietly agreed. "That is assuming that he ignored the part that _you_ were marked as his equal. Even if Voldemort believed that you are not the child in the prophecy, he will always see you as a threat and try to eliminate you."

"Why?" Harry murmured quietly, once more wondering why it always involved him.

"Because you have defied him and defeated him more than anyone else."

"Including you?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Including me," Albus confirmed.

Harry sat back and pondered those words. Did this mean that he was more powerful than the headmaster? Nah, Harry decided, it just meant that he was more unfortunate than most. After all, most of his classmates had never seen Voldemort, let alone meet him so many times. Of course, Harry thought, it also meant that he was luckier than most that he was able to escape each of those times.

"Harry? Do you want to know the truth?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Well, it would be cool to discover that I'm related to you, and even better if I found out that I was related to the Weasley's, but what if it shows that I'm related to Malfoy?" Harry said in disgust.

"What if it does?" The headmaster challenged.

Harry just looked at the headmaster without answering.

"None of that would change who you are," Albus continued.

"Really?" Harry asked doubtfully. "Can you imagine the boy-who-lived being called 'Harry Malfoy'?"

"What's in a name?" Dumbledore stopped when Harry laughed.

"Sorry, sir. It's just that Luna said something similar."

"Ah, Miss Lovegood," Albus stated fondly. "I admit it would not be ideal if we discover that you are related to the Malfoy's, however, since most purebloods are related, it is a possibility."

"And with my luck, definite," Harry concluded.

"Now why don't you rest and think about what you want to do."

"Sir? I've already decided."

"Harry, you really should think about this," Albus cautioned. "There is no rush to decide the matter tonight."

"Sir," Harry said as he ignored the headmaster's advice. "I don't want to know whether or not it is the truth. In fact, I don't even want anyone to know that it might be possible. Promise that you won't inform the Order of recent events."

Albus looked his student straight in the eye; he could see the determination on the teenager's face. "I promise. However, may I ask why you do not wish to know?"

"Lily and James Potter were the best parents I could've had. I can't imagine trying to replace them now. A few years ago, I would've loved the idea that there might have been somewhere out that I could call family, but I'm almost seventeen, an adult in the wizarding world. It's a bit too late to have the happy childhood I always wanted, especially with this prophecy hanging over me.

"If I was adopted and my true parents are pro-Voldemort, than it is possible that they would turn me over to him. If they are against him or neutral, then knowing me would just put them in more danger. I won't do that.

"Besides, I have the only family I need," Harry concluded as he thought about the Weasley's, his friends, and the headmaster.

Albus stared at Harry again, before replying, "I understand. I think you made a wise decision."

* * *

END CHAPTER 12 HARRY'S DECISION

What happens to change Harry's mind about finding out the truth?  
How does he find out the truth?  
(You know that he's going to…eventually!)

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 13 VOLDEMORT'S REVENGE (doesn't that sound like fun!)  
CHAPTER 14 SOMETHING HAPPENED  
CHAPTER 15 NOW WHAT?  
CHAPTER 16 OH FUDGE  
CHAPTER 17 HELP (Okay, this chapter was moved back by 2-obviously. Guess it really doesn't matter that I couldn't find Dung)

9/8/2005


	13. VOLDEMORT’S REVENGE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this and previous chapters.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

* * *

_Italics: letters or 'articles' from Newspaper._

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 13  
VOLDEMORT'S REVENGE

Harry felt much better now that he made his decision.

Luna and the Headmaster were right. What _was_ in a name? Well, perhaps a lot, Harry thought with a smirk, since 'Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-' was a household name in the wizarding world.

But a name or the identity of his natural parents didn't change _who_ Harry was or what he thought of himself. After all, at his sorting in his first year he _chose_ not to be placed in Slytherin. While to others, that choice might just have been about where he lived during his years at Hogwarts, to Harry it was a choice not to use his new-found powers for evil(1). Harry reminded himself of what Dumbledore had told him in second year, that it was his choices that made him who he was, not his blood.

Seventeen years ago, Voldemort had chosen to believe the first few lines of a prophecy that he was told. Five years ago he tried to get Harry to follow him, believing that none in his service would kill him or work against him.

The choice Harry made that night had sealed his fate. Choosing to fight Voldemort rather than join him, Harry had made a mortal enemy.

That was why either must die at the hand of the other, Harry realized. Those choices were what gave power to the prophecy. The fulfillment of the prophecy was not necessarily decided by fate and destiny, but rather by the choices they made.

Because of the choices someone else made, Harry was now hunted on an annual basis, until he either killed Voldemort or was killed by him.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what his life would've been like if no one had _told_ Voldemort the beginning of the prophecy, or if Voldemort had laughed it off, since after all, it had originated from Trelawney.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts. After all, it couldn't change the past, so it was best not to dwell on it. Of course, now that he was determined not to think about the prophecy and the future battle against Voldemort, thoughts of Voldemort's last words penetrated his mind. For even though Harry made his choice not to discover the truth, part of him, no matter how tiny, was a little curious about whether or not Voldemort was lying. Taking a look around the room, Harry tried to find something that could occupy his mind.

His eyes fell on the stack of letters he received from his friends and a grin grew on his face. He had responded to Hermione's letter, but he hadn't responded to anyone else. Perhaps now would be a good time. After all, his first letter only told them the brief details of the attack and that he was fine and safe at Hogwarts.

_Dear Neville,_

_Just wanted to write you a note letting you know that I am still fine, and safe and sound at Hogwarts. In fact, you really shouldn't believe anything you read or hear about my health unless Dumbledore tells you in person. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow's headline of the Daily Prophet stated that I died in my sleep!_

_I was really surprised that Voldemort 'welcomed' me home. _

Harry paused as he wrote an additional line on Ron's letter that wasn't included in the others. '_And Ron, after that start to my summer, I really don't think it could be ruined more if I run into Snape.'_

_I can't believe that none of us thought of that possibility._

Harry continued telling them about the attack, although he decided not to include what Voldemort had said to him. He still wasn't sure if he would share that information with anyone else, but he especially wouldn't do it by owl. If the owl got lost or intercepted that would probably be the next day's headline, Harry reasoned. Actually, it would probably sell more newspapers than an article about his death, Harry thought.

_I won't tell you everything that happened, as you know, I had trouble reaching the portkey because of other items in my pocket. Maybe I'll attach mine to a chain like Neville's grandmother did for him. That was a really great idea. I'm actually surprised that Hermione didn't think of that._

_Anyway, Voldemort started throwing curses and talking. I admit that I got a bit distracted, which didn't help my concentration regarding the portkey, but luckily Dung came and distracted Voldemort so that I could escape. I'm just thankful that no one was seriously hurt during this skirmish._

_On a brighter note, the Dursley's don't want anything else to do with me. In fact, the only way Dumbledore could persuade them to move was if he promised that he wouldn't tell me where the new house was_._ Since the blood protection no longer matters, there is no reason why I have to live with them or see them again. _

_I am going to spend some time here at Hogwarts until the cottage is available, then I will move there for the rest of the summer. Hopefully you guys will be able to join me. I have only been here for a few days and already I am quite bored, which explains why I am writing another letter so soon. If I'm not released soon, you will probably receive a letter a day from me. At least I don't have to eat alone, Professor Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey usually try to join me during meals. _

_Unfortunately, I am on my own for most of the day. Hermione will be pleased to know that I've managed to get some of the summer assignments completed. At first I was determined not to do any schoolwork, after all, school had only been out a few days. However, regardless of what Ron thinks, you can only read Quidditch Through the Ages so many times. The only thing left to do, since I'm still on 'bed rest', was homework. _

_Have a great summer and I hope to see you soon,_

_Harry_

After writing the first letter, he wrote out a copy for Ron, Luna, and Ginny. Each letter was basically the same. Ron's had that added comment about Snape, and in Luna's, he thanked her for spending her summer looking for an oofpulc to help him.

After sealing the letters he gave them to Hedwig to deliver. Hopefully at least one of them would write back and he'd have something to read tomorrow.

Harry sighed as he looked at the clock, before rolling over to go to sleep. At least the sun had set and it was dark out, he thought with a grimace. One thing was for sure, he didn't have to worry about not getting enough sleep these last few days. Hopefully Madam Pomfrey would let him get out of bed tomorrow.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey felt that Harry needed one more day of rest before she would release him. 

Harry spent the morning working on homework and after lunch with Dumbledore, decided to take a nap. Of course, that wasn't totally his decision since Madam Pomfrey handed him a sleeping potion as soon as Dumbledore left.

Harry was woken from his nap by a familiar voice calling for Madam Pomphrey.

"Poppy," the voice called as a figured dressed in black entered the infirmary.

Harry shrunk back into the bed and pulled the blanket over his head, hoping that this would keep him from being noticed by the potion master. Seeing Snape might not ruin his summer after being greeted by Voldemort, but Harry knew it wouldn't make it better either. If he was lucky, hopefully the potions professor would leave without realizing that Harry was there.

"Poppy, I appear to be out of stock on the Poena Renovo potion."

A concerned Poppy approached Snape, quickly asking, "Are you injured? Hurt?"

"I am perfectly fine," Snape answered, "I just need a vial of that potion. Now that the brats have left, I will be able to restock my supply."

"Severus, if you were fine, you wouldn't have asked for that potion. Take a seat and let me heal you," Madame Pomfrey instructed, as she began to cast diagnostic spells on the professor.

"I assure you, Poppy, that I will survive," Severus stated as he stepped out of range of the mediwitch's wand.

"It doesn't hurt to check and it will only take a minute of your time," the mediwitch reasoned, as she moved closer to her older patient with her wand raised. "Who knows what affect the spells thatmonster used could have hadon you."

"As I previously stated, I am fine," Snape repeated impatiently. "After all, I _was_ there last night and I _do_ know what spells he used and the effects that they have.

"Besides, he stuck with his usual routine," Snape responded, rolling his eyes, at the thought of Voldemort's lack of creativity. "Just the usual spells, no reason for you to scan me."

"Now you sound like Mr. Potter," Poppy murmured, causing both her patients to scowl in disgust. "Need I remind you that _I_ am the mediwitch?"

Hidden under his blanket, Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling that he and Snape were _nothing _alike. For Snape, Madame Pomfrey's wordhad the opposite effect of striking the usually verbose potion master speechless.

"There is still the matter of the long term effects," Poppy continued, only to be interrupted.

"I am perfectly capable at diagnosing those effects and deciding what I need." Snape said, glaring at the witch in front of him. "And all I need is that potion, if you will,"

"Hmph," Poppy snorted as she went to her supply room to obtain the requested potion. "Never have I had a more stubborn or disagreeable patient," she muttered as she walked by Harry's cot, causing her younger patient to chuckle.

"Well, well," Snape sneered, "If it isn't the Golden Gryffindor,"

With a grimace, Harry peeled the blanket off of his face, to find his least favorite professor standing at the foot of his bed, glaring at him. "Good afternoon, Professor," Harry greeted the man grudgingly.

Snape ignored Harry's greeting and continued to glare at his student. "Managed to escape the Dark Lord once more, I see."

"Don't sound so disappointed," Harry mumbled to himself, before loudly answering "Yes," to his professors statement.

"Aren't we lucky," Severus smirked.

Harry wasn't sure how to respond, without angering his professor, so he remained silent.

"And I suppose I have _you_ to thank for ruining my holiday?" Severus growled at the boy who lived. Usually he would leave the castle and return to his house within a day of two of the student's departure.

"_Me?"_ Harry asked in surprise, "How?"

"Apparently as long as _you_ are here in this castle, so shall I remain."

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will allow you to leave," Harry retorted. He knew that he would need someone to stay in the castle with him the next few weeks, but surely Dumbledore wouldn't assign Snape to that task.

"Yes," Severus drawled, "I'm sure that _Professor Dumbledore_ would."

"Oh," Harry whispered, believing that he now understood where Snape was the previous night and why.

"Here you are, Professor," Poppy said as she approached her two patients. "I am giving you _one_ bottle. If you are still in pain after that, you _will_ come up to see me."

Severus just took the offered bottle and left, knowing that he would begin to brew the potion as soon as he arrived in his dungeons. If he was still in pain, after the potion wore off, he would simply administer more using his own stock.

* * *

Harry sat up on the bed, his breakfast tray in front of him. This was the first time that he had to eat a meal by himself. He hoped that everything was okay. 

"Harry," Dumbledore said as he walked into the hospital ward, "Have you read the Daily Prophet this morning?"

"No," Harry mumbled as he swallowed a piece of bacon, his focus on the food in front of him. "Why? _Did_ they report that I died during the night?"

"No."

Harry looked up in confusion. It wasn't like the headmaster to give direct answers without offering more information. Seeing the serious look on Dumbledore's face, Harry got worried.

"Was there an attack? Was anyone hurt? What about my friends? If something happened to one of them, I would hope that you would tell me yourself rather than have me read about it in the paper." As the headmaster stayed silent, Harry's anxiety grew. "Oh, Merlin, they found Dursley's didn't they? What happ-"

"No one was attacked," the headmaster interrupted. "Your friends and relatives are fine."

"Just tell me what's going on," Harry demanded.

"I suggest you read this for yourself."

_How's Harry?_

_Harry, better known as the boy-who-lived, is reported to be recovering from injuries he received after battling You-Know-Who's at his home last Thursday. _

_With confirmation that a battle did take place, Mr. Harry has not been seen or heard from since. An inquiry at St. Mungo's confirmed that the boy was not admitted to their facility for treatment. It is believed that Mr. Harry is currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, under the care of Madam Pomfrey. _

_It is also rumored that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore refuses to move the famous boy-who-lived to St. Mungo's. _

_One cannot help but wonder why Mr. Harry is being kept in isolation. Is there more to Harry's condition that they aren't telling us? Is there a reason for the secrecy? Apparently the only people who have seen the boy-who-lived is the headmaster and the mediwitch. _

_Again, inquiring minds must wonder why. One can only assume that it is because he doesn't consider it safe for the boy-who lived._

_No 'official' comment was provided from the staff at Hogwart's regarding Harry's condition. We can only continue to hope and wish that he will have a complete recovery._

Harry looked up after reading the short article.

"It isn't that bad," Harry said. "Though I don't know why you won't tell them that I'm fine. Not that they would necessarily believe it. After all, a healthy Harry Potter doesn't sell newspapers. Only an insane and distraught one," Harry completed with a grin, as he looked at the article again.

"Hey, I just realized that they never used my last name in the article. They either referred to me as the boy-who-lived," Harry said, making a face that showed how much he hated that title, "Harry, or Mr. Harry.

"What's going on with 'Mr. Harry'? Is that some sort of old wizard custom or something?"

"I'm afraid not," Albus replied, still as serious as when he walked in the door. "I actually meant for you to read the article below that one."

Harry shrugged as he lifted up the newspaper again. Nothing could be worse than what they printed during his fourth year or his fifth year.

_Harry Who?_

_This reporter has recently come across some information concerning everyone's favorite teen hero, the boy-who-lived._

_Enrolled at Hogwarts as Harry James Potter, this reporter reports that that might not be the name given to him at birth._

Harry gasped and instinctively closed his eyes, hoping that he had imagined that last line. Opening his eyes, he reread that sentence only to discover that is was the same as before. Taking a deep breath, Harry forced himself to read the rest of the article.

'_What' ' Why' 'How' you might ask? Those are only a few questions that I am determined to answer._

_The simple answer is that Harry might not be the biological son of James and Lily Potter, as everyone assumed, but rather, was adopted by them when Harry was an infant._

_Of course this leads to questions about Harry's biological parents. Unfortunately, even my knowledge is limited and I am regretful to inform you that I do not have that information. _

_Neither Harry 'Potter', Albus Dumbledore, Harry's friends or family could be reached to comment on this topic. With my nose for news, I can only suspect that they are hiding from us and that this rumor is indeed true._

_You may rest assured that Rita Skeeter is on the trail of the truth. As more information is discovered, I will report it to you, my faithful readers._

"Rita!" Harry hissed in anger. He had an idea of how she got this information. After all, Hogwarts wasn't defended against animagi, since some of the professors and members of the Order had that ability. "She probably listened at the window while we were talking. "Hermione _never_ should have let her out."

Albus's eyes widened as Harry talked. Harry chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation. Apparently the headmaster _didn't_ know everything.

"Rita Skeeter is, or at least was, an illegal animagus. Her form is a bug, more specifically, a beetle. _That_ was how she found out all the information back in my fourth year. Hermione caught her listening the night of the third task when we were in the infirmary."

"I see," stated the headmaster, not wanting to know the rest. After all, what he didn't know he couldn't punish them for.

Harry sighed, "So, what do we do now?"

"The first step is to find out if you were adopted by the Potters."

"But I don't want to know," Harry whined.

"You might not, but unfortunately, the entire wizarding world will feel differently."

"Why? As you said, it won't change who I am," Harry interjected. "I don't care whether or not I was adopted. I made my peace with what Voldemort said. James and Lily Potter _were_ my parents, regardless of what anyone else says.

Albus was silent for a moment before addressing Harry. "You're right. They were your parents. They were great parents. Cared for you, loved you, protected you, died for you.

"However, the only way to fight against this article is if it was false."

"Then why can't we just claim that it is?"

"Without proof, the press, the public and the ministry won't believe you," Albus began, only to be cut off by Harry.

"Well, they don't have _proof_ that I _was_ adopted."

"Unfortunately, this article will raise enough suspicion," Albus informed a saddened Harry. "The first time you are out in public, someone will cast a spell on you to see if it is true."

"So, I'll defend against it!" Harry proposed.

"And how will you do that?" Albus asked as he peered over his half-moon spectacles.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way. Why won't you just leave this alone?"

"I wish I could," the headmaster mumbled, he hated to see any of his students upset, but especially one that was like a grandson to him. "I really wish I could."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, seeing something in his eyes that he had never seen there before. Those eyes often twinkled with mirth or merriment. They had been filled with sadness when Cedric, a student in his care, had died; with shock at the revelation of Crouch Jr. impersonating a friend; with dislike and power when he battled Voldemort at the ministry. This was the first time Harry had ever seen fear in those eyes.

Before Harry could ask Dumbledore anything else, a soft noise, as if somebody had fell to the floor was heard. Harry could see a shadow on the other side of the partition curtain. The person didn't look to be in pain and in need of a mediwitch. That left only one reason why he, or she (with their back to Harry, he really couldn't tell) was there. Immediately, he had his wand pointed at the person who had invaded the infirmary. He had learned his lesson after the attack with Voldemort, his wand would never be out of his reach again, at least, not as long as he could help it.

* * *

END CHAPTER 13 

What is Dumbledore so afraid of?

PS-you know something that 'Harry' doesn't know (or hasn't realized)…

UPCOMING:

CHAPTER 14: SOMETHING HAPPENED

(1) Harry knows that not _all_ Slytherins are evil, but during his first year & at his sorting, he believed what others told him (Hagrid & Ron). Of course, this doesn't necessarily mean that he _likes_ all Slytherins.

Poena-pain  
Renovo -repair

10/4/2005


	14. SOMETHING HAPPENED

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 14

SOMETHING HAPPENED

Dumbledore also heard the noise and reached for his wand. He quickly lowered it however, and motioned to Harry to do the same. Harry looked at him in confusion. Lower his wand? When somebody just appeared out of nowhere? Harry didn't think so. Of course, since Hermione had mentioned many times that apperating into Hogwarts was impossible, Harry assumed that it was a portkey that brought the person here.

Wait, Harry thought, a portkey? Most likely if _his_ portkey was set to the infirmary, so were his friends. Okay, now he was worried for a different reason. Why would one of his friends show up? Was someone hurt? Was there an attack? Again, before Harry could ask, the figure was joined by two more, again accompanied with a soft noise.

"Ron! You landed on my foot," Hermione screamed.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled as he moved away from her, "How was I supposed to know that you would be standing there?"

"Where's Harry? Is he okay?" Ginny asked, worriedly.

At least Harry now knew who was here. The first arrival must've been Hermione, while the second and third was Ron and Ginny.

"Guys," Harry called out, not giving anyone else a chance to answer Ginny's question. "I'm over here and I'm fine. Buy why are you guys here? Did something happen? Was somebody attacked?"

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked around the corner following his voice.

Hermione sighed softly and shook her head as another figure appeared in the room. Since the only two missing were Neville and Luna, Harry recognized the new arrival right away as the latter.

"Luna, I'm over here," Harry called, while Dumbledore silently observed the group of friends that had been through so much together.

"Harry, how did you know it was me? How did you know I was looking for you," she asked as she fingered her bottlecap necklace. "Wait, never mind. A twitterbug told you, right? Mighty useful things to have. I found one once on an expedition with my father. Unfortunately, she was too young to travel so I had to leave her. Perhaps someday we will meet again."

"Uh, sure, Luna," Harry responded, not quite knowing what to say. "The only one that's missing is Neville."

"Probably couldn't get away from his gran," Ron commented with a grin. After six years of sharing a dorm with Neville _all_ the Gryffindor boys in their year new how protective she was of her only grandchild. "I swear, she is worse than mum."

"Oh, Harry," Luna sang, "I do hope you didn't forget to invite him."

"Invite him?" Harry echoed. As far as he knew, he hadn't invited anyone. Not that he wasn't glad to see them, of course. After all, just yesterday he wrote to them telling them how bored he was.

"Guys, when I said I was bored, I didn't mean that you guys had to come see me. And you especially shouldn't have used the portkeys. Now, if something happens, you won't be able to escape," Harry completed worriedly. He wouldn't forgive himself if they got hurt because they used the portkey to visit him in the infirmary.

"Hey!" Ron suddenly shouted. "This is just like school, visiting you in the infirmary and all. Now all we need is for Hermione to tell us to do our homework."

"Shut up," Harry and Hermione said at the same time, before all five of them laughed. It was in the middle of the laughter that a voice called out.

"So I missed the party?"

"Neville!" They all exclaimed.

"I was so worried that Harry had forgotten to invite you," Luna said, while Harry looked at Neville and shrugged his shoulders, in response to Neville's inquiring gaze. "I should've known that Harry wouldn't do that to a friend."

"Of course, he wouldn't," Neville agreed as he smiled and gave an answering shrug to Harry.

"What took you so long, mate?" Ron asked.

"Had trouble getting away from my grandmother," Neville started to answer.

"Huh! I knew it, I probably should've seen if anybody was willing to bet on it. Too late, now, though."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "You shouldn't bet on things like that. This is your friend we're talking about. In fact you shouldn't bet at all. Not only are you under age-"

"Hey, I'm seventeen, that's an adult in the wizarding world," Ron inserted.

"But it is a terrible waste of money," Hermione concluded, ignoring Ron's words.

"Guys, it's great to see all of you, but as I mentioned before, you didn't have to visit just because I mentioned that I was bored."

"Harry, we're not here because you're bored," Hermione explained patiently.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked in confusion, going back to his first reasoning. "Did something happen?"

Hermione's sigh was joined by Ginny's and Neville's. "Yes, something happened."

"What?" Harry demanded. "Were all of you attacked? Was anyone hurt? Your families?"

"Harry everyone is fine," Ginny reassured him.

"Then what happened?"

The other five looked at Harry briefly before looking at one another. Luna absently twirled her wand, while Ron shook his head and waved a handtowards Hermione, Neville, and Ginny, indicating that one of them should answer.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry reiterated, "Well? What happened?"

As if they were one, Neville and Ginny simultaneously turned to Hermione and mimicked Ron's hand wave, showing that they agreed that she should be the one to speak to Harry. After all, she and Ron knew him the best and the longest, and everyone knows that Ron didn't have the tact or sensitivity to share this important information to someone.

Hermione stepped forward with a sigh and sat on the end of the bed, without meeting Harry's eyes. "Did you read The Daily Prophet this morning?" Hermione asked gently.

"Oh," Harry answered softly. _That_ was what this was about? He had some great friends if they put him over their vacation plans because of an article in the paper. Looks like he would have to tell his friends what Voldemort said after all.

The guilt Hermione felt for not preventing the attack on Privet Drive had only increased once she read the lies that Skeeter had written. And now as she looked at the face of her best friend, while he laid in a hospital bed recovering from injuriesthat could have been prevented and bravely faced the lies and rumors that were printed in this morning's paper, she couldn't prevent the emotionaloutburst thatwas wrung from her.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione cried before leaning over and enveloping Harry in a hug. "I'm so sorry! She probably did this to get even with me. She must have known that the easiest way to attack me was to hurt one of my friends, and everyone knows that you are my best friend. I never should have let her out of that jar. W-"

"Uh, Hermione," Ron murmured, poking a figure in her back to get her attention beforeheturned his head in Dumbledore's direction.

Hermione followed his gaze and paled, "Um, I mean," she started to say, not really knowing how to explain that she blackmailed a member of the press after entrapping them in a jar.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry comforted. "He already knows. I had a similar reaction when I read the article."

Not quite, Albus thought as he retreated into the shadows on the other side of the infirmary. For now he would pretend that he didn't hear his student's conversation, even though he was quite curious about the jar, something that Harry didn't mention.

Still, Hermione remained nervous and silent, what would the headmaster think of her now? She hoped this wouldn't ruin her chances of becoming Head Girl.

"But why would she do this?" Ginny asked, "What did Harry ever do to her?"

"Hey, Harry sells," Ron said, with a grin."They probably had an increase in subscription due to this story."

"She's Rita Skeeter," Neville stated, as if that explained everything. "She creates headlines where ever she goes."

"Still," Ginny wondered, not completely satisfied, "To make up these lies about Harry?"

Hermione recovered from having her secrets revealed to the headmaster and threatened, "She better be registered. I _will_ be getting even with her for these lies."

Ahh, Albus thought with a twinkle in his eyes, a jar and being registered. That explains a lot about how Miss Skeeter obtained her information.

"They're not lies," spoke Luna quietly.

Hermione looked at Luna in disbelief and anger. "How can you say that they're not lies? Look at him-he looks just like his mum and dad. You know, James and Lily Potter."

"Hermione cal-" Harry started to talk, only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"No, Harry, I won't calm down. You _need_ the support of your _friends_ right now. People who believe in you and _not_ what they read in the newspaper."

Harry sighed as he tried to explain again, "Hermione, listen to me."

At the seriousness in Harry's tone, as everyone quieted down and turned their attention to him, once more forgetting that the headmaster was in the room.

Everyone, except Luna, that is.

"It's true," Luna said quietly, not giving Harry an opportunity to speak. "They approached my father with the information as well, however, he refused to run the story."

"Thanks, Luna," Harry's gratitude was heartfelt. He had a feeling that Luna had asked her father not to print the story since it was about one of her friends.

"Why do you say it's true?" Hermione asked Luna. "What type of proof do they have? They didn't come give any reason in the paper to prove it."

"They don't have to," Ginny answered, while Hermione sputtered.

"What? They can't just print things without proof!"

"Hermione, they never said that it was true. Just that it was a possibility. _That_ is why they didn't need proof. If it turns out _not_ to be true, then they will print a small follow-up story stating that their findings disagreed with their original information. They wouldn't lose anything, and, as Ron said, they probably ended up with more subscribers."

"Hmph," Hermione grumbled, "Still ridiculous to make up stories like that, with nothing to base it on."

"They had something," Luna stated vaguely as she walked to the other side of Harry's bed to sit down.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"A signed magical oath that stated that the writer had justifiable reason to _doubt_ that Harry Potter's parents were James and Lily Potter," Luna admitted.

"Oh," Hermione stated, as everyone else went silent.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "What does that mean?"

"For one thing, it means that the writer wasn't lying and that he has a _serious_ reason to believe what he does," Hermione explained.

"It is actually impossible to lie when you give a magical oath on something," Neville added.

"It still might not be true," Ginny added, hopefully "According to what Luna said, the writer of the oath said was that he had _reason_ to doubt it. Reason, not fact."

"But why didn't Rita Skeeter use the wizard's oath as proof in her article?" Ron asked.

"Better sensationalism and more mystery since she didn't. Now she has everyone on the edge of their seats as they wait for more on this story," a dreamy Luna explained, growing up surrounded by reporters she was well acquainted by what they did and why.

"Oh," Ron stated quietly. He should've known that. After all, he was the one that said 'Harry sells'.

Harry remained silent as he listened to his friends explain everything that happened.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione cried again as she once more engaged him in a hug. "I'm so sorry. Here we are debating about proof while you are there taking it all in. We came here to be with you and to help _you_ through this, not to figure out what happened."

At her words, Neville, Ginny and Ron grew embarrassed. In fact, most of them had forgotten that Harry was in the room.

"Mate," Ron asked, mortified that it had taken him so long to ask this, "Are you okay? I mean, the article in the paper must have been a shock to you this morning."

Ginny nodded as she moved to sit down at the end of Harry's bed and added, "And I'm sure us debating about wizarding press and magical oaths didn't help you much either."

Neville nodded as well, "Sorry that we got caught up in things and forgot about you. One of the times, I really wished I still had my remembrall."

Everyone chuckled as Neville lightened the mood and Harry mouthed 'Thanks' in his direction. The last thing Harry needed was for the mood to become somber.

"OH! I almost forget," Neville stated bashfully as he pulled a package from his pocket. "I told you I needed that remembrall. This is from my gran and the reason why it took me so long to get here today. She actually read the article first and insisted that I come to see how you were. Of course, she insisted, but then spent the next twenty minutes gathering things together for you. I'm sure one of the professors will unshrink it for you later."

"Do you think there's food in there?" Ron whispered to him, as his stomach started to growl. "I left the burrow before breakfast."

Harry laughed as he overheard Ron's comment. It was nice to know that some things didn't change. "Anyone else hungry?"

A few more nods and Harry called for Dobby and asked him to provide some food for everyone.

"Harry," Hermione started to say.

Something else that hasn't changed, Harry realized with a grin.

"Hermione, he's probably been as bored as I have been these last few days. We won't take advantage of him, and this is something that he likes to do. What can it hurt?"

Hermione just shook her head. With everything that had happened to Harry in the few days, maybe this wouldn't be the best time to lecture him about house-elf rights.

A few minutes later, plates of food appeared in the infirmary. As everyone started to eat, Harry started to speak.

"Actually, it really wasn't that much of a surprise to me."

Hermione was the first one to realize that he was talking about the article. "You knew? You knew that you were adopted and you never told us?"

"Herm-"

"Harry, don't you know that this could affect the prophecy and your destiny?"

Neville paled as he realized that this could affect _his_ destiny as well. Merlin, he really didn't want to be the one that fought Voldemort. He would gladly stand by and support his friend, even fight Death Eaters, but there was no way he could fight Voldemort and have the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. "Hermione, why don't you let Harry explain?"

Harry nodded his thanks to Neville. He had a feeling he knew why Neville paled. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know before. Voldemort mentioned it when he greeted me at my house. _That_ was what distracted me."

"It sure would distract me," Ron agreed.

"I'm pretty sure _that _would distract anybody," Ginny said.

"After I arrived here, I mentioned it to the headmaster. He wasn't sure if it was true or not. I wondered if Voldemort might have been lying so that he _could_ distract me. Either way, I decided I didn't want to know. As far as I'm concerned, James and Lily Potter were, _no_," Harry corrected himself emphatically, "_are_ my parents. As Dumbledore said, they cared for me; they loved me; they _died_ for me. You can't find better parents than that."

At the mention of the headmaster, Hermione started to look around the infirmary as she remembered that he had been in the room with them earlier.

"And I didn't include that information in my letters in case they were intercepted. This is something I didn't want the world to know." Harry gave a cynical laugh as he realized that it didn't matter now, after all, the reason why his friends were there was because it had been in the morning newspaper, though not quite the headline he would have expected.

"So, now what?" Neville asked, hoping Dumbledore didn't say that _he_ was the boy in prophecy.

* * *

END CHAPTER 14 

Hmm, all one scene. Imagine that.  
Sorry it's been so long, time flies, even when you're NOT having fun. Chapters 15 & 16 should be ready soon.

UPCOMING:

CHAPTER 15 NOW WHAT?  
CHAPTER 16 OH, FUDGE

* * *

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this and previous chapters. (Any mistakes are my own since I can't resist the urge to add or change things even after she's corrected/adjusted the previous copy.)

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

11/2/2005


	15. NOW WHAT?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this and previous chapters.

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 15  
NOW WHAT?

"We were just discussing that, before your arrival," Dumbledore stated as he stepped out of the shadows, startling some of the teens that forgot he was present. "The first thing we need to do is to determine _if_ Harry was indeed adopted by the Potters."

"I told you, I don't want to know," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, it's better if you do know," Hermione commented, "No one says you have to _do_ anything with the information."

"If I don't have to do anything with the information, why should I bother discovering if it could be true?" Harry retorted.

Albus sighed as once more he explained his reasons to Harry. "I already told you that the only way we can refute the story is to prove that you weren't adopted."

Harry grimaced and asked the question that was on the other teenager's minds, "And if I was?"

"Then we continue to be unavailable to the press," Albus stated, eyes twinkling. "At least until you reach your majority."

"Why? What would that have to do with anything?" Harry asked

"Oh, it's perfect," Hermione exclaimed. "Everyone will continue to think that you are with your family in a safe, undisclosed location. Once you reach seventeen, you can 'leave' there and go anywhere or do anything you want."

"But Hermione," Ron reminded, "His family doesn't want anything to do with him."

"I know that, Ron," Hermione said exasperatingly. "Everyone will think that he's there and then he will pretend to leave. The point is, once he is considered an adult, no one else will have any power over him. It wouldn't matter _who_ his birth family might be. He'll be considered an adult."

Turning towards the headmaster, Hermione asked, "Sir, how were you thinking of determining if Harry was adopted? A spell? A potion?"

"A spell," the Headmaster answered. "Simple, yet rather obscure, since it is so personal."

"How does it work?" Hermione asked excitedly. Imagine, being taught a rare spell by the headmaster!

"As I stated, it is rather simple. Usually in cases of magical adoptions, potions or charms are put on the child at that time. Most of these spells were used in connection to the child's appearance."

"That makes sense," Hermione stated knowingly.

"How?" Ron asked confused about the conversation taking place. Why would a potion or charm be used on an adopted child?

"Ron," Hermione answered, "The potions or charms would be to disguise or change the child's physical traits. They would take on the appearance of their adoptive parents."

"Why bother with that?" Ron questioned.

Ginny started to explain to her brother, since she also realized the benefits of these spells. "Say mum and dad adopted me because they were sick of all you boys and wanted a girl. What do you think everyone would say to the appearance of a blonde-haired, green-eyed Weasley?"

"This isn't your way of tell me that you're adopted, is it, Ginny?" Ron teased.

"Git!" Ginny responded, sticking her tongue out at her brother before answering. "Unfortunately, I wasn't and we really are related. I'm just trying to show you _why_ these potions and spells are beneficial."

"Since Harry does resemble the Potters, if he was adopted, than most likely one of these spells were used," Albus continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "This spell tracks the use of those potions or spells most often used in adoptions."

"But that wouldn't really guarantee that he was or wasn't adopted, would it?" Hermione questioned.

"It is possible that Harry was adopted and that this is his natural look. He could've been adopted by Lily and James because they were related to his natural parents by blood. In that case, this spell will not reveal the truth," Albus admitted.

Hermione nodded while she thought about her next question.

"Oh," Harry responded quietly, finding this information interesting despite the significant effect it could have on his life. Maybe if this spell showed that those charms or potions _weren't_ applied to him, the Ministry would leave him alone. After all, everyone knew that James and Lily Potter did not have any living wizarding relatives.

"But sir, couldn't one of the charms or potions that this spell detects be used in cases other than adoption?" Hermione asked curiously, "Maybe to hide a birth mark or something?"

Ron snorted and leaned over to whisper to Neville, "Maybe Snape should've used it to conceal his nose or greasy hair."

Albus kept his gaze on Ron until the boy looked down at the ground shamefully before answering, "Unfortunately, not, Miss Granger. The charms and appearance potions used in connection to hide someone's natural appearance permanently or for an extended period of time are extremely rare, a spell only few are privy to, considering the impact they could have on people of questionable character. They are also difficult to create. The potions are rather complex to brew and the charms are tiring to apply."

As Hermione began to ask _why_ he was so sure, Albus continued, "Consider what would happen if a Death Eater escaped from Azkaban and was able to apply these charms or potions to himself or herself. He would be able to walk freely around the wizarding world with no one able to know who he is. He could create a new identity for himself and infiltrate himself into this school or a job at the ministry without arousing suspicion. We would be searching for him while he was living and plotting right under our noses.

"I believe you know how complicated polyjuice potion is," the headmaster added, with a twinkle in his eye. "That potion changes your appearance for an hour. There are many charms that can be used on your appearance for a short amount of time as well. The effort it takes to apply a charm to change the color of your hair and hold it for an evening is possible. However, imagine a potion or charm that, if not permanent, not only lasts years, but will naturally adapt and change as the subject grows older. _That_ is why I am confident that if this spell detects the use of one of these charms or potions than it was done for reason of adoption. I cannot think of another reason why someone would administer such potions or apply such charms to a newborn infant."

Hermione paled as she looked at Harry and took in the headmaster's words. Harry had grown and changed like the rest of their classmates, but he still resembled the same boy she met six years ago, as well as the baby that Lily held that she saw in Harry's photo album. She could understand why those charms and potions were rarely used. Merlin knew she was tired after using a charm on her hair for the Yule Ball her fourth year.

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered quietly, "I understand."

Turning to Harry, Dumbledore said, "Now would be a good opportunity to check for any such charms or potions. With your permission, Harry?"

Harry looked at his friends before turning back to the headmaster. Before he could speak, Dumbledore addressed the five other students, "Perhaps it would be best if the five of you waited outside as this spell isn't part of the Hogwart's curriculum."

"Of course, sir," Hermione answered, as she headed towards the door, pulling a reluctant Ron behind her.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked once he, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were standing on the outside of the infirmary doors.

"It means a couple of things," Hermione explained. "One, we probably shouldn't know this spell since we are only teenagers, and two, that we should give Harry and Professor Dumbledore some privacy."

"Well, why didn't he just say that?" Ron muttered.

* * *

"I still don't want to know," Harry muttered after his friends left the infirmary.

"Understandable," Albus quietly stated. "However, it must be done. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Harry reluctantly agreed. He knew he wouldn't be able to prevent the headmaster from casting this spell on him.

"Dilleps," the headmaster incanted, as he performed a series of complicated wand movements.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Harry asked as he saw flashes of every color flicker throughout his body. "I look like I should be at a discotheque."

"Give it a moment," Albus petitioned.

"Fine," Harry grumbled as he leant back and closed his eyes. "Just let me know when it's finished, it's giving me a bloody migraine."

"Language, Mr. Potter," Albus cautioned, "Just because school is not in session that does not mean that you cannot be punished."

"Merlin, I think you've been spending too much time with Snape," Harry grumbled as opened one eye to glare at the headmaster. "I know, I know, 'Professor' Snape," Harry corrected himself when he noticed that Albus had opened his mouth.

"Do you need a headache potion?"

"Not as long as I keep my eyes shut. Those things are vile. I swear the potions master has to be adding something extra to make those things taste as disgusting as they do."

Albus smiled as he noticed how Harry cleverly sidestepped the issue of address Severus by his respectful title. Honestly, he thought, those two were more alike than they knew.

"Only a few more minutes and then we should know," Albus speculated.

"So, how does this work anyways? What's with all the colors?"

"Each color represents a potion or charm that it is detecting. The change in color is each one coursing over your body, trying to identify if that potion or charm was used. After the spell completes its cycle, your body will glow white. If one of those charms or potions were used, your body will emit a black glow for a few moments.

"It's complete. You may open your eyes," Albus instructed.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes, "Do you have any sunglasses?"

"The white glow is already fading. I just wanted to you notice that the spell was complete."

"So if none of those charms or potions were used, what would happen?"

"Nothing. You would not glow at all."

"So either I'll glow black or I won't glow?" Harry mused, as he watched the white light fade. "That doesn't sound too hard to figure out."

Silence reigned in the infirmary as the two waited for the white light to completely disappear.

"So, it's true," Harry quietly stated as a black glow emitted from his body.

"So it is," the headmaster agreed.

"At least I don't have to do anything with this information now, right?" Harry asked, seeking confirmation. "I mean, we just continue to ignore the press and the minister until my birthday. After that, well, I'll be of age and it won't matter any more."

Albus just looked at Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

Feeling nervous, Harry anxiously inquired, "Right, headmaster? They can't make me find out who my parents are, could they?"

"At this point in time," Albus answered quietly, "We will continue to be unavailable to the press and the ministry, and hopefully we can hold them off for a few more weeks until your seventeenth birthday. However, I'm afraid I don't know what the Ministry will attempt to do when we continue to evade them."

"But it's not fair!" Harry cried, as he shot up into a sitting position in bed. "I didn't even want to know if what Voldemort said was true in the first place. I didn't care. And even though _I _didn't want to know, I now have uncontestable proof that I was adopted, and yet again, I still might not get a say in whether or not the identity of my _parents_ is revealed to the wizarding world, because of the Ministry.

"Stupid Ministry," Harry angrily yelled as he threw a pillow across the room.

"Stupid Rita Skeeter for writing that article in the first place!" Another pillow went flying.

"Stupid Voldemort for testing my blood and telling me this in the first place!" Harry scrambled around, looking for something else he could throw since he was out of pillows. After a few moments of hunting Harry screamed "Voldemort!" and banged his hand against the mattress.

"Harry?" Albus asked, his voice tinged with concern. He could understand the boy's need to express his anger and frustration, but that last cry almost seemed like one of pain. "Harry? Is it your scar? Is Voldemort attacking your mind?"

"No," Harry grunted as he tried to take several deep breaths to calm himself. "Voldemort is not attacking my mind; instead he's sitting pretty trying to find ways to best destroy my life.

"_Voldemort_ was the one who told me about the adoption. He's the one who tested the blood and had reason to _doubt_ my parentage. He must've been the one who gave the wizard oath.

"He was the only one who knew. If it was a family member, then surely they would've said something before, especially after the Potter's died and I was in need of a home. No," Harry reflected, "this has Voldemort written all over it. He probably did this in revenge of his plans being messed up, by me escaping once again.

"He probably returned to whatever rock he slithered out of and asked himself 'How else can I destroy Harry Potter's life? Trying to kill him once or twice a year isn't enough, especially since it's not working. Neither is making him doubt his origins. I know! I'll tell the _whole world_ that he was possibly adopted and if that isn't enough, I'll get the ministry to enforce the issue."

"Bravo, Harry!" Albus applauded interrupting his student's rant. "That's an excellent, if exaggerated imitation of Voldemort. Of course, technically speaking, the ministry hasn't done anything yet, so it is unfair to blame Voldemort for that since there is no blame to be had."

Huh, Harry grunted to himself. Since when is life fair?

"Headmaster," Poppy scolded as she reentered the infirmary. "What is going on here? I strictly remember instructing you not to upset my patient, yet I return to his shouts echoing down the hall. I suggest you leave at once while Mr. Potter gets some much needed rest."

"Poppy," the headmaster appealed, only to be cut off by the mediwitch.

"Out!" She commanded as she pointed towards the door. "And inform those students loitering in the hallway to scat."

"Madame Pomfrey," Harry pleaded, "I thought I was going to be released today?"

"And you will be, _if_ I feel that you are well enough and able to obey orders. Right now I am ordering you to rest."

"Fine, I'll rest," Harry reluctantly agreed. "But can't my friends come in and keep me company? I have some things I need to tell them."

"Apparently we have different definitions of the word 'rest'. My definition does not include yelling and screaming. I have no doubt that the information you wish to share with your friends is the same information that had you shouting at the headmaster. There is reason to believe that you will act the same with them as you did with Professor Dumbledore. You are to stay here and rest. Once I feel that you have accomplished that, I will release you. However, note that if I hear of subsequent shouting matches in the castle, you _will_ find yourself back in this room before you can say Quidditch."

* * *

END CHAPTER 15 NOW WHAT?

Dilleps- 'spell id' backwards

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 16 PROPHECY & PREDICTIONS  
CHAPTER 17 OH, FUDGE  
CHAPTER 18 WE'VE GOT ANNIE...ER, HARRY  
CHAPTER 19 HELP

12/19/2005-reposted


	16. MORNING NEWS

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this and previous chapters.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 16  
MORNING NEWS

"Hey, guys," Harry said, as he approached the table in the library where his five friends sat.

"Did Madam Pomfrey release you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Yes. As long as I don't start yelling or screaming. I'm supposed to be 'taking it easy' for a couple of days," Harry said with a grimace, showing how he felt about that.

"Then pull up a chair," Ginny suggested. "Hermione has a new research project for us."

"How'd you find us, mate?" Ron asked after he lifted his head at the sound of voices.

"How'd you think?" Harry snorted with a glance in Hermione's direction. "I figured there would be no way Hermione could resist having the library to herself. Especially during the summer."

"True," Ron commented, "She is a bit predictable."

"And you're not?" Hermione commented as she scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it to Ginny.

"Of course not," Ron retaliated, before turning to face his still recovering friend, "Hey, Harry, now that you're free, how about we go down to the pitch to practice?"

Before Ron even finished the question, Hermione and Ginny started to laugh, as Ginny passed Hermione's note to Neville.

With a glance at Neville who also started to laugh, Harry replied, "Sorry, but I can't. Apparently, flying isn't part of Madame Pomfrey's definition of taking it easy. I'm grounded for a few days."

"Grounded? What did you do?" Ron asked, after a questioning look at Hermione, Neville, and Ginny who were still laughing.

"Grounded from flying," Harry explained. "She doesn't want me on a broom until she is sure that I am completely healed."

Ron nodded before he and Harry fell into silence as they waited for their friends to stop laughing.

"Okay," Harry admitted, after a few moments. "I've got to know. What is so funny?"

"This," Neville said, as he handed Harry the note Hermione passed to Ginny earlier.

Harry grinned as he read the note before passing it to Ron.

_Gin-_

_Speaking of predictable…now that Harry is here,  
your brother will be asking him to  
play Quidditch within the next few minutes._

"You have to admit, Ron, you are kind of predictable as well."

"Yeah, well, maybe," Ron grudgingly admitted. "But at least it's _normal_ to want to fly and have some fun during the summer holidays."

"So, Hermione, what's your new research project?" Harry asked, hoping to prevent an argument between his two best friends.

"First," Hermione stalled, "Why don't you tell us the results of the spell that Professor Dumbledore performed. You can also tell us what happened that had you yelling so loud."

"You couldn't hear?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Not what you were saying. We heard you yelling, and Professor Dumbledore clapping, but couldn't distinguish what was being said," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Harry said quietly. "Well, the spell showed that one of those charms or potions were used on me."

"So, you were adopted," Ginny stated sofly.

"Looks that way," Harry admitted quietly.

"Now what?" Neville asked. "How does this affect the prophecy and Voldemort?"

"It doesn't, really," Harry commented. "After all, Voldemort knew about the adoption and he still made plans to come after me. As for what happens next, I guess we will just wait and see."

"Voldemort is probably after you now for other reasons," Hermione commented.

"Like what?" Ron asked, "Habit?"

"No, like his pride," Hermione responded. "Not only _did_ Harry defeat him as an infant,"

"Not me," Harry insisted, "That was Lily Potter, I had nothing to do with that."

"But Harry's also made him look like a fool by thwarting his plans and escaping him numerous times. There's also the fact that because of Harry, a few of his servants are in Azkaban.

"I find it hard to believe that this information doesn't impact the prophecy somehow," Hermione continued. "Harry, think about this, the prophecy might _not _be about you, after all, if I remember correctly, it was very specific about who it was talking about."

"Hermione, according to Dumbledore, the prophecy is still about me, so let's talk about something else," Harry commented, hoping to change the subject. " Like the reason wh-"

"Now, how did the prophecy go again," Hermione pondered out loud ignoring Harry's instructions. "Oh, yes, 'born to parents who had thrice defied him….born as the seventh month died.' How sure are we that July 31 is your birthday, anyway? It seems quite likely that _both_ of those lines might not apply to you."

"Hermione," Harry hissed, after glancing at a white-faced Neville. "Drop it. I've been marked as his equal. The prophecy still applies to me, somehow, okay?"

"But how-" Hermione began in protest, only quieting after Ginny elbowed her in the ribs and pointed to a shaking Neville.

"Born to, not born of," Luna sang, gaining everyone's attention.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The prophecy said you would be born _to_ parents who had thrice defied him. It did not say that you were born _of_ those parents."

"What's the difference?" Ron asked.

"_To_ indicates a direction, a position or recipient. _Of_ on the other hand can refer to relating to something, being made from; part of something; a connection," Luna explained patiently in a sing-song voice.

"Of course," Hermione exclaimed. "Born _to_ does not mean that the thrice defied parents were physically responsible for your existence. If the baby had to be biologically from the thrice defied parents, then the prophecy would've said 'born _of'._"

"So does that mean that Neville couldn't have been involved in the prophecy?" Ron asked.

"No, Neville also could've been the prophesied child," Hermione explained, with an apologetic glance towards Neville. "Born _to_ means that the babe's parents, natural or otherwise, defied Voldemort three times. In this case, it would've applied to both situations, regardless of whether Harry was adopted or not.

"Of course," Hermione added, "This means that the moment Harry was born he was placed in the custody of the Potters."

"How does that help?" Harry asked.

"James and Lily Potter knew your natural parents," Luna spoke.

"Or at least, knew of them," Hermione clarified. "It had to have been a private adoption. If it was arranged through the ministry, then they wouldn't wonder if it was true. They would've had all the proof they needed."

* * *

"So, Harry," Neville asked as the six friends headed to Gryffindor Tower to spend the night, "What were you yelling about anyways?"

"Oh, I realized who must've been the wizard who gave Rita her story," Harry answered bitterly.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"So it was this person who provided the signed magical oath?" Ginny asked.

"Ye-" Harry began only to stop as he fully processed Ginny's question. "Signed magical oath," he echoed.

"Who was it?" Ron repeated.

"Well, I thought it was Voldemort," Harry started to answer before being interrupted by Hermione.

"Of course! That makes sense. After all, _he_ was the one who informed you and who tested your blood."

"That's what I figured," Harry responded, "But now I'm not sure."

"Why not?" Neville asked. "It seems like something he would do, especially since you managed to escape him again."

"It does, doesn't it?" Harry said with a laugh. "If he can't kill me, he'll just make my life miserable by setting Rita and ministry on me."

"Then why don't you think it's him?"

"Because of the _signed _magical oath," Harry answered dejectedly. "No matter how badly Rita would want such a scoop regarding my life, I doubt that she would take on Voldemort as a source, no matter how much she hated me."

"Harry, she might not have known who it was from," Hermione spoke softly.

"But it was signed," Harry protested. "How could she _not_ know who it was from?"

"Signed in blood," Ginny explained. "A wizard's blood that holds his magic is what is used for magical oaths. Not only does it protect the 'source' as you say, but it is the magic in the blood that gives evidence to what they say."

"Oh," Harry whispered, "So it probably was Voldemort, then?"

"Unless you can think of anyone else who knew this information and would want to make your life miserable," Hermione answered.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry asked the next morning as he, Ron and Neville descended the stairs from the boy's dorm and entered the Gryffindor Common Room where the girls were waiting for them. "Do you still get the Daily Prophet?"

"Of course, Harry," Hermione answered as she stood and headed toward the exit. "How else did I know about your adoption?"

"Oh, right," Harry said, following Hermione out of the tower. "What I meant to ask, was do you think it will be delivered to you here?"

"I would think so. The subscription is delivered to a person, not a residence like the muggle newspapers. Why?"

"I'm just sick of hearing about things _after_ everyone else does. Especially since most of the articles lately concern me."

"Harry, you really should take out a subscription of your own," Hermione recommended.

"Why waste the knuts when I can read yours?"

"Honestly," Hermione grumbled as they approached the lone table in the Great Hall.

"You can read my Quibbler," Luna offered, as she sat down next to Harry.

"Thanks, Luna, I might take you up on that. Now, Hermione, about the Daily Prophet…"

"Fine," Hermione agreed, "You can read it. _After_ I'm done. Of course, you still might get things second-handed."

"Even better," Ron said, as he began to pile the food on his plate. "We won't have to strain our eyes by reading it ourselves."

Hermione just shook her head and the six friends began to eat.

"Good morning," the headmaster called, as he entered the Great Hall. "I trust you all enjoyed your stay in the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Just like home," the five Gryffindors answered with a smile.

"And Miss Lovegood? I trust being away from Ravenclaw wasn't too difficult?"

"Not at all, sir. It was good to see Chamaeleonidae in a color other than blue and bronze."

"Of course," the headmaster responded with a twinkle in his eyes. "Maybe we can arrange a tour of the Slytherin or Hufflepuff Common Rooms so that you can view them in even more colors."

"If you wish," Luna answered dreamily.

"I have your mail, here," Dumbledore stated as he handed out newspapers and letters to their recipients. "I've adapted the wards so that owls carrying the newspapers will be able to locate you. Any unfamiliar owls, however, will be forwarded to me. I wouldn't be surprised if many attempts to contact Harry are made in the next few days."

"Why?" Harry asked, as he finished eating his breakfast.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione sighed, "Not only are you still recuperating from Voldemort's latest attack, but the wizarding world just discovered that you might have been adopted. If the reporters don't try to contact you, many wizarding families will."

"Including a bunch of love-sick teenage girls," Ron said with a laugh as he remembered how infatuated Ginny was a few years ago.

"Oh, well, then, thanks," Harry addressed the headmaster, before turning to Hermione as she opened up her copy of the Daily Prophet. "What does it say?"

"Wait a minute," Hermione scolded, "I'm busy reading this article about book banning."

Harry just leaned on the table and stared at Hermione.

"You know, if you bought your own copy, you wouldn't have to wait for me to finish reading it first," she commented.

Harry just continued to stare at her. A few minutes later he started to impatiently tap his fingers against the table.

"Fine," she growled, as she refolded the paper and threw it at him. "Just make sure I get it _all_ back and in readable condition."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said as he eagerly opened the paper and scanned the headlines.

With a sigh, he refolded it neatly and passed it back to Hermione.

"Well?" She asked as she accepted the paper.

"Sorry," Harry said with a grin, "Wouldn't want to ruin anything for you."

"Well, how about the rest of us?" Ron asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Nothing major. Just a few more articles on how I am healing. Since no one has really informed me of my condition, they still believe that I am on bed rest and restricted activity."

"If you can't fly," Ron commented, "you might as well be on bed rest."

"Ron, it's only a few more days. You can always fly without me, you know."

"By myself? What's the fun in that?"

"You can always ask Ginny to join you."

"I could've stayed home and done that," Ron complained, before rubbing his arm where Ginny had just hit him.

"So Rita didn't report anything?" Neville asked.

"Nope," Harry said with a grin.

"Harry," Hermione called quietly. "How closely did you read the paper?"

"Mostly just looked at the story headlines. Why?"

"Because you missed something."

"What? Where?" Harry asked as he stood up and walked to the spot behind Hermione.

"This article right here," she pointed. "The one where Rita talks about what a shame it is that you've spent fifteen years with muggles instead of your natural wizarding relations. Assuming that you were adopted, of course."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Neville commented.

"It's not," Harry said as he finished reading the article. "As Hermione said, it just states, that assuming I was adopted, it was appalling that muggles cared for their savior instead of my natural family. Family that could've taught me about the wizarding world."

"Harry, there's more to it than that," Hermione commented.

"What?" Harry argued,"That's all it says"

"You have to read _between_ the lines. She's reminding everyone that _muggles_ are responsible for your care, at least until you reach your majority."

"So?"

"So," Hermione sang, "as you know, there are many wizarding families who don't like muggles."

"We know," Ron commented. "They're called Death Eaters and are often found trying to kill Harry."

Hermione just ignored him as she finished, "If enough of those families, or any other family that might believe that you don't belong in the muggle world, share their feelings with the Ministry, he would probably be motivated to do something about it."

"Oh," Harry said before retreating in silence. He was grateful that he had a friend that could read between the lines, but at the same time he couldn't help wishing that things really were just as they seemed.

* * *

END CHAPTER 16 MORNING NEWS

Chamaeleonidae-it's the family that chameleons belong to…wasn't feeling that creative to come up with a name for a chameleon like animal that only Luna sees/believes in, so I took the easy way out & adopted the 'family' name

Born TO not OF…my little interpretation of the prophesy…especially since JKR mentioned that she worded it very carefully. _She_ might not have meant it that way, but I love the power of words. Semantics/Linguistics. Quite fascinating how you can say something and not lie.

Along the same lines, I've also noticed that there is more than ONE way to MARK someone. Why does everyone always assume that 'marked as his equal' refers to HP's lightening bolt scar?

UPCOMING:

CHAPTER 17 OH, FUDGE

CHAPTER 18 WE WANT ANNIE, er, HARRY

12/29/2005


	17. OH FUDGE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this and previous chapters.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 17  
OH, FUDGE

The next morning the girls headed to breakfast before Harry, Neville and Ron were even awake. Entering the Great Hall just as Hermione finished reading the paper, Harry asked, "What's in it today?"

"I thought you didn't want information second hand?"

"Well, since I not only miss entire articles about me, but also misinterpret them," Harry answered, referring to the previous day's articles, "I decided that second-hand information, at least from you, was more accurate."

"Minister Fudge hasn't said anything yet," Hermione answered, "However, Rita is now writing about how, if you had been with your natural family, your wizarding family, they could have prevented or at least, protected you from Voldemort's latest attack. Which, by the way, you are still recovering from, but hopefully should be up and walking by the end of the week."

"Maybe Harry should give another interview to the Quibbler and explain his side of things," Ginny suggested.

"I don't think so," Hermione argued after thinking about Ginny's suggestion for a moment. "Right now, the ministry hasn't done anything about these articles."

"I know," Ginny said, "That's the problem. If no one does anything, then Rita will keep on writing them."

"At least now it's just Rita," Hermione responded. "If Harry gives an interview, he will have to confirm or deny the adoption. And since he knows that he was most likely adopted, he wouldn't be able to deny it. His facial expression alone will give it away. Once the ministry has reason to believe that it's true, then they can't help but get involved."

"That's the last thing we need," Ron moaned. "Who knows what will happen once Fudge gets involved."

* * *

"Anything in the paper today?" Harry asked, after Hermione finished reading it.

"Not really," she commented before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Nothing to read between the lines?"

"Just an article on your recovery. You'll be glad to know that you are off of bed rest and can resume normal activities," she said with a grin.

"Well, they are almost right," Harry commented. "Tomorrow I can resume normal activities, or at least, flying."

"Excellent," Ron shouted, "I can't wait to get out on the pitch and practice".

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "Did you see the paper this morning?"

"Of course not," Harry answered as he reached for some toast. "You know that I've been relying on you to interpret whatever that cow writes. Besides, Ron and I woke up early and went flying. I doubt the owls had even delivered the papers when we left for the pitch. Merlin, it was great to be on a broom again. I don't know how I've managed to survive most summers without flying."

Realizing everyone's eyes, including the Headmaster's, were on him, he groaned. "Now what happened? What else does Rita have to say? Did she confirm that I _was_ adopted? She must've transformed and snuck into the school aga-"

"I assure you, Mr. Potter," the headmaster, interrupting Harry's rant, "that did not happen."

"Than what _did_ she say today?"

"It's not her that's the problem," Neville answered. "It's Fudge."

This time as Harry groaned, he banged his head on the table. Just once couldn't the minister keep out of his business? He didn't know which was worse when it came to ruining his life, Fudge, Skeeter, or Voldemort.

After a few minutes, he stopped and looked at his friends. "Fine. Just tell me what he said."

"Maybe you had better read it yourself," Hermione suggested as she passed him her copy of the Daily Prophet.

Taking the offered paper, Harry groaned as he realized how similar this conversation was to the one he had in the infirmary with the headmaster the day the first article appeared.

"Hermione," Harry pleaded, "please, just give me the condensed version."

"Fine, just remember not to shoot the messenger," Hermione agreed, grinning when Ron asked why someone would shoot a messenger. "Fudge promised the wizarding world that you would be in the care of your natural parents to celebrate your seventeenth birthday." After stating those words, Hermione held breath as she, and everyone else in the Great Hall, waited for Harry to erupt.

"WHAT!" Harry yelped. "That can't be right."

"Unfortunately, it is," Albus sadly responded.

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked bewildered. "We are in the middle of a war with Voldemort and he's focused on _where_ I spend my seventeenth birthday? Merlin, no wonder the wizarding world is in such trouble.

"Besides," Harry continued in disbelief. "He can't really believe that it would be a happy reunion, could he?"

The headmaster looked at Harry with a knowing gaze, "Why do you assume it wouldn't be?"

"My _natural_ parents didn't want me when I was born. Why would anyone think that they would want me now?"

"Of course they would want you now," Ron answered, "you're The Boy Who Lived."

"That makes it even worse," Harry complained quietly.

"I fear that Minister Fudge is not looking at what is best for you or your parents, but rather, what is best for his political career."

"Huh?" Harry and Ron mumbled, not sure about the Headmaster's sudden change in topic.

"Of course," Hermione answered, before turning to Harry and Ron. "He means that most of the wizarding world believes that a reunion with you and your parents would be a good thing. After Rita's recent articles, everyone feels that you deserve better than living with those muggles."

"But I'm not living with them, anymore," Harry answered.

"Yes, but _they_ don't know that. Or rather, they don't know that you won't be living with them once you've 'recovered'.

"Anyways," Hermione continued. "They want you to be with your natural parents, complete with fairy tale ending. Fudge promised to give them that. They get what they want, provided by Fudge, and he gets their continued support."

"This war has damaged Fudge's political reputation considerably. I fear that Miss Granger is correct in her appraisal of the situation. This is simply a way for the minister to win back support that he has lost over the last few months."

"The political world is _really_ messed up," Harry mumbled quietly.

Harry took a deep breath as he realized the impact Fudge's vow could have on everybody. Unable to keep quiet, he started to share his thoughts, feelings, and opinions with everyone. "Did he even _think_ about the fact that he could be ruining everybody's life? What if my parents are Death Eaters? Then what is he going to do? Is he going to ignore that and believe that they wouldn't betray their own son? What if my parent's aren't together any more? _Then_ who would I go with, my natural mother or my natural father? They could have new families, other children that might not know about me. That might not _want_ to know about me.

"No offense, Ron," Harry said as he came to his next point, "But we've had fights because of jealousy due to my wealth, fame, and title. How do you think my long-lost siblings would respond to that? Not everyone wants to be related to The Boy-Who-Lived. Not to mention that finding out that you're a blood relative of Harry Potter is a guaranteed why to get Voldemort's unwanted attention. I really don't need to find another family just to lose them again.

"What if they're already dead?" Harry concluded before collapsing further into his chair. "I really don't think I could handle that again."

Everyone remained quiet as they looked at one another. Most of them hadn't thought about all the things that Harry mentioned, nor had they realized exactly how emotional this would be for him.

"Some of those things are mentioned in the article," Hermione stated quietly, once more offering him the paper.

"Please, Hermione, just tell me," Harry said calmly.

"If your natural parents are deceased or otherwise unable or unwilling to assume custody-"

"Unable? Unwilling?" Harry interrupted, "What exactly does that entail?"

"Well, death as mentioned, hospitalized, incarcerated-"

"What about if they are suspected Death Eaters?" Neville asked, saving Harry the trouble of asking the question.

"Unless they're in Azkaban or been kissed because of it, it doesn't count," Hermione explained apologetically to Harry. Unfortunately, his comment about the ministry believing that they wouldn't hurt their own child appeared to be true.

"And unwilling?" Harry asked. Somehow, he really wasn't surprised with the stance Fudge was taking on this issue. After all, if it won the favor of the 'people' who cared if it put their savior in danger.

"As you alluded to, they could have a new family that didn't know about you, or that might cause trouble for you. Or any other reason why they might not want to acknowledge you as their child."

"Okay, so if they are 'unable' or 'unwilling', what happens? Do we just continue on as we are?" Harry asked hopefully. After all, if he didn't want to know his family and they didn't or couldn't acknowledge him in return, why should things change?

"Unfortunately, no," Hermione began.

"Why not?" Harry exclaimed.

"Because there is still the belief that you should have a wizarding family."

"But I _do_ have a wizarding family, you guys and the Weasley's. That is all the family I need," Harry explained. "Oh, and Remus!"

"Unfortunately, the Ministry does not agree," Albus gently stated. "As you might know, the wizarding world feels rather strongly about blood ties. You have been familiar with the importance of blood magic; it has saved your life on numerous occasions. Although your friends and the Weasley's feel like family to you, they are not believed to be blood related.

"In the case of your natural parents being unable or unwilling to provide you with a home, you will reside with the next of kin to your wizarding parents."

"And I get no say in where I go to live?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione, knowing that she could provide him with the answer.

"No."

"So, they can refuse, but I can't?" Harry complained bitterly. "Either way, I'll be with my 'family' for my birthday."

"Yes," once more it was Hermione who gave him the answer.

"Is it too late to go back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked half-heartedly. As bad as it was there, at least he always knew that he would survive and be alive come September 1.

Nobody bothered to respond since they all knew that it wasn't an option.

"The good news is that you only have to live with them until your birthday," Hermione said, looking at the positive side of things. "After you reach your majority, they won't have any say in what you do."

"That's still almost a month that I would have to live with them," Harry groaned. "A lot can happen by then, trust me."

"A month?" Albus echoed doubtfully, his eyes brightly twinkling. "By my calculation, it will be about five day or six at the most."

The six students looked at each other in confusion. They knew that the headmaster could be a little odd at times, but even he should be able to read a calendar.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Sir? I'm not sure what you mean. Today is July 4, Harry's birth-"

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore" Hagrid cried as he came barreling into the Great Hall, coming to a stop when he noticed the six students surrounding Albus. "Oh, 'scuse me, I don' mean to int'rupt. Yer needed at the gates, headmaster."

"What is the problem?" Albus asked as he stood up. Normally the summers were so quiet, he reflected. Then again, normally, the school was abandoned and closed during the summer holidays.

* * *

END CHAPTER 17 OH, FUDGE

What is Albus talking about 5/6 days?

What is going on at the front gate?

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 18 WE WANT ANNIE, er, HARRY  
CHAPTER 19 'untitled'  
CHAPTER 20 HELP

2/11/06


	18. WE WANT ANNIE, ER, HARRY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this and previous chapters...The second half of this chapter is not beta'd as I combined it with part of chapter 19 since I felt this chapter was too short.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 18  
WE WANT ANNIE, ER HARRY

"People. Gates." Hagrid gasped, "You'd better look."

With a worried frown, the headmaster exited the Great Hall and proceeded to the Entrance Hall. He was quickly followed by six curious students and one half-giant.

Upon reaching the castle doors, Albus waved his wand. As the students watched in amazement, the doors became transparent and eight of the castle occupants looked towards the gate.

"Who are all these people?" Neville muttered.

Outside the castle grounds stood witches and wizards of various ages. Most of them appeared to be of the age between thirty and sixty, though some of them seemed as old as the headmaster. Some were alone, others stood as part of a couple or family. There were blondes, red-heads, and brunettes of all shades. Each one however, seemed to be talking.

As the eight stood watching the crowd and trying to discover a reason for the assembly, more witches and wizards appeared.

"I haven't seen that many wizards and witches in one place since the Quidditch World Cup!" Ron exclaimed.

"Honestly, Ron, there aren't that many people out there," Hermione retorted.

"As good as," Ron debated.

Hermione sighed, refusing to get into an argument with Ron at this time. There were more important things to worry about. "The question is what do they want and why are they here?"

"Maybe they're fans and well-wishers bringing Harry gifts and asking for his autograph," Ginny teased, she noticed that some of the visitors seemed to be carrying items, some of which were wrapped.

"Merlin, I hope not," Harry said, as he moved to stand behind Hagrid. Just in case Ginny was right, he didn't want anyone to see him.

"Harry, you don't have to hide," Luna spoke quietly, keeping her gaze on the crowd. "They can't see you."

"Miss Lovegood is correct," the Headmaster spoke. "This is a one-way charm, they can't see us."

"I'll stay where I am anyways, sir," Harry stated, while Ron and Neville laughed at him. "Constant vigilance, better safe than sorry, and all that. Especially since we don't know what they want."

"That is something that is easily rectified." With another wave of his wand, sounds from the crowd made its way to their ears. They were able to make out some of what was being said.

"**Harry! Yoohoo, over here Harry!"**

"**I believe in you, Harry."**

"**Harry, my boy, are you feeling better?"**

"**Harry? Don't you recognize us?"**

"**We've always loved you, Harry."**

"**Don't worry about a thing, I'll take good care of you."**

"Looks like I was right, Harry," Ginny said with a grin, "they are fans here to wish you well."

Hermione perused the crowed before slowly responding, "Unfortunately, I don't think that's correct."

"Then why are they here?" Harry asked in bewilderment, "Why are they calling for me?"

As if in answer to his question the voices grew louder.

"**We're here to take you home, son."**

"**Harry, it's your grandmother. I can't wait to meet you."**

"**I knew you weren't crazy; insanity doesn't run in _my_ family."**

"**My boy, my baby boy!"**

"**Your parents would've wanted you to live with your Aunt Carol and Uncle Deke."**

"**Mummy will take care of you."**

"**Come give mummy a kiss!"**

"**Harry! Harry! It's us, your parents."**

"**We've missed you son."**

"**Oh, we can't till you're safe at home again."**

"**My boy, my precious baby boy!"**

"**Always knew there was something special about you."**

"**You've got your parseltongue from my side of the family."**

"**Don't you recognize your family?"**

"**Brought you something, Harry. It's been in the family for years."**

"Oh Merlin," Harry said with a groan as he realized what they were saying.

"Look!" Neville exclaimed as he pointed to some of the witches and wizards who just arrived. "They're holding up baby clothes."

"That woman over there is carrying a teddy bear," Ron snickered. "If they were really your parents, you would think that they would know that you were too old for teddy bears and that you couldn't fit into those clothes now."

"Ron, they are probably going to say that those items were from when Harry was a baby," Ginny explained. "They are trying to appeal to Harry's emotional side."

"Honestly," Hermione complained in a whisper. "Who do they think they are fooling? We've already determined that Harry was placed with the Potters soon after his birth. His natural parents wouldn't have had anything of his."

"This is a disaster," Harry moaned, as he peeked around Hagrid to see the new arrivals waving baby clothes, baby blankets and children toys, as well as numerous wrapped gifts.

"The six of you should head back to the Great Hall and finish breakfasts before the house elves clean up," Dumbledore addressed the students. "Hagrid and I will take care of Harry's _family_."

"Families," Ron muttered, as the six students turned around.

"Merlin, Harry," Neville spoke quietly, "You have enough families to visit one each day of the year."

"They're all lying," a calm voice spoke from behind them.

Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione came to a stop as they turned to stare at Luna.

"Obviously they _all_ can't be Harry's parents," Hermione agreed, "but it is quite possible that some of them _are_ related to him. Not all of them claimed to be his parents. Some said they were cousins, aunts, uncles, or grandparents."

"They're still lying," Luna stated calmly as she walked passed her friends and proceeded to the Great Hall.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione answered as she quickly walked to catch up with the blonde girl.

"Because it's true."

Hermione groaned to herself. You would think by now she would know how to ask Luna questions by now. "Luna, how do you know that it's true?"

"If no one knew about the adoption before the first article, then obviously it wasn't a matter of public record. If it wasn't a matter of public record, then Family Services at the Ministry wasn't involved. If they weren't involved, then it must have been a private adoption."

"So it was a private adoption," Hermione responded. "We've already came to that conclusion," Hermione reminded Luna before continuing, "That doesn't mean that _everyone_ out there was lying. It could be possible that his mother's family or friends knew she was pregnant and giving the baby up for adoption. Or even the father for that matter. Maybe his mother was ill and his father couldn't care for an infant on his own. May-"

"MAYBE A LOT OF THINGS," Harry interrupted, yelling to get everyone's attention. "Does it really matter _why_? No, it does not," Harry answered his own question. "My parents were James and Lily Potter. Regardless of the articles Rita writes, the ways the ministry tries to interfere, or where I spend my birthday, James and Lily Potter will always be my parents!"

* * *

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ginny asked after she observed her friend glancing at the doors to the Great Hall for what seemed to be the twentieth time, while the teens ate dinner that evening.

After the trip to the front entrance to see what had Hagrid so worked up, the six went their separate ways, some back to the Great Hall to finish breakfast, some to the Quidditch pitch, and some back to the dorm, and some to the library. The six didn't meet up again until now.

"Nothing," Hermione answered with another glance over her shoulder.

"Then why do you keep looking at the door? Are you expecting someone?"

"Just Professor Dumbledore," Hermione answered absently.

"He's probably still dealing with Harry's family," Ron snorted.

Harry ignored his friends comment and turned his attention to Hermione, "What do you need Dumbledore for? Is something wrong?"

"No," Hermione answered, "I just have some questions for him."

"Couldn't you just go to the library like you normally do?" Ron joked.

"I already did," Hermione admitted, "Unfortunately,I didn't find the answers I was looking for. Instead I seemed to end up with more questions."

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"Harry," Hermione began.

"If you have questions about _me_," Harry interrupted angrily, "then shouldn't you ask _me_?"

"If you would let me finish," Hermione snapped back, "you would understand why I was going to ask the headmaster, but since you insist, I will ask you.

"I wanted to know what he meant when he said that by his calculations you would only spend five or six days with your family. What did he know that we didn't? Maybe your birthday wasn't really July 31st, or maybe he was going to use the excuse that you were still recovering from the attack to delay placing you into the custody of your family. I also want to know what we would do if your family were Death Eaters. I mean, he can't expect us to just let you go without a fight. He has to have something in mind. And what about-"

"All right, all right," Harry surrendered, interrupting her once again. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. You're right, those are questions for Dumbledore. Ones that I really want to know the answers to as well."

"Me, too," Neville added, once again wondering if this would have an effect on the prophecy. He knows that Harry was convinced that it wouldn't, but until he heard it from the Headmaster, he wouldn't believe it.

"I do believe I will be able to satisfy your curiosity," Albus answered with a smile, as he approached the table.

"Sir," Hermione said, before the headmaster had a chance to sit down, "I don't mean to bother you, but I couldn't find any information in the library, especially since I didn't know what to look for. Since I thought that it had something to do with Harry's birthday, that was the first thing I looked up, well, that and adoption," Hermione added. "I thought that maybe we had Harry's birthday wrong. Maybe the July 31st date that we celebrate is the day that the adoption became effective and not the actual day of your birth, but my research ruined that theory. I soon realized that it was illegal to falsify or misrepresent a birthday, even in cases of adoption, the actual date of birth is the legal date."

At the confused expression on her friend's faces, Hermione continued, "This is due to the mystical effects of the actual date and time of a person's birth. It is believed that everything, the alignment of the sun, moon, stars and planets at the time of a child's birth influences their magic; their strengths and weaknesses and even personality."

Ron snorted, "Sounds like Trelawny and more divination crap if you ask me."

"It's not," Hermione snapped with a glare in his direction. "It isn't about predicting the _future_, but rather, what we are, it's astronomy and numerology.

"Anyway," she continued, turning to the headmaster, "I realized that Harry's birthday _had_ to be the 31st, due to this law, but I _still_ don't know _why_ you said that Harry would only spend five or six days with his family."

"Not my family," Harry muttered sullenly.

"Quite simple, actually," Albus answered with twinkling eyes. "Harry here is still underage. The only way to confirm his parentage is through the use of a potion. A potion that requires his blood as one of the ingredients. It is illegal to use a minor's blood in a potion without his consent or the consent of his parents."

Harry paled at the thought of another potion that used his blood, after all, the last one didn't have favorable results as far as he was concerned. A smile soon spread on his face at Dumbledore's last words. He didn't have anything to worry about, there was no way he was going to give them permission.

"Sir?" Hermione asked after taking a moment to process the headmaster's answer, "I understand that, but if that is the case, _why_ did you say five to six days? If they can't take his blood without his permission, it's not like he would consent a week before he comes of age. Harry would end up not spending any time with his biological family since he wouldn't give his permission and his parents…well…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she tried to think of a delicate way to say what they all knew, his adoptive parents were dead, and no one knew the identity of his biological parents.

"He might not have a choice, would he sir?" Luna asked calmly.

"Unfortunately not," Albus replied.

"What!" Harry exclaimed, bolting up from his chair. "What about what you just said about it being illegal to use my blood without my permission?"

"Or the permission of your parents," Albus added.

"Well, yeah," Harry acknowledged, "But it's not like _that's_ going to happen."

"Ina way, it is," the headmaster commented.

"How? Through a séance?" Ron muttered, earning an elbow in his ribs from his sister.

"In this case, since your adoptive parents are deceased and your birth parents are unknown, the minister can appeal to the Wizengamot to enforce an old law known as 'Magical Orphan'."

"Wait a minute," Ginny interrupted, "if it's an old law, then maybe the minister doesn't know about it."

"That is a possibility," Albus agreed, "However, most likely, even if he doesn't, one of his staff members will."

"Percy," Ron muttered angrily. It would be just like his brother to make it his job to find out any way to get Harry to do what the minister wanted.

"Perhaps," the headmaster said in agreement, "However, you shouldn't hold it against him. One, he's just doing his job, and two, if he didn't tell the minister, someone else would."

"Voldemort by way of a Death Eater," Harry offered.

"Again, a highly likely possibility," Albus stated calmly, before continuing, "The Wizengamot will decide whether or not the blood and the testing of the minor in question is necessary. If the minister's request is approved, the Wizengamot would then order the minor in question to submit to the testing within three weeks of their decision."

Harry groaned. If only Voldemort had waited a few more days before seeking revenge on him, he thought.

"Sir," Hermione said excitedly, "You're head of the Wizengamot, couldn't you try to persuade them_ not_ to approve it?"

"I will do my best," the headmaster promised, "Unfortunately, I believe that a lot of members of the council will be curious as to the identity of Harry Potter's parents."

"You mean the identity of The-Boy-Who-Lived's parents," Harry muttered, "_Harry Potter's_ parents were James and Lily Potter."

"Likewise," the headmaster continued, ignoring Harry's muttering, "I am sure that some of them hope to discover that _they_ are a part of his family."

Great, Harry thought, he was going to have to do this because everybody else was hoping that the 'Chosen One' was related to them.

"Headmaster," Hermione asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "If you don't mind, I have a few more questions?"

"Of course, my dear, of course. How can one learn if one cannot ask?"

Pleased at being able to learn something new, Hermione pulled out a notebook and began her interview. "When is the Wizengamot meeting? What happens if Harry doesn't comply? What exactly is the name of the potion?"

Harry tuned Hermione out as his friend asked question after question. He knew that if there was anything important, she would tell him.

* * *

END CHAPTER 18 

2/26/2006


	19. BIOCREOWHAT?

A/N: This chapter is not beta'd. I had some trouble it sending it to her, but wanted to get it posted ASAP. Please ignore the punctuation/spelling errors. If there is a major error that is plot related, please let me know. Thanks-W

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 19  
BIOCREO-WHAT?

"Harry," Hermione said as they headed to the Great Hall the next morning, "After breakfast I'm going to head to the library and see what I can find out about that law that Professor Dumbledore mentioned. If the ministry _does_ file an appeal and if the Wizengamot approves it, maybe there's another old law just as old and obscure that might be able to help."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, knowing that if there was a way around it, she would find it.

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

* * *

"Hey," Ron cried as he read The Daily Prophet over Hermione's shoulder, two days later "Dumbledore was right."

Albus just smiled before taking another bite from his toast.

"About what?" Ginny asked, straining to see past her brother to read the paper.

"About Fudge and Harry," Ron answered.

"Minister Fudge filed an appeal and the Wizengamut met last night and approved it," Hermione explained.

"How come you didn't warn me about the meeting?" Harry demanded of the headmaster.

"I wasn't aware of it, until Mr. Weasley's and Miss Granger's announcement, otherwise I would have," Dumbledore answered. "I'm afraid the owl informing me of such things must have gotten lost."

"The ministry really needs better owls," Ron complained. "Two years ago an owl for Dad about Harry's trial got lost as well, remember?"

"Idiot," Ginny said as she smacked her brother on the back of the head, "Fudge purposely _wanted_ those owls to get lost. We know that he had it in for Harry. This time he was probably afraid that the headmaster would talk the wizengamut out of approving the request."

"Oh," Ron muttered quietly as he rubbed his sore head, "Well, how was I to know that?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes before continuing, "According to this article, Harry has until July 26th to 'donate' his blood for the testing."

"And there's no way to get around it?" Harry asked desperately.

"None that I found yet," Hermione admitted. "I'll keep looking, but if nothing turns up, you will have to comply since it is now an official and legal order. If you don't, then Minister Fudge can have you arrested."

Ron snorted, "Figures…Harry can get arrested for not submitting to a blood test, but Malfoy and other Death Eaters roamed free for _years_."

As soon as Ron finished, an owl swooped into the Great Hall and landed before Albus, telling him of the emergency Wizengamut meeting that was to be held the previous night. Seconds after Albus read the notice to the teens, another owl appeared, this one informing him of the decisions of that meeting.

"What's this?" Harry asked when a different ministry owl landed before him.

"Knowing Fudge," Ron commented, "Probably something you had to do last year."

"Probably something from the minister telling you about the required testing," Hermione answered at the same time.

"Or that," Ron agreed with a grin, "But if it is, I bet that they don't inform you that you have three weeks."

As Harry reached for the owl, Hermione continued, "You might want to make sure that the letter is free of any curses or spells. Minister Fudge might have set the letter to act as a portkey."

"Why would he do that?" Neville asked as Harry paled.

"If Harry willingly touched the portkey and appeared in the ministry, they would probably take it as consent to withdraw his blood."

Merlin, Harry thought, he hadn't thought about that, he was too busy remembering the last time he had unexpectedly came into contact with a portkey.

"Uh, Hermione," Harry asked nervously, "Just to be sure, can you check it for me?"

"All clear," Hermione answered a few minutes later, indicating with a wave of her hand that it was safe to remove from the owl.

Harry's eyes skimmed the letter before he snorted, "Guys, listen to this…

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am sure that you have been informed of the recent articles in the Daily Prophet which portrayed the possibility of your adoption by James and Lily Potter._

_Like you, we were surprised to learn that you could have relatives in the wizarding world. There is little doubt that the discovery of your true parents will be beneficial to you. A proper wizarding family can guide you safely into adulthood._

_Unfortunately, the only people who would be able to provide that information are unable to do so. As a result, the Wizengamut has decided to test your blood in an attempt to positively identify your birth parents._

_I have taken the liberty of scheduling an appointment for you for this afternoon. Please report to the Ministry Potion Lab today at 4:30 p.m.._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

"Are you going to go?" Neville asked after Harry finished reading the letter to them.

"No way," Harry protested. "I don't want to do this in the first place. Honestly, I'm almost seventeen years old, what do I need with a family now? However, since the ministry is run by idiots who don't care about what I think or want, the only thing I can do is wait until the last possible moment, so that's what I will do."

* * *

"So there's no way around it?" Harry asked again, hoping for a different answer.

"None. I swear, that law could've been made with you and this situation in mind. As long as the request was filed by the minister _and_ the Wizengamut met _before_ you were of legal age, you have to comply with their decision. Even if you turned seventeen before the three week period expired, you would still have to submit, since the court order was decreed when you were a minor."

"Sorry, Harry," Neville consoled, knowing how much his friend had been wishing for better news from Hermione. "Maybe the result won't be that bad. It could be nice to have a family."

"Maybe," Harry agreed in disbelief.

"With Harry's luck?" Ron snorted, "Not likely."

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny scolded, "You're not helping."

"Sorry, mate," Ron muttered sheepishly.

"It's okay," Harry mumbled, "After all, you're probably right."

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "After lunch, I think I'm going to go back and do some research on the Biocreoidliquovirufudi potion."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Biocreoidliquovirufudi potion," Hermione repeated.

"One more time," Neville requested

"And slowly," Ron added.

"Honestly," Hermione grunted rolling her eyes, "Don't you guys listen? By-oh-cree-oh-id-li-quo-veer-uh-foo-dee po-shun" she pronounced slowly.

"If you say so," Ron commented with a shrug before going back to his lunch.

"So what is it?" Harry asked.

"According to Professor Dumbledore, it's the potion that will be used to identify your parentage," she explained.

"I hope it's not as complicated as it sounds," Ginny commented wryly.

"I'll let you know what I find," Hermione promised as she stood up to leave.

"Hermione, wait," Harry pleaded. "Not that I don't appreciate all the research you're doing and all, but why are you going to look up the potion? It's not like it's going to be on a test or anything."

"Just because something isn't on a test, doesn't mean that you shouldn't know about it," she retorted angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry replied. "I am well aware that some things that don't appear on tests could be the very item that saves your life. What I meant was, why the rush? This _is_ summer vacation, why not enjoy it? After all, we're not going to be brewing the potion ourselves."

"Maybe we should," Luna spoke quietly.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hermione shouted in glee.

"What?", "Why?", "We can't even pronounce it!" were the comments from Harry, Ginny, and Ron, respectively.

"The sooner we know who your parents are-"

"The sooner I have to live with them," Harry interrupted.

"No," Hermione countered, "The sooner we know, the sooner we can plan and prepare."

"Plan and prepare for what?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food, "War?"

"Hopefully not," Hermione countered. "Plan and prepare for either the time Harry does have to spend with them, _once the ministry_ _brews the potion themselves_, or a way to keep Harry from living with them if they are suspected Death Eaters."

"I'll think about it," Harry said quickly, hoping that Hermione would forget about it.

Soon after that, Hermione and Luna left for the library and Harry and Ron retreated to the Quidditch pitch, leaving Ginny and Neville to their own devices.

* * *

That night at dinner, Harry received another owl from the minister.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have been informed that you missed your appointment at the Ministry Potions Lab._

_I apologize for the short notice in informing you of your appointment. I was under the impression that you were recovered from your recent injuries and were able to freely move around. If this is an incorrect assumption on my part, please let me know and I will provide an escort to assist you to the Ministry Potions lab._

_I understand that this must be a difficult time for you, however, delaying this task will not make it any easier._

_Please understand that we wish for this matter to be settled as quickly as possible. We are sure you are eager to get to know your family._

_The lab is available to assist you from 10:30-4:30. They look forward to seeing you tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

"Betcha he was upset when he wrote that letter," Neville commented with a grin.

"Oh," Ginny said with a smile, "I'm sure he was way past upset. He was so mad in fact, that _he_ couldn't even write a letter."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion as he looked at the letter in front of him, before holding it up for everyone to see. "Obviously he wrote a letter."

"No," she corrected, "He _signed_ a letter. Percy wrote that. It sounds exactly like him."

"I agree," Hermione stated clearly. "No offense against our minister," she continued, "But have you ever known him to be so eloquent or understanding?"

"Um, no," Harry admitted, "But usually when I see him he's yelling or screaming at me or Dumbledore, upset about something that happened." At the pointed look from Hermione and Ginny, he continued in understanding, "Oh, like he would've been when I failed to comply with his plans."

"Exactly," Hermione and Ginny chanted in unison.

* * *

"Hey!" Harry suddenly shouted after rereading the letters that Fudge had sent him. The six friends were relaxing in the Gryffindor common room before heading to bed. "What if my nearest relatives are muggles? What would Fudge do then?"

"Harry, why would you're nearest _wizarding_ relatives be muggles?" Hermione asked before quietly exclaiming in revelation, "Oh! Muggleborn."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "After all, we already decided that the Potters _knew_ my natural parents and that most likely it was a private adoption. Maybe they were friends of Lily's. _Muggle_ friends," Harry continued with emphasis, "Or muggleborns, either way, that could make my closest relatives muggles. That would also explain why they never came forward, then or now. If they weren't in the wizarding world, then they wouldn't know what was happening.

"So again," Harry concluded, "What would happen if they were muggles?"

"I don't know," Hermione weakly admitted. "Perhaps you should ask the headmaster."

* * *

"Sir," Harry began at breakfast the next morning, "I was wondering about my natural family…"

"Harry," Dumbledore said tiredly, "I know that in the _past_ I have kept things from you before, but believe me, I honestly didn't know that you were adopted. Thus I don't _have_ any information about your family."

"Oh no, sir," Harry said apologetically, "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, what if the results of the potion shows that my closest relatives were _muggles_?" Harry concluded, stressing the last word, not because he had anything against muggles or muggleborns, but because it was a point that no one had addresses, at least, not to him. "What would happen in that case?"

Albus paused thoughtfully before finally answering, "I do not believe that anyone had planned for that contingency. Perhaps that is a way around Minister Fudge's edict that you live with your wizarding family for protection."

"That was rather foolish of them," Hermione spoke. "For Harry's sake, I hope that is the case."

"You and me both," Harry agreed wholeheartedly.

"But," Hermione continued in puzzlement, "_Why_ didn't they plan for it?"

"Obviously they didn't think it was possible," Ron remarked.

"Why not?" Harry asked, also confused and bewildered.

"Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One," Neville answered.

"But I was that before," Harry responded, "With muggle relatives, so what's different now?"

"The wizarding world found out that they _might_ not be related to you after all, at least not by blood," Albus answered. "Many people don't believe in you. Fifteen years ago, they couldn't reconcile the son of a muggleborn witch being powerful enough to survive a curse that no one has ever survived before."

"But it wasn't me! It was my mum, Lily that did it," Harry protested.

"Not many are familiar with my theory," Albus admitted, "Not that it would help. In fact, I believe that it would cause even more doubt. More recently they couldn't reconcile that a half-blood could defeat Voldemort time and time again."

"But Voldemort's a half-blood too."

"Yes," the Headmaster agreed, "But very few knew that. Last year's revelation that a prophecy might be at work helped some begin to believe your past, but even more so, the fact that you might not be a half-blood even more so. From there it was a short jump for the Minister, Ministry, and the wizarding world to conclude that you _must_ be a pureblood."

"So it all comes down to blood, again?" Harry rhetorically asked. "Why?"

"Harry, whether you believe it or not, you _are_ a powerful wizard," Albus responded, as usual not actually answering the question.

This came as no surprise to Harry's friends as they nodded in agreement, even as Harry looked doubtful.

"Quite possibly the most powerful magical being in at over fifty years," the headmaster continued.

"Since Voldemort," Harry interrupted.

"Perhaps," Albus stated, inclining his head in acknowledgment of Harry's words. "People, muggles and wizards alike, tend to find a way to explain away that which they do not understand or agree with. Something that doesn't fuse with the ideas they have or been taught."

"Which is why no one believes Voldemort is a half-blood!" Hermione exclaimed, "Since he proclaims himself the heir of Salazar Slytherin and since everyone _knows_ how Slytherin felt about muggleborns, no one even entertained the idea that it could be true. No one even researched the possibility."

Once more Albus inclined his head recognizing the validity of the words just spoken.

"But isn't blood purity what this war is about? How can their be people who fight against Voldemort yet believe that blood has so much importance?"

"Yes, this war is about blood purity, but even without Voldemort it would still be an issue. Which explains why he was able to achieve such power, because it was an issue that people were concerned about. Muggleborns have accomplished incredible things in the wizarding world," Albus acknowledged, "Sadly, though, not many people hear about it. What many people are opposed to is Voldemort's violent way of dealing with it.

"Hmmp," Harry grunted, "That gives me _another_ reason to hope that my parents were muggles or muggleborns. It's time to shake up the beliefs of the wizarding world."

* * *

END CHAPTER 19 BIOCREO-WHAT?

What should the background of HP's parents (especially mother) be? Muggle, witch, muggleborn, half-blood, pureblood?

_Biocreoidliquovirufudiserum Pronunciation: 'Bi (Long I)-o (long O)-Kree-o (long O)-id (Short I, like kid)-li (short I again)-quo (long O) veer-uh-food-ee-serum'…no wonder Harry didn't want to pronounce it- LOL_

_Bio-Biology  
Creo-of parents  
Id-ID/identity  
Liquo-to make liquid  
Viro-slimy liquid  
Fudi-pour (part of most Latin words that involve pouring of some kind…)  
Serum…_

_Okay, so I never took any latin classes, just having some fun with an online English to Latin dictionary, so forgive me for any mistakes. And yes there is a reason why the name is so long and so difficult to pronounce…Most of the time I will probably refer to it as Biocreo or 'the potion'._

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

UPCOMING:

CHAPTER 20 TO BREW OR NOT TO BREW  
CHAPTER 21 HELP  
CHAPTER 22 BELIEVE  
CHAPTER 23 THE IMPOSSIBLE  
CHAPTER 24 MUM'S THE WORD

So, the next five chapters are finished and will be posted this week...April fools! They are finished, but not beta'd yet. Hopefully will be posted this month.

4/1/2006


	20. TO BREW OR NOT TO BREW

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 20  
TO BREW OR NOT TO BREW

"Another letter from Fudge?" Neville asked, as he and Ginny belatedly joined them for dinner.

"Yep," Harry answered with a grin. "It says the same as the last few letters." For the last few days at dinner, Harry had received owls from the ministry reminding him of his 'open' appointment at the ministry the next day, due to his lack of attendance at the ministry on that day. "When do you think he'll finally figure it out that I'm not going to show up until I have to?"

"Probably the day _after_ you show up," Ginny joked.

"Nah," Ron disagreed, "Not even Fudge can be that thick, even with _Percy_ there to assist him. I give it a few more days."

"Give what a few more days?" Hermione asked as she sat down for dinner.

"Before we had to rescue you from the library," Ron said, grinning at the sight of his best friend. "We were getting worried; we've barely seen you these last few days."

"I wasn't worried," Ginny proclaimed with a wink towards Harry and Neville. "Neville, were you worried?"

"Nope, not me," Neville agreed, "What about you, Harry?"

"No," Harry said with a smirk, hoping that Hermione and Ron might finally admit how they each felt about the other. "But I probably would've been worried if she _hadn't_ been in the library."

"That's because I'm researching this potion for you," Hermione retorted.

"No," Harry disagreed, "It's because _you_ not being in the library means that something's wrong. Trust me," Harry promised, "Although I appreciate the work you're doing, I'm not exactly eager to discover the identity of my parents, especially with my luck, as Ron pointed out."

Once more, Ron started to apologize to him when Hermione glared in his direction.

"Doesn't matter," Harry said, "After all, it's probably true."

Ron nodded in understanding, after five years of being friends with Harry, he learned to expect the unexpected and for Harry to accomplish the impossible.

"Hey! That's what we should do," Ron suddenly announced.

"What?" His friends asked when he failed to share his idea.

"Well, you don't want to brew the potion, right?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. At this point, everyone in the castle probably knows how much Harry doesn't want to do this.

"Well, rather than brew it on your own, which will take up _tons_ of our valuable time, and won't be any fun," Ron explained, "Why don't we create a list of things that would be unexpected or impossible to happen. Odds are one of them is what is going to happen. Then we can come up with ways to proceed if one of those is the truth."

"And that's _not_ a waste of time?" Hermione commented.

"Well, at least we could create the list and our strategy outside, rather than spend all of it in the library or a potions lab."

"It's still a lot of work for nothing," she retorted.

"Oh and suddenly you're afraid of hard work?" Ron spit back, "I didn't know it would be so difficult to tear you away from your _precious books_. Merlin forbid that you spend any time with me, us, I mean us," Ron corrected turning red from both anger and embarrassment, "Unless it's to tell us to study or finish our homework."

"Sorry," Hermione sang sarcastically, "I was _trying_ to help my friends. If you don't want it or need it, then I won't bother you," she continued before turning and heading towards the Great Hall doors.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled after her, "Will you stop? I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione continued to ignore him as she slammed the doors open and left the room.

"You're overreacting," Ron said as he stormed out of the room after her.

"Ouch," Harry whispered, "_That_ certainly won't help his case any."

Neville just shook his head, "Why doesn't he just ask her out? Everyone knows that he likes her."

"Everyone but Hermione," Ginny corrected.

Harry and Neville stared at her in shock.

"How can she not know?"

"She figures everything out," Harry added.

"This is quite different than solving a riddle or a puzzle," Ginny started to explain.

"You can't learn about feelings from books," Luna added as she continued to stare at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, murmuring how 'Mars and Venus will soon be aligned'.

* * *

"So how exactly does this potion work?" Neville asked, "I mean after it's brewed will Harry have something to show who his parents are or will someone just read it and Harry will have to believe that they are telling the truth? Will it spell out the full name of his parents? Or just their initials?" 

"Can potions spell?" Ron asked bewildered, before realizing what Neville meant and providing his own ideas, "Maybe it will supply a picture of his parents."

Hermione shook her head; it was at times like these, that she wished she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. "After the potions are completed, they are poured onto specially treated pieces of parchment. Within moments the identity of Harry's parents will appear. It _is_ permanent, so Harry will have something to confirm the identity of his parents."

"Well, that's good at least," Neville remarked as he relaxed back in his chair.

"Good for you," Harry muttered, "But not any good if _I_ want to ignore the whole thing."

"Harry," Luna quietly interjected, "This is going to happen. I know that it might not seem fair or right that so many people are involved in what _should_ be a private decision, but there is nothing that can be done." As Harry remained sulking in silence, the blonde spoke again. "I correct myself, there is something _you_ can do."

Harry eagerly looked at her, hoping that her suggestion was a valid one and didn't involve any type of creature that no one else had previously heard of, "What?"

"_You_ can change your attitude. _We_," Luna continued as she pointed to all of his friends, "Are on your side. Professor Dumbledore is on your side. Most of the wizarding world is doing this because they _mistakenly_ think that this would make you happy. You need to act more like a Yppah Vulpes, and stop worrying so much. This is your path and you will have to follow it to the end. Most of all, believe that this _could_ be a good thing."

Harry stared at Luna in shock and confusion. Confusion because he had no idea was a Yppah vulpes was-and had no intention of asking. Shock because it wasn't often Luna gave advice. He looked at his friends to see what they thought of her words. To his amazement, most of them were nodding along in agreement. The only exception was Ron who was shaking his head and mouthing what appeared to be 'Yppah vulpes' over and over again.

"Is this what all of you think?" Harry quietly asked his friends.

"She does have a point," Hermione admitted, "Though I wouldn't have put it like that. After all, fighting against the ministry and the wizarding world and continuing to sulk _isn't_ going to change anything. In fact, I'm not sure that _anything_ could change this situation, so you might as well make the best of it. After all, when life gives you lemons…"

"Make lemonade," Harry completed, understanding what his friends were trying to say. "Okay, I get it. I'm still not happy about everything, but I'll try not to worry and believe that everything will work out for the best…at least until we know exactly what we are dealing with."

"Why would you want lemonade when we have pumpkin juice?" Ron asked, causing Harry and Hermione to chuckle.

* * *

"Harry, I've been thinking," Hermione began. 

"Like that's something new," Ron muttered, earning a glare from Hermione.

"I really think it would be best to brew this potion _before_ the twenty-sixth," Hermione encouraged, "And _not_ create a list of possible scenarios," she continued, glaring at Ron.

"Hermione, I agreed to change my attitude, but that doesn't mean that I'll spend any more time with my family than necessary."

"That's not what I meant," she said as she took a seat across from him. "I've just been thinking about something that Neville said."

"Me?" Neville squeaked.

"You talked about whether Harry would have proof of who his parents were or if he would have to take the minister's word on it. Now I'm not saying that our minister would do something,"

"Huh," Ron snorted in disbelief. He had no trouble imaging that Fudge would do something if it meant upsetting Harry.

"_But_," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron as usual, "We don't know who exactly will be responsible for brewing the potion for him. For all we know, the head of the potions lab could be a Death Eater. For Harry's protection, we really should know who his family is as soon as possible."

When Harry went to interrupt, she continued, "I'm not saying that you should contact the ministry and agree to the testing before the deadline, nor am I saying that you should move in with your family as soon as we know the results, but you really should see the benefits of preparing the potion _before_ you meet with the ministry.

"Besides you can use the time in between to find out some things about your family," she concluded.

"Like why they gave you up for adoption," Ron muttered, earning a glare from almost everyone else in the room.

"Not helping," Ginny hissed.

"Okay," Harry agreed, "I see why it might not be best to go into this blind. What can you tell me about this potion?"

"Well, it's really quite fascinating," Hermione began.

"Which translates to 'difficult and complicated' in Hermionese," Ron muttered quietly to Harry and Neville.

"It is a bit complicated, though," she continued, ignoring Ron's victorious shout of 'I told you so'.

"Worse than polyjuice, but that could be because of the blood element," Hermione concluded.

"Blood element?" Neville echoed, not sure why that mattered.

"A lot of potions that require human blood are difficult because of the way the other ingredients need to be prepared and added. Everything must be done very precisely," Hermione lectured. "One of the potions I read about stated that if an eighth of grassroot is added instead of one-seventh, the result is catastrophic. Instead of-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "What about _this_ potion?"

""OH! Well, the results shouldn't be catastrophic on this potion, if you mismeasure an ingredient" she explained, "The potion just wouldn't work properly. There isn't much you could do that would endanger your life. Things could be disastrous, I am referring to explosions, now," she added, "If an error is made on more than one step. Of course, that is pretty much standard for any potion."

"And for me," Neville said sadly.

"That's not your fault!" Harry defended. "You could be great at potions. When it comes to the properties of flowers and herbs, you're better than Hermione."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "It's that greasy-git's fault for always picking on you."

"Ron," Hermione said warningly, "show some respect."

"Why? It's summer, besides, it's not like he or any other teacher is here to hear me."

"Actually, _he_ is still here," Harry interjected, "At least he was a few days ago."

"Probably doesn't have any other place to go," Ron muttered, "Well, as long as he stays in the dungeons, everything will be good."

"This could be good," Hermione said absently as she started to think about what Harry said.

"That's what I said," Ron commented, thinking Hermione was talking to him. "As long as Snape stays in the dungeons, our summer won't be ruined."

* * *

"Hey Harry, how do you know that Snape is still here anyways?" Ron asked. "It's not like he's joined us in the Great Hall for meals." 

"Would you join him for meals if you had the opportunity not to?" Ginny asked.

"Merlin, NO!" Ron exclaimed, "That would be suicide."

"He's probably been in his lab experimenting," Hermione commented.

"Maybe," Ron agreed, "But as far as we know, he hasn't even step _foot_ out of the lab. Nobody's seen him. Maybe he left."

"As far as I know, he was planning on staying until the next full moon at least."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, probably because he was in the middle of a potion or something."

"No, I meant why do you know this?"

"Oh, he mentioned it when I met with him and Dumbledore the other day."

"When did you meet with them?" Hermione suspiciously asked, "And why?"

"A few days ago," Harry explained. "Snape was summoned and I met with him and the headmaster the next day to discuss it."

"What happened?" Four voices asked in unison.

Harry shrugged, "Snape mentioned that Voldemort seemed pleased to learn that I was upset about the ministry's edict."

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "He told! That evil git!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "He has to. It's his _job_ as a spy."

"No," Ron disagreed, "His job as a spy is to tell _us_ what Voldemort is up to, not the other way around."

Hermione sighed, "It has to work both ways, Ron. If he didn't have any information to offer to Voldemort, than Voldemort probably wouldn't give him any information in return, thinking that either Professor Snape was holding something back or that he was a traitor."

"Fine," the red head boy grumbled before sitting back and sulking.

"Now, what else happened in the meeting?"

* * *

END CHAPTER 20 HELP 

Yppah-'Happy' backwards  
vulpes (volpes) -is f. a **fox**. A creation of mine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this and previous chapters.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 21 HELP  
CHAPTER 22 BELIEVE  
CHAPTER 23 THE IMPOSSIBLE  
CHAPTER 24 MUM'S THE WORD

4/12/2006


	21. HELP

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 21  
HELP

"Hey Harry," Ron stated as he started to eat, "Regardless of who your family is, you are going to spend your birthday at the Burrow with the family, right?"

"Yeah!" Harry said excitedly, "I would love to. I only have to be with my _'family'_," Harry said, sneering at the last word, "Until my seventeenth birthday. I don't see why I can't leave that morning to celebrate it with my _real_ family. We could do all sorts of things. Maybe you can come with me to get my apparating license."

"Cool," Ron agreed, nodding his head.

"Harry," Hermione admonished, "They _are_ your real family."

Harry snorted, "According to some piece of paper I obtain at the Ministry Potion's lab, maybe," he said in agreement, "But since it will be quite possible that I never met them before or never even met them, how close could you really expect us to be after a few days."

"Still," Hermione muttered, gnawing at her lip. Something about Harry's and Ron's conversation bothered her. She wished she could remember what it was.

"Good morning," Albus called as he entered the Great Hall and took a seat besides Neville.

"Morning," each of the students returned.

"So what do you six have planned for today?" The headmaster inquired.

Most of the student's just shrugged their shoulders. Only Hermione had a definite answer, "The library. There's a few more books I want to look at and now would be an ideal time since I know that no one else would have them out."

Ron groaned, "No library for me," he stated abruptly. "Maybe some flying though, are you in Harry? Ginny?"

Ginny snuck a look at Neville before answering, "No, not today. Maybe I'll just spend the day relaxing in the Common Room."

Harry just nodded while he continued to eat.

"I think maybe I'll go flying," Luna stated dreamily, causing her friends and the headmaster to look at her in surprise.

Harry didn't recall ever seeing Luna on a broom before, and from the looks on his friends' faces, neither had any of them.

"I doubt she'll need a broom," Ron whispered to Harry, "Her head is often in the clouds."

Harry jabbed his best friend in the ribs for that remark, "Shut up, Ron," he whispered back before turning to Luna, "You are more than welc-"

"Headmaster," Snape interrupted as he entered the Great Hall, glaring at the students assembled at the table, "I need to discuss something with you."

"Of course, Severus, proceed," Albus responded motioning with his hands for the teens to remain silent.

Snape's eyes flickered once more to the six teenagers before meeting the headmaster's gaze. "I think this is something best discussed in private."

"Very well, then," Dumbledore answered as he stood up and addressed the teens, "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course, Headmaster," Hermione answered for the group exchanging curious looks once the adult's backs were turned. Once they were alone in the Great Hall, Ron immediately stood up and approached the door, withdrawing a set of Weasley Extendable Ears so that everyone could hear the conversation.

"What is it, Severus? Were you summoned again?"

"No, sir," Severus responded, "Not since the night after Fudge's announcement about _Potter_," he added, sneering at the boy's name.

"Now, Severus, how many times do I need to tell you that Harry is quite different than you think?"

"For once, headmaster," Severus snarled, "This conversation is _not_ about your precious boy wonder."

Hermione and Ginny hid their laughter at their potions professor's new nickname for Harry much better than Ron did. Harry only glared at the door that Snape was behind.

"I apologize," Albus responded, as five teens imagined eyes twinkling in merriment, "Please continue."

"An _associate_," Severus stressed, "Just fire called me. He wanted to know about some potions ingredients."

"Was it for Voldemort?" Albus asked, suddenly serious.

"Most likely," they heard Severus answer after a pause, "But that hasn't been confirmed."

"What exactly did he need?"

"He inquired about the properties of various ingredients, why they would be used, what they might negatively react with, if I had any or where they could be located."

The six teens exchanged worried glances as the older two wizards fell silent.

"Severus, what is it?" The headmaster asked, breaking the silence.

"I was not able to obtain any additional information. He would not even inform me of _why_ he needed this information or what he was trying to accomplish.

"I imagine that this is at the request of the Dark Lord, since I cannot imagine him doing anything regarding potions on his own, but, if that is the case, why was I not summoned to be asked by Voldemort?

"As the Dark Lord's Potions Master, I would be the likely choice to answer questions, research, and brew the potion for him, yet I was not summoned or asked _directly_ by him. Instead, a _former_ student who barely restrained from destroying the castle was given this assignment and was using _me_ as a source of information."

"What did you tell him about obtaining the ingredients?"

"I sadly informed him that I didn't have sufficient quantities of the ingredients he requested on hand."

"Is that true?"

After a pause, Severus quietly answered, "It is." Hermione looked at Harry, nodded and added a quiet, 'now' to that statement, causing Harry and Ginny to nod in agreement.

"Do you believe Voldemort suspects anything?" Albus asked worriedly.

"I don't see how," Severus responded. "If he had, I most likely would not have been allowed to leave last time. Of course, there is the possibility that he does and is trying to lull me into a sense of false security. I know that others do have concerns of my loyalty due to my closeness to you."

"How else would you explain the fact that he _didn't_ contact you for this information directly?"

Severus met the headmaster's gaze, "There is always the possibility that my associate was either acting on his own, hoping to present a feasible idea, or that his research was for personal reasons."

"Either way," Albus concluded, "I'll alert the order. We should be on guard. Please inform me if he contacts you again or if you discover additional information."

"Of course, headmaster," they heard Snape respond before hearing footsteps retreat from the Great Hall.

* * *

"What was that about?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Surely if anyone knew," Ron joked, "It would be the 'boy wonder'."

Harry growled as the others laughed.

"You do know that we can't call him that, don't you?" Hermione addressed the group after everyone calmed down.

"What? Why not?" Ron whined, "It's the perfect nickname for him. The only bad thing about it is that _Snape_ came up with it."

"Exactly," Hermione said, "If you used it, Professor Snape would know that we were listening in on his conversations with the headmaster."

"Bugger," Ron muttered, "I suppose teasing boy wonder here, isn't worth a year of detention or a zillion points from Gryffindor."

"Thank Merlin," Harry mumbled in relief.

"But we still don't know what that was about," Neville added.

"I wish I knew what ingredients he was asking about," Hermione stated curiously. "That way I could look them up in the library."

Ron groaned at another mention of more time in the library, "Don't you spend enough time there as it is?"

"It's our final year at Hogwart's," Hermione explained, "And I for one, want to make it as memorable as possible."

"Yeah, well so do I," Ron agreed, "But I don't see how that could be possible when you spend it _all_ in the library."

"We _do_ have NEWTS this year," she reminded the red-haired boy. "I would think that you would want to do as well as possible given your desired career choice."

"I do!" Ron exclaimed, "But I also want to have some fun."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive," Neville stated, hoping to offset an argument between his two friends. "Both of you have a point. We do need to study for our NEWTS, but at the same time, this will be our last opportunity to get to know our classmates and develop close friendships _or more _with them."

Both Hermione and Ron just nodded in agreement, however, neither one spoke another word.

* * *

"Harry, I'm worried," Hermione said as the two quietly sat in the common room.

"Why? Did _you_ have a vision?"

"Harry! I'm serious. I've been thinking about the conversation that we overheard. We know that a Death Eater was asking Professor Snape about ingredients and their properties. I'm afraid that he is trying to find something that would interfere with the Biocreo potion."

"Hmm," Harry mused, "Who knew that one of _them_ would be on my side."

Hermione sighed in frustration as Ginny entered the room and joined them. "I don't mean like that. I meant that he was trying to skew the results so that the potion would show _him_ or another Death Eater as your closest family."

"That's not good," Harry muttered as the color drained from his face.

"No, it's not," Hermione said, as Ginny snickered at the understatement. "That's why I really think you should brew the potion on your own."

"Hermione," Harry said, "I already said that I would think about it."

"I know, but I think that you need to make your decision now. It is a difficult potion and it's not something you want to rush." Hermione paused before giving her next suggestion. "I also think that if you are going to brew the potion beforehand, that you should ask Professor Snape to help you," Hermione suggested.

"I haven't even agreed to do it," Harry protested.

"Harry, would you rather find out who your parents are when you're alone or would you rather have Minister Fudge announce it to everyone during a press conference?"

"He wouldn't," Harry gasped, his attention completely focused on Hermione now.

"Wouldn't he? Do you know the publicity he would get from that?"

"But surely he would tell me before he tells the whole wizarding world."

"Oh, yes," Ginny snickered, "Because he's always so willing to help you."

"Harry, did you forget what we talked about the other day?" At Harry's blank stare, Hermione continued, "About the reasons _why_ it would be good for you to know beforehand who your family is? Not only would it prevent someone from skewing the results, but maybe Professor Dumbledore could do something to prevent you from going to live with them, if it is a suspected Death Eater. Better to be prepared than to be caught unaware."

"Fine, I'll brew the potion," Harry reluctantly agreed, "But Snape?"

"Harry, no one else is as familiar with potions as he is."

"Are you sure I couldn't do it on my own? Or with your help?"

Hermione just gave Harry a look that spoke volumes.

"What? I'm really not that bad in potions, as long as Snape isn't around, plus you'll be there to help."

"Neither one of us is up to Snape's level,"

"Of course not! He's a potion master," Harry exclaimed, exasperated.

"Exactly," Hermione said smugly, since Harry had proven her point for her.

"Oh, all right, I'll think about it."

* * *

"Severus, I'm sure by now you have heard about the situation surrounding our Mr. Potter."

"I have heard things about _your_ Mr. Potter," Severus responded, "Frankly, I don't care, but it seems to be unavoidable."

"You should care. If Harry's natural parents are disclosed as Death Eaters, he would most likely be placed in Voldemort's hands, where _you_ would be the only chance of rescue."

"Regardless, the identity of the boy's parents does not concern me in the least."

"And here I was hoping you would offer to assist him in brewing the Bicreogermanidserum potion."

"Even if I was the slightest bit concerned regarding his origins, why would I willingly spend time with a boy I hate?"

"Think of it as an act of good faith."

As Snape snorted, Albus continued, "As I have told Mr. Potter many times, the two of you are on the same side in this war. Both of you need to believe that. By offering to assist him, this would help Harry believe that."

"Why should it? Saving his life obviously hasn't helped."

"Severus, at your request, he does not know that you were the one who helped him. Now, will you talk to Harry?"

"I'll think about it," Severus said as he stood up. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you Severus," Albus said, eyes twinkling, "I know you'll do the right thing."

* * *

"Harry, pay attention!" Ron yelled as the Quaffle almost hit the raven haired boy. "Madam Pomfrey isn't available to heal you if you break another bone."

"Sorry," Harry yelled back.

Ron just shook his head, this was at least the fifth time Harry almost got hurt due to his preoccupation. "Maybe we should just go inside and play chess again. At least when you didn't pay attention then, you didn't almost fall 500 feet."

"Okay," Harry agreed, as he flew back to the ground.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Ron curiously asked after all the Quidditch equipment was put away. Hopefully this time he would get an answer, Harry had been very tight lip about what was bothering him, the only thing he had shared was that it didn't involve Voldemort.

"Hermione," Harry muttered quietly and hopelessly.

"Oh," Ron said sadly, before nervously asking, "Why?" When Harry didn't elaborate, he hesitantly asked, "Do you like her?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed in shock, "No, not like that," he answered before snickering at Ron's sigh of relief. "No, I 'm just thinking about what she said about the potion and Snape."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Brew the potion?" Harry asked, "Yeah, I think I would like to know _before_ Fudge and the wizarding world."

"I meant ask Snape," Ron answered, "I figured you would brew it early."

"Maybe. I'm just debating if it's worth being in detention for the next year," Harry wondered, "I have no doubt that Snape would do that if I dare to approach him during the holiday."

The red haired boy snickered, "Is that why you're spending so much time with me lately? In case you can't next year to the greasy git's punishment?"

"Partly," Harry joked back. Seriously, it was part that and partly to avoid Hermione. Since Hermione was still mad at Ron, she had avoided the youngest Weasley male as much as possible.

"You should probably just ask him," Ron suggested, "No point in having Hermione mad at both of us," he concluded sadly.

"Have you tried apologizing?"

"Yeah, but she won't listen. Bloody hell, she won't even be in the same room as me unless someone else is there as well."

"Maybe a note? Or Flowers?" Harry suggested, shrugging his shoulders, "Chocolates?" Maybe if Ron used one of those methods to apologize, they might admit how they feel.

"Harry!" Ron yelped, "I'm not trying to woo her, just apologize."

"Woo?" Harry echoed, bursting out laughing at Ron's choice of words. "Maybe you should, you know that you want to."

"Why should I bother?" Ron mumbled, not even bothering to deny that he wanted to. "She's mad at me, I somehow doubt that that's a good way to _start_ a relationship."

"Never know unless you try," Harry said, "Besides maybe she'll surprise you."

Ron just grunted in reply.

"Or you can spend our last year at Hogwarts, not only _without_ a girlfriend, but with your best friend mad at you," Harry offered, "_That_ will be a year to remember."

"Not in a good way," Ron muttered before clearing his throat and saying, "Besides, I'm sure I can find someone willing to date me," Ron joked, "After all, I am the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Brilliant reason to date someone," Harry drawled, "And why I'm not dating anyone."

"I thought you weren't dating because of the danger factor and Voldemort?"

"That too," Harry answered, "Not many people want to know the boy behind the fame and fortune, nor could they protect themselves."

"Guess you really have to date from within our group," Ron said before brightly saying, "Hermione is out, but what about Ginny?"

Harry shook his head muttering, "He's as clueless as Hermione."

"What do you mean clueless? What's going on? Is Ginny dating someone? Who? It better not be Michael Corner again."

Harry just shook his head, "Just apologize to Hermione and ask her out."

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet since most of the teenagers were spending it thinking about the other occupants.

"Hey, listen to this," Harry spoke after opening the latest letter from Fudge and the Ministry.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to your lack of attendance at the Ministry of Magic's potion lab, I can only conclude that you have read the Daily Prophet and are aware that you have three weeks from the date of the Wizengamut meeting to supply us with your blood donation._

_Please report to the Ministry of Magic's potion lab by 3 p.m. on July 26th. You are allowed to bring one (1) guest with you into the labs. Any other companions can wait for you in the lobby._

_If you do not appear by the above mentioned time and date, a warrant will be issued for your arrest and Aurors will track you down to escort you to the lab._

_Sincerely,  
__Cornelius Fudge  
__Minister of Magic_

"Guess they finally realized you weren't going to show up until the deadline," Ginny grinned.

"About time," Harry mumbled, "I was getting tired of reading his letters. Hopefully this is the last until July 26th."

"Hey, on the bright side, I believe you can now recognize every owl that the ministry owns," Ron joked.

"Or at least fourteen of them," Neville agreed, "And you _really_ need to thank Hermione for that warning about the letter being charmed to act as a portkey, how many times did that save you? Three? Four?"

"Four," Harry confirmed, with a grateful glance in the direction of the oldest girl. "And I already told Hermione that I will be buying her the biggest box of Honeyduke's chocolate I can carry next time we're at Hogsmeade. But I still can't believe that he actually _tried_ that. I wonder what Rita would have to say about that?"

* * *

Harry spent the next day thinking about the potion and what his friends had said. They really had him worried. _Would_ Fudge 'sell' him to the highest bidder? Maybe it would be a good thing to ask Snape for help or at least ask him to use the lab for him and Hermione to brew it.

"Sir?"

"What is it Potter?"

"I was thinking about brewing the potion that would reveal the names of my parents," Harry began

"BiocreoidliquovirufudiPotter, your skills in potions are atrocious enough, at least have enough respect to call the potions by its name."

"Sorry, sir," Hp said surly, if he needed the potions master help, it wouldn't do to aggravate the man. "I've been thinking about the Bicreoidliquovirufudi Potion,"

"Yes, you said that," Snape sneered.

Harry fumed silently, Merlin, Snape would never agree to help and even if he did, how could the two of them possibly work together?

"I know it's a complicated potion,"

"Quite beyond your skills," Snape murmured.

"And I was wondering if you would help me," Harry concluded.

Snape paused before speaking. The minute Potter began to talk he knew where this conversation was headed. Severus thought of his options. He _could_ tell Potter 'No', Severus mused; after all, he did not owe the boy anything.

Of course, the headmaster would be displeased, Severus thought, what he needed was a way to refuse Potter without making himself look bad.

* * *

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 22 BELIEVE  
CHAPTER 23 IMPOSSIBLE  
CHAPTER 24 MUM'S THE WORD  
CHAPTER 25 THEORIES  
CHAPTER 26  
CHAPTER 27 DAY AT THE MINISTRY (OFFICIAL)  
CHAPTER 28 HAPPY? BIRTHDAY

* * *

Okay, I need your help with something…Lucius Malfoy…I don't believe I mentioned anything about his status...should he still be in Azkaban, or should be have 'released' by the wonderfully incompetent ministry?

Thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewing this fic. Also Thanks to juliedecarson for her wonderful work asbeta.

4/30/2006


	22. BELIEVE

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 22  
BELIEVE

"Hermione," Harry said as soon as he entered the common room. "Are you _sure_ that the Bio-creo-id-liquo-"

"Harry, just call it the Biocreo potion," Hermione interrupted, impatient with the time Harry was taking to carefully pronounce the potion.

"Okay, then, Are you sure the Biocreo potion isn't dangerous?"

"All potions have the potential to be dangerous," Hermione tutored. "But this one isn't excessively so. For a catastrophic disaster to happen, the brewer would need to make a mistake on practically every ingredient and every step. Why?"

"Snape," Harry hissed. "I asked him if he would help me brew the potion and not only did he say that it was beyond my skill level, but that he wouldn't help me blow up the castle."

"So does that mean he'll help?"

"Maybe," Harry answered. "I have to prove that I'm worthy first."

"How?"

"He gave me a list of books to read about the potion, including the steps needed to brew it. If I pass his _quiz_, he'll allow me access to the labs and ingredients help me brew it, otherwise I'll have to wait for Fudge," Harry explained before showing Hermione the books.

"Really?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she took one of the books and began leafing through it.

"Yeah, I know," Harry stated mournfully, "He can't even _not_ help me without humiliating me first."

"Hmm," Hermione hummed absently, completely entrenched in the book."Do you think he'll mind if I look at these as well?"

Harry stared at his friend in shock before shaking his head. He should've known that once he brought out those book that Hermione's attention would be lost to him.

* * *

"So, the blood is one of the first ingredients," Harry said, seeking reassurance.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, as she continued to read about some other potions from the books that Snape lent Harry.

"Hmm," Harry nodded as he continued to read about the Biocreo potion. "Wait," he said as he came to a part that confused him. "It says here that the milk of moogum is the last item added, but the paragraph before stated that it was grounded fig. Which is it?"

"It's both," Hermione answered, not looking up or clarifying her answer.

"How can it be both?" Harry asked in exasperation. "See? This is why I don't like potions. How can _two_ different ingredients both be the _last_ one to be added?"

"Maybe they're added at the same time?" Ginny offered.

"Oh," Harry blushed in embarrassment, "I hadn't thought about that."

"They're not," Hermione answered, "They're actually added to different cauldrons."

"How many potions am I making?" Harry exclaimed.

"Only one, but if you read it _carefully_ you will notice that the previous step instructs you to separate the potion into two different cauldrons."

Harry looked at his book and read the top of the page again. Just like Hermione said, there in black and white it instructed you to separate the potion in half into two clean cauldrons. "Oh…why?"

"Keep reading," Hermione advised.

Harry finished that paragraph, "Oh," he muttered as he finally understand why there were two different last ingredients, one for each half of the potion. "So the grounded fig is the last ingredient for the potion that reveals the paternal family history, and the milk of moogum for the maternal."

"Hence the Abba solution and Mater solution," Hermione commented dryly. "Abba is the Greek word for daddy, while Mater-"

"Mother," Harry completed, "I got that part."

"So how many generations are you going to show?"

"Don't know," Harry shrugged, "I guess whatever the ministry decides."

"Harry," Hermione sighed, "I thought we agreed that you were going to brew the potion beforehand with Professor Snape?"

"Hermione, there is no way Snape and I could work together on this. I mean, I am barely able to understand it. How on earth would I be able to brew it?"

"With Professor Snape's help, Harry."

"Uh-uh, no way," Harry said emphatically. "There is no way Snape will let me into his labs. I mean, I'm asking you questions every five seconds. We all know that Snape does not have the patience to answer any one's questions like that, especially mine. _And_ you said that the potion was difficult and complicated, one mistake and Snape will have me in detention until graduation."

"Wouldn't he just be punishing himself then?" Ginny joked.

"He'll give the detentions to Filch," Harry corrected before continuing after a short pause, "Or he'll just kill me for damaging his lab and wasting the ingredients. Either way, it'll be worse for me.

"It's just not worth it," Harry said, addressing Hermione again, "I've spent the last two days reading this," He continued as he waved the book around, "Half of the ingredients I can't spell; and the potion itself I can barely pronounce."

"You don't have to pronounce it or spell it to brew it," Hermione remarked.

"Tell that to Snape," Harry muttered quietly, before once again addressing his best friend. "Well, it would help if I knew what I was talking about. I can just picture me asking Snape where the 'ruglebee-things, that I'm supposed to slice into three centimeter strips are in the storeroom."

"Ruglebyrrettes," Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, those," Harry agreed, "See what I mean?"

"So you're just going to waste the last two days that you've spent reading about the potion?"

"It's better than wasting the next three days as well, not to mention the time I'll have to spend with Snape to actually _brew_ the potion, only to waste even more time when he gives me detention for bothering him, wasting _his_ time and messing up the lab."

"Look Harry," Hermione addressed calmly, "I disagree with this decision, but it is _yours_ to make. Just do me one favor before making your _final_ decision."

"What?" He asked skeptically.

"Spend one more day reading about the potion. Concentrate on it-even if you have to lock yourself in the Room of Requirement. Allow yourself _no_ distractions. If after that, you still don't understand it, or believe that you can't brew it, I won't say another word about Professor Snape."

Harry saw the sincerity in his eyes, "Fine," he agreed standing up. "Might as well waste the rest of this day as well," he said as he exited the room, the book in his hands.

"Hermione, what will that prove?" Ginny inquired.

"Maybe nothing," Hermione admitted, "But hopefully it'll show him that he is smart enough to understand this without distractions," she concluded, glaring at Ron before also leaving the room.

"What?" Ron asked defensively, finally noticing that everyone left in the room was staring at him, before muttering, "I wonder if Harry wants to go flying later?"

* * *

"Sir," Harry said as he stood outside of the potions lab, "When would be a good time to brew the," Harry paused as he concentrated on the pronunciation of his next word, "Biocreoidliquovirufudi potion."

"At least you've learned the name of the potion," Snape drawled as he turned his attention to Harry. "Let's see if you've learned anything else shall we?

"First ingredient?"

"The blood of the person whose parentage is in question," Harry answered. At Snape's sneer, he elaborated, "_My_ blood."

"How is the potion stirred after the sixth ingredient is added?"

Harry paused in thought as he checked off the steps and ingredients on his fingers, "Briskly, counter-clockwise for four and a half minutes," he finally responded, hoping that that was the right answer.

"What ingredient is prepared in exactly three centimeter strips and when are they added?"

Harry sighed in relief. He must have answered the last question correctly since Snape asked another question. "The five ounces of Riglybyretts are added in increments of one ounces. The first ounce is added after the orca shells. The next four ounces are added after the previous ounce had fully dissolved."

"Hmmph," Snape murmured with a glare in Harry's direction, "What is the last ingredient added to the potion?"

Harry stared at the potion master waiting for him to continue speaking, Snape just stared back at Harry.

"If you don't know, then I suggest that you wait until the ministry brews the potion for you and informs you of the results."

"Sir, I wasn't sure what you were asking," Harry started to explain.

"Potter, if you can't understand the question, how do you expect to understand the potion, much less brew it?"

At times like this, Harry really wished he could trust Fudge and the ministry to brew an accurate and fair potion. He was tempted to leave and ignore Snape the rest of the summer, but he knew that Hermione would challenge him on it.

Harry just glared at Snape and snarled, "Before the potion is separated into two different cauldrons, the last ingredient added is Atramentum. One ounce is slowly added GENERATION; the potion is then stirred in a clockwise motion three times, counterclockwise twice, and then clockwise again five times.

"You then ladle, not pour, the potion into two separate, _clean_ cauldrons, preferably pewter. These are then referred to as the 'Abba solution' and "Mater solution'. To complete the Abba solution, you then add grounded figs, the amount depends on how much information you want the potion to reveal. The potion needs to simmer for two seconds for every ounce of grounded figs. The solution is then poured onto prepared parchment. The paternal identity of the blood of the person used in the first step will then be revealed."

"Poor unfortunate soul," Snape commiserated, under his breath.

Harry glared before sarcastically asking, "Do I need to continue with the steps to complete the 'Mater solution', or can you figure it out on your own?"

"Out," Snape ordered, pointing a hand towards the door.

"Did I pass, sir?" Harry asked, confident that he had. Merlin knew that Snape wouldn't have hesitated to correct him if he _had_ made a mistake.

"Hopefully you will be able to refrain from destroying the castle. To be on the safe side, however, you might want to advise your _friends_ to vacate the premises Thursday and Friday afternoon while you report here to work on this potion."

"I'll consider it," Harry drawled as he exited the room, a glib, "See you Thursday," thrown over your shoulder.

"You _will_ be billed for any damages my room or equipment sustains."

Harry ignored him as he returned to the tower.

* * *

"Snape advised you to leave the castle Thursday and Friday afternoon when we begin to work on the potion," Harry said in greeting to his friends.

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected absently, not looking up from the book she was reading, before she continued, "And I really don't think that's necessary. I told you before, Harry, a mistake would have to be made in every step to cause an elaborate explosion. Besides, even then, nothing should be damaged other than the lab itself, especially with the protective spells Professor Snape has on his classroom walls.

"Oh!" She exclaimed a moment later, finally lifting her head and focusing her attention on Harry. "He agreed! You passed!"

"Yeah, though I think he tried to trick me with his last question," Harry commented as he took a seat. "He didn't ask about simple things or the things that were easy to pronounce. Noooo," Harry sang, "Except for the first ingredient, he asked me about the things I never knew about before."

"Well that makes sense," Hermione commented.

"I thought you were on my side."

"I am," Hermione said, "Even though this isn't about sides. What I meant was he must've known you could handle the other things, after all, you've been in his class for six years now."

"I'm with Harry on this one," Ron said, "Snape asked those questions to get out of helping him. After all, if Harry didn't do his part and _learn_ the potion, he would have a legitimate reason to refuse you. That would make _you_ the bad guy, not him," Ron completed, only to find his friends staring at him.

"What?" he asked with a frown, before defending his answer. "It makes sense _and_ it sounds like something Snape would do."

"Yes," Ginny agreed slowly nodding her head. "It was just surprising to hear _you_ come up with it."

"Must be something in the water," Neville joked. "Between Harry becoming more eloquent and Ron more logical, something has to be affecting them."

* * *

Thursday afternoon found a nervous Harry fiddled with the food on his plate at lunch.

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll be fine," Hermione comforted, "You _know_ this potion."

"Yeah, but it's still Snape," Harry protested, "After all, I _knew_ the potions that we brewed in class as well."

Hermione gave a doubtful look but spoke before Harry could comment on it. "Well, he's most likely expecting you to run into some challenges, anyways."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Hermione. I thought that at least _you_ would have faith in me," Harry complained as he finally pushed his plate away, no longer hungry at all.

"I do," she promised, "I'm just saying that he put two days aside for this potion. As complicated as it is, it won't take that long. He'll probably just go over the instructions and perhaps have you prepare some of the more precise ingredients in advance."

"You can do that?" Neville whispered in shock.

"With some ingredients you can," Hermione expanded. "You have to be careful though, because on most potions you can't spell the ingredients, not to prepare them _or_ to keep them fresh."

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Ron grumbled, "Like in our _first year_. I might've had a chance to pass potions if I came prepared like that."

Hermione just glared at him in disbelief, first he was upset because he tried to help them, then he was upset because she hadn't told him other things. Men! "Maybe if you read the text or paid more attention in class you would've realized it yourself. Besides, I thought you knew," she added. "Since most of the Slytherins do it."

"Why didn't you?" Harry questioned.

"With all the adventures I had with you and Ron, I was barely able to keep on schedule,"

"Schedule meaning at least three chapters ahead," Ron supplied.

"Besides," Hermione admitted, "I tried it a few times, but unfortunately those days Professor Snape had decided to give us pop quizzes and I couldn't use them."

* * *

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 23 THE IMPOSSIBLE  
CHAPTER 24 MUM'S THE WORD

5/5/2006


	23. THE IMPOSSIBLE

A/N: This chapter is not beta'd. Please ignore any minor mistakes...If major errors are present, please e-mail me or let me know in a review.

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 23  
THE IMPOSSIBLE

"Potter!" Snape snarled, causing Harry to jump. "I said _slice_ the eucalyptus leaves, not _butcher_. Can't you do anything right? Those are useless now."

"So's my hand and finger," Harry muttered as he slowly lifted up his bleeding hand. The pain in his arm had finally registered, and he realized that he must have cut his finger when he was startled by Snape's yell.

Instinctively, Harry raised his hand to his mouth to ease the pain.

"At least save the blood, that will save us from gathering it later," he commented, floating an empty vial towards Harry. "Potter!" He yelled again, "Just your blood, not your saliva. We don't want you to contaminate the potion or the ingredients.

"Not water either," Snape said as Harry walked to the sink to rinse off his hand, "That would weaken the blood and make the potion ineffective."

Harry was at a loss of what to do, he thought about reaching for one of the towels Snape had out on the counter, but knowing the greasy-git he would probably make a comment about the _lint_ ruining the potion. He absently looked around the room hoping that inspiration would strike. All he knew was that his finger was _really_ hurting.

"Hurry up," Snape snarled, "I don't want to waste any more of my precious time than is necessary. Save the blood and slice the needed eucalyptus leaves."

"How?" Harry questioned, really wishing that he hadn't followed Hermione's suggestion. He knew that this would be a disaster.

"With a knife," Snape sarcastically suggested. "As I mentioned earlier, the strips need to be one centimeter wide, no more, no less," Snape said with a smirk, before adding, "And, might I add, _be careful."_

"Not that, you idiot," Harry yelled, the pain really beginning to bother him. "My finger! How do I clean it without contaminating the blood?"

"If only school was in session," Snape mumbled as he thought about how many points he could've deducted for that little outburst. "_Most_ wizards would use a cleaning spell, however, since you are underage," Snape said tossing a towel at Harry, "You may use that."

"Won't the lint interfere with the sample?" Harry snapped back as he cleaned the saliva and some of the blood from his finger with the offered towel before filling the vial with his blood.

"Yes, lint would," Snape agreed, causing Harry to pause his actions.

"What!" Harry yelled angrily. "Why did you do that? You're a wizard! You could've used magic on my finger to clean it. You probably just wanted to cut me, cause me pain and watch me bleed again!"

Snape lifted an eyebrow at Harry's rant, "As much as I think I would enjoy that, it is unnecessary. This wound will more than suffice in providing the required amount of blood."

"But lint…"

"Mr. Potter, do you really think I'm foolish enough to give you something that would ruin this potion and increase the amount of time I spend in your presence?" Snape asked rhetorically. "I don't want to spend any more time with you than is necessary. Once this potion is complete, you will be out of my hair until September first." Noticing Harry glance between him, the towel and the vial of blood, the potion master explained, "The towel was spelled to leave no residue or lint, as such, no contamination occurred."

Harry slowly nodded and remained silent before watching the blood continue to fill the vial.

"Now, complete that, clean and bandage your finger using the first aid kit, then get back to work. I want to finish this potion as soon as possible."

* * *

Potter!" Snape snarled as he looked at the parchment he had poured the 'Abba' solution onto, "What did you do?" 

"Nothing!" Harry yelled back, not sure why Snape was so upset. Honestly, that must be like the twentieth time Snape yelled his name.

"You must have done something wrong," Snape said, glaring at his student.

"Why?" Harry asked in concern, "What does it show?"

Snape ignored Harry's whining.

"Let me see! It's my family!" Harry demanded.

"No, it is obviously incorrect," Snape finally answered, before grabbing a piece of parchment and mumbling, "I better try the Mater solution to see if that's contaminated as well."

"While you're doing that," Harry asked bravely, "can I see the Abba parchment?"

Snape just glared at Harry before adding themilk of moogumto the second half of the potion and pouring that onto the parchment.

"Impossible," Snape muttered in disbelief as he saw the results.

"What?" Harry cried, "Let me see it."

Severus ignored Harry as he looked between the two pieces of parchment and the boy in front of him, before finally turning on his heal and leaving the room without a sound.

"What is his problem?" Harry muttered out loud looking at the door to see if his professor was on his way back.

After a few furtive glances at the door and the parchment, Harry stood up and walked to the bench Snape had been working at.

"Whether they're wrong or not," Harry thought out loud as he took the parchments in his hand, "They're still my results."

What he saw on the parchment had him staring at the door in shock. For once he was in _complete_ agreement with Snape. He must've done something wrong, this was impossible.

* * *

Still staring at Abba solution soaked parchment , Harry absently grabbed the Mater parchment and placed it in his pocket. His eyes never leaving the parchment in front of him, Harryautomatically headed to the tower. Occasionally, you could hear him mutter, 'impossible' and shake his head in denial. 

However the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was probably true.

Snape's reaction nudged him to that belief. Something happened to shock Snape.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione asked, "How did it go? Did you finish the potion?" 

"Yes and no," Harry answered, as he walked over towards Luna and sat next to her on the couch.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"We finished the potion, but Snape said I messed it up."

"How?" Hermione inquired. "Maybe it can be fixed so you don't have to start over again tomorrow."

"I don't know how, it looked right to me," Harry answered with a shrug, "And it can't be fixed. If I want results that aren't 'contaminated', I'll have to start over."

"Did the greasy git vanish it because of a mistake," Ron asked.

"He wouldn't do that unless it was damaged beyond salvation. Some of those ingredients are expensive and rare," Hermione retorted, pausing for a moment. "But how could that be? You read about that potion, you _knew_ that potion. Any mistake you made couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"Believe me," Harry answered, "According to Snape, it _was_." Quietly muttering under his breath, "Boy was it ever."

The other four students exchanged glances while Luna quietly asked, "What did it show?"

While everyone else turned to stare at Luna, Hermione focused her attention on Harry to gage his reaction to the question.

After watching his expression, Hermione knew that Luna had asked the correct question.

"So you _did _complete the potion." Hermione said before echoing Luna's question, "What did it say?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, not meeting his friend's eyes, "It was wrong anyways."

"Harry?" Neville asked nervously, "Is it really that bad?"

"Depends on who you talk to," Harry remarked dryly.

"You're talking to us," Ginny said smartly, "Now tell us."

"Then yes, it's that bad. I'm sure Neville will be especially upset about it," Harry said thoughtfully, with an apologetic glance at his friend.

Neville paled. "Oh Merlin, no," he pleaded, before regaining his composure. "It doesn't matter, Harry," Neville continued bravely, "Regardless of who your parents are, you will always be my friend." Neville paused as he gave his friend a slight smile before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Even if it is the Lestranges."

"Oh Merlin, no!" Harry shouted as he shot up in his seat. "I guess maybe it's not as bad as it could be. Dumbledore at least should be pleased, even though nobody else probably will be."

Harry became silent as he thought about everyone else's reaction. He already knew his and Snape's and was reassured about Neville's attitude and friendship. Absently he spoke his musings out loud as he paced around the room, "Not sure how Ron is going to react. I know he won't like it either…McGonagall will probably be totally shocked, though my sorting now makes a bit more sense... Most of the Wizarding World will probably be shocked as well…Fudge is going to be livid… … Voldemort, Merlin, Voldemort definitely wouldn't have expected this when he told everyone about the adoption," Harry thought with a laugh, "Malfoy, well, Malfoy and most of the Slytherins will definitely not be happy, though that could be a plus…Merlin, this is going to change a _lot_ of thin-"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, growing impatient, "Will you just tell us!"

Harry uncurled his fingers from the parchment and offered it to Luna.

"I know who your father is," Luna admitted not taking the offered paper, "But I admit that I am curious about your mother."

"I don't know the identity of my mother yet," Harry admitted, "the rest of it was enough of a shock."

"Well pass it over here," Ginny demanded, "I don't know either one."

Neville and Ron echoed Ginny's sentiment.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked. "Professor Dumbledore should be pleased; Head of Gryffindor shocked; Slytherin's upset; Voldemort regretful-"

"Hermione, we heard this from Harry," Ron interrupted tiredly, "What we _didn't_ hear is _who_ his father is."

"Obvious or not," Ginny added, "Just tell us."

"Ron," Hermione asked before Harry could say a word, "We already heard from Neville that Harry was his friend, regardless of _who_ his parents are…Can you honestly say the same? After all, Harry said you would probably be upset."

Ron looked at her searching for clues before his straining his brain thinking of who it might be. "Malfoy! You're related to Malfoy!"

"Ron answer the question," Hermione ordered, while Harry replied, "Not that I know of, but then again, I only looked at one generation of his family."

"Voldemort!" Ron guessed.

"Ron, just answer the question," Ginny commanded her brother while Hermione kept Harry from answering. "Can you say that you're Harry's friend _despite_ who his father is?"

Harry looked at her curiously wondering if she figured it out as well. A slight nod from the red-haired girl gave him the answer he sought.

"Yeah," Ron finally answered, "I mean, it'll be strange, especially since he will have to live with them for a few days. And I'll probably be worried for him, especially if it's as bad as you guys are hinting…but he's still Harry, the same guy I've known for the last six years."

"Live with him," Harry repeated, he had almost forgotten about that.

"Good," Hermione exclaimed, noticing Harry's mind drifting. "Now here's another question for you and Neville…Which member of the order would you be the most upset to discover is Harry's father?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny stared at the two boys as they thought about Hermione's question.

Individually, they could both think of an answer that might upset them. For Neville, the most obvious one was his father, Frank Longbottom. Likewise, Arthur Weasley for Ron. What could be more upsetting than discovering that your father had cheated on your mother? However, neither one could see why their initial answer would upset the other boy.

One by one, alphabetically, Ron and Neville started to think about the male members of the order that they knew of. Some were immediately dismissed, since not only did that person as Harry's father not bother them, but he didn't fit the other clues that Harry provide; others who were considered a possibility when it came to fitting Harry's description were placed into a 'maybe' file.

"Current order members?" Ron asked as he came to Peter Pettigrew's name. "Or order members when Harry was born?" That might bother him, Ron thought absently, his pet rat as Harry's father. Not to mention that it could meet the other requirements as well. With the Life Debt Wormtail owes Harry, Dumbledore could be pleased, and that could be something Voldemort wouldn't expect. Of course, Ron wasn't sure why Neville or Malfoy would be upset by it…

"Current," Hermione confirmed, causing Ron to dismiss Pettigrew's name and continue to the next one on his list.

A few more silent moments before Neville squeaked, "It isn't?" and looked at Harry half in shock, the other half in fear.

"According to this, it is," Harry said waving the Abba solution soaked parchment around before placing it on the table for everyone to read…**'Severus Snape'**

* * *

END CHAPTER 23 

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 24 MUM'S THE WORD  
CHAPTER 25 THEORIES  
CHAPTER 26 MIDAFTERNOON AT THE MINISTRY  
CHAPTER 27 MINISTRY MAYHEM  
CHAPTER 28 (tentatively titled 'HOME SWEET HOME')  
CHAPTER 29 HAPPY? BIRTHDAY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

I apologize to those who feel that this story is dragged out, I'm trying to 'set the scene' so to speak, rather than just rush into everything. Some info in previous chapters were there for fun, while others might have been there to foreshadow future chapters.

5/24/2006


	24. MUM'S THE WORD

A/N: This chapter (like the last) has not been beta'd. Please ignore any minor mistakes, but let me know of major ones. Thank you

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 24  
MUM'S THE WORD

"Do you think Professor Snape is correct and you _did_ make a mistake?" Ron asked after the shock had worn off.

"No," Harry denied sadly, "If anything his reaction made me believe that it was true."

"Why? What happened? Did he call you son?" Ron joked.

"Merlin no!" Harry yelled instinctively, before calmly answering the question. "No, he kept muttering about how it was incorrect and that I was an idiot. He then decided to finish the Mater solution to see if that was wrong.

"Next thing I know, he muttered the word 'impossible' in fear and surprise, then he's started to look between me and the results, his expression one of shock, turned and left the room without another word. After a few minutes, I picked up both pieces of parchment, read the results of the Abba solution and left."

"And you never looked at the Mater parchment?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

Harry just shrugged, "After seeing Snape's name on the Abba one, everything else just faded into the background. The only thing I could think about was _that_."

"Okay," Ginny said, accepting his answer, "I guess I can understand that. What I can't understand though," she paused for dramatic effect before slightly raising her voice, "_Is why you still haven't looked at it!"_

Harry looked at her in shock before turning his gaze to his other friends. Apparently they all agreed with Ginny, since all of them were nodding emphatically and motioning with their hands for him to read the other parchment.

"Geesh," Harry muttered in disbelief. Who knew that _all_ of his friends, including Luna, would be so curious about his mother. He slowly opened the pink parchment, enjoying the agonized groans he heard from his friends. He silently read it to himself before meeting his friends' gazes in shock.

"I think I need to speak to Remus," Harry muttered.

Hermione continued to look at him, searching his face and body language for clues as to what was wrong. "We can go ask Professor Dumbledore to beckon him here for you, through order methods. It'll be quicker and safer than an owl," she suggested, with an apologetic look at Hedwig when the offended owl protested her statement. "Besides, you really should tell him about the results of the Abba solution."

"But who _is_ his mother?" Ron whined as they all stood up to follow Hermione and Harry out the door.

"Not now," Ginny hissed at her brother. "Obviously that information was more shocking than the identity of his father. Let him talk to Professor Lupin first."

"What can be more shocking than having _Snape_ for a father?" Ron muttered before loudly complaining "Why the secrecy though? It's not like it'll change anything."

"You can be _so_ insensitive," Ginny replied before stomping off to catch up with Harry and Hermione.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders before hurrying to catch up with his friends.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Albus greeted after opening his door to the six teenagers, "What brings you and your friends by to visit?"

"Sir," Harry answered, "Professor Snape and I worked on the potion this afternoon. The results were a little surprising…at least to me," Harry added as he remembered how Snape's protests of 'impossible' wasn't as vehement after he looked at the Mater solution. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could contact Remus Lupin for me. I really have some questions I want to ask him."

"I will try, Harry," the headmaster responded, "However, he might be unavailable. Perhaps I could answer your questions?"

"Um, maybe," Harry agreed. After thinking about it for a minute, he realized that his mother most likely had attended Hogwart's as well, so the headmaster _could_ be a source of information. "I wanted some information about my mother," Harry stated as he passed the potion results to the older wizard, "This is the result of the Mater solution."

The headmaster silently read the results before lifting his face to Harry's.

"So your father is Professor Snape?" He asked.

"According to the test results, yes," Harry said slowly, "But, how did you know?"

"I couldn't imagine Hannah with anyone _but_ Severus. Those two were as much in love as Lily and James," Albus explained. "It was a sad time for Severus when Hannah died."

The headmaster paused as he shook his head in sadness at the memories, "She died as a result of a Death Eater attack," Albus explained as Harry turned white. Harry couldn't believe that Voldemort was responsible for killing three out of four of his parents. "Caught in the wrong place at the wrong time," Albus continued, "She wasn't directly targeted, just joined in a fight and was killed. Severus," Albus said with a sigh, "For a while I was seriously worried about him. Her death seemed to drain the life out of him, it was as if the war or his own life no longer mattered. Each time he was summoned, I worried that he wouldn't be able to control his grief, but would attack Voldemort and the Death Eaters in retaliation."

"Dead?" Harry echoed sadly.

"Yes," Albus confirmed, "But you were already aware of that fact. After all, I have mentioned numerous times that all the Potter family was deceased."

Gasps filled the air as Harry's friends processed the headmaster's words.

"Excuse me," Ginny asked, "But who _exactly_ was Harry's mum?"

"Her name was Hannah Jessica Potter," Harry said with a shrug, "That's all I know," he completed with a look at Dumbledore, "Although I would like to know what relation she was to James Potter."

"Second cousin, I believe, or was it first cousin once removed?" The headmaster pondered, "But you're right, Remus might know the specifics. Again, I will try to contact him, but I do not know when he will be available to visit. Of course, if you really want to know about Hannah, I suggest you ask Professor Snape. After all, he probably knew her best."

* * *

After leaving the headmaster's office the subdued sextuplet went to the Great Hall for dinner. By unconscious unanimous decision, the topic stayed away from Snape, the potion, the ministry, and families.

For the most part Harry remained silent, even after they left the Great Hall and retreated to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry didn't have much to say. Ron had asked if he wanted to play chess, but Harry didn't answer, he was so caught up in his thoughts about how the results would affect everything.

Suddenly Harry started to laugh. At first it was a slight chuckle, but soon he was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"Is he in shock?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe," Hermione commented, "But I do know that if he continues he will hyperventilate. Oh why couldn't Madam Pomfrey still be here?"

"Do you want me to go get the headmaster?" Neville offered.

"Not yet," Hermione answered. "Maybe he'll calm down on his own."

"He must have gotten hit with a rictusempra charm," announced Ron, causing the others in the room, except Harry to look at him. "What? There's no reason why I couldn't come up with a theory of my own."

"Who casted the charm?" Hermione questioned, pointing out the flaws in Ron's theory. "I doubt one of us did it."

"Okay, maybe not a charm, but maybe Peeves hit him with laughing dust?" Ron offered.

"That didn't affect any of us?" Hermione again questioned.

"Hey!" Ron protested, "I don't try to disprove your theories."

"Usually because you can't," Neville remarked with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I would still support her," Ron said, blushing as Ginny and Neville started muttering about 'love'.

Hermione glanced at them curiously before her attention was caught by Luna slowly approaching the laughing boy.

"Harry?" The blonde girl asked quietly, so quiet that Hermione doubted it could be heard above the laughter.

"We could use a good laugh as well. Won't you share what's so funny?"

Hermione just looked at the two and shook her head. Definitely not the approach she would've used, perhaps Neville should get the Headmaster to retrieve a calming potion.

To Hermione's surprise though, Harry regained control, at least enough to talk, and said, "I just realized that everyone's hopes _and_ fears have been answered."

At Luna's prodding, Harry continued, "Voldemort probably hoped that my father was a Death Eater, and feared that it was someone close to the headmaster. Dumbledore probably feared that it was a Death Eater and hoped that it was someone neutral or for the light. Even better if it was a member of the Order. Fudge well, he probably feared that it was someone close to Dumbledore, and just hoped that my parents were alive or had wizarding relations for me to stay with. I'm not sure how he felt about the whole Death Eater issue," Harry completed with a shrug.

"And you?" Luna gently asked.

"I also feared that it would be a Death Eater. Of course, at least then I would be in a situation I was familiar with, you know," Harry continued, with a shrug "Having relatives that hated me. Of course, for all of their proclaimed hate, the Dursley's never _actively_ tried to kill me."

"What did you hope for?"

Harry remained silent for a moment before stating in a voice void of emotion, "Just that this whole situation would go away. That it would be a dream and if that wasn't the case, just for it to be over." With a shrug to show that he didn't really care, Harry continued, "But should've known that it couldn't have been that simple, after all, this is me we're talking about."

Harry's friends fell silent as they realized that his childhood and even his years at Hogwart's had destroyed his ability to believe in dreams and happy endings.

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Neville encouraged.

Ron snorted, "In case you forgot, his father is _Snape_. He'll have to spend almost an entire _week_ with the man."

"_The man_," Hermione said sharply, "Is a spy for the light, and I'm sure he'll behave differently once he processes the fact that Harry is his son."

"And if he's not?" Harry quietly asked.

Hermione just looked at him, not really having any advice other than, "Have the least amount of contact with him as possible."

* * *

"Harry, are you going to report to Professor Snape today?" Hermione asked after breakfast on Friday.

"I don't know," Harry answered as he absently moved the food around on his plate.

"He _did_ tell you to leave Thursday and Friday available for the potion," she reminded the dark-haired boy.

"I know, but I don't think he expected it to be completed yesterday. After all, _you_ were the one who mentioned that even though the potion was complicated, it didn't take long to brew."

"Yes, but-"

"If the results had shown any one else as my parents, there would be no question that he wouldn't want me there. Of course," Harry continued with a derogatory laugh, "I still don't think I'm welcome."

"Harry, you don't know that."

"It's Snape," Ron answered for him, "Of course he knows that."

"Ron, butt out, you don't know what you're talking about," Hermione answered.

"Sure I do," Ron argued, "You're talking about Snape."

"But _Professor_ Snape the potions master," Hermione retorted, ignoring Ron's mumbled, 'Oh, Merlin, don't tell me he has a twin!'. "We are talking about Severus Snape, Harry's father."

"It's the same person!" Ron debated, inwardly relieved that Snape didn't have a twin, at least not that Hermione knew of.

Ginny however, tried a different tactic to get her brother to understand.

"Forget how he has treated Harry for the past six years and think about this: Imagine that you are madly in love with someone, who we will assume loves you back. Now, you might not like her family, but you _love_ her. Tragically, she dies, as does most of her family.

"_Years_ later, you meet a young boy, the son of her cousin, who you especially did not like. Being related, most likely this boy has some resemblance to your past love, even his _name_ is a constant reminder of what you lost.

"Later, you discover that this boy is not the child of your love's cousin, but _her_ child. _Your_ child. How would you react?"

Neville paled, "I don't know what Ron would do, but I imagine that I would be shocked, not sure whether to believe it or not. Not even sure if I would _want_ it to be true. However, I don't think I would be able to just walk away and ignore it."

Slowly Ron in agreement, "Yeah, I suppose that I would want a chance to get to know Harry. After all, it was a connection to her, the one I loved."

Hermione and Ginny nodded in satisfaction, glad that Ron now understood everything that was going on.

"Of course," Ron continued a bit louder and venomously, "I wouldn't have treated him so bad in the first place, especially since as the son of _her_ cousin, he was a still a connection to her, the only one left alive of her family."

With a sigh and a shake of their heads, the girls decided to give up on Ron and see how Harry was handling everything.

"Harry? What are you going to do?"

Harry just continued to stare at the walls.

"Harry?" Hermione prodded.

"Maybe he should follow Professor Snape's lead," Luna advised quietly.

Harry turned to look at her before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll go down to the labs and see if he's there. At least that way, he can't give me a detention for not showing up," Harry said with a small laugh, trying to forget the seriousness of the situation. "If he's there, maybe we can talk, after all, I would like to know more about Hannah. If he's not there…" Harry shrugged as his voice trailed off.

"You could return here and play chess," Ron suggested.

"You could leave a note, nothing too personal or revealing," Hermione added as Harry's face took on a doubtful look, "Just something to let him know that you _were_ there and _are_ open to talking about the potion results."

"Okay," Harry reluctantly agreed, after all the main reason he was going to go to the dungeon this afternoon was to ensure that he didn't wind up in detention once school started. "That's the plan then. After lunch, I'll head down to the dungeons."

* * *

END CHAPTER 24

Is Snape there? If yes, how does he react? If no, what is he doing?

What do you think of having a relative of James' be Harry's mum? I was thinking about having his mum be a muggle-born friend of Lily's, but I kind of liked this twist…especially with what is revealed in later chapters…

UPCOMING:

CHAPTER 25 THEORIES (currently at over 3,000 words)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

5/31/2006


	25. THEORIES

A/N: This chapter is not beta'd. I am actually looking for a beta, for this and my other fics. If you are interested, please e-mail me or let me know in a review. Also, let me know what story (s) you are interested in beta'ing.

A/N 2: I apologize for the delay…my laptop died (will be about another month before it's fixed, at least), and I am trying to find time on my sister's comp between her & the kids.

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 25  
THEORIES

"Harry, eat something," Hermione prodded.

"I can't, I'm too nervous."

"Worried that Snape _will_ be expecting you?" Ron joked.

"No, yeah, well, maybe," Harry answered noncommittally. "I'm worried that if he's not there I might miss the opportunity to find things out about Hannah, and if he's not there, I'm worried that he won't talk to me. Either way, I just want some answers."

"What do you want to know?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Anything about Hannah, really," Harry said with a small shrugged, "What house she was in, her favorite subject, her favorite color, what she liked or disliked, anything really," Harry said, before adding, "Oh yeah, and what house she was in."

"You said that already," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, well, I really want to know," Harry defended, "It's important"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Well, does it really matter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"How?" At Harry's look of confusion Hermione continued, "Obviously neither of my parents were sorted into a house, so how does it matter what house Hannah was in? It doesn't make me any less of a Gryffindor, does it?" Hermione asked, answering the question herself before anyone else had a chance to speak, "No, of course not. Neither would it change your placement, you would still be a Gryffindor."

At Harry's silence, Neville gave a small 'peep' as he remembered something that Harry had told them last summer. When everyone turned their attention to him, he blushed and spoke his thoughts, "Unless Harry _asks _to be switched or resorted."

"No!" Ron answered for his best friend, as he started to list all the reasons why Harry shouldn't switch houses. Most of them somehow involved Quidditch, to everyone's amusement.

"Ron, hush, I want to know why Harry thinks it's so important to know what house his mum was in."

"She was my _mum_," Harry explained, not adding anything else to his explanation.

"I want to know if he would switch," Neville asked again, "Or ask for a resorting. After all, the hat _did_ want to put him elsewhere our first year."

"We don't know that for sure," Hermione said skeptically, after all, unless she witnessed events herself or read it in a book, everything was questionable. "According to Harry, the hat said that Slytherin would help him on the way to greatness."

"What does that mean, anyway?" Ron mumbled quietly. "Greatness! He's _Harry Potter_, he would've been great in Hufflepuff."

"I think Gryffindor is doing a good job helping him be great," Ginny commented, continuing with a grin, "If nothing else, he found some _great_ friends there."

"I think he would've done well in Ravenclaw," Luna cheerfully announced.

"Have you _seen_ his grades?" Ron joked.

"Better than yours," Harry tossed back.

"But still not meeting Ravenclaw standards," Ron continued with a grin, "Or Hermione's."

"I just ask that you try your best," Hermione defended herself.

"We do," Ron and Harry answered in unison.

With a doubtful snort, Hermione disagreed, "Spending a half hour on your homework, _after_ you've spent three times that playing Quidditch or chess is _not_ your best. I expect more from both of you, but especially from you Harry." As Ron opened his mouth, Hermione continued, "But I still want to know _why_ Harry thinks it matters so much."

When Harry didn't answer, but remained staring at his untouched plate, Ron decided to help.

"You-"

"No, Ron," Hermione interrupted, "I think this is important. I would _really_ like to know what Harry is thinking about right now."

After another few minutes of silence where Harry could feel the gazes of his friends on his person, he quietly answered.

"I don't want to be like _him_," Harry whispered.

"Snape?" Ron snorted, "Can't blame you there, mate."

"Ron, not now," Ginny commanded, noticing the fear and distress in Harry's eyes.

"Harry?" Luna quietly asked, "Did you mean Professor Snape?"

"Yes," Harry answered quietly, before adding, "And no."

"Well, that's helpful," Ron mumbled, only to be shushed by his sister.

"Then what exactly did you mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at his friends as he debated whether or not to answer. He had a feeling that they probably wouldn't understand, but then again, it might be good for him to get it off his chest, after all, who else would he talk to about this, Snape? "I don't want to be like Snape because I don't want to end up being like Voldemort."

"Explain, please," Hermione commanded.

"The sorting hat might have placed me in Slytherin. Everybody figured I would be in Gryffindor because that was where my parents were, but now I find out that my parents weren't _my parents_. What if both of them were Slytherins? That would certainly explain some things. Maybe it wasn't the transfer from Voldemort when he tried to kill me. Maybe it's just _me_," Harry concluded.

"What?" Hermione asked, "What is just you?"

Harry just shook his head, maybe he could explain it a different way. "My background and upbringing is similar to Voldemort's, and possibly Snape's as well," Harry commented, remembering some of the scenes he saw during occlumency lessons. "_Both_ of them liked the Dark Arts. _Really, really_ liked the Dark Arts," Harry emphasized. "One using them to become a Dark Lord and take over the world, the other to follow that madman," Harry shrugged. "Maybe it's in my blood, being evil, being a Slytherin."

"Harry, you can't really believe that?"

Once more Harry shrugged, "Why not? After all, everyone believed that I was 'good' because of who my parents where, why wouldn't the opposite be true? After all, we consider most of Slytherin evil because of who their parents are."

"Malfoy would be a git regardless of his parents," Ron muttered.

"Harry, we didn't just believe in you because of your parents, but because of who you are and how you act. You are not evil."

"Besides," Luna added, "Evilness isn't a trait of Slytherin House."

"Luna's right," Hermione agreed, "Slytherin values cunning and ambition."

"And you can't get more ambitious then killing Voldemort," Ginny added.

"But _that_ wasn't in my head when I was first sorted," Harry protested. "There had to be something about me that made the hat _want_ to put me there."

"There probably was," Hermione agreed, "Like most of us, you were probably nervous about being sorted, especially since you weren't aware of magic beforehand. And when you add in the Dursley's, you probably wanted to prove that you belonged here, that you weren't a freak or anything else that they called you. _That_ could've been what the hat saw in you. But that doesn't mean that it was the best place for you. After all, it _did_ place you in Gryffindor."

"Only because I asked it for anywhere but Slytherin," Harry complained doubtfully.

"Harry, it's a hat that once belonged to Godric Gryffindor and infused with power from all four founders of Hogwart's," at Ron's blank stare, Hermione commented, "Honestly, when will you read _Hogwarts: a History_? Anyway, my point is, the hat was created to sort people into their proper houses. Do you really think that an eleven year old boy, regardless of how smart or powerful he was, would somehow be able to overpower it?"

Harry just shook his head in defeat, looks like he was right; this was something his friends wouldn't understand.

"Can we just talk about something else?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied as his friends exchanged glances, now they just needed something new to talk about. With the amount of time the six friends have spent together lately, most of them feel that the regular topics of conversation, Quidditch, classes, Voldemort, Luna's creatures, and summer plans, have been sufficiently covered.

"I have a question," Ron said, looking at Hermione, "I want to know why you expect more from '_especially you'_ Harry and not me?"

"Nothing bad," Hermione promised Ron, "Just another theory I've been thinking about."

"Yeah, right," Ron sulked, "That's probably just you're way of saying that you think I'm as stupid as Crabbe or Goyle."

"Ron! That is not true," Hermione protested. "It's just, well, ever since first year, things about Harry struck me as odd. If you really want to hear about my theory, I'll tell you," she offered, looking at her friends.

Harry watched as all of his friends nodded enthusiastically, eager to hear about Hermione's latest theory. With a sigh, Harry nodded as well. It wasn't exactly the change in subject he had hoped for, but at least they weren't talking about Snape or Voldemort any more.

"There's actually a couple of reasons I believe that Harry's not doing his best, one," she said, ticking off her fingers, "You grew up in the wizarding world, so there's a lot you know that we don't simply because you were surrounded with it your entire life. There is a lot more that we, as muggle-_raised_ need to learn."

"That's not my fault," Harry protested.

"Doesn't matter," Hermione said with a shrug, "It's just a fact of life. I immediately embraced this life, wanting to know everything I could about it. I didn't hesitate in reading a book or talking to everyone in Diagon Alley the first time I went to get advice. Harry, on the other hand, did what he needed to to get by. From what I've learned of his life with the Dursley's, part of me could understand that, after all, they often punished him if he did better in classes than Dudley, but here," Hermione continued with a dramatic widening of her arms, "_Here_, he didn't have the Dursley's or Dudley to hold him back or keep you restrained."

"So you want him to spend all of his time in the library with you?" Ron sulked.

"No," Hermione answered, "But he really _should_ take the time to learn more about the world he is so important to, especially considering my second point."

Which is?" Ginny asked as Hermione paused.

"The fact that we _know_ that Harry can do better, at least I do."

"How?" Neville asked.

"Because of what he's accomplished in the past," she began.

"Hermione, I was _fifteen_ months old. _I_ didn't do anything," Harry muttered in shock, he hadn't expected his _friends_ to fall into the same mindset as the rest of the wizarding world, after all, they _knew_ him.

"Not that, Harry," Hermione exasperated. "Third year you produced a corporeal patronus, a spell many fully-abled witches and wizards can't do, _and_ you did it in the worst of circumstances, after only a handful of lessons."

"It was life or death," Harry protested, "Mine _and_ Sirius'. What else could I do? Besides, it was probably adrenaline or endorphins or something."

"I might have believed that if it wasn't for fourth year," Hermione said patiently.

"The tri-wizard tournament?" Harry questioned, doubtfully "Crouch helped me win that. And it was only by luck that I escaped Voldemort."

"I might agree with part of that," Hermione said, "But the summoning charm you perfectly executed wasn't done by him or by luck. _You_ did that."

"It was just a charm," Harry said, easily dismissing it; "People summon things all the time."

"True," Hermione agreed, "But you learned the charm on your own and in a short amount of time. You summoned that broom when it was kilometers away. Plus most people after maintaining focus to summon an object from such a distance would be physically, emotionally, and magically exhausted afterwards. You, however, got on said broom and battled a dragon."

"I wouldn't say 'battle'," Harry protested weakly.

"What else?" Neville asked Hermione curiously.

"Fifth year, _not a word_," Hermione cautioned Harry as he went to speak, "Not only did you manage to cast spells you had never seen or heard of before, but you also managed to teach them to twenty-plus teenagers of various age and skills."

"So what are you saying," Ginny asked, "That Harry's some type of super wizard?"

"Oh, Merlin," Harry muttered, trying to shrink down in his seat.

"No," Hermione answered firmly, ignoring Harry's grateful 'Thank Merlin'. "But he _is_ smarter and more powerful than he lets on, perhaps even more than he knows."

"I don't know what you mean," Harry said crossly, "Those were isolated incidents and I'm sure the same would've happened to all of you. In fact, all of you learnt the same spells I did last year."

"In at least twice the amount of time," Ron commented, "_and_ with someone," he continued, giving Harry a pointed look, "instructing us and demonstrating them."

"Harry, all I'm saying is that when you focus on something and believe you can do it, it happens," Hermione summarized with a shrug. "Occlumency and this potion are other examples. Once you concentrated on it and applied yourself, you succeeded."

Once more, Harry just shook his head, as if he didn't have enough to deal with right now, a new father and an evil wizard after him, now Hermione wanted him to do better in school.

With a sigh, Harry looked at his watch. It was still too early to head down to the dungeons, he realized, but perhaps he could take a walk around the grounds before hand? At least that would prevent him from listening to more of this conversation.

Realizing that Harry was ready to bolt, Hermione quickly brought the topic back to the original subject. "So what else do you want to know about Hannah?"

"If they were married, how they met, if he _knew,_" Harry uttered the last part quietly, before continuing a little louder, "What she looked like, if she had any physical traits in common with James," Harry answered, "Although I suppose she might not have since they used some type of appearance altering spell."

"That could've been to bring out Lily's features," Ginny said.

"Hmm," Harry agreed noncommittally, hoping that his natural appearance didn't resemble Snape. He could handle a different eye color and would welcome a different hairstyle, but a different nose, he thought as his hand absently traveled to his face to touch his nose.

"I have a theory," Hermione mused, breaking into Harry's thought process and causing Ron to mutter 'There's a shock'. "I don't know if they were married,"

"The potion showed his mum as a _Potter_," Ron stressed, "If they were married her name would've been Snape."

"Not necessarily," Hermione remarked, "She might have decided to keep her maiden name. But this is not the time for that debate. The potion was designed to show the family _history_ therefore, it lists the mother's maiden name

"Anyway, I don't know if they were married," Hermione repeated, "But I can only theorize that the war and Professor Snape's status as a Death Eater turned spy probably effected their relationship.

"I imagine that the couple split up at one point, whether temporary or permanent is unknown. Hannah either knew at that time that she was pregnant or she found out shortly thereafter. Either way, I suspect that she never saw Professor Snape again."

"Lucky her," Ron commented snidely.

"Ron!" Ginny scolded, sounding much like their mother. "She loved him. I couldn't imagine not seeing the one I loved again."

Hermione nodded emphatically, showing her agreement of Ginny's words.

"But what does your theory _show_?" Ron asked impatiently.

"That Professor Snape didn't _know_ about Harry."

"I don't see it," Ron argued.

Hermione sighed. "He may be abrupt at times with non-slytherins, and favor students from his own house, but I can't imagine him or any pure-blood father not wanting to claim their child. If she saw him, she either would've told him the truth or he would've have noticed.

"The only thing I'm not sure on," Hermione added, "Was why she didn't raise Harry herself. I can't imagine that she wouldn't have the resources and the support of her family, after all, she arranged to have you adopted by her cousin before you were even born."

"This is driving me crazy," Harry stated as he abruptly stood up. "I'm not getting any answers this way. I'm just going to go see if he's waiting for me."

"Don't forget to leave a note if he's not," Hermione called to his retreating back.

* * *

Harry stood outside of the potions lab wondering if he should knock or just open the door. Snape _did_ tell him to be down here on Thursday and Friday, so Harry figured that he should be expected, but then again, Harry pondered, did he really want to just walk in on Snape? Glaring at the door, Harry wished that it was open so that _this_ problem would be solved.

Taking a deep breath, Harry finally decided what to do as he raised his hand and knocked. After a few moments of silence, he knocked again, this time louder.

Either Snape wasn't in there or he was too engrossed in a potion to hear his knock. Just to be sure that the professor wasn't present, Harry pushed against the door to open it.

"Hello," he quietly called as he tentatively stepped in the doorway. After all, knowing Snape, he probably protected his room against trespassers. "Professor Snape? Are you here?"

Taking a look around the room, Harry could see that it was empty. He made his way to Snape's desk and borrowing a quill and some parchment started to write a note for Snape as Hermione suggested.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

Looking at what he wrote, Harry tore the top of the page off, he didn't think Snape would appreciate being called 'Dear'.

_Professor Snape,_

_It is now Friday afternoon and I am in the lab waiting for you._

Once more Harry stopped writing as he looked at the parchment. _That_ would probably earn him more detentions than if Snape thought he didn't show, Harry thought as he took another piece of parchment to begin again.

_Professor Snape,_

_Since you stated that the yesterday's potion was incorrect and that the results were 'impossible', I came down to your labs to once more work on it. Since you are not here, I can only guess that you forgot about our appointment._

"Ugh," Harry groaned as he ripped up the parchment and piled it with his other attempts.

_Professor,_

_If the results were incorrect, I thought we would be brewing the potion again. If they are correct, I thought that we ought to have a talk._

"Why didn't I ask Hermione to help me write this when I had the chance?" Harry muttered under his breath as he once again crumpled up his note to begin again.

After a few more abandoned attempts, Harry sighed. "Forget it," he mumbled as he put the quill down and stood up. If Snape wanted to punish him for not showing, that was fine with him, Harry thought, anything was better than trying to find a way to tell Snape that he was there and that he wanted to talk about the potion results.

With another glance at the parchment and a shake of his head, Harry muttered, "He's a smart man, I'm sure he'll figure out who was in his labs and why."

"Thank you for the complement, Mr. Potter," Snape said dryly as he appeared in the doorway. "We finished the potion yesterday, there is no reason for you to be in the lab today."

"But you said-"

"I said that the results were impossible," Severus admitted, "But by now we all should know that you specialize in the impossible, hmm?" Snape continued snidely, with a pointed look at Harry's lightening bolt scar.

"But-"

"Surely you would rather spend the afternoon with your friends."

"Of course, but-"

"But nothing," Snape interrupted, "Go. There is nothing for you here."

"Can I _please_ finish a sentence?" Harry asked in frustration.

"Apparently you can," Snape smirked, "Now leave."

"No." Harry answered defiantly. "I want to know about Hannah and you seemed the logical person to ask."

Severus stared at Harry in shock, Potter wasn't arguing about the accuracy of the potion? Shouldn't the boy have run from the labs yesterday in tears, most likely to complain to the headmaster about his mean professor? Why did he believe it when even Severus claimed it was impossible?

"I'm sure there are numerous people who would be overjoyed to tell you about her," Snape commented, "The wolf, the headmaster, any of the professors who have been here awhile, Professor Flitwick or McGonagall. If you _really_ want some information perhaps you could convince Trelawney to do a reading for you."

"Remus isn't here, he's on a mission, and all of the other professors, even Trelawney, have a life and Dumbledore said to ask you since you knew her best."

"He did, did he?" Severus questioned as he approached his desk and took a seat, raising an eye at the pile of crumpled and ripped parchment on the corner of his desk.

"I was going to leave you a note that I was here," Harry answered the unspoken question, "but wasn't sure how to write it without sounding…"

"Arrogant?" Snape supplied.

"No!" Harry responded automatically before continuing after a pause, "Well, yes. That and commanding. I just didn't want you to think that I forgot about our appointment, especially after what happened yesterday."

Snape raised an eyebrow as if to ask what was so special about yesterday.

"I didn't want to start off the school year with detention for something that happened during the summer. I also didn't want you to think that I was avoiding you." When it appeared that Snape wasn't going to respond, Harry continued, "Plus, I thought it might be a good idea to talk about this. Especially since Fudge will be announcing it next week."

"I thought you had questions about your mother?" Severus responded, not willing to admit to anything else.

"That too," Harry agreed quietly.

Severus remained quiet as he pondered his options. There was no way he could avoid it completely, he figured, since Fudge started this mess.

Harry looked at his father, hoping that the snarky git he knew as his potions master would be willing to talk with him about Hannah.

As Snape remained silent, Harry sighed and prepared to leave. Maybe it would be best to give Snape some time to get used to this. Ginny was probably right, it must've been an awful shock for him as well.

* * *

END CHAPTER 25

UPCOMING: (subject to change)  
CHAPTER 26 411  
CHAPTER 27 A DAY AT THE MINISTRY  
CHAPTER 28 MINISTRY MADNESS  
CHAPTER 29 WELCOME HOME  
CHAPTER 30 HAPPY? BIRTHDAY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

6/18/2006


	26. WARNINGS

" " is change of scene...I couldn't get the ruler to work and everything else I tried to use was deleted.

" "

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 26  
WARNINGS

"What do you want to know?" Severus finally asked in quiet resignation.

"Anything!" Harry said eagerly as he took a seat next to his professor. "What she looked like, how she acted, her favorite colors and foods; her favorite subject. What she liked or disliked, how you met, what house she was in." Taking a quick breath Harry continued with more questions that _he_ wanted the answers to, "Did you know she was pregnant? Were you married or engaged? Why did you hate James so much if you loved her? Do you have any pictures of her or her famil-"

Snape cast a silencing charm on the hyper boy. Never before had he seen Potter sound so excited about something, not even Quidditch. "Thought about this much?" The potions master asked snidely, "I dare say if you thought about your class work half as much, you might actually be able to pass without help from Granger or the Headmaster."

Sighing, Severus pondered where to start and what questions to answer. "She was two years below me at Hogwarts. We met in the library."

"The library?" Harry mouthed, while Snape looked at him in amusement.

"I should have silenced you years ago," Snape commented with a smirk, "Much easier to ignore your attempts at interruption. And yes, the library. She had a potions book I needed so I tried to trick her into giving it to me. She didn't fall for it," Severus reminisced fondly. "Definitely the smartest Potter I ever met," Severus stated, absently waving a hand in Harry's direction.

While Snape was caught in his memories, Harry was trying to get his attention and ask a question. Since he still couldn't talk, he clapped his hands to get the older man's attention. When Severus glanced his way, Harry pointed to the Gryffindor crest on his own robes, indicating that he wanted to know what house Hannah had been in.

"A Gryffindor?" Severus snorted, "I think not. As for her looks, she was beautiful. There was something about her that made her seem so fragile, you felt that you had to protect her. Of course, she didn't need it. She was lethal with a wand in her hands, of course, she had a strong right hook as well," Severus muttered the last quietly while absently rubbing his jaw as if the memories brought back the pain.

Since he never received an answer to his question, Harry began to stomp his feet as he once more pointed to the crest on his robes.

"You're behaving like a six year old," Severus cautioned, "Continue to do so and I'll have you in a full body bind, in addition to the silencing charm."

Not doubting that Snape would do that _and_ leave him that way, Harry kept his feet still, but looked pleadingly at his professor and again, indicated the house crest on his left chest.

"Love?" Severus asked, purposely misreading Harry's question. "As strange as it might seem to you and your classmates, yes, we were in love. I foolishly thought that we would be together forever, that _nothing_ could separate us."

"Unfortunately, the future that I envisioned for us never came to be. I had planned to marry her and I knew that she wanted that as well. We had talked about getting married after she finished school. The summer before her seventh year, I met with her father, asking for his permission to marry her. He said no. I was _convinced_ that _Potter_ had something to do with it. After all, why else would her family deny us this opportunity? I had known them for a few years, and they never indicated that they had a problem with our relationship. Angered, I tracked down Potter. He didn't hesitate to rub in the fact that he and Evans would soon be married, even had the gall to _invite_ me to the wedding. Furious that I still didn't have an explanation as to _why_ I was denied, I once more met with Hannah's father."

Harry remained silent and still, not wanting to distract his professor, causing him to stop his story.

"Overall," Severus spat sarcastically, as he once more began to discuss the events of the past, "He said he didn't have a problem with _me_. He thanked me for being a _good_ _friend_ to his daughter, but stated quite clearly that that was all I could ever be. Apparently I didn't meet his qualifications for a good match. My family wasn't the most prosperous," Severus stated clearly, "so I imagined he had concerns about my ability to provide for her and any children we might have. That assumption was wrong; he didn't doubt that I would be able to provide for her, since I _was_ the youngest and most talented potions master in over a century. He also agreed that I would be able to protect her and defend our home, since he heard from Potter that I was skillful in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Gee, Harry thought as he listened to Snape's tale, perhaps he didn't want his daughter to marry a Death Eater?

"No," Snape continued sharply, "apparently the problem was my _blood._"

Harry looked at his professor curiously. What was wrong with Snape's blood? What was wrong with _his_ blood, Harry wondered.

"It wasn't _pure_ enough," Severus answered the unasked question bitterly.

Harry stared at his professor in shock positive that he misunderstood what was just said. Perhaps Snape meant that it wasn't pure _wizarding _blood? Maybe there was some elf or Veela blood in his ancestry? Then again, Harry thought, holding back a snort, maybe it was vampire blood?

"I never imagined that members of the _Great Potter_ Family would discriminate against me because I was a half-blood. After all, _James_," Severus said bitterly, sneering at the name, "was going to marry a mudblood and nobody had any problems with that. But Merlin forbid that his cousin marries a _half-blood_."

Surprised by his father's words, Harry knocked a scroll of parchment off the desk. Amazingly, Snape didn't react at all, it was as if he had blocked out everything except the past.

"I tried to get Hannah to ignore her father's decision and marry me anyway, but she wouldn't. She felt that we just needed to give her father some time, stating that if we were meant to be together, it would happen. I, however, did not want to wait and leave it to fate. I _knew_ how she felt about me and did everything I could think of to show them that I was just as good as, if not _better_ than a pureblood. My attempts," Severus said with a derisive laugh, absently rubbing his left arm, "failed and seemed to create a bigger rift between myself and Hannah's family. Yet I still would not give up. Hannah and I continued to meet, often in secret. Each time we met, I asked her to ignore her father and marry me anyway. I could feel her resolve melting."

Harry was speechless, not sure if he was interpreting his professor's words and actions correctly. Finding out he was a half-blood was surprising, but did he really just imply that he joined Voldemort in hopes of impressing his girlfriend's family?

"Unfortunately, fate was against me. By December, Hannah had disappeared. Her family wouldn't provide me with any information. For months I waited to hear from her or her family. The only thing I received was from _James_. In July I received a notice informing _me_ of the birth of their son. As if flaunting his marriage wasn't enough, he had to gloat about the fact that he had a family, while I didn't."

Snape finally looked up, a brief flash of surprise passed across his face when he saw Harry sitting across from him, a look of shock and compassion on the young boy's face. "That's enough. I'm sure you're fan club is missing you right now," he snapped before standing and retreating from the room, not giving Harry a chance to speak, even if he knew what to say.

" "

"He's not a pure-blood?"

"That's what Harry said, Ron," Hermione confirmed again.

"You mean that he's part elf or…or _vampire_ or something, right?" Ron asked desperately.

"I thought that too," Harry admitted, "But, no, he's a half-blood. One of his parents was of Muggle descent."

"Snape's a _half-blood_?" Ron echoed.

"Yes," Harry answered for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Are you sure?"

"I didn't test his blood myself," Harry replied dryly, "If that's what you mean, but otherwise, yes, I'm sure. He said it himself."

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione interrupted before the red head could question Harry some more. "Why is it so surprising?"

"He's a _Slytherin_!"

"The _Head_ of Slytherin, actually," Ginny commented.

"Yeah, that too," Ron agreed, "_and_ he's a Death Eater!"

"_Was_ a Death Eater," Hermione reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean."

"Same as Voldemort," Harry muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I just realized how much he had in common with Voldemort. A half-blood sorted into Slytherin, one later discovered to be the Heir of Slytherin, the other to become the Head of Slytherin."

"But still," Ron argued, "Why would Voldemort accept a half-blood as a follower since he wanted to rid the world of Muggles and Muggleborns?"

"When faced with the choice of deciding which infant could be his downfall, why did he choose the one he believed to be a half-blood?" Harry questioned in return.

Ron just shrugged in reply to Harry's question as Harry did the same to Ron's.

"Voldemort probably thought that Professor Snape _was_ like him and hated his Muggle parent as well as all things Muggle," Hermione answered, hoping that that would satisfy Ron. "Now can we find out what else Harry learned about his mother?"

Ron nodded and looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Not much, I still don't know what House she was in or what she looked like or what she liked or disliked. It would be nice to know what I have something in common with her."

"You have the same initials," Luna commented before softly singing, "Hannah Jessica Potter, H-J-P, Harry James Potter, H-J-P, Hannah Jessica Potter, H-J-P."

As Luna continued singing, each repetition becoming softer than the last, Hermione asked the questions she had been wondering about, "_Did_ he know? _Were_ they married?"

"I don't think so," Harry responded, "Part of me still thinks he doesn't quite believe it himself. And no, they weren't married. They planned it, but, apparently Hannah's father didn't approve or wouldn't let Snape propose or something."

Ron snorted, "Who could blame him since he was a _Death Eater_."

Harry paused wondering if he should share this information with his friends, "Actually," he began quietly, "I-"

Harry became silent as the doors of the Great Hall slammed open, and a tall figure dressed in black stormed towards them.

Stopping at the end of their table and looming over them, Snape commanded, "Don't say a _word_ of this to anyone," he paused as he took a moment to look all six students in the eye, making sure that each of them knew how serious he was about this. "Nothing spoken, nothing written, nothing in code, or smoke signals. _Nothing_."

"What a-"

"_Nothing_," Snape reiterated sharply. "I'm sure you are familiar with the concept of nothing as it is what resides in your heads."

"But-"

"**Nothing,**" Snape snarled, "If you can't accomplish this one thing, I would be _more_ than happy to obliviate you and your friends, regardless of how the Headmaster feels about it."

"Fudge," Harry said quickly, hoping the Potion Master would understand what he means by that one word.

"Is an idiot," Snape snarled, "And will probably announce it to the world, however, until then _I_ have a job to do. One I won't be able to do once this information becomes known," he completed before turning on his heal and storming out of the Great Hall.

"Touchy," Ron muttered before Hermione smacked him on the back of the head.

"What!" He asked her in confusion, rubbing his head. "I just don't see why he won't be able to teach once everyone finds out that he's Harry's father. I mean, he could still teach and be mean to the Gryffindors, I'm sure it's not the first time that a student had a parent on staff at Hogwarts."

"Don't you realize what's at stake?" Hermione asked rhetorically, looking each of them in the eyes. "Once Voldemort learns of this, he won't be able to spy anymore, in fact, most likely his life would be in jeopardy," Hermione quietly explained.

" "

"Sir?"

"What is it, Potter?" Snape asked sharply.

"I was wondering if we could talk?"

"I know that I can, and unfortunately, so can you, seeing as that is what we are currently doing," Snape drawled, "Now if that is all?"

"Er, no," Potter answered, "I actually meant to ask if we could talk about the pot-"

"Potter," Snape snarled.

"What?" Harry asked defensively, "I just thought we should talk about the fact that you're m-"

"Potter!" Snape reiterated, "Don't you listen to directions?"

"All you said was my name," Harry complained in confusion, "There was nothing to listen to _or_ follow."

"Think, Potter," Snape demanded, "I know it's difficult for you, especially without Granger around to help you, but try to remember yesterday's conversation in the Great Hall."

"You said not to mention the results to anyone," Harry finally answered.

"No, I did not," Snape denied.

"_Yes_, you did," Harry argued.

"Actually, what I said was not to say a word of this with _anyone_."

"Well, I haven't. _None_ of us have," Harry confirmed. "Not by owl, or smoke signal, or floo. We haven't mentioned this to _anyone_."

"Anyone who didn't already know, you mean," Snape added dryly.

"Well, yeah," Harry quietly admitted. "I assu-"

"Well you shouldn't have," Snape interrupted. "My instructions were quite clear, and unlike some people, I mean what I say. However, just to clarify, you and your friends are _not_ to discuss this by verbal, written, or any other method that you _assume_ I don't mean with _anyone, _that includes each other, myself, and the Headmaster."

"But-"

"These are my instructions," Severus reiterated, "I highly suggest that you follow them this time, for your sake _and_ mine," he continued as he ushered Harry out the door to the potions lab, shutting it in the boy's face.

" "

Harry was still growling as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room. He hoped Ron was there, the red-haired boy was always willing to complain about Snape.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as the door shut behind him, "Ron!"

"He's not here," Luna quietly answered.

"Oh, I suppose he's down at the Quidditch Pitch, then?" Harry reasoned, "I'll just grab my broom and join him." Flying and complaining about Snape, two of his favorite things, Harry thought, surely that would make him feel better.

"He's not there either."

"Oh, okay," Harry muttered, retreating from the stairs to the dorm and taking a seat beside Luna. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yep," Luna said, emphasizing her answer with a nod of her head.

After a few moments of silence, Harry finally asked, "Could you tell me?"

"Of course," Luna said with a smile in Harry's direction, "He's in the library,"

"The library," Harry echoed in shock, not letting Luna finish. Why would Ron be in the _library_?

"With Hermione," Luna completed.

"Oh," well, that answered _that_ question, Harry realized, wondering when his two friends would finally realize how they felt about each other.

"If you want someone to fly with, I'll go," Luna offered, seeing Harry's dejected look.

"Nah, that's not what I needed Ron for," Harry answered.

"Maybe I can still help," Luna offered again, "As long as you didn't need Ron because you wanted to study the Erubescoquito."

"No, I just need to comp-" Harry paused as he finally processed what Luna said, "Wait…study what?"

"The Erubescoquito," Luna repeated patiently, "You know, the microscopic insect that causes your hair to turn red once you get bitten. I decided that there has to be a nest near their house. How else do you explain why they all have red hair?"

"Uh, genetics?" Harry offered, "Or a spell?" as he remembered the cause of his resemblance to Lily and James.

"Maybe," Luna said skeptically. "Hopefully I'll be able to investigate; after all, I don't live too far from them."

"From who?" Ginny asked as she entered the Common Room, closely followed by Neville who took one look at Harry and disappeared up the stairs.

"You," Luna answered.

"Hey, that's right," Ginny said with a smile. "Maybe you can come over for a visit some day?"

"That would be great. Tuesday's are the best days for Erubescoquito hunting."

"Uh, of course they are," Ginny agreed with a pleading look at Harry, hoping that he would either provide her the information about Luna's new creatures, or change the subject.

Harry just laughed and shook his head.

'Please, Harry,' Ginny mouthed, hoping to change the boy's mind.

"So," Harry said a few minutes later, taking pity on her, "What were you and Neville doing?" Or maybe it was because it was a prime opportunity to tease her.

"Nothing," Ginny said with a blush.

"Uh-huh," Harry said doubtfully, "At least we know that it isn't too serious since you hadn't put your elbow in any butter dishes."

"Harry! I was _eleven_!" Ginny exclaimed in embarrassment, "And barely awake."

"So, it had nothing to do with me?" Harry asked, "You were just clumsy and tired?"

"Yes, of course," Ginny reluctantly answered, still embarrassed about how she had acted five years ago.

"Hmm," Harry hummed while thinking, "Perhaps you and Neville are perfect for each other after all."

"He's just helping me with my Herbology homework," Ginny mumbled.

"Of course, and I'm sure that's exactly why Ron is in the library right now."

"Ron's in the _library_," Ginny said in shock, "The place with all the books?"

"And Hermione,"

"Aah, that explains it," Ginny smirked, "He likes Hermione, but won't admit it, but in order to spend time with her, he has to go where she is, in this case, the library."

"Just like you and Neville?"

"Ye-No!" Ginny denied, "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not," Harry smirked, "You _did_."

"I told you, he's just helping me with my homework."

"I didn't know you needed so much help," Harry joked, "After all, the two of you have spent just about every afternoon in the Greenhouse gathering data for your report."

"Yeah, well," Ginny mumbled, "It's a really big assignment. Probably won't be finished until we leave."

"And even then you'll probably have to owl him, asking for help, right?"

"Most likely," Ginny agreed with a grin. "Who knows, I might even need him to visit the Burrow a few times to check my work."

Harry snickered as the common room door opened.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as he took a seat beside his sister.

Once again, Ginny was sending pleading looks at Harry, this time begging him not to tell her brother about their conversation.

"Nothing," Harry answered, mouthing, 'you owe me' to Ginny. "Where's Hermione?"

"How would I know?" Ron sputtered, "I'm not her keeper or anything."

Ginny snickered, whispering, "Not for lack of trying," in Harry's ear.

"Luna told me you were in the library with her."

"Yeah, well," Ron said shooting a look at the blonde sitting silently in her chair and wondering what else she knew, "That was earlier. So, how did it go with Snape?"

"It didn't," Harry mumbled before sharing his conversation with Snape with Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

"I'm telling you, mate," Ron advised once Harry finished, "You can't let him treat you like that. For Merlin's sake, you're not _six_! You deserve to know the truth. Besides," Ron continued with a grin, "What have you got to lose if you hound him for answers for the next few weeks? It's not like he could deduct points or assign you a detention during the summer, right?"

" "

After thinking about what his best friend said, Harry decided that Ron had a point, what would it hurt to approach Snape again?

"Professor?" Harry quietly asked as he stood in to doorway to the potion's lab.

"Potter," Snape said with a sigh,

"I wanted to apologize for misunderstanding your threa-, er, directions," Harry offered quietly.

Snape smirked, the boy wasn't as dumb as he appeared if he was able to identify his original remark as the threat it was intended. "Fine," Snape responded waiting for Potter to return to his friends.

"And?" Snape finally asked when the boy made no such move.

"And I still want to talk about _it_," Harry admitted.

"Impossible," Snape commented.

"You said that about the results as well," Harry said dryly only to receive a glare from Snape for not following his directions.

"Could we talk about Hannah then?" Harry pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?" Harry asked not receiving an answer. "Well then, what about your family?"

"No."

"Fine," Harry said, not giving up and taking a seat across from the professor's desk, "Then you suggest a topic."

Snape just ignored Harry and continued to brew his potion.

"Aren't you going to say _anything_?" Harry demanded after fifteen minutes had passed. "I just want to _talk_, surely that isn't a crime?"

"Fine," Snape agreed, a smirk hidden on his face.

Harry smiled; glad that he might finally get some answers. "How abou-"

"Uh-huh, Mr. Potter," Snape scolded, "You said that I could pick the topic."

"That's fine," Harry agreed, hopefully it would be something he wanted to know, and if not, Harry shrugged, well, maybe he could lead the conversation in that direction. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Your lack of involvement with your _friends_," Snape supplied, "After all, they are here to keep you company as you recover, correct? If you're not going to spend the time with them, perhaps they should return to their families where they would be appreciated."

Harry's jaw dropped open as he recognized another threat, "You wouldn't," he hissed, eyes narrowing.

Snape simply smirked as he walked across the room to the fireplace, throwing in a handful of floo powder he called, "Headmaster."

"Fine," Harry growled, "I'll go, but this isn't over."

" "

"Ug!" Harry complained when he entered the Great Hall for lunch a few days later.

"What is it now?" Hermione asked.

"Snape," Harry snarled.

"You mean your father," Hermione corrected.

"Shh!" Harry hissed, "Not so loud. I've been told that the walls have ears."

"Who told you that?" Ron mumbled around his food.

"Snape," Harry said again, before explaining his recent encounter with his friends.

"_Sir?"_

"_Now what is it, Potter?"_

"_I know that you don't want to talk about that or her," Harry explained quietly, "But surely there is something we could talk about."_

"_We can still talk to the headmaster about your friends leaving," Snape offered snidely._

"_He already agreed that they could stay until I leave for the testing at the ministry," Harry smirked in reply._

"_Then there is nothing left to talk about, is there?"_

"_I'm sure there's something," Harry hinted._

"_The only thing I'm required to talk to you about is potions, and frankly, I don't believe that you are able to have an intelligent conversation on that subject," Snape retaliated, "Of course, I doubt your ability to hold an intelligent conversation on any subject that would interest me."_

"_Oh, come on," Harry whined, ignoring the insult "Can't we just talk and get to know each other better before…"_

"_Before what, Potter?" Snape snarled, knowing Potter was about to refer to the time the two would be required to 'live' together._

"_Before I leave," Harry finally supplied._

"_Unfortunately you will return in September along with the other miscreants, therefore, I do not see a great need or desire to get to know you or any other student better."_

"_But-"Harry went to add as his professor applied a silencing charm to him and a privacy charm to their conversation._

"_Furthermore, since most are aware of our feelings for towards each it would be highly suspicious if the two of us were found willingly in the other's company._

"_Even though everyone in current residence of the castle is aware of the situation, there will be other professors, order members, and occasionally Ministry personnel visiting at various times, not to mention the fact that the walls have ears._

"_My life is worth more than satisfying my curiosity about your favorite color, subject or food," Snape sarcastically stated, "Now for the final time, drop this subject. Anything you need to know can wait until the week of your birthday," Severus added before canceling both the silencing charm and the privacy charm. "Now, good day, Mr. Potter," he said before once again shutting the door in his face._

"The walls have ears?" Ron repeated, after Harry finished relating the most recent conversation with his father. "Mate, I hate to say it, but I fear insanity might run in that family."

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said with a sigh, "Obviously he meant the portraits and the ghosts. Any of them could hear our conversations or see Professor Snape and Harry together and tell somebody about it. In fact we need to be careful about what we say as well.

"And he is right, you know," Hermione added, "There will be plenty of time to talk the week of your birthday."

"Yeah, mate," Ron agreed, earning a smile from Hermione, "Plus this way you can spend time with us before the testing instead of that greasy git."

Outwardly Harry smiled in agreement with Ron, while inwardly he was wondering whether or not that would be true. As Snape had said, he really hadn't been spending much time with his friends. He was either trying to get Snape to talk to him, thinking about how everything was going to change once everyone knew who his parents were, or he was worrying about the time he and his father would be living together.

"Well," Neville said, removing himself from the table, "I'm going to stop by the greenhouse before I get to work on some more homework."

"I'll go with you," Ginny eagerly said, trying to leave before anyone could say anything. "Maybe you could give me some more help me with my Herbology project."

"Aren't you done with that yet?" Ron asked. "Neville, don't let her con you into doing it for her."

Hermione and Harry snickered as Neville turned red, "I'm not, er, she's not," he said before quickly leaving.

"That sounds like a good idea," Hermione said standing up, "I'm going to the library to check over my homework."

"Oi," a besotted Ron called, grabbing another sandwich to eat on the way, "I'll join you."

Harry watched his best friends leave, wondering which would be the first couple to emerge.

"I wonder if they know that a steady diet of liver and onions will keep the Agape bug away," Luna commented while absently twirling her wand.

" "

"Don't tell me Neville's helping Ginny _again_," Ron muttered as he noticed that neither one were in the Great Hall for lunch yet. "I hope she isn't taking advantage of him. Neville is too nice a guy to tell her no."

Harry laughed into his napkin before replying, "Don't worry," he told his friend with a laugh, "I'm sure Ginny's helping him as well."

"With what?" Ron questioned, "If she's having this much trouble with Herbology, what makes you think that she's doing well in her other classes? Especially well enough to help someone who is a year ahead of her. I can't help but wonder if something's wrong," the big brother in Ron quietly admitted. "Maybe I should owl Mum."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together, causing Ron to jump in his seat out of surprise.

"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously, "What do you know?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before Harry said, "You tell him, you could probably explain it better."

"Explain what better?" Ron asked, only to be ignored.

"No you," Hermione suggested, "He'll take it better from you."

"HA!" Harry shouted, his voice drowning out Ron's question of 'Take what better?' "In other words you don't have the courage of a Gryffindor to tell him."

"I'm just as much a Gryffindor as you," Hermione snapped back. "Besides, you're his best friend, you should probably do it."

"Do you really think I could explain it well enough for him to understand and _not_ lose his temper?"

"Will one of you just tell me?" Ron demanded.

"They don't have to," Luna said, pointing towards the entrance to the Great Hall when the trio looked at her.

Neville and Ginny were walking towards them holding hands.

"Ginny," Ron began angrily as he stood up and approached the new couple, pointing a finger at them, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Ron, stop now before you say something you'll regret," Hermione advised, realizing that she really would be the best one for this task. Standing up, she grabbed his arm and dragging him out of the hall.

No one knew exactly what was said, but that evening at dinner, Ron and Hermione also appeared holding hands, causing Ginny to snicker.

" "

As the day of the testing drew closer, Harry grew quieter. He really didn't want to spend a week with just Snape for company and wondered if his professor had a residence outside of the castle for them to live in for that week. He had tried to find out the answer to that question, but unfortunately, the potions master _still _wasn't talking to him, unless, of course, it was to make a derogatory remark.

Harry hoped that the two would be spending it at the castle, at least then he would be on familiar territory. The only problem with that scenario was that his friends wouldn't be there with him. Most of their parents/guardians wanted them to return home once they learned that Harry was recovering nicely, it was only the interference of the Headmaster, explaining that Harry could use the support and company of his friends during this time that allowed them to stay until the day of the testing.

" "

"So, Harry, who are you going to bring with you for the testing at the ministry?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know. Haven't decided yet."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief, the testing is tomorrow. You'd better decide if you want to make sure they can come."

"Why wouldn't they?" Harry asked in confusion, as far as he knew, none of his friends made any plans for that day,

"I don't know," Hermione cried in exasperation, "Appointments, illness, schedule conflicts, a number of things could happen."

"All of you guys are free, right?" Harry asked looking at his friends. "I mean, I know when you guys do 'couple' things, you don't necessarily plan them, but I figured one of you could be there with me."

Neville and Ron nodded in agreement. Even if they _had_ made plans with their girlfriends they would cancel them to be with Harry if he asked them to go. Luna, Ginny and Hermione however, just exchanged looks.

"Harry, you really should ask an adult," Ginny finally advised.

"Why? Ron and Hermione are able to use magic."

"Not for the magic factor," Luna stated calmly, "but for the intimidation factor."

"If he wants intimidating, he should ask Snape," Ron muttered, remembering how he felt when the Potions Master threatened them when ordering them not to reveal Harry's parentage to anyone.

"Actually, he probably _should_ ask Professor Snape," Hermione agreed.

"Wait. Stop," Harry said, indicating timeout with this hands. "Why do I need someone intimidating?"

"Maybe not intimidating," Ginny observed, "But definitely somebody who _can_ and _will_ stand up to the Minister for your rights."

"And you suggested _Snape?_" Harry asked in disbelief.

"He's sworn to protect you," Hermione reminded him, "All the Order members are. If Minister Fudge tries to give false results, Professor Snape won't let you go into someone else's custody."

"Yes he would," Harry debated, "He might be _sworn_ to protect me, but he doesn't care about me. He _especially_ doesn't care that he's my father. He would _gladly_ give me over to someone else."

"Give it-"

"_That's_ a discussion for another time," Ginny interrupted, "Right now, Harry needs to decide who's going with him to the ministry."

"Well, why not your father?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure he would love to," Ronald spoke enthusiastically. "He thinks of you as a son, he would be honored that you asked him to stand beside you on such an occasion. Of course," Ron continued a bit quieter, "Mum might be upset that you didn't ask her."

"Two problems," Ginny commented, "One, Dad has to work and two, if he goes against Fudge, which he would willingly do for you, he could be risking his job."

"Don't want that," Harry muttered before offering, "Remus?"

"Do you know where he is?" Ginny asked dryly.

"Uh, no, not really," Harry quietly admitted, realizing that most likely he wouldn't be able to get here in time.

"Just as well," Hermione added, "The ministry probably wouldn't let him stay because of his condition, then you would just end up alone anyways."

Harry sighed, who knew that this decision would be so difficult. "Dumbledore? He'll stand up to the ministry for me, and if Fudge hasn't been able to dismiss him as Headmaster in the past, he shouldn't be able to do so because of this."

"True," his friends agreed, causing Harry to sigh in relief. At least that was done, now he just had to hope that the Headmaster would be available.

"You should ask Professor Snape," Luna responded quietly.

Harry looked at the blonde girl in confusion. Didn't they just agree on Dumbledore?

"Not only is _he_ your father, but as a Potion Master he'll be able to tell right away if anything is wrong with the potion."

"That's true to," everyone else agreed.

Harry sighed once more, "So which is it? Dumbledore or Snape?"

"Dumbledore," Neville and Ron responded, while Luna and Hermione answered with "Professor Snape" at the same time.

Harry looked at his friends before turning to the one who hadn't answered, "Gin? What do you think?"

Ginny shrugged, "It's your choice, Harry. Just remember that either way, once it's done, you'll be living with Snape for five days."

"So the less time spent with him before, the better?" Ron finished with a grin.

"Or you could ask him as a sign that you want to get to know him better and give him a chance," Luna quietly argued, causing everyone to fall into a reflective silence.

END CHAPTER 26

erubesco -rubescere -rubui to grow **red** , blush

So…what did you think about Snape's spiel? Did anyone pick up on anything that _might_ be important?

And what house do you think (want) Hannah to be from?

UPCOMING:

CHAPTER 27 A DAY AT THE MINISTRY (Where Harry & a guest head to the ministry for the testing…Is Fudge going to try something?)  
CHAPTER 28 MINISTRY MADNESS (The brewing of the potion at the Ministry Labs)  
CHAPTER 29 WELCOME HOME  
CHAPTER 30 HAPPY? BIRTHDAY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

Much thanks to my new beta nljfs (nancy in chicago)

A/N Sorry about the delay, my computer still isn't fixed (Merlin do I miss my laptop).

8/30/2006


	27. TO THE MINISTRY WE GO

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 27  
TO THE MINISTRY WE GO

That night at dinner, while Harry was still contemplating whether he should ask Snape to accompany him or not, he received another letter from the Ministry.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Since you failed to attend our previous appointments, we wanted to take this time to remind you that your attendance is required at the Ministry of Magic's Potions Labs by 3 p.m. tomorrow afternoon._

_As previously stated, you may have one (1) person accompany you into the labs._

_As per the decree, you will be spending the time immediately after the testing with your family. As such, please be sure to pack adequate clothing and other items since you will be leaving the Ministry in the custody of said family. _

"Whoa," Harry said sharply as he read the next line, causing all heads to turn to him.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Don't tell me Fudge found another ancient law," Ron mumbled.

"I don't know," Harry responded, "But listen to this and let me know if I'm interpreting it correctly,"

_Once you reach the age of majority, which, according to our records is 10:31 p.m. on July 31, 1997, you will be able to leave the comfort and security of your family's home if you so desire. _

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, before Harry had a chance to comment. "_That's_ what I forgot. Even though you turn seventeen on July 31, and will legally be able to use magic as of that _date_,_ technically_ you will not be considered of legal age until the exact moment of your birth."

"So I _was_ reading that right," Harry muttered, still confused. "But that doesn't make sense," he argued. "I mean, I have to be considered of legal age to use magic, so why do I have to remain with _him_ for the entire day?"

"I already mentioned how important the date and time of birth was, this is just another example of it," Hermione commented.

"But _why_ can I use magic at any time on that date, even if I'm not considered of legal age?"

"Well," Hermione started, prepared to go into full lecture mode.

"Summary, please," Harry requested, recognizing the look in her eyes.

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed with obvious disappointment, "Basically, it has to do with the cancellation of charms for the detection of underage magic. If they went by the exact _time_ you were born, they would have to do the charm for every single person born on that date at the exact time they were born. Instead, they can perform the spell once, at midnight, and it would apply to everyone coming of age on that day."

"Why?" Harry asked again, "That still doesn't make much sense. If they had to do it for each individual, then how come at midnight, they could do it for everyone?"

"It _is_ called the bewitching hour, and it's _not_ just a coincidence," Hermione pointed out before continuing, "Just be glad that legal age is your seventeenth birthday, and not the eighteenth as it is in the muggle world."

"But that means that he won't be able to move out until the end of the day," Ron moaned, "I'm sure Mum was planning a party and everything, but there's no way she would let it happen at midnight."

"Maybe I can still come earlier," Harry said hopefully, "After all, I doubt that he'll want to spend the day with me. Yes," Harry said confidently, "even if I don't, expect me at your house. Just make sure you get plenty of rest the night before, because I'll be at your house at 10:32 p.m." Harry paused as he realized that he didn't know how he would be able to get there. Originally, he planned on apparating, but would he be able to legally?

"What about apparating? Do I have to wait until 10:31 for that as well?"

"Of course not," Hermione answered. "You can test for that the day of your birthday."

"If Snape will let him go," Ron muttered, still upset that he might not see his friend on his birthday.

"Hey, if he doesn't, I'll floo to your house, and we can go together as we planned."

* * *

"Sir?" 

"Surely you can wait _one_ day to receive answers to your questions," Severus snarled after opening the door to see a nervous Potter looking back at him.

"Er, yeah, of course," Harry answered, not sure what his professor meant.

"Fine, then I'll see you then, in the meantime, **stay out of the dungeons**!" Severus responded before attempting to close the door on Harry's foot.

"I'm not here for that," Harry answered, quickly sneaking by his professor and into the room. "Tomorrow is my appointment at the ministry and I was wondering if you would come with me?" Harry quickly asked before Snape could utter a word.

"I think you are a little too old to need your hand held," Severus murmured in response puzzled at the boy's actions.

Harry huffed. "The ministry said that I could bring someone with me and I thought…"

"That it might make for a nice father-son bonding activity?" Snape sarcastically completed.

"No, yes, well maybe," Harry answered, disconcerted by his professor's words, after all, this was the first time that he heard the older man refer to them as such. "But that's not the only reason," at Snape's inquiring eyebrow, Harry continued, "I'm not sure that I trust Fudge not to doctor the results of the test. As a potions master, you would be able to tell if the potion or one of the ingredients were tampered with."

"Naturally," Snape agreed smugly

"_And_ as a potions master, you would know exactly how much blood they would need to take. I _really_ don't want some of my blood ending up in the wrong hands, and perhaps you could make sure that the excess blood and implements used are disposed of properly." Harry shuddered as he remembered what Voldemort had planned to do with the blood left on the dagger.

At his latest statement, Severus lifted an eyebrow in assessment. Perhaps there was hope for Potter yet.

"Plus I know that if Fudge _did_ try something you wouldn't hesitate to put a stop to it. You _have_ saved my life a few times."

Snape snorted, by his count it was more like a few _dozen_ times.

"Plus, we could say that Dumbledore requested that you attend, since you are a potions master and one of the only professors available at this time."

At the mention of the Headmaster's name, Snape focused his attention on Harry. "_Did_ the Headmaster suggest this?"

"What?" Harry asked in shock, Snape's tone was worse than one he used on Neville after the boy had blown up a cauldron. "No, I haven't even mentioned this to him."

Detecting the truth of Harry's words, Severus responded, "And if I refuse?"

Harry shrugged, "Then I'll ask the Headmaster to come with me and hope for the best regarding the potion. If worst comes to worst, I'll show the results that we have."

Snape sighed; Merlin knows that _that_ wouldn't work. If it came out that he had prior knowledge of the fact that he was Potter's father and didn't tell anyone, specifically the Dark Lord, Severus knew his life would be considered forfeit. "And the father-son bonding?" He snidely asked.

"Not _really_ bonding," Harry answered, "I just thought that it might be a good olive branch between us. After all, we _will_ have to live together until my birthday once the testing is completed."

Severus stayed silent for a moment before finally committing himself, "I will attend, with a few conditions."

Harry nodded hesitantly; hopefully those conditions won't be too bad. "I have to be there by three or else Fudge will send an Auror to arrest me."

"Fine, then we will leave at 3:30," Snape smirked.

"But-" Harry started to protest.

"Now, Severus," the Headmaster interrupted, surprising the two younger men who hadn't heard him arrive. "I'm sure you don't wish for Mr. Potter to be arrested. Especially since as his _father_, it would reflect negatively on you. Now how about you leave at 2:30?"

Harry nodded, grateful that the Headmaster had appeared and interfered.

"Two," Severus countered, "That way if _someone_ is running late, we still might make it in time."

* * *

"Leaving already?" Neville asked as Harry gathered his packed bags and placed them down by the Common Room door. 

"Want to make sure that I'm not late," Harry stated. He was still upset over Snape's comment the previous day. He knew exactly who the Potions Master meant when he said 'someone'.

"Do you have everything you need?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I think so," Harry said as he mentally ran through the items he packed.

"Where's your broom?" Ron asked.

"I'm leaving it here. I want to make sure nothing happens to it."

"What could happen to it?" Hermione inquired.

"Anything," Harry responded. "It could break or Snape could confiscate it. I just want to make sure that it's okay, since Sirius gave it to me."

"Good idea, mate," Ron confirmed, "After all, Snape hated Sirius and would probably take it from you just for spite-"

"He wouldn't do that," Hermione defended.

"But how will you fly?" Ron continued, as he and Harry ignored Hermione's interruption.

Harry shrugged, "I won't. It's not like I'm used to flying during the summer anyways, but at least this way I'll _know_ that my broom is safe."

Harry checked the time before he moved to pick up his bags. "Well, I guess this is it; hopefully I'll see you on my birthday."

"Do you want us to help carry your stuff down?" Neville asked.

"Nah, that's okay," Harry said with a grin, "No reason why all of us have to suffer in Snape's company if we don't have to."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "I thought you were going to give him a chance?"

"I am, I am," Harry agreed in mock surrender, "But old habits die hard. Besides, it's best that I get these comments out of the way now, when he can't hear them."

Ron snickered before offering some of his own comments about the 'greasy-git' and 'big bat'.

After Harry finished laughing and a round of goodbyes, Harry left to trek down to the dungeons.

* * *

"Potter," Snape said as he glanced at the clock in surprise. "You're early." 

"Yes, Sir," Harry agreed.

"Come in," Snape grudgingly stepped aside to allow the boy admittance to the room.

"Sit there and don't touch _anything_. This potion is almost finished."

With a sigh Harry sat down on the stool, his belongings at his feet. After a few minutes his eyes started to glance around the room, hoping for something to occupy his attention. Unfortunately, the only thing remotely interesting was Snape. With a sigh, Harry took this time to observe his professor and father.

The man's hair was definitely greasy, Harry realized with a grimace. Some of the younger student's wondered if it was just fine, some even went so far as to say that it was silky. With a shake of his head and a small grin, Harry thought, 'nope, definitely greasy'.

Snape was tall as well. For the first time, Harry wondered why _he_ was so short. Most of the time, Harry didn't mind his height. As a seeker, having a smaller build was useful since he was lighter and when he crouched down, created less wind resistance. His lack of height had also been beneficial when he had to hide from Dudley and his friends. Being a quarter of his cousin's size allowed him to sneak into hiding places that Dudley couldn't even fit his arm in. The only thing he disliked about it was the fact that he was often mistaken for being younger. Well, that and the fact that everyone seemed so disappointed when they met him. After all, who would expect that their 'Savior' would be so short?

Harry wondered if his lack of height was due to his days of living a cupboard and not getting enough to eat. Or perhaps it was because of the spell that Lily and James used when they adopted him?

Harry glanced at his watch and realized that he had been sitting there waiting for Snape for about twenty minutes. Looking at the older man, Harry realized that Snape appeared to be oblivious to everything in the room except for his potion and the ingredients. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he looked the same when he was on the Quidditch field in pursuit of the snitch. The man really did seem to enjoy brewing potions, Harry thought. Never before had he seen Snape look so relaxed and comfortable, definitely _not_ in a roomful of Gryffindor students, Harry snickered quietly.

Harry sighed. Apparently he and Snape had different definitions of 'almost finished'. It was about another ten minutes before Snape finished the potion and cleaned up.

"Just let me grab my cloak and we can leave."

"A coat? But it's _summer_."

"And?" Severus inquired with the lifting of one eyebrow.

"And won't you be hot?"

"And haven't you heard of cooling charms?" Severus retorted.

"But why bother when you could just not wear a coat?"

"Appearance is everything," Severus remarked. "One should always go out looking their best," he continued, with a smirk followed by a quick look of disgust and disapproval at Harry's attire.

Harry bit his tongue. Not only would Hermione kill him, but he had a feeling Snape would as well if he said what he wanted to regarding Snape's appearance, especially the greasy hair.

"Fine," Harry replied instead, "Can you just get it so that we can leave. I _really_ don't want to be late."

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Minister Fudge greeted the youngster as he approached. "Just in time, I was just about to send you an escort." 

"It's barely 2:30!" Harry protested. "I still have about half an hour."

"Potter," Severus hissed, getting Harry to reign in his temper.

"Yes, well," the Minister said in agreement, "You still have to make it down to the labs."

"So we do," Severus agreed. "If you'll excuse us?" Severus asked, as he began ushering Harry out of the Minister's office.

"Now wait just a moment," Fudge spat. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Accompanying Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, his tone indicating his disapproval/distaste of his assignment.

"No," Fudge decided. "I refuse to let a _Death Eater_ privy to this."

Harry looked at Snape, waiting for him to deny Fudge's accusations. When it became apparent that the Potion Master wasn't going to, Harry began to protest, "You said I could have someone accompany me. If there were certain rules I needed to follow, you really should have included those in your letter," Harry paused as he continued to look at Minister. Fudge, believing that he would be able to get Harry in the lab without a companion started to grin in triumph. "However, if you feel that strongly about Professor Snape, and since we do have about half an hour, we'll simply contact Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm certain he would be able to come in time. I know that he won't want me to face this 'difficult situation' on my own."

At the mention of Dumbledore, Fudge's triumphant smirk disappeared. "No, no," he protested, apparently deciding that Snape would be easier to deal with, "No reason to disturb Albus. I'm sure he is very busy. Since Professor Snape is already here, he will suffice."

"Very well," Snape agreed, giving Potter an appraising look. "Now, if you will excuse us, we will head down to the labs."

"Oh yes, let me show you the way," Fudge stated as he pushed by the two men and took a right out of his door, expecting the two to follow.

"No need," Severus stated as he prevented Harry from following the Minister and instead indicated that he should walk in the opposite direction. "I have been there numerous times. In fact," he commented, "I believe the lab is this way."

Fudge stopped and turned around, Snape's words making him realize that he wasn't being followed. With a glare at Snape, which was quickly replaced by a small smile, Fudge responded, "Oh, yes, of course," he quickly said, "forgot for a moment where I was going."

Slightly raising one eyebrow, the only reply Severus gave was a quick, "Indeed," before he once more guided Harry through the ministry and towards the labs.

* * *

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry exclaimed in surprise as he saw his best friends standing outside the door to the Ministry Potions Labs. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Not flying," Ron muttered, earning a jab in the ribs courtesy of Hermione's elbow.

"Emotional support," Hermione answered.

"Now see here," Fudge interrupted, "Mr. Potter is only allowed _one_ companion inside the labs with him-"

"Yes, yes, Minister Fudge," Albus interrupted, "We are well aware of the rules. However, since Harry will be leaving the ministry as soon as his biological parents are informed, I thought it might be nice for him to be able to tell his friends the results after the testing is complete. After all, they _are_ his best friends and they have been through so much together, it would be a shame for them to have to read about it in the papers like everyone else."

"Fine, fine," Fudge responded. If he was lucky maybe having Potter's friends there would make the boy more emotional during the press conference. "But if any of you interfere, you _will_ be escorted out of the ministry for the remainder of the day."

"Oh don't worry about us," Albus said with a wave of his hand, pointing to Luna, Neville, Ginny and most of the Weasley family, "You won't even know that we are here."

Fred and George nodded their heads and with a mischievous grin repeated the Headmaster's words, "Won't even know that we're here."

Harry and Fudge's mouth dropped open in surprise. Fudge because he realized that he had been tricked into allowing almost a dozen people wait for the results, Harry because he hadn't realized that so many people cared enough about him to wait for these results.

"Well, since everyone's here, let's begin," Fudge announced as he tried to usher Harry into the lab.

"Sir," Harry began in protest, "Since we still have some time, I would like to talk to my friends and thank them for coming."

"Now, Potter, there's no reason to put this off," Fudge tried to persuade him, "You're only making this more difficult on yourself."

"Cornelius, I'm sure ten or fifteen minutes won't make that much of a difference, however, if you like, I'm sure Professor Snape will be willing to enter the lab and help oversee the preparation of ingredients."

"Of course," Snape answered on cue.

"Oh, I'm, sure that's not necessary," Fudge responded. "We wouldn't want to impose on the Professor."

"It's no imposition," Albus denied, "After all, he is here _and_ is a certified Potions Master."

Fudge looked between Albus and Snape before giving in with a sigh, "Very well, then, this way, Professor Snape," the Minister said before turning to look at Potter, "I will return for you in _ten_ minutes."

"But-" Harry protested, knowing that he had more time than that before the clock struck three.

"Potter," Snape warned.

Harry looked at the Headmaster to see if who Albus would side with. When the Headmaster remained silent, Harry responded with a quiet "Yes, Sir," directed at Snape before turning to the Minister and agreeing, "Ten minutes. Thank you, Minister," and walking to the other side of the room with his friends following.

"What was _that_ about?" Ron demanded, while Hermione placed privacy charms around them. "You didn't even argue with _Snape!"_

"Ron, you know _why_," Hermione answered for Harry.

"I don't listen to _my father_ like that," Ron protested.

While Hermione scolded him for speaking 'the truth' aloud, Ginny snorted and said, "Maybe you should, and then you wouldn't be in as much trouble."

"That's not why," Harry interrupted, "I promised him that I would listen and obey if he escorted me here. I also had to promise no 'Gryffindor' heroics."

"Well, I think that it's great that you are keeping your promise."

"It's only for here, right mate?" Ron inquired, "I mean you don't have to listen and _obey_ _everything_ the git says for the next week, do you?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, only to be interrupted by Harry who wanted a change of topic.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were going to be here?"

"We didn't know," Neville responded. "Right after you left, Professor Dumbledore came into the common room and asked us if we wanted to be here to wait for the results."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you guys are here,"

"Potter."

Harry turned at the sound of his name and upon seeing the Potions Master and the Minister waiting by the door said a quick bye to his friends and heading towards the door to the lab. As he passed the Headmaster and the Weasley's he turned to Snape with a pleading look and indicating with his hands that he would like one minute to talk with them. At Snape's nod of permission, Harry began, "Headmaster, thank you for coming and bringing my friends. It means a lot to me that the people that I consider my true family can be here with me. Who knows," Harry continued with a grin, "Maybe once the results are revealed you'll get your wish and I'll be calling you 'Grandfather." Both Snape and Fudge wore mutual expressions of disgust as Harry finished that sentence.

Turning to the Weasley family, Harry addressed, the matriarch first, "Thank you for being here. It means a lot to me that you care enough to do this."

"Oh, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh as she embraced Harry in a bear-hug. "Of course we would be here for you; there isn't another place I would rather be right now." Lifting Harry's chin with her fingers so that their eyes met, she continued, "And just remember, no matter what the results say, you are family to us. You will always have a home at the Burrow."

"Thanks," Harry said, more grateful than ever that he asked her for help that day at the train station.

"So," Fred began,

Only to have George continue, "Does this"

"Mean that we"

"Can call him"

"Ickle Harrikins?" They completed in unison, as most of the lobby occupants laughed.

"Not unless you want to meet some of Hagrid's pets," Harry threatened. "I'm sure Aragog is lonely."

Ron shuddered at the mention of the acromantula before rubbing his hand where Hagrid's pet dragon bit him and commenting, "There's always Norbert'"

"Or Fluffy," Hermione offered.

The twins exchanged looks, "Well, then _Ickle-Harrikins_, if we get a choice, we choose Fluffy. With a name like that, he can't be too bad."

Harry laughed as he entered the potions lab, hearing Hermione and Ron telling everyone about Fluffy.

* * *

END CHAPTER 27 

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 28 MINISTRY MADNESS  
CHAPTER 29 HOMECOMING  
CHAPTER 30 HAPPY? BIRTHDAY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to the multi-talented & only slightly egocentric nancy in chicago for beta'ing this and previous chapters.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

10/8/2006


	28. MINISTRY MAYHEM

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 28  
MINISTRY MADNESS

"Mr. Potter, if you will sit here, I will withdraw a sample of your blood for the potion."

Harry followed the man in the white lab coat and sat on the chair.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink before we begin?"

Harry looked at the man in shock; he wasn't expecting to be served refreshments, of course, as long as they were offering…"Sure, I'll have some pumpkin juice, if you have it."

"You may have some _after_ your participation in the potion is complete," Snape interrupting.

"But-"

"_After_, Mr. Potter," Snape said, non-verbally reminding Harry of his promise to listen and obey.

"One glass isn't going to hurt," The lab assistant stated on Harry's behalf, causing the young man to look at his professor in agreement.

"Neither will waiting," Snape responded dryly. "And knowing Potter and his clumsiness, it could very well _contaminate_ the potion." The slight emphasis Snape placed on the word contaminate, as well as the look in his eyes as he glanced between the assistant and Harry, had Harry rethinking his desire for a drink.

"Yeah," Harry reluctantly agreed, "After will be fine."

"Very well," the assistant remarked, before getting the tools needed to withdraw Harry's blood from the drawer.

"I will perform this task," Snape said, stopping the assistant.

"But-" Brecker began in protest after looking at the other men in the room.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Potter is quite terrified of needles," Snape interrupted with a smirk at Harry who once more remembered his promise and stopped himself from protesting, "We wouldn't want him to panic, now would we?"

"Well, no," Brecker reluctantly admitted, "But-"

"I assure you, as a Potions _Master, _I am quite capable of extracting a sample from a nervous creature. You are welcome to watch and make sure that the sample isn't contaminated."

Realizing that Snape wasn't going to let him withdraw the sample himself, Brecker nodded in agreement and passed the implements to the Potions Master.

"Hold out your arm, Potter," Snape instructed the youngster, after inspecting the tools and performing a cleaning spell on them, "And look away. Watching the needle will only compound your fears."

With a sigh, Harry did as he instructed, hoping that his face adequately reflected the feelings of fear that he tried to portray. As he felt the needle penetrate his skin, Harry gave a small whimper of pain and pretended to try and get away.

"Stay still or it will only hurt more," Snape instructed his student.

After few more minutes the task was complete and a healing spell was performed on Harry's arm. Harry watched as Snape once again cleaned the implements and handed the required amount of his blood to Brecker.

* * *

Harry watched as the main potion brewer, who hadn't been introduced to them, sliced the ruglebyrettes. He silently looked at Snape before looking back at the other man dressed in black. Why didn't Snape say anything, Harry wondered. It looked like that man was just as bad as Harry at brewing potions. Of course, Harry wasn't really surprised to learn that someone incompetent was in charge of brewing his potion.

Apparently Snape felt the same as he walked over to the work bench and tossed the prepared ingredients into the trash before picking up a knife.

"What are you doing?" The brewer asked angrily.

"_Correctly_ preparing the ingredients. I know first years that could do a better job," Snape remarked, gesturing to Harry to come forward, and indicating the spot next to him. "_Slice_ those into three cm strips, Potter, and _be careful_. We don't want you to contaminate the potion."

"Yes, Sir," Harry responded with a sigh before setting to work.

* * *

"We have decided that we will list the name of Mr. Potter's parents and the previous generation," Brecker announced.

"Why?" Harry asked; he had been hoping to find out more about his biological family.

"Because we don't wish to waste ingredients," the man who was actually brewing the potion answered, spoke for the second time.

"We could've just not brewed the potion in the first place," Harry quietly muttered to himself, "_That_ would've saved your precious ingredients."

"Potter," Snape hissed in warning just as quietly.

"It was decided that that would be sufficient for our needs," Fudge interrupted. "After all, we are just trying to identify and locate the boy's family. If by chance everyone revealed is unable or unwilling to take him in, then we can conduct a search through Ministry records to identify his next of kin."

Harry was about to ask how long that would take and what he would do in the meantime, when a glare from Snape stopped him from speaking. As Ron said, at least the promise was just for this trip and not the next few days as well.

* * *

For the first time that he could remember, Harry wished that he was alone with Snape. The way the Potions Master kept his gaze on the ministry personnel made him wonder what Snape knew that he didn't. Of course, if he did know, Harry thought, that would probably only make him more nervous.

"Let me see that," Severus demanded of the young apprentice as he took a vial of Milk of Moogum off the shelf.

"Sir?" the apprentice, Brecker, asked.

"I wish to inspect that sample, the color is off."

"I'm sure it's just the vial," Fudge interrupted, "Now let them continue with the potion."

"_After_ I inspect the sample," Severus responded coldly as he approached the apprentice and took the bottle out of his hands. Severus shook the bottle before holding it up to the light. He then uncorked the vial and sniffed the specimen before placing a drop on his finger to check the consistency. "This is impure."

"That's absurd," Fudge protested. "Who would contaminate the Ministry's potions ingredients?"

"Who indeed?" Severus asked gazing at the other occupants of the room. When no one else protested, Severus walked over to the stores and after performing the same ritual, handed a non-contaminated sample to the apprentice. "This one will suffice."

Brecker handed the vial to potion brewer before withdrawing two sheets of parchment from a locked drawer and placed them at another workstation.

Glaring at Potter, Snape indicated with his head for him to move by the parchment. Shaking his head, Harry followed Snape's instructions, only to stop when Snape coughed and gave a pointed look at his glass of pumpkin juice. With a sigh, Harry retreated to his original seat, picked up his juice and once more headed to the other table, where he sat down, the glass in his hand.

Harry continued to watch the brewer as he separated the potion into two cauldrons, after Snape made sure that they were clean.

"Ouch!" Harry yelled, jumping up in surprise, causing his juice to spill over the workbench and the parchments.

"Potter!" Snape roared, "Must you be so clumsy?"

"It's not my fault!" Harry protested, "You bumped into me!"

"Next time, be sure to keep your feet out of the aisle," Snape said with a glare, before holding up a hand to keep Harry from speaking. "I will _not_ debate whose fault this is, just clean up this mess. I'm sure Brecker can obtain some towels and cleaning solution for you to use."

"This is like a detention," Harry muttered when Brecker handed him the cleaning supplies.

"Potter!" Snape yelled, "You ruined the charmed parchments." Turning to Brecker, Snape firmly said, "While Potter's cleaning, I will charm two new pieces of parchment for the spell."

"That's not necessary," Brecker began.

"Nonsense," Snape replied, with another glare at Harry. "I would have him charm them to make up for his error, but since he is underage, that is not possible, thus, the responsibility rests on me."

"But-"

"I insist," Snape said firmly, "Besides, both of you will be needed to complete the Mater and Abba solutions," he reminded them, ending the argument.

* * *

"Is it finished yet?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," the main brewer announced, "We just have to pour each solution onto the separate pieces of parchment."

"Fine, fine," Fudge declared, "I'll do that myself. Have to make sure that the results are official, you understand."

"Of course," Snape agreed as he and Potter stepped away from the workstation where the parchments were.

Harry nervously watched as Fudge listened as the brewer explained what needed to be done. Once finished, the brewer stepped away and Fudge went to work.

Although Harry already knew what the parchments would show or rather, _should_ show, part of him was hoping for different results, _better_ results.

"Impossible," Fudge declared as he looked at the potion results, reminding Harry of Snape's reaction when they brewed the potion in the dungeon. "Are you sure that the Biocrid-"

"Biocreoidliquovirufudi," Snape supplied.

"Yes, that," Fudge agreed not bothering to repeat it, "Is accurate?"

When neither the brewer nor the assistant answered, Snape supplied, "If brewed correctly, the potion will show accurate results, considering, of course, that the parchments were charmed correctly as well."

Fudge then turned to the brewer and the assistant and asked, "Could you swear on your magic that the potion was brewed correctly and that the required charms were correct as well?"

The brewer was the first to speak, "I do not know about the charms, as the original sheets I prepared were damaged and-"

"Damaged?" Fudge interrupted gleefully, "So than this isn't accurate?" He asked waving the results around.

"As I was saying," The brewer continued sharply, "The originals were damaged and some new sheets were charmed by Mr. Snape."

"That's Professor Snape or Potions Master Snape," Severus corrected indignantly.

Fudge's smile got wider at the brewer's response. "Really now, you don't say?"

"I do believe he just did," Severus remarked dryly.

"What exactly did you do to the parchment, _Professor_ Snape?" Fudge asked brusquely.

"Applied the charms that would work with the Biocreoidliquovirufudi potion."

"What else?" Fudge asked snidely.

"Sir," Brecker answered before Snape had a chance to respond, "I watched as Potions Master Snape applied the charms to the parchment. There is no doubt that they were performed correctly. He even made sure to cleanse the parchment of any previous spells that might've been applied."

"Hmmp," Fudge replied doubtfully, "Would you be willing to submit to questioning under veritaserum?"

Brecker looked shock at the question, "Well, yes, I suppose so, I would also be willing to provide a wizard oath."

"Is this really necessary?" The brewer asked, "The brewing of the potion was witnessed by everyone in this room, which includes the Minister of Magic, a Potions Master, an apprentice, myself, and a student. Most of us wouldn't risk our reputation or lives to falsify these results, however, if anyone was going to do so, the one most likely to have something to gain would be Potter."

Harry growled; he knew that more than the black wardrobe reminded him of Snape. "I wouldn't do that!" He said in protest, "For one, I wouldn't know how."

"Indeed," Snape agreed snarkily, "Potter barely passes his potions class. If he _had_ tried to manipulate these results, I have no doubt we would've known about it due to the fact that we would've woken up in St. Mungo's."

"Perhaps so," Fudge agreed, "But _you_ would've been able to manipulate these results, wouldn't you, _Professor_?"

Snape shrugged, "I never tried," he honestly admitted, "And I will swear by my wizard's oath or with veritaserum that this situation with Potter didn't entice me in the least to do so."

"Surely the results can't be that unbelievable," Brecker spoke, "that it requires us to be questioned under veritaserum."

"You know," Harry said eagerly, "We could just forget all about this and go home."

Snape just smirked in Potter's direction, while Fudge answered, "No, we cannot. I promised the wizarding world that we would find your wizarding family and I stand by my promises."

"So they _are_ wizards?" Harry asked.

"Of course they are," Fudge answered vehemently.

"Well, you never know," Harry answered, "They could've been Muggles or Muggleborn."

"Minister," Brecker pleaded, "I reiterate, how can the results be so suspicious?"

As Fudge just looked around without answering the question, the brewer spoke up once again, "A member of his family is in this room, isn't it?"

Brecker and Harry gasped in shock. Brecker in true surprise, Harry that the brewer had guessed so accurately.

"Is that true, sir?" Brecker asked in shock, imagining what being the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived would do to his career.

"Yes," Fudge reluctantly admitted, "His father is actually in this room."

"Oh," Brecker said disappointedly, after all, being in his early twenties it was obvious that he _wasn't_ related to the Chosen One after all.

Harry gasped in shock as he looked at the three older men in the room. "You?" He quietly asked the Minister, "_You're_ my father?"

"Of course not," Fudge blustered, "My wife wasn't able to have children, and before you say another word, I would never cheat on her!"

"Oh," Harry said in response, sounding half thankful and half confused. "Then who? I don't even know _his_ name," Harry said, pointing to the potion brewer.

"And you won't need to," said man replied.

"But if you're my father," Harry began in earnest.

"I'm not," was the firm answer. "It would be impossible."

"Potter specializes in the impossible, remember?" Snape offered superiorly.

"Trust me, it's simply not possible."

"But-" Harry tried once more to protest.

"And even if I was," he quietly admitted, "I hereby renounce all rights and responsibilities to the boy known as Harry Potter. I swear this on the blood of my wizardry."

Harry stared at the man in shock. He could do that? Why wasn't that ever mentioned to him before? And more importantly, why hadn't Snape done something similar?

"So that's it then?" Brecker asked to break the awkward silence. "This was all for nothing?"

"I can go back to Hogwart's?" Harry asked in excitement.

"Unfortunately, no," Fudge answered with a smile.

"But he said he wanted nothing to do with me!" Harry exclaimed in confusion, "So why can't I go?"

"Potter," Snape interrupted, "Most people _do_ have two parents."

"Oh," Harry responded quietly, "I just assumed that my mum would be his wife and would feel the same as he did."

"It does not matter," Fudge replied, grinning widely, oh how he was going to enjoy this, "Because _he_ is not your father."

"But…then…who?" Harry asked quietly as he eyes traveled around the room and finally landed on Snape. "NO! It can't be." Turning to the Minister, Harry continued, "Please tell me you're joking."

Snape, responding to Fudge's words and Harry's cries slowly approached the Minister, "Let me see that," he said, holding out his hand for the parchment.

Fudge reluctantly handed the Abba solution parchment to him, "But just so you know; it has been charmed to be indestructible."

Snape snorted, if he really wanted to destroy it, some charm placed by Fudge certainly wouldn't stop him.

"And my mum?" Harry quietly asked.

"Oh, yes, let me see," Fudge smirked, hoping that this one would be just as shocking to the boy. "Oh," he said quietly as he himself was shocked by what he read.

"What?" Harry asked in dismay, although he already knew what it said; Fudge certainly didn't and couldn't know that.

"Apparently you are a Potter after all," Fudge said, causing Snape's head to turn in his direction.

"I am?" Harry questioned quietly, while Snape made sure to keep a look of shock on his face.

"Yes," Fudge answered, slightly upset that Potter's mother was dead and unable to take Harry. "Hannah Jessica Potter," he announced for the rest of the room.

After a few minutes of shocked silence, Fudge reminded Harry that he was to leave the Ministry escorted by Professor Snape, after the conclusion of the press conference, an event which caused both Harry and Snape to glare at the Minister. He also pointedly remarked to them that they would need to remain at Snape's house, not the school, until the time of Harry's birth on July 31.

* * *

END CHAPTER 28  
UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 29 HOMECOMING  
CHAPTER 30 A WEEK IS LIKE A YEAR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this and previous chapters.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

10/24/2006

TB-21Page 11 of 11


	29. HOMECOMING

A/N: Not Beta'd

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 29  
HOMECOMING

"By now the press and interested members of society will be gathering in the atrium awaiting the announcement of the Chosen One's family," Fudge announced as he blocked the door prohibiting anyone from leaving the lab, causing Harry to roll his eyes and Snape to smirkat the thought that that would actually detain him if he wanted to leave.

"I had expected it to take some time while we summon the boy's family," Fudge continued, "But since that isn't necessary, then we can leave directly for the press conference. However, no one is to say a word to anyone regarding the test results until my announcement." With a look at Snape and Potter, he added, "That includes the headmaster and your friends."

Once more Harry simply rolled his eyes and Severus continued to smirk.

"I will exit first with Mr. Potter behind me, then the three of you will follow. All five of us will stand on the dais as I make the announcement. You will remain there for the entire press conference, including when I open it to the floor for questions. After that, Mr. Potter and his father will be escorted to my office where we will complete any and all necessary paperwork.

"Any questions? No? Good," Fudge said without giving anyone a chance to protest, "Now come, Potter."

"I'm not a dog," Harry grumbled as he stood behind the minister in preparation to leave the lab.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron called as soon as he exited, "What happened? How did it go?" 

"Mr. Potter cannot reveal the results," Fudge answered.

"Why not?" Ron complained, "It's _his_ family and we're _his_ best friends."

"And _I_ am the Minister of Magic," Fudge retorted, sounding very much like a three-year old, all that was needed was a stuck out tongue and a nah-nah. "We are headed to the atrium to introduce Harry and his family to the wizarding world."

"You were right!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hush," Hermione ordered Ron with a look at the minister, before turning to Harry, "How did it go?"

Harry shrugged, "As expected, but I did have some fun," he smirked as he recalled his 'mistake' of believing that Fudge was his father.

"Any surprises?" she whispered.

"Not really," Harry replied just as quietly. "I think Snape prevented any from occurring."

"So something was tried," Hermione commented, mostly to herself.

The raven haired boy shrugged as he continued to follow the minister, his friends right behind him, "Don't know for sure, but the way he kept an eye on the brewer…not to mention having me spill my juice, I suspect so."

"Who was the brewer? If he's another potion master or a ministry employee, maybe I've heard of him," Hermione commented, causing Ron to shake his head and snort in disbelief. Only his girlfriend would know that information.

Once more Harry shrugged, "I doubt he was a potion master, he seemed pretty bad at potions," he answered. "Snape preferred it that _I_ prepare the ingredients."

"You!" Ron exclaimed in shock, turning everyone's attention to them.

"Quiet," Hermione admonished, while Harry added his own protest to Ron's comment.

"I'm not that bad," he grumbled.

"Apparently Snape doesn't think so after all," Ron muttered.

"_Professor_ Snape," Hermione corrected.

"You didn't correct Harry!" Ron argued, only to be reminded with a look from his friends as to why that was the case, "Oh, yeah."

"Perhaps _Professor_ Snape suspected him of impure intentions," Hermione hypothesized.

"It's Snape, of course he suspected something; he's almost as paranoid as Moody," Harry drawled. "But either way, the guy was terrible."

"So what was Fudge's reaction?" Ron whispered, tired of talking about their potions professor.

"Why?" Hermione inquired, "Do you think he expected different results?"

"Hermione," Ron said with an aggravated sigh, "Why would _anyone_ expect Sn-" an elbow from Hermione had him rephrasing his question, "the truth?"

"Maybe he didn't _expect_ the truth, Hermione said, implying that _he_ was willing to skew the results.

"Nah, I don't think so," Harry interrupted, hoping to stop his friends from arguing again, "But since Snape was there the entire time, he thought that Snape rigged it."

"Oh," Hermione said with a blush, becoming speechless for a moment. "I didn't think about that aspect of the situation."

"Fudge even talked about using veritaserum to confirm that no one manipulated the potion process."

"Oh my," Hermione whispered to herself, if he had done that, who knows what truths might have been revealed.

"I still want to know what was so fun about it," Ron whined.

"Ron, brewing potions isn't boring like you think," Hermione began.

"The fun part was when I acted like I thought _Fudge_ was my father," Harry answered with a grin. "Well, we're here, I gotta go up on stage, see you later," he said to his speechless friends as he continued up the steps behind the minister and his father.

* * *

Harry tried to hide his grin while he was on the platform with the minister. Of course, this was difficult to do at times, especially when he looked at his friends. Ron would look between him and Fudge and start to snicker, making everyone around him question the red-head's sanity. 

Hermione, however,spent the time that the minister droned on by glaring at Harry for daring to leave before she heard the _entire_ story of what happened between the two...well, that is what Harry attributed the glare to at first. It was after the bushy-haired girl mouthed, 'You tried to Prank the minister?' with a disbelieving look that he realized what the problem really was, namely that he dared to be disrespectful to a person in authority.

Of course, the ever observant Weasley twins saw Hermione and bestowed smiles of pride on their partner as they realized why their younger brother was laughing.

Harry turned his gaze from his friends to once more peruse the crowd, as he wondered who in the wizarding world didn't have a life and had to occupy their time by getting involved in _his_ life.

He grimaced as he recognized Rita Skeeter; nodded back at the knowing gaze of Ollivander and paused when he saw a familiar head of white-blonde hair that could only belong to a member of the Malfoy family. There stood Draco, next to his mum and in front of an older man that seemed to know the pair quite well.

Draco nodded to his head of house before turning his eyes to his Hogwart's rival. Harry puzzled over the look the blonde Slytherin gave to him. He expected a look of hatred, after all, Draco still held Harry responsible for the imprisonment of his father; or even a look of boredom, what teen would _willingly_ want to listen to the minister? The look however was quite different. It almost seemed like glee, as if he _knew_ what was coming and was happy about it. _That_ made Harry really nervous. How would Malfoy know the truth about his parentage, and why would he be so happy about it?

* * *

"I will now open the floor to questions," Fudge decreed, after the initial reaction of his announcement ceased. "Yes, the witch in the yellow robes?" 

"How positive are you that this test was accurate and correct?"

"One Hundred percent," Fudge firmly answered, "I myself witnessed the brewing."

"But with all the activity in the lab, and especially with the revealed father present, how do _we_ know that he didn't manipulate it?"

"I questioned them intensely," Fudge announced, "Also, veritaserum and blood oaths were involved."

Harry snorted, involved as in Fudge _mentioned_ them after the results were revealed, he thought. No doubt if 'The-boy-Who-Lived' was happy over the results, the minister wouldn't have hesitated to bring them into play in the way that he just insinuated.

"Will the Boy-Who-Lived be relinquished into his father's custody?"

"Yes," Fudge answered shortly, "Immediately after the press conference."

"Harry, will you be changing your name?"

"No," Harry tried to answer, only to be hushed by Snape.

"Not at this time, after all, he does have a right to continue to use the Potter name. Not to mention how difficult it would be for him to learn a new name," Snape completed, earning a glare from Harry for that last comment.

"Mr. Potter," the next person asked, "How do you feel about the results?"

A warning hand on his shoulder from Snape reminded him to be careful about what he said and a look at Hermione had him piece together a small speech.

"Truthfully?" Harry questioned, earning an eager nod from most of the audience and more pressure on his shoulder. "Surprise. Not just at the results, because that was more a feeling of shock and disbelief," Harry said with a grin as the audience laughed with him, "But surprise at the entire situation. After all, I'll be 17 in less then a week, so it was hard to believe that I was being ordered to find _and live_ with my family. The time to do that would've been sixteen years agao when I was first orphaned, or even six years ago when I entered the wizarding world.

"For my entire life I was told that James and Lily Potter were my parents, I also discovered how much they cared for me and loved me. They _died_ trying to protect me, to me they are the perfect examples of how parents should be. As far as I'm concerned, it's going to be impossible to replace them, at least in my eyes," Harry finished, glad that he at least had one opportunity to share what he was thinking and feeling.

Most of the crowd, however, seemed to have a different reaction; Hermione shook her head in disbelief, since that wasn't quite what she meant; everyone else seemed to be speechless.

"Yes...Well," Fudge said as he cleared his throat, "Next question, please," the last word sounding desperate and pleading.

* * *

"Is that the wisest decision?" Snape questioned after Fudge told him to list his address on the paperwork. 

"It's required," Fudge announced.

"Ah, but this procedure has never been used regarding a person of such high security risk as Potter."

"True," the minister agreed, "But rules _are_ rules. I'm sure you wouldn't want exceptions to be made just because of who your son is."

Harry smirked, wondering how Snape was going to answer that; after all, just abut everyone knows how much Snape hated it when Harry's fame gave him special priveleges.

"Normally, no," his father agreed, "However when it involves the safety of my family, I will do what I have to."

"I understand," Fudge smiled, "However, such exceptions cannot be made. All I can offer is the safety and security of a ministry approved safehouse."

Severus grimaced, "No, thank you, I've been away from my house long enough," he said as he picked up the quill and gave the required information.

* * *

"Sir, where are we going?" Harry asked as he nervously waited for Snape outside the man's private quarters at Hogwart's. They might have been revealed as father and son to the Ministry and the public, but that didn't make Snape trust him any more than before. 

"To my house, Potter," Snape responded sharply as he exited his rooms.

"I know _that_," Harry muttered, "I was just wondering what the name of it was."

"Why is that so important? Can't you survive five days without letters from your friends?" His father asked snidely.

"I thought I would need to know in order to floo their properly."

"You would," Snape agreed, ignoring Harry's grin of triumph, "_If_ we were flooing and if the floo network was connected to my home."

"No floo?" Harry questioned in dismay as he wondered how they were getting 'home'. He couldn't apparate since he wouldn't be able to get his license till his birthday; and even though he knew his professor was a half-blood, he couldn't imagine Snape using muggle transportation, especially not dressed in his robes. "Portkey," Harry muttered quietly as the answer came to him.

"Brilliant deduction skills," Severus commented sarcastically. "If it wasn't summer I might have been tempted to award points for that," he continued as he pulled a wool sock out of his pocket and held it out for Harry to grab a hold of. As Harry hesitated, Snape instructed, "Just do it. Professor Dumbledore created it himself, and I assure you that I haven't had it out of my possession since. Now, Potter," Severus instructed the pale boy. "I'll be there with you if anything happens."

Like that's comforting, Harry thought to himself.

"I said, _now_. I have things to do after all, since I haven't been home in ten months."

Then why bother keeping the place, Harry wondered as he reached out and placed a firm hold on the wool sock.

* * *

"It doesn't look like a manor," Harry remarked. 

"So sorry it doesn't meet with your approval," Snape drawled sarcastically.

"It's not that," Harry flustered, "I guess I was just expecting something…I don't know, more."

"This is quite sufficient for my needs, I assure you," Snape remarked, "Though I suspect that by the time your _visit_ is complete, I will be wishing that it was larger."

"You and me both," Harry muttered as he followed Snape out of the hall and up the stairs.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay," Snape remarked as he opened a door and ushered Harry inside. "Unpack if you must, but don't get too comfortable, remember, you are only here for a few days."

Thank Merlin, Harry thought as he took in the room. It was a bit bigger than Dudley's second bedroom, but was more than adequate as far as he was concerned.

"Meet me in the dining room in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir," Harry responded, watching as Snape exited the room.

Finally alone, Harry sighed as he flopped down on the bed. Overall, the day hadn't been _too_ bad. At least the potion showed the correct results, he thought. The press conference though, now that had been an ordeal. At least Snape's glare was good for something, Harry decided with a chuckle, it certainly kept the reporters from following them.

Deciding that he better meet with Snape before he fell asleep, Harry left his room and proceeded down the hall looking for the dining room. It soon became apparent that Snape didn't trust him, since every door that he tried to open seemed to be locked. Hoping that one of those rooms weren't the dining room, Harry continued down the stairs and arrived at the portkey destination point. Looking around, Harry saw what he believed to be the dining room on the other side of the living room. Making sure not to touch anything, he crossed through the room and stood in the doorway, not sure whether or not to sit.

"Sit," Snape snapped, answering Harry's unasked question. "there are some house rules we need to discuss.."

"Your house has rules?" Harry joked as he took a seat.

"As far as you are concerned, yes," Severus drawled before continuing. "These are the rules that are to be obeyed at _all_ times, first, you _do not _leave the yard without my consent. Second, any outgoing correspondence must be approved by me before it can be sent, likewise, any incoming correspondence must be reviewed by me before it is removed from the owl."

Harry stared at Snape with his jaw wide open. "You can't seriously believe that I'm going to agree to that and let you read my mail, do you?"

"Whether or not you believe it, is not my concern. _These_ are the rules, if you can't follow them, then I'm sure you can survive the next week without hearing from your loyal fans."

"You can read all the fan mail you like," Harry replied, knowing that he never received any. "It's the mail to and from my friends that I am concerned about."

"Trust me, Potter, I have better things to do than to read your mail."

"Then why do you want to _review_ it?"

Snape sighed, with this lack of show of his intelligence he seriously doubted that Potter could be his and Hannah's child. "Incoming mail, to make sure that it hadn't been tampered with or traced. Outgoing mail, to make sure that it can't be traced."

"Oh," Harry answered, as long as he didn't _read_ the mail, it wouldn't be that bad.

"Just because the wizarding world feels that we are family that does not mean that you are going to have a free ride this week. There are no house elves here, so you will have to pick up after yourself, _that_ is the third rule. Any mess you make, you will be responsible for, whether it is indoors or outdoors, accidental or deliberate."

"Some of the indoor chores I can use magic to complete, however, since we are in a muggle neighborhood, obviously I cannot use that outside where it can be noticed. While you reside here and in my care," Snape smirked, "You will be given chores and treated as any other teenager, and _not_ as the precious savior or chosen one as the media tends to call you."

Harry rolled his eyes, after living with the Dursley's and working as their house-elf for the last fifteen years, he was sure he wouldn't have any trouble with the tasks that Snape assigned him.

"Even though you will only be here for five days, since I am sure that you will leave as soon as you are legally able to, I expect you to help. During those five days I expect you to consider this place as your home, and treat it as such," Severus said reluctantly before pausing a moment as he reconsidered his words, "Better yet, treat it _better_ than you would your home. As a student and _son_, you have certain responsibilities. First on that list would be homework. Even if you are no longer residing here after your seventeenth birthday or acknowledge me as your family, what you say or do will reflect on me. Therefore, you will have your homework completed before you leave, and it will _not_ be the sloppy mess you usually turn in."

"But-" Harry began in protest, he had brought his books with him and his homework assignments, but no outside reference materials that he might need for reference.

"I will leave out some books that are acceptable for you to use," Severus interrupted.

Harry's head snapped up as he wondered if his professor was reading his mind. With this thought still in his mind, Harry immediately strengthened the occlumency shields in his mind.

"As you may have noticed," Snape continued, glaring at Harry, "Certain rooms upstairs were closed and locked. At no time are you to unlock those doors, with or without the use of magic. Likewise, you are not to enter any room with a closed door except your own. Knock on the door, if I am there, I will answer, otherwise, stay away."

"What about food?" Harry asked, hopefully he will be able to eat more here than at the Dursley's.

"Forgive me if I doubt your cooking skills," Snape drawled sarcastically, "But I've seen how you have brewed potions. I will provide us with meals, you, in turn, will assist in the clean-up afterwards."

"I can cook!" Harry argued.

"Not in my kitchen," Snape snapped back, "If you feel the need for a snack in between meals, there will be plenty of fruit available. Things that don't require you to use a knife or cook," Severus completed, with a pointed look at the hand that Harry had cut during their creation of the Biocreo potion.

Harry growled, taking offense at his father's statement.

"During the day, you will in the dining room by eight a.m. for breakfast. Lunch will be at one and dinner at six. I will inform you if these times will change. Your day would be best spent in academic pursuit rather than the frivolous. Once inside for dinner, you will remain so for the rest of the evening. Evenings will be spent in some quiet activity, seeing your grades, I suggest that you use the time for additional studying. Lastly, you will be in your room with the lights out by ten p.m."

"What!?" Harry protested. "You can't dictate a schedule to me!"

"Yes, I can," Snape replied with a smirk, "After all, I _am_ your _father_."

"Humph," was all Harry replied to that statement. "And what happens on my birthday?"

Severus just looked at Harry for a few minutes before replying, "You get older, like everyone else."

"That's not what I meant! I meant will I be able to spend the day with my friends and the Weasley's? Will I be able to get my apperating license?"

"No one can predict the future," Severus answered, "We will have to wait until that day before we know how you will spend it."

"Snape!" Harry groaned in frustration.

"You are to refer to me as _Professor_ Snape," Severus responded.

"I could always call you _father_," Harry returned.

"I think that that is something we both would like to avoid," was the only comment Snape made.

"So, what? I refer to you as 'Hey you'?"

"Professor or sir will suffice."

"For you, maybe."

"Exactly," Severus smirked, "Glad to see that you finally understand. Dinner will be a bit late this evening; I expect you back here in thirty minutes for dinner."

With a last frustrated look at the older man, Harry stormed from the dining room and retreated back to his room.

* * *

"Sir?" Harry hesitantly asked when they were almost finished eating, "Who was that man who brewed the potion?" 

Severus briefly glanced in Harry's direction before finally stating, "I do not know his identity."

Harry glared at him, "You let an unknown person brew this potion?"

"It came out correct, did it not?"

"That's not the point!" Harry yelled, "What if he was a Death Eater?"

"There is _no what_ if about it," Snape replied, "I am fairly confident that he was."

Harry let his jaw drop in shock as he looked at his father. "They _why_ don't you know who he is?"

"Potter," Snape snarked, "Do you honestly think that all of us know who everyone else is? That would rather defeat the purpose of being masked."

"Well, why didn't you say anything?"

"I had no proof, just my suspicions," Snape drawled, "And as a _loyal_ supporter of the Dark Lord myself, _why_ would I reveal him?"

Okay, Harry thought as he calmed down, _that_ did make sense, "But if you didn't recognize him and couldn't _really_ identify him as a Death Eater, why were you so suspicious?"

"Years of practice," Severus sighed, realizing he might as well _try_ to train Potter to not only be more observant, but to logically connect those observations as well. "One, he never introduced himself. Most people would, especially in the company of the famous Harry Potter and when they would be brewing a potion for him. Two, he was wearing an appearance glamour. Alone one of these would indicate he had something to hide, but together, it should alert the mind to the fact that it was not for a reason as simple as covering a deformity."

"You knew he was wearing a glamour?" Harry asked. "How? Do you have a magic eye like Moody? Can you see through invisibility cloaks?"

"As tempted as I am to say 'yes' to the last in the hope that it would deter you from using that blasted thing, I _did_ agree to be honest with you," Severus finally replied. "I do not have a magic eye, nor can I see through the invisibility cloaks. What I do possess, however, is a talent for identifying magical objects, creatures and spells."

"Then you could see through Crouch's glamour my fourth year?" Harry began, once more getting upset, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Mr. Potter, sit down," Snape ordered as Harry stood up and started to leave. "Crouch was using Polyjuice. The only way to detect that is to witness it wearing off. Besides which, with the amount of magical objects and spells at Hogwart's, this talent is practically useless there."

"Oh," Harry quietly stated, "I'm sorry."

Snape just gave an indication of his head, showing that he heard the apology, but otherwise didn't say a word.

* * *

"Potter," Severus said standing in the doorway to Harry's room later that evening. "I'm going out," he quickly finished and turned to leave hoping the boy wouldn't have a chance to respond. 

"Wait!" Harry called as he chased after his father, "Where are you going?"

"Out," Snape reiterated, his voice carrying from a few rooms away.

"Can I come?"

"Somehow I do not believe that the headmaster would appreciate that," Severus drawled as Harry approached him.

"So what? _You're_ my father and have custody of me, at least until I turn 17. Dumbledore doesn't have anything to say about it."

"Trust me," Severus said as he transferred an item from one hand to the other, "He would have _plenty_ to say about it, and rightfully so. The answer is no."

"Oh, come on," Harry pleaded, "You can't leave me alone on my first day."

"Potter, you are 16, surely you have been left alone before."

"Not really," Harry answered, unless it involved being locked in a cupboard, of course he wasn't about to mention that in case it gave Snape ideas.

"Regardless, you will be now. Think of this as a new adventure," Severus concluded dryly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late."

"But where will you be?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Harry echoed in disbelief, "Or you won't tell me?" When Snape still wouldn't answer, Harry went to the next question on his list, "Well, when will you be back?"

"Later."

With a frustrated groan Harry turned away, not bothering to ask any more questions about Snape's activities since it was obvious he wasn't going to answer them. "Well, what do I do if something happens? I'm in a new house, a completely unfamiliar area…"

The older man raised an eyebrow, as much as he needed to leave, Potter's last sentence did have a valid point, as to his first, "What do you expect to happen?"

"Nothing, but things often do around me," Harry retorted, "What if the house catches on fire or if someone tries to break-in? What if Death Eaters show up?"

"First, the only way this place could catch on fire is if a potion explodes. And if I discover that you attempted to brew a potion or even stepped a foot into my lab, a house fire would be the least of your worries. In fact, I would suggest you run, since nothing would be able to save you.

"Second, this house may be in a muggle neighborhood, but it has almost as many charms as Hogwart's. Other muggles cannot enter if they harbor ill-will."

"And Death Eaters?"

"I believe they will be otherwise occupied," Snape commented grimly.

"Well, what about _non_-Death Eaters who might be after me?"

"I doubt that even the ministry is incompetent enough to _lose_ my address since this afternoon," Severus dryly commented. "However, as you stated, since things usually do happen around you, use the portkey the headmaster gave you and tell him about the situation. He will be able to take care of it. For now, I suggest that you get to bed and make sure your occlumency shields are up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must leave. He hates it when someone is late."

"Who will hate it?" Harry asked himself since Snape had already gone, "And what was he holding in his hands?"

* * *

END CHAPTER 29 

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 30 A WEEK IS LIKE A YEAR  
CHAPTER 31 SURPRISE!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

11/23/06


	30. A WEEK IS LIKE A YEAR

A/N: Once again, not beta'd. I just really wanted to get this chapter out to you (trying to do so before the end of February, but I might have missed it by a few hours or minutes). Next chapter won't take as long, I promise (I'll even give an unbreakable vow if you want).

* * *

This chapter is the week HP spent with Severus at his 'manor', up to the night before/early hours of his b-day.

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 30  
A WEEK IS LIKE A YEAR

What is going on? Harry wondered as he began to pace. Okay, so he could understand Snape not wanting to confide in him, Harry thought, but to not even provide a way to contact him if something happened? That was just odd, Harry thought. He understood that Snape wouldn't care if anything happened to him, but surely he would want to know if something happened to his property.

Harry took a seat on the edge of his bed as he replayed the conversation that had just taken place.

"Death Eaters otherwise occupied," Harry repeated out loud before pausing for a moment, "How would he know that unless…Oh-no," Harry groaned as he flung himself backwards on the bed, finally realizing where Snape was going and what he had in his hands. Voldemort must have called a 'meeting'.

"Why did the idiot go?" Harry yelled before jumping up and reaching for his portkey. Perhaps he should alert the headmaster? Most likely Snape would be in danger, after all, Fudge had announced he was the father of the boy who lived and had custody of Harry until his seventeenth birthday.

Due to the visions Harry had before he successfully learned occlumency, Harry knew that Voldemort wouldn't hesitate in attacking Snape in punishment for fathering the cause of his downfall. Harry might not like the man as a professor and wasn't too thrilled to have him as a father, but he didn't want the potion master to be tortured into insanity or killed because of him.

Surely the headmaster would have a way to rescue Snape from the Dark Lord. A tracking spell or a portkey that the headmaster could activate, or perhaps he could send Fawkes to retrieve the injured man.

"Okay, wait," Harry commanded himself out loud, "Calm down and think about this rationally, as Hermione would say. No doubt Snape knows everything I just thought about Voldemort, after all, he was serving the man before I was born. He wouldn't have attended unless he had a plan or was confident that he would leave with his life still in tact, after all, he's a Slytherin," Harry mocked, "Self-preservation above all else. I'm sure he has a plan and would most likely kill _me_ if I endangered him or interfered. No," Harry said with more confidence then he actually felt, "He'll find away to leave alive _and_ keep both of us safe."

Harry sighed in frustration and placed the portkey in his pocket as he realized what he had almost done. He was calmer now, but still couldn't help think about what type of situation Snape had gotten himself into.

* * *

Harry knew from previous visions that Death Eater meetings could last anywhere from ten minutes to ten hours depending on _why_ the meeting was called. This time, Harry felt that the longer the meeting was, the worse it probably meant for Snape. 

At ten o'clock that evening Harry debated whether or not he should lower his shields before he went to sleep in order to get some information about how Snape was. There were two problems if he did that, one, Voldemort might realize he was there and could possibly deliberately torture his father in hope of tormenting Harry and two, Snape would kill him for not obeying once he returned. With a sigh, Harry decided to keep his shields as they were as and turned off the light, hoping that Snape would soon be home.

An hour and a half later, Harry finally tired of lying in bed trying to fall asleep when he knew it wasn't possible. All he kept thinking about was what Voldemort might be doing. The scenarios ranged from the Dark Lord punishing Snape for being his father to creating a polyjuice copy of Snape to return to the house to kill Harry that night to using the imperious curse on him to bring Harry to him.

"Merlin I hope Snape can fight Voldemort's imperius curse," he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, and started to pace around the room. Granted, it didn't help Snape any, or help him get any answers as to what Voldemort was doing, but it did keep his feet occupied. His mind, however, was now debating whether or not it would be worth six days of hell if he contacted Dumbledore and informed the headmaster of what was going on.

With another sigh Harry headed downstairs to wait for Snape in the living room, after all, if he was a polyjuiced copy or under the imperius curse he needed to know as soon as possible.

* * *

"Severus," Voldemort called, indicating that the man sould step forward out of rank. "I heard that you interfered with the brewing of Potter's potion this afternoon." 

"Yes, my lord," Severus said, making sure his voice sounded bewildered. "I was trying to keep an inept brewer from making a mistake and killing somebody." From the corner of his eye, Snape noticed a fellow Death Eater stiffen at the insult, confirming his assumption that the brewer was a Death Eater.

"That _inept_ brewer was actually following my orders."

"I apologize, my lord," Severus stated, bowing his head in shame. "I did not know. All I could go by was what my eyes were telling me."

"And what was that?" The Dark Lord demanded.

Severus paused, "I mean no disrespect to you, or those who follow you, my lord,"

"Yes, yes," Voldemort said impatiently, waving his hand for Snape to continue. "Just tell me what you saw."

"Of course, my lord," Severus said hurriedly, apparently the Dark Lord was more impatient today than usual if he didn't want to hear the usual platitudes. "The ingredients were prepared in such a way that they would negate the purpose of the potion."

"I believe your words were that you knew first years that could do better," Voldemort injected.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied, not surprised that Voldemort had been informed of each word and action of those present for the brewing, especially given the results of the potion. "If I hadn't spoken up, it was only a matter of time before someone else in the room did. Anyone with experience in brewing potions would realize how such things could interfere with the results of the potion.

"_Dumbledore_," Severus spat the word in disgust, "informed me at breakfast this moring that he would require a pensieve showing of the brewing. Naturally he added that this was just a precaution to keep his Golden boy safe. He would have used anything he saw to his advantage to keep _Potter_," he spat in equal disgust, "From leaving his grasp, especially if the results showed someone he wasn't in favor with. There was also the fact that I desired to spend the least amount of time as possible with Potter, which included not brewing the potion a second time."

"I see," Voldemort said, meeting Snape's gaze. "Still, you did interfere with my plans and for that you will need to be punished," he informed the potion master, issuing a curse from his wand before Snape would reply.

"Did you know?" Voldemort questioned after he lifted the curse. "Did you _suspect_ that he was your son?"

"No, my lord," Severus honestly answered, meeting the Dark Lord's gaze. "Before the brewing of this potion, I had no idea that he was my child. I had never once doubted that he was the spawn of _James Potter_. In fact, if I had not witnessed the brewing myself, I would be questioning it."

"And the circumstances regarding his conception?"

"I had a brief dalliance with Potter's cousin," Severus admitted. "It was part of my plan for revenge on _Potter _for his actions during the school year. Everyone knew how the Potters felt about family, and she was the closest thing he had to a sister. She was to believe that I cared for her, return those feelings and then I would disappear and leaving her devastated and _Potter_ helpless to heal her broken heart," he snarled.

"Except it didn't work that way, did it?" Voldemort mocked.

"Not completely, my Lord," Severus agreed, "A bit earlier than I planned we had a fight, and I decided to take advantage of the opportunity to disappear from her life. Unfortunately, she also disappeared, most likely because she discovered she was pregnant."

"Yes," Voldemort quietly hissed his wand at the ready. "And somehow, _your_ child, who should have been raised knowing the Dark Arts; raised to honor _me_, was instead placed with some of Dumbledore's most faithful servants instead."

Uh-oh, Severus thought as he bowed his head and braced himself for the curse that was sure to come, that didn't sound well for him.

With a slight movement of his wand, the Dark Lord silently issued another curses. "Instead of a faithful _servant_," Voldemort continued, "Instead I have another enemy, because you were consumed with childish thoughts of revenge on a schoolmate."

As he was speaking, Voldemort stood and walked towards the object of his attention. "How do you feel knowing that you have a son?"

"My lord?" Severus hesitantly asked, honestly not sure how to respond.

"How do you feel knowing that _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ is your son?"

Meeting Voldemort's gaze, and lowering his shields to allow him to see the truth of his words, Severus replied, "Shocked and disgusted."

"Good, good," Voldemort encouraged. "So what do you plan to do about it?"

Once more confused, Severus questioned, "My Lord?"

"You say that you feel shocked and disgusted about your son, so I ask you what you plan to do about it."

"What can I do?" Severus asked, stalling for time, "The time to deny it, to disown him has passed. Fudge already processed the paperwork identifying us as father and son."

"You have the next five days with the boy," Voldemort quietly stated, "What do you plan on doing about this situation?"

With an inward sigh, Severus quietly asked, "What would you like me to do?"

* * *

"Potter…Potter," Severus repeated, finally succeeding in waking the boy. 

Harry jerked up from his position on the couch, his wand immediately in his hand and pointed at the source of the disturbance.

"Put that away," Snape ordered. "What are you doing down here? I told you lights out and in bed by ten o'clock."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, becoming more alert as time passed. "What time is it?"

"A little after two in the morning. Now answer the question. Or is your room not good enough for you? Can't live in 'squalor' for a few days?"

Well, it was definitely Snape and not a polyjuiced Death Eater, Harry thought, rushing to answer when Snape continued to glare at him. "No! I like the room. It's much better than my cu-"

"Yes?" Severus inquired when the boy stopped talking mid-word.

"Er..my cousin's room," Harry improvised.

"But not your own?" Severus questioned, believing he knew the answer.

Harry remained silent, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to tell Snape what his life at the Dursley's had been like. After all, his professor usually believed what he wanted to, especially when it involved _Harry Potter_.

"That still does not answer my question about _why_ you weren't in your room," Severus informed the teen.

"I guess I fell asleep," Harry offered.

"I realized that Potter. The question is: why are you down here?"

"I _accidentally_ fell asleep waiting for you," he clarified. "Hey!" he shouted as he remembered what he heard and saw while he was sleeping. "What did you mean when you said that I _disgust_ you?"

"I do not believe that that is what I said," Severus informed his son.

"Yes you did," Harry argued, "Shocked and disgusted…you're _exact_ words."

"Potter, if you are going to relay information you obtain from your visions, you had best remember the details," Severus declared. "I was asked how I felt knowing that _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ is my son. My reply was regarding the situation, not you personally."

"Close enough," Harry snorted, positive that Snape _was_ disgusted by him, after all, his actions seemed to show it these last five years. "But what _did_ you mean?"

"Nothing you need to know about," Severus smirked, "Since you shouldn't have heard anything in the first place. Perhaps next time you will listen and _obey _when I tell you to occlude before going to bed."

"I didn't expect to fall asleep down here," Harry loudly protested.

"Indeed?"

"Yeah," Harry said in puzzlement, "After I realized what was going on and where yu were going I spent some time wondering if I should contact the headmaster so he could rescue you."

"Rescue me," Severus echoed softly.

"Well, yeah," Harry confirmed sheepishly. "I figured that Voldemort had heard the news about the results and I was sure that he would be surprised and was probably upset, especially if you were right and the brewer was a Death Eater."

Snape snorted at the understatement.

"And it was only logical that he would probably take it out on you."

"And you _still_ didn't occlude?" Snape snapped. "Or did you _want_ to watch him punish me? Perhaps you needed _some_ type of entertainment. Did you _enjoy_ the show?"

"No!" Harry vehemently denied. "I told you, I accidentally fell asleep. I _tried _to go to sleep, but after a few hours I realized it was impossible. I decided to stay awake and come down here and keep watch in case you didn't return or returned injured," Harry concluded, deciding not to mention his ideas of polyjuice or the imperius curse.

"Some watch dog you would be," Snape mocked, "Now go to your room."

"But-"

"Go," Snape ordered, "Unless you want the next few days with me to be a living nightmare."

Harry huffed as he turned and stomped up the stairs; making sure to slam the bedroom door once he was inside.

* * *

Severus sighed as he uncorked another vial of his pain potion. The Dark Lord had given no indication that Potter was witnessing the evenings events, so either he didn't know or believed that Harry's new found father didn't care, Severus reasoned. 

If he _had_ known he would've informed the headmaster and used it as a reason to cut their meeting short. After all, the boy _was_ his responsibility for the next few days.

Speaking of which, Severus thought with a groan as he looked at the empty vial in his hand, he best go see if Potter was suffering any effects from his vision.

"Potter?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry reluctantly called a minute later, wondering how Snape was going to punish him for not 'obeying'. He had thought about ignoring the knock, but realized that that would only make his _guardian_ angrier, especially since it was Snape's house and he would probably open the door with the excuse that he was 'checking up' on Harry.

Snape stood stiffly in the door staring at his son before walking over to the desk chair and sitting down.

A few minutes passed before the older man finally spoke "What are you feeling?"

Harry looked at Snape, at his _father_, wondering exactly what he should disclose. Between Hermione's advice to give him a chance, and the fact that Snape usually go the truth out of him anyway, he decided that it would be just that.

Moving his gaze to the floor he replied, "Confused, angry, concerned, scared, take your pick," he added sarcastically, not noticing the look of horror that passed over Snape's face. "I never wanted to know who my parents were to begin with and it was bad enough that _I_ would know, but then Fudge," he spat, "decided that the _whole world_ had a right to know. I figured that he would, but that doesn't mean I had to like it," Harry mumbled the last sentence.

"I was shocked when the results revealed that _you_ were my father and a little disappointed," he quietly admitted, "But unlike you, I wasn't _disgusted._

"I don't expect this time together to be easy or fun but I was hoping for a new start, a clean one."

"Pot-" Severus began when Harry paused.

"Wait," Harry said, part commanding, part pleading, "You asked and this isn't easy, so _please_ let me finish.

"I expected to spend this week learning a few things about you, Hannah, and even some family history. I didn't expect to care; I didn't really _want_ to care. But tonight, when I realized where you were and knew that you could be in danger, I discovered that I did, er care that is," Harry clarified. "Not necessarily as a son _would_ care for a father, but definitely more than I thought was possible for the 'greasy git'," Harry cringed as he said those last words without thinking; Merlin knew how Snape was going to react to that! He let out a deep breath, knowing that he still had more to say, and quietly continued, "And that scared me.

"It scared me that I cared and it scared me that I might lose another member of my family before I even knew them" Harry continued nervously, after all, this was actually the first time he really shared his feelings without being completely angry. "And maybe I wouldn't be a good watch dog, but I _tried_. I tried to do the right thing. Merlin," he said in frustration, "I almost used the portkey the headmaster gave me for emergencies so that he could help me rescue you. _That's_ how worried I was. It was after I calmed down that I realized that the right thing would be to wait a bit longer, after all, you knew what Vol-he was like, so you must have had some type of plan or way to get out of their. And I tried to follow your directions, but I couldn't fall asleep. I kept on worrying and wondering about what was going to happen, with you, with Vol-him," Harry corrected again, knowing that Snape didn't like it when he called the Dark Lord by his self-appointed name, "and with me. Would Tom expect you to bring me to him? Would he expect me to serve him now? After all, he tried to persuade me to join him my first year. Would you hate me even more if Vol-he punished you for my existence? Would this ruin any possible relationship we might have?"

"As touching as that was, Potter," Severus coldly drawled when Harry paused to take a deep breath, "I meant what are you feeling due to the effects of your vision? Any side effects from the curses the Dark Lord used?"

"Oh," Harry said quietly, turning red from embarrassment. "No, I'm fine," he finally answered in a whisper, "Thanks though…for asking I mean."

"Very well," Snape responded, standing up to leave, "You'd best go to sleep then. And for Merlin's sake, occlude your mind."

Harry stared at the retreating figure, surprised that the older man didn't respond to anything he had said earlier. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What else is there?" Snape asked, not turning around to look at Harry or even wait for an answer.

* * *

"Morning," Harry greeted as he took a seat at the table. 

Snape eyed him shrewdly, "You do not attend breakfast at Hogwarts in your pajamas, I expect the same courtesy here."

Harry gaped at the man across from him. "You gave me five minutes to get to breakfast. There wasn't time to shower and change. Maybe if you had woken me up earlier…" he trailed off.

Snape snorted, "I do apologize," he sarcastically continued, "I did not know that I was dealing with someone who was unable to set an alarm."

Harry snarled, knowing he had no valid argument to that statement. "Anyway, this is _home_, at least for the next few days," Harry reminded his professor, "And should be more relaxing."

Snape just raised an eyebrow, give Harry the impression that _that_ wouldn't be happening.

The two ate in silence and just as Harry was about to excuse himself from the table, Snape asked, "What else did you see or hear last night?"

Harry shrugged, "Not much."

"Not much is quite different than nothing," Severus remarked.

"So it is," Harry smirked in agreement.

"You can tell me with or without the use of veritaserum, the choice is yours."

"You can't use veritaserum on a minor," Harry protested.

Snape smirked, "I can if the minor in question is my _son_."

"Fine," Harry grumbled, "But I really didn't hear much, most of it was just random words or phrases."

"For example…" Severus motioned, indicating that Harry wasn't going to get away with not telling.

The teen sighed, "From what I could hear, the brewer was a Death Eater and you somehow interfered with Tom's plan. This made him have to develop a new plan, one that he wants to carry out _before_ my birthday."

"Did you hear the plan?"

"No," Harry said meeting Snape's eyes, "Unless _you_ want to tell me?"

"No. There is nothing you can do, therefore, there is no reason for you to know."

"I'm not a baby, Snape," Harry argued, "This is possibly my _life_ were talking about, I should know so that I can be prepared to defend myself."

"No." Severus repeated. "One, you should always be prepared and ready to defend yourself; two, if you follow the rules I gave you yesterday, you shouldn't have to defend yourself; and three, if you defend yourself _magically_, you will no doubt be back on trial

for underage magic."

"But-"

"I said no."

"Fine," Harry grumbled again, "I also know that he has something planned regarding you since I heard you ask him what he wanted you to do."

Snape just nodded absently before responding, "Anything else?"

"No."

"Very well, you may be dismissed," Snape said, as he picked up his morning newspaper.

Harry remained seated and continued to look at his father.

"What is it, Potter?" Severus responded, not bothering to look up from his paper.

"Are you going to do what Vol-he wants?"

Snape glared at Harry over the paper before slowly folding it and putting it down on the table. "With this recent revelation, my days as a spy are numbered-"

"Numbered!" Harry echoed in disbelief. "How can they be _numbered_? Shouldn't they be _over_?"

"Until I blatantly disobey the Dark Lord, he has no reason to be suspicious of me. Before that happens, and I'm sure it _will_ happen, I will do what I can to obtain any information that will help."

Harry glared at his father. Snape wasn't saying that he would go if Voldemort called for him again, was he?

* * *

"Hey, Snape," Harry called as he entered the room to get the older man's attention. 

"What?" Harry asked as he was met with a deadly glare.

"Your disrespect increases each moment you remain alive," Snape replied.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked only to be met with silence. "Because I called you Snape? Well, what else am I suppose to call you?" he reasoned.

"Professor or sir will suffice."

"Doesn't really help us build a new relationship, now does it?" Harry smirked at his father.

"Why would we want to?" Snape snidely asked. "This _relationship_ as you call it only needs to last until your birthday."

"Glad to see family means so much to you," Harry snorted. "Anyway, I was going to send out these letters to my friends," Harry announced, "Do you want to check them to make sure that they're not traceable?"

Snape didn't verbally respond, but instead held out his hands for the letters. After a few minutes and some 'foolish wand waving', he passed them back.

"Thanks," Harry said before turning to his owl, "Hedwig, could you deliver these letters to my friends? Deliver Hermione's last and wait in case she wants to reply or send other letters."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "So desperate to hear from your friends that you'll send your owl to stalk one of them?" he snickered. "At least I know which of your _friends_ means the most to you."

"No, on all accounts," Harry retorted, "Hermione doesn't have an owl, so I often ask Hedwig to stay with her, especially since the Dursley's don't like the idea of an owl in the house.

"Hmm," Harry continued, more to himself than to Snape, as an idea came to him, "Maybe I should get her an owl as an early birthday present. Could she have both the owl and Crookshanks at Hogwarts?" He wondered out loud. "Well, I suppose if she couldn't the owl could always stay with her parents until graduation. Then they could use it to send letters to her if they wanted."

Snape smirked as he listened to the boy's rambling. "Trying to win Miss Granger's heart with lavish gifts?"

"What? No," He denied once he realized what Snape was implying. "She's a _friend_, my best friend, who happens to be dating my _other_ best friend."

"This would not be the first time two friends fought for the same girl."

"I'm not fighting for her!" Harry snapped.

"I see," Snape said pausing for a moment before continuing, "Already given up then?"

"No," Harry protested with a groan, "I don't think of her that way. She's a _friend_, again, my _best_ friend, but still _only_ a friend."

Stressing that fact just a bit, aren't you, Severus pondered silently, before taking another route, "Going to pursue the first female Weasley in over five generations then?"

"No," Harry grounded out between his teeth, trying to keep hold of his temper. "She's with Neville."

"I am sure you could woo her away from him if you tried. After all," he smirked, "You are The-Boy-Who-Lived."

'Woo?' Harry thought with a snicker. At least Snape's phrase had eased up on his anger. "I wouldn't do that. She's with Neville," he repeated.

"Even if you wanted to?"

"I don't want to," Harry forcefully stated. "I don't think of her that way, she's like a sister to me."

"And you would know this because you have such knowledge of what a family is," Snape snorted.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he glared at his father. Without saying a word he turned and walked away. No doubt if he had said something it would be regretted…at least it would while he was in Snape's _custody._

* * *

"More fan mail," Snape drawled after he confirmed that the letters weren't traceable or hexed. 

"Letters from my friends," Harry replied as he eagerly took them and tore one open to read.

"I cannot imagine that any of them had anything of importance to divulge., after all, it has only been a few days since you last saw them."

"I don't know," Harry argued, waving a letter, "Ron goes on for ages about the Canon's latest game."

"Point proven," Severus softly states, earning a glare from the teenager across from him.

"It might not be that important, but it's nice to hear from them," Harry retorts. "Anyway, Mrs. Weasley wants to know if I am able to come to their house to celebrate my birthday," Harry rushed the words out, waiting for the yelling to start, since he had asked the same question at least once a day since they've arrived at Snape's house. No doubt he would receive the same answer as he previously had, 'no'.

"Certainly," Severus replied, taking another sip of juice.

"Why no-" Harry automatically began to argue before Snape's reply dawned on him. "Really?"

"Of course," Severus agreed, "You can celebrate your birthday with them or anyone else on August first."

"Snape!" Harry groaned, "That's not fair."

"Such is life when you have a Dark Lord out to kill you," Severus quipped before once more telling his charge, "It is too dangerous for you to leave."

"Well then, can they come here?"

"I think not," Snape snorted.

"Why not? I bet you can't give me _one_ good reason."

"I do not have to give you any reasons," Snape replied, "Since you are still underage and in my custody. However, I will do so.

"I do not wish to have my house overrun with Gryffindors, especially Weasleys."

"Come on," Harry whined, "Everyone else gets to spend their birthday with their friends."

"Again, everyone else does not have a Dark Lord out"

"To eradicate their existence," Harry concluded with Snape. It seemed like every conversation they had Snape had somehow managed to speak those words.

Still, Harry glared at Snape, "Think of it as a birthday present," he suggested. "Besides, if they were here you could spend the whole day peacefully in your labs."

Snape just lifted an eyebrow in doubt.

"Well, just think about it, okay?" Harry pleaded, "You don't have to answer right away."

* * *

"Why don't you do something productive?" Snape said with a glare pointed at the raven haired boy lying on the floor, staring at the fireplace. 

Harry felt that contemplating his future was productive, but apparently Snape didn't agree.

"I could write my friends and invite them over for my birthday party," Harry smirked.

"I said productive," Snape reminded the teen, "Not a complete waste of time and materials."

"Well then, what do you recommend that's 'productive'?" Harry asked. "I already explored the entire manor."

"It is _not_ a manor," Severus injected.

"Unless you want to unlock some of those doors? I know the last one on the right down that hallway," he continued pointing to said hallway, "leads to your lab, but I don't know what the rooms upstairs contain."

Severus sighed ignoring Harry's curiosity, "There are multiple tasks you could be involved in right now. Reading a book, brewing a pot-…No, not that," Severus said with a smirk as he cut himself off, "I'm sure I'll have enough unpleasant memories of your visit as it is."

"Ha-Ha," Harry scoffed, before turning his gaze back to the fireplace.

"Is your summer homework completed?"

"Yep!" Harry said cheerfully, after all, this was one of the few summers that he didn't have to scrounge around the last week, or even on the train, to finish it. "Why? Do you want to check it?"

"Merlin, no," Severus exclaimed, "It's horrifying enough that I have to correct your work during the school year. Whatever made you think I would want to do so during the summer?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled, looking away, "It just seemed like a fatherly thing to do."

"Do I _seem_ fatherly to you?" Snape snidely asked.

Harry let his gaze travel over Snape, "Uh, no," he finally answered, "I guess not."

"Good," his professor turned father commented returning to his reading, not saying a word as Harry stood and left the room to write to his friends, even if he couldn't invite them over.

* * *

As Harry opened his mouth to once more ask if he could spend his birthday with the Weasley's, Snape stood up, clutching his arm. Meeting Harry's eyes, he ordered, "Make sure you're occlumency shields are up and _do not_ leave this house or contact anyone." 

"But-"

"Unless you want the next school year to be hell, you _will_ obey that order," Snape growled. "I'll be back as soon as I can, you best go to bed."

"Bed!" Harry screeched, "It's barely seven."

"Better get some rest while you can," Snape recommended, "In case your shields fail. Merlin only knows what type of mood the Dark Lord is in."

Harry had a bad feeling that Voldemort's mood will be based on what Snape had to tell him, "Will you be alright?"

"I've survived the last twenty years, I'm sure I can survive another night," Snape drawled before exiting the room.

"Yeah," Harry said sadly to an empty room, as he remembered Voldemort's hope to have him by his birthday, "But it was never the day before your recently revealed son's seventeenth birthday, either."

* * *

Harry spent the time that Snape was gone in his room, occluding his mind and hoping that his father would be okay. 

"Harry?"

Harry sat up at the soft knock on his door and the quiet voice calling his name.

"I'm awake, you can come in," the teen replied.

"Are you okay? Do you need any potions?"

"I'm good," Harry informed his father. "I didn't feel, hear or see anything. How are you?"

"I am fine."

Harry snorted as he eyed his father, "At least now I know where I get it from."

"Excuse me?" Severus replied haughtily.

"Usually I am the one to give that answer, it drives Hermione, Ron and Madame Pomfrey crazy," Harry smirked, "Next time I'll tell them that it's hereditary and to blame it on you."

Snape just glared.

Harry turned away and looked at the clock, "It's early. You were only gone for two hours."

"Hmm." Snape agreed, not giving any additional information.

Harry shrugged as he pushed back the covers and moved his feet to side of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape drawled.

"Getting up, I still have some time before I _need_ to go to bed."

"No," Snape disagreed, "You're already here and comfortable, you might as well stay."

"But-"

"No," Snape repeated firmly. "Just get some rest, tomorrow might be a long day."

Harry continued to look at his father, wondering exactly what was meant by those words. As far as he knew, nothing was planned. When Snape continued to look, or rather, glare, Harry sighed and agreed, knowing that there was no way he could win this argument, especially since he couldn't use magic.

* * *

"Potter, get up," Snape yelled as he banged on the door to the boy's room. 

"Huh?...What?" Harry sleepily asked, sitting up in bed and reaching for his glasses. "What's wrong? What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," Severus replied, "Now hurry and get dressed."

"Dressed? Now?" Harry asked in bewilderment. It figured that the one year he didn't wait until midnight to usher in his birthday he was woken up from a restful sleep. "What's wrong?" he asked again, since he sincerely doubted that his potions master, er, _father_ woke him up to wish him happy birthday or to give him a present.

"We have an appointment. Now get dressed."

"We do?" Who would have an appointment in the middle of the night? Most _normal_ people, he thought with a glare towards the door meant for Snape, would be asleep.

"Yes, now get dressed unless you want to go like that."

"I'm getting, I'm getting," Harry mumbled as he began to follow Snape's orders. "Not that I know where we're going," he continued snidely, "But I'm pretty sure I don't want to be in my pajamas."

"You have five minutes to meet me downstairs," Snape called before he walked away.

Harry nodded even though he knew that Snape couldn't see as he continued to get dressed and complain about the wake up call…and the appointment. "Definitely wouldn't want to be seen in my pajamas," he carried on, even though no one was there to hear him. "With my luck, Skeeter would be there, wherever _there_ is, and next thing I know it's on the front page of The Prophet."

"Potter!"

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled back, making sure to grab his wand and the portkey the headmaster gave him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked once he arrived downstairs.

"You'll find out when we get there," Snape snorted.

"That's reassuring," Harry mumbled sarcastically causing Snape to smirk.

"Hold on," Snape ordered as he took an argyle sock out of his pocket. "The portkey will activate momentarily."

"Not another portkey," Harry groaned. "Can't we wait until I can legally apparate," he continued, stopping when he saw the look on his professor's face.

First of all, it was a look that Harry had never seen before on his professor's face, and it was a bit disconcerting, to say the least. He was used to glares and blank expressions from Snape, not this…this, actually, Harry thought, a bit startled; he couldn't even begin to describe it. Part pleasure, part humor, part terror? Harry truly had no idea if it was any of those or all of those, but it was his next thought that really worried him.

Second, Harry couldn't help but wonder _why_ that look was there? What could possibly be happening to make the mask that Slytherin's Head of House wear break?

However, before he could utter a sound, the portkey activated, whisking them off to an unknown destination, causing more turbulence than normal inside of Harry as he wondered _exactly_ what Snape had in store for him and if Professor Dumbledore was right in trusting him.

* * *

END CHAPTER 30 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to keep SS (and HP) in character.

Where do you think they are going?

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 31 SURPRISE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

2/28/2007


	31. SURPRISE

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 31  
SURPRISE

Harry closed his eyes, hoping to dispel the feeling of nausea and gripped his wand tightly, prepared for a fight the moment they landed.

"Potter, put that away," Snape ordered, when they arrived at their destination.

"Huh! You'd like that wouldn't you," Harry snorted as his eyes snapped open and he spun to face his father, ready to duel for his life.

"Yes, I would," Severus agreed, "and since I just told you to do that, it is rather obvious. Now follow me."

"What? You expect me to follow you to my _death_?" Harry dramatically cried.

"I doubt you'll _die_," Snape mocked, "though I wouldn't be surprised if you lost a limb or two."

"Torture? Great birthday present, _Dad_," Harry mocked.

Severus snorted, "What else do you get the Boy-Who-Has-Everything?"

"Oh, great, another nickname," the boy groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Hey, wait…"

"We can't, Mr. Potter," his father remarked, moving down the hall. "I told you, we have an appointment."

"But we're at the Ministry!"

"Of course, now come along."

"But…why?" Harry asked as he followed his father.

"Where else would one go to get his apparating license?"

"At midnight?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Usually not," Snape snorted, "But once more an exception has been made for The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Don't blame me, it's not like I _asked_ for this," Harry mumbled. "Why _are_ we here now anyway?"

"I already answered that question."

"I know _why_ we're here," Harry said defensively, "But not why _now_."

"For the safety of The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"I hate that," Harry grumbled. "And if the ministry was _really_ concerned about my safety, they should have let me get my apparating license years ago and allowed me to use magic outside of Hogwarts."

"But yet you claim to hate the privileges of being The-Boy-Who-Lived," Snape scorned.

"What privileges?" Harry snorted. "A crazy murdering idiot continuously attempting to finish what he failed to do years ago? Having everything you say or do misinterpreted or searched for a hidden meaning? A life filled with people gossiping and expecting you to save them so that _their_ precious life isn't disturbed? The whole world deciding how you should spend your seventeenth birthday, making it _their_ business who your family is? Yeah, great _privileges_." Harry snorted again, "No thanks, I'll pass on that."

Snape remained silent as he led them to their destination.

"Well?" Harry asked, wondering if Snape would ever answer his question about why they were here _now._

"Well what exactly?" Snape inquired. "If I could, I would change things so that you wouldn't be The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry stared at his father suspiciously. Did he mean that he would gladly kill Harry, after all, he couldn't be The-Boy-Who-Lived if he was dead; or did he mean that he finally understood what Harry went through and wanted to save his son the pain? With Snape, you honestly couldn't tell.

"Uh...about why _now_," Harry finally said, deciding it was safer to ignore his father's remark since he doubted that he would receive an answer. "And don't just say 'apparating license' or 'safety'," Harry warned. "Who arranged this?"

"Since your birthday was well known and since witches and wizards are eligible for an apparating license on their seventeenth birthday, it would not be unreasonable that a trap would be set to capture you the moment you appeared for the testing. Or," Snape considered in a tone Harry associated with his greasy git of a Potions master at his snarkiest, "at the very least that your fan club would congregate hoping for a glimpse of you."

Harry shivered at the last speculation, for some reason, that scared him more than the thought of being captured by Death Eaters. "Okay…but whose idea was this?"

Severus remained silent for a moment before finally commenting, "The Headmaster contacted the Ministry to make these arrangements."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked at Snape, knowing that the man really didn't answer his question. Snape just met his look, glaring menacingly at the teen.

"Thanks," Harry finally responded, positive that Snape was more involved than he admitted. Suddenly it didn't seem that difficult to imagine Snape in the role as a father.

* * *

After returning from the Ministry, apparating license in hand, Harry returned to bed, planning to sleep in, after all, it was his birthday and he had no one to spend it with but Snape. 

It seemed like he was only asleep for five minutes before he was woken up again by his father.

"Potter, get up," Severus called once more as he banged on the door.

"What is it now?" Harry asked as he groggily sat up, "Do we have another _appointment_?"

"No, but you do have company," Severus snickered.

"Company? Who?" Harry asked, only hearing the sound of retreating footsteps in reply. With a groan he pushed back the covers and got out of bed. Who would be visiting him at _Snape's_ at, Harry paused this thought as he put on his glasses to look at the clock, six-thirty in the morning. Harry groaned, again. Definitely not the way he expected to start his birthday. Birthday! He realized with a grin as he hurried to get dressed. It might be his friends that were here. Perhaps the Headmaster or Mrs. Weasley had done what Harry couldn't and convinced Snape to let them visit for a bit, at least to drop off cards or wish him a happy birthday.

Within minutes Harry was fully dressed, with teeth brushed and hair…well, hair attempted to be tamed. Quickly he ran down the stairs ignoring Snape's order for him to 'stop that racket'. As he walked by each room he peered inside, wondering where his guests were. He finally arrived at the kitchen where he saw Snape sitting down to breakfast.

"Well? Where are they?"

"Who?" Snape inquired, glaring at the boy for his tone.

"My guests," Harry impatiently asked.

"Over there," Snape said dismissively, waving a hand towards the window.

"You left them _outside_," Harry hissed in anger.

"They didn't want to come in," Snape snapped.

Harry snorted, if that was the truth, he couldn't really blame his friends, after all, he hadn't wanted to come here either.

Walking to the front door, he opened it and called, "Hello? I'm at the front door?"

After a few minutes had passed without receiving an answer or any indication that someone was there he returned to the kitchen and a smirking Snape.

"What'd you do to them?" Harry yelled.

"Nothing, they are still there where I left them," Snape responded, looking amused.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he walked over to the window. There on the window sill where two owls he didn't recognize. "You turned them into owls?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Snape denied, becoming serious.

"Bu-" Harry began, stopping when he noticed a third owl, this one smaller and more hyper than the other two, flying around the window. "Pig?"

"The _owls_ are your company," Snape smirked as he stood to leave the kitchen, "No doubt carrying insignificant birthday greetings from your friends."

Once more Harry was left to glare at the retreating back of his father before he calmed down and removed the letters the owls had carried.

* * *

"Still reading those letters," Snape commented as he entered the room. 

"Hmm," Harry replied absently, his eyes remaining on the parchment in front of him.

Severus just shook his head before taking a seat and opening a book.

"Are you _sure_ I can't go to the Weasley's?" Harry asked after he finished reading Ron's letter. "Mrs. Weasley says she doesn't mind."

"I am positive that her opinion would change once the Death Eaters that followed you there attacked them," Snape replied dryly.

"If they're going to attack me, then they're going to attack," Harry began, ignoring Snape's muttered, 'How profound', and continuing, "what makes today any different from tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I will no longer be responsible for your safety or care," Snape smirked.

"Seriously," Harry insisted, "what's to keep them from attacking there tomorrow or any other time I go there? Besides, I could always apparate out or use my portkey to escape."

"And what about those that don't have a portkey? Or if the Death Eaters place wards preventing the use of portkeys or apparition?"

Harry shrugged, "Then we fight."

"And hope no one gets hurts," Snape added blithely.

"Well, yeah," Harry agreed, "At least no one who isn't a Death Eater."

Snape just shook his head at the teen.

"You never answered why they couldn't attack tomorrow?"

"They could attack any time they wanted," Severus replied, "or rather, whenever the Dark Lord ordered them to," he smirked. "But to answer your question, there should be extra wards on the Weasley's property tomorrow to keep everyone safe."

"Oh…" Harry whispered quietly, wondering why the wards weren't put up earlier to both protect the Weasley's and allow him to be there for his birthday.

* * *

"Well, goodnight," Harry called as he stood up to head to bed. 

Snape checked his watch before staring at his son suspiciously, "It is not even nine o'clock and you are going to bed?"

Harry shrugged, "What can I say; all this birthday excitement wore me out."

Actually, in Harry's opinion, it was his most boring birthday. Well, getting his apparating license had been exciting, but other than that, he didn't do anything. He couldn't even go outside because of the rain. The only thing he could do was read, which made for a slow and boring day.

Noticing Snape still looking at him he further explained, "I'm hoping once I'm asleep the rest of the day will pass quickly. Plus this way I'll be sure to be well-rested for tomorrow."

"I see," Severus replied, "in that case, goodnight."

Harry stared at his father for a moment. That was it? No 'Happy Birthday'? Harry hadn't expected much from the man before him, certainly not a present, but he couldn't believe that the man hadn't even wished him a happy birthday. With a sigh, Harry turned around to leave the room, at least after tomorrow he'll be free of the greasy git.

"Oh, and Potter," Snape called just as the boy was about to step out of the room.

"Yes?" Harry said, eagerly turning around.

"We will be leaving early in the morning, do make sure that you have all your belongings together, I would not like to find any mementoes of your stay here."

* * *

Harry shot out of bed and grabbed his wand as he looked around. Giving a sigh he placed his wand down and climbed back into bed. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, but apparently it was just his imagination or a dream. 

He didn't bother to look at the clock, even if it was after 10:31 p.m. on his birthday; he knew that he would still have to stay here until the morning. He had thought about staying awake until after the time of his birth, wait until Snape was asleep and then sneak out of the house to apparate to the Weasley's, but decided it wasn't worth it. Not only would Mrs. Weasley and Hermione yell at him, but come September 1, he would have to hear about his 'irresponsible' behavior from Snape. That was, if the man didn't appear at the Burrow and drag him back by his ears, humiliating him in front of the Weasley's.

He had almost fallen back asleep when he heard a noise, the slow creak of a door opening. Before he could say a word or grab his wand he heard Snape hiss, "Potter."

"What?"

"Quiet you fool," Severus admonished harshly, "you don't want to lead them right to us, do you?"

"Who?" Harry quietly whispered.

"Whoever just broke through the wards on the house," Snape hissed in reply.

"I thought you said it was safe here," Harry commented dryly.

"It was."

"Yeah, _real_ safe," was the sarcastic retort from the teen.

"Potter, this is not the time for this discussion. Now grab your wand and that infernal cloak of yours and follow me."

"How do I really know it's you?" Harry questioned.

"Because anyone else would have killed you by now just to shut you up."

"Fine," Harry grunted, yep, that sounded like his _beloved father_ all right. "Where are we going?"

"The safe room," came the short reply.

The safe room, Harry thought in disgust. What was Snape going to do? Protect the family gems from getting stolen or destroyed? Nice to know his _father_ had his priorities straight.

"Why don't we fight?" Harry asked. "At least I wouldn't have to worry about a trial for underage magic."

"No, just a funeral," Severus drolled. "And we will not fight because we don't know _who_ is there or how many."

"Nor do we know what they want," Harry added.

"Try not to be an idiot, boy," Severus snapped in reply, "they are obviously after you."

"Me?" Harry exclaimed, "Why do you say that?"

"Because no one has bothered to attack me before you came to live here."

"Well, maybe they're after you," Harry snapped back, "You've never been revealed as a spy before either."

"Which was due to you and our newly discovered relation," Severus added, "still making this your fault, regardless of who they are after."

Harry huffed quietly, not bothering to reply to that statement since he knew he wouldn't win against Snape.

"Why are we going to the safe room? Shouldn't we get out of here?" Harry grumbled instead. "Who cares about the safes and your valuables, I'm more worried about our _lives_."

"Quiet, Potter," Snape hissed, before quietly responding. "You portray your ignorance with every syllable you utter. The safe room is the only room in the house which is fully enclosed and available to apparate or portkey out of,-"

"But we left by portkey from the front hall before," Harry stated in confusion.

"Yes," Severus agreed, "but that was _before_ our uninvited guests set up anti-apparition and portkey wards; which you would've known if you had allowed me to finish."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"The safe room," Snape clarified, "is designed for such occasions as this. Anti-apparition and portkey wards won't be in effect there unless set by me. There is also a floo connection in that room, however, that can be blocked or monitored."

"And you didn't think to show this room to me earlier?"

"No," Severus smirked. "There is also no way of tracking who leaves or enters by that room. If I had shown it to you, you would have left the first chance you were able."

"Like you _wanted_ me to stay?" was the sarcastic reply from the teen.

"Don't be an idiot, of course I didn't" Snape agreed. "But it was better that you stayed for a week so we met the Ministry's requirement than face charges of conspiring against the Wizengamot."

Harry sighed knowing that Snape was right. Still, there was one thing about the room he wondered, "Why would such a room exist in a Muggle house?"

"Because not everyone who lived in it was a Muggle," Snape snapped. "Mother's family wasn't pleased with her choice for a husband. She wanted to make sure that we had a way to safely leave if we needed it."

"Oh…but shouldn't it be easier to get to?" Harry questioned. After all, there was no way he could've found this room, even if he knew it existed.

"Perhaps you would suggest I have a sign on the door informing everyone what the room is or better yet, signs down the hallway pointing the way to this room?"

* * *

"Get out the portkey the Headmaster gave you," Snape ordered once they were in the 'safe' room. 

"Uh, I don't have it,"

"Potter, you were supposed to keep it on you at all times."

"I have," Harry protested defensively, causing his father to raise his eyebrows in inquiry. "Hey, I was _asleep_, in my bed and it's not like these pajama's have pockets. But I kept it right next to the bed with my wand."

"And why did you not grab it before we left?"

"Because you didn't tell me to!" Harry angrily replied.

"I did not tell you to put your slippers on either, but you did that," Snape commented snarkily.

"Yeah, well," Harry began only to be interrupted by his father.

"You're going to have to apparate then."

"I can do that," Harry responded.

"Unfortunately, not even you can apparate past the wards at Hogwarts. The best thing to do would be to apparate to a safe location in Hogsmeade and floo the Headmaster from the Three Broomsticks."

"You're not coming?"

"I will be along shortly," Severus commented. "There are a few things I need to take care of before I leave. When you floo the Headmaster, inform him of what is happening. He will send someone to escort you to the castle. I do not want you walking to the castle alone."

"But-"

"Not alone," Severus reiterated sharply. "If I arrive and you are still there, we will walk together; otherwise you will be accompanied by someone the Headmaster will send.

"Now think of someplace safe to apparate to in Hogsmeade, the Shrieking Shack or the alley behind Honeyduke's, for instance," Snape advised. "The key thing is someplace _safe_."

Severus watched as Harry closed his eyes in concentration and disappeared with a small pop.

He sighed in relief, glad to know that the boy would soon be safe at Hogwarts. Now he just had to implement a few security measures and leave.

Severus pointed his wand at the wall and whispered a spell. Within moments the wall showed various scenes occurring within the house. Focusing on one, he activated the listening charms in that area as well.

"_Always knew he was a traitor," Bellatrix quietly announced as she wandered through his living room, followed by a dozen other Death Eaters._

"_Yes, yes," one of her companions muttered, "we know. And if the Dark Lord had listened to you Snape would be dead and Potter in our custody."_

"_Exactly," LeStrange gloated._

"_You really can't blame him," a third voice uttered, "after all, it __is__ his son."_

"_Is your family more important than your Lord, Geoff?"_

"_What?" Geoff exclaimed in dismay, realizing his error. "No, of course not," he sputtered, "but __my__ family will join me in serving our Lord."_

"_As they should," another voice announced as a blond figure stepped out of the shadows. "As my son will. The only other option for him is death."_

"Lucius," Snape snarled, not really surprised to see that the man was out of Azkaban. He had informed the Headmaster that he believed the elder Malfoy to be free. At least, Severus thought as he looked at the other monitors, Draco didn't appear to be there, or any other students. Perhaps come September he may be able to keep a few of them from making a mistake.

"_They're not here," Geoff announced. "Not even Snape's son can bear to be around him any longer than he had to. He probably left the minute the clock struck 10:31."_

"_You idiot," Lucius said, cursing the man. "We were here and the wards were in place by then. They couldn't have left, we would have seen them._

"_Are you __sure__ they were here?"_

Severus smirked; it was nice to know that he could still outwit Lucius.

"_Yes," Geoff confidently stated._

"_Hmm," was Lucius's reply. "Then they must be hiding somewhere. Everyone spread out and search for them. The one who finds them can be the first to inflict some damage, just remember to keep them alive and in one piece, per our Lord's orders."_

As the group followed Malfoy's orders, Snape turned off the audio and focused on another screen. What he saw there made him cringe as he cast the spell that would allow him to hear what was going on.

A real traitor, Pettigrew, Snape realized with alarm. Not that he was worried about Wormtail in his home; it was just that experience had taught him that where the rat was...

"_Wormtail,"_

The Dark Lord was sure to follow.

"_Yes, Master," Wormtail simpered._

"_Find them. Do what you have to to capture them, but do __not__ kill them. That is a privilege reserved for me."_

"_Yes,Master," Wormtail agreed before transforming into his animagus form and scurrying out of the room._

Snape scowled as he followed Pettigrew through the images on the wall. Definitely time to set the traps, he realized. Placing a cloth around his mouth and nose, he murmured the phrase that would release a semi-poisonous gas throughout the house. This gas was chosen because not only would it be undetected for a few minutes, but it would also penetrate through the bubble-head charm most people would use to protect themselves once it was discovered, unfortunately, it would also penetrate the safe room.

Soon most of the Death Eaters were coughing, feeling dizzy, or having trouble walking.

"_Lucius," Voldemort called, "they've set a trap. Get these wards down __now__"_

Preparing to apparate to safety, Severus closed his eyes.

"_Then go assist the team attacking Hogsmeade. If they have escaped, they would head to Hogwarts."_

* * *

END CHAPTER 31 SURPRISE 

Oh my…Is Harry okay? Did Snape know about the attack on Hogsmeade?

The safe room, why couldn't a wizard have one secure room in their house where they could apparate in or out of safely? Obviously (in my story, at least), it would take too much power/energy to make a whole house be like that. Partly inspired by the film 'the panic room'.

Okay, about Harry upset that Snape didn't wish him a happy birthday, as I wrote, he wasn't expecting much (definitely not a present), but still, my Harry would've liked to have been wished a happy birthday by at least _one_ family member in his lifetime.

UPCOMING: (titles may change)  
CHAPTER 32 ATTACK  
CHAPTER 33 CAKE & OWLS  
CHAPTER 34 HEADS UP

4/18/07


	32. ATTACKED

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 32  
ATTACKED

Harry! Severus realized as he disappeared from 'Snape Manor' and reappeared at the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Hopefully, that was the 'safe' place his son had apparated to and remained once he realized that the village was under attack.

"Potter," he hissed before coughing, hoping that the troublesome child was still there. "Potter!" he called again as he searched upstairs.

Seeing no sign that anyone had been in the shack or used the secret passage underneath the building, Severus walked outside. Looking towards the village, he could see Dementors and other figures in black cloaks with white masks in the town.

"Harry," he softly whispered as a wave of dizziness came over him. Severus pushed his ill feelings aside before casting a disillusionment charm on himself and heading to Hogwarts, hoping that the foolish boy had been successful in making it to the castle.

* * *

"Albus!" Severus called the moment he passed Hogwarts' gates and wards. "Albus!"

"'E's in his office, talking with the ministry about Hogsmeade," Hagrid answered loudly. "Doubt he can hear you from 'ere."

"Harry," Snape croaked his throat sore. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Not that I recall," Hagrid replied absently, scratching his head to remember. "Wasn't he 'sposed to be wit' you?"

Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance, "The house or My house was attacked by Death Eaters, Potter was supposed to come here."

Hagrid sniffed loudly and wailed, "Oh, poor Harry, and on his birthday!"

"Albus!" Severus called as the man came racing towards him, "where's Harry?"

The headmaster looked startled at the question. "What do you mean?"

"The house was attacked. If you send some Aurors there, they should find some incapacitated Death Eaters," Severus quickly explained. "Potter was supposed to apparate to Hogsmeade and contact you."

"Hogsmeade?" Albus repeated fearfully, "but that's under attack."

Snape growled and swayed a bit, "I didn't know that at the time I made the plan," he retorted. "My priority was getting Potter out of the house and safe at Hogwarts."

"Why didn't he use his portkey?" Albus inquired.

"Foolish, idiotic Gryffindor didn't have it on him," Snape snorted with a disbelieving shake of his head and another cough. "And this is supposedly the _Saviour of the Wizarding World?_" he muttered quietly before continuing back to inquire about the boy. "He didn't contact you?"

"No," Albus quietly answered, "however, I've been on the floo since I was aware of the attack at Hogsmeade. Perhaps he couldn't get through, best we return to check."

Waiting for his coughing to stop, Snape snorted. "With Hogsmeade under attack, I doubt that he will still be trying to floo you or that he would silently be waiting under his cloak for rescue. Foolish boy probably raced into battle like he wanted to at my house."

"At least there won't be a trial for underage magic," Albus replied.

"Albus," Severus snarled, trying to ignore the feelings of dizziness, "my _son_ could be hurt and you are happy that there won't be a trial?"

"We'll find him, Severus," Albus responded gently, taking a closer look at his potions master. "I'm heading to Hogsmeade now, most of the order members are already there. If Harry is there he wouldn't be alone. Now why don't you head up to my office in case he does try to call."

"No. I will accompany you to Hogsmeade to find the boy."

"Severus, you're in no shape to fight Death Eaters," Albus responded. "We can't find Harry just to lose you. The boy would be devastated."

Snape snorted in disbelief and disagreement at the last line. "I just need a few potions and I'll be fine."

"No, Severus, someone will need to stay to watch the floo for Harry's call."

"Hag-"

"It might as well be you, so you can use the opportunity to yell at your son," Albus continued, in a firm voice that Snape couldn't argue against.

* * *

"Stupid, irresponsible boy," Severus muttered, pacing around the headmasters office, much to the delight of the previous headmasters watching him from their portraits. "Not only did he forget his _portkey_," Snape snarled, "but he couldn't even follow simple directions."

After entering the headmaster's office, Severus summoned a house elf to retrieve the potions that would heal his throat and combat the effects of the gas that he released into his house earlier. That had been over two hours ago and there was still no sign of Harry Potter.

"Imbecilic, insensitive Gryffindor" Snape continued to rave, "keeping everyone else awake."

"You almost sound worried, Severus," Minerva McGonagall commented as she entered the office, robes ripped and torn from battle.

"Where's the headmaster? Where's Potter?" Snape questioned, ignoring her comment.

"Albus will be along shortly, he is discussing the attack with the ministry."

"And Potter?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry," Minerva sadly commiserated, "I don't have any information on your son."

"He should have followed my instructions," Snape snapped angrily. "All he had to do was apparate to safety, floo the headmaster, and then wait for someone to accompany him safely to the castle.

"If he's still alive when I'm done with him," Snape growled, "he will need to be called the Boy-Who-Lived-_Again_."

Minerva stared at her coworker in surprise. It would have been entertaining and refreshing to see Severus Snape so worked up and concerned over Harry Potter of all people if the situation hadn't been so serious. "With Hogsmeade under attack he might not have been able to floo the headmaster."

"It's not under attack now, correct?" Snape asked, knowing that a Gryffindor such as Minerva wouldn't have left the battlefield except unwillingly and on a stretcher.

She nodded, "yes, as I mentioned, Albus is just discussing things with the ministry. Some of the order members are searching Hogsmeade making sure that Harry isn't there hidden or hurt somewhere. I was to return here to see if Mr. Potter had contacted you yet."

"Then Harry would be able to floo the office at this time," Snape retorted to her confirmation that the battle had ended, not commenting on her other remarks. "The fireplace is not in use and hadn't been since I entered the office. There is no excuse except his selfish and arrogant attitude."

"Severus, calm down. He's probably just not used to anyone worrying about him," Minerva defended her Gryffindor. And believing that Snape was so upset because he was worried about his son, she continued, "it's Harry, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yes, _Harry_," Severus reiterated, "a boy who has constantly been in life and death situations, mainly because an evil dark lord is after his blood. Sooner or later Potter's luck _will_ run out."

The sound of the floo prevented Minerva from responding.

"Hello…Headmaster?

"Snape!" Harry said in shock, seeing his father in the headmaster's office. "You're there? You're okay? Where's the headmaster?"

"I think a better question," Severus drawled, "is 'Where are _you_?'"

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "I'm at the Weasley's, the Burrow."

"The Burrow!" Snape snarled. "And what are you doing there?"

"Well, you said to apparate to someplace safe-"

"In Hogsmeade," Severus injected, "I said somewhere safe in Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, I know," Harry quietly admitted, "And I meant to, but right as I was leaving, you said the word 'safe' again. Before I knew it, the Weasley's and the Burrow came into my head, next thing I knew; 'pop' I was there."

Minerva covered her mouth to hide her laughter and grin; this was one conversation she definitely wanted to hear and didn't want to interrupt.

"And now?"

"Now?" Harry blinked in surprise, "now, I'm still here."

"Yes, obviously" Snape agreed bitterly, in frustration. "And I suggest you get here as soon as possible or else you will no longer be known as The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Uh, okay," Harry said in shock. "Um, I'll just floo right over."

"Good idea," Snape said, cutting off the connection to allow Harry to floo in.

"Merlin, I hate that," Harry muttered after he stood up in the headmaster's office and brushed the ashes off of his pajamas.

"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?" Harry asked before blushing as he realized how rude that was. "I mean-"

"That's all right, Mr. Potter. I understand, after all, it _is_ after three in the morning. I trust you had a good birthday with your father?"

Harry made a face at the mention of Snape being his father, but otherwise nodded. "Yeah, it was fine, except for the attack on the Manor."

"Manor? What Manor?" She asked in alarm.

"Snape Manor," Harry replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Potter, how many times do I need to tell you that no such place exists?"

Harry shrugged, "sorry, don't know what else to call it…Though I suppose Snape Castle might be more fitting."

Minerva chuckled as she watched the two interact; it definitely wasn't the same way the potions professor and her star Gryffindor had interacted for the last six years. "Castle, Severus? I thought you said it was a small Muggle house?"

"It is."

"Then why…" her voice trailed off as she looked between father and son.

"Ask the boy," Snape directed, "I have my doubts that his mind even works, and I am not about to venture a guess as to how or why he comes up with what he does."

Harry shrugged, "well, with all the rumors about you being a vampire and all," Harry shrugged again, "I just thought it might be cool, after all, everyone knows about Dracula and his castle. And can you imagine the reactions once all the students hear, especially the first years," he finished with a grin, that could have been called a smirk if it had been on the face of a Slytherin.

Snape just shook his head in disbelief, giving Minerva a look that said, 'see, I told you his mind does not work properly'.

The witch, however, just chuckled, finding amusement not only in Harry's reasoning, but also in his father's response.

"Where's the headmaster?" Harry asked again.

"Looking for you," Snape drawled, watching as Harry's eyes' grew wide.

"But I'm here."

"And I thought you were in Hogsmeade like I instructed," Severus explained. "However, I probably should have known that you would not have followed my directions."

"Hey! That's not fair," Harry protested. "I sort of did. I apparated someplace _safe._ Safer than Hogsmeade since it was under attack."

"But you did not contact the headmaster like I directed."

"I tried, but I couldn't get through."

Snape smirked, "and when was the last time you tried?"

"Um," Harry stalled, "a bit ago."

"How much of a bit?" Severus demanded.

"Over three hours ago," Harry quietly admitted.

"And what was more important than following _my_ instructions? Than letting people know that you were safe?"

"Uh, nothing?" Harry tentatively offered.

"Then why didn't you do that?"

"I fell asleep."

At Snape's glare, Harry explained the evening's events after he arrived at the Burrow.

"I appeared at the Burrow. Ron and Ginny told me that their parents went to help the order with a Death Eater's attack. I figured they were talking about the attack at our house. Anyway, I tried to contact Dumbledore, but couldn't get through. We started talking and playing games, while I continued to try to floo the headmaster. Ginny fell asleep first, and Ron and I brought out the chess board. Apparently Ron and I fell asleep soon after, without me getting a hold of Dumbledore. Next thing I know, the twins, who had flooed over to check on Ron and Ginny were waking us up. They told us about the attack on Hogsmeade. I immediately panicked because I _knew_ that that was where you were going and tried to floo the headmaster, and, well, as you know, he wasn't there, but you were and now, well, here I am."

Snape snorted, "again, you would make a _fine_ watch dog," he stated sarcastically.

Harry glared at his father, "yeah, well, what do we do now?"

"Now?" Severus repeated, "now we sit here and wait for the headmaster to return."

Harry sighed, hoping that the headmaster would be back soon.

* * *

"You can remain at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer," Albus offered, after cheerfully greeting Harry, stating that he was glad the boy was safe and unharmed, and hearing the tale about where he was and why he didn't contact anyone sooner.

"Really?" Harry asked in delighted surprise. "Thanks, that's great. It does feel like home."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Glad to hear it, my boy," Albus said, eyes filled with mischief, especially after he caught sight of his potion master's reaction.

"Sir?" Harry asked after thinking for a moment, "I thought students couldn't stay at Hogwarts during the summer. After all, you wouldn't let me stay before when I asked. The only reason I stayed here at the beginning of this break was because of the attack and my injuries."

"You are correct, they can't," Albus replied, seemingly not worried about that small detail.

"Another exception for the Boy-Who-Lived, no doubt" Severus drawled.

A saddened look came over Harry's face, "then why? How?" Harry asked in concern, ignoring Snape's comment. "I mean, I'm still a student, right? As much as I would love to stay here, I don't want to get you in trouble again."

This time, Snape snorted in response.

"Of course you're still a student," Dumbledore responded causing Snape to murmur 'Such a pity,' "Don't worry, I won't be in any trouble due to this since you won't be staying here as a _student_."

"Huh?" Harry questioned in confusion while his father groaned in dismay.

Albus looked at them both as he answered, "you'll be staying as _family_."

When Harry still looked puzzled, Snape continued, "honestly Potter, Hogwarts is considered my primary residence since I am here for at least ten months of the year. As my family, my _son_," he clarified in disgust, "you are allowed to reside here as well."

"Oh," Harry commented before quietly mumbling, "at least something good has come from this."

Severus snorted, "in your opinion, maybe."

Harry glared at his father; after all, it's not like it could be that bad. They had resided together in the castle for ten months of the year, what was an extra month? "Okay, then, if that's all, I'll just return to Gryffindor tower."

"Actually, Harry, you won't," Albus stated quietly, causing both Harry's and Snape's heads to snap up to look at the headmaster. "Since you're here as family, you must _stay_ with said family."

"What?" Harry pleaded, hoping he heard wrong.

"No," Severus said firmly in a much calmer voice, but filled with the same amount of dread. "I do not want that boy in my personal chambers. Besides, who is going to know _where_ he stays? I certainly won't say anything if he's in the towers or on the Quidditch pitch in a tent."

* * *

"In here, Potter," Severus directed after opening the door to his quarters.

"Aren't you going to tell me your password?"

"No," Severus answered succinctly.

"But how am I going to get back in if you're not with me?" Harry demanded to know.

"If you do not leave, then you will not have to worry about that, now would you?"

Harry stared at the greasy git in shock before angrily exclaiming, "WHAT? You can't honestly expect me to stay in these rooms until September 1."

"Why not?" Severus returned rationally, "the house elves will bring you your meals and even clean you clothes for you. There is no reason for you to leave, especially since most likely you would only do so to cause trouble of some kind."

"I don't _cause_ trouble," Harry defended himself, "I told you…it just seems to find me.

"Besides," Harry smirked, "what about fresh air and exercise? You _know_ how important they are," he continued with a grin, "after all, I heard enough about them in the last week from you."

"You are a wizard, are you not?" Severus replied with a smirk on his face, "and over the age of seventeen. Perform a fresh air spell or conjure some fitness equipment."

Harry groaned; he should've known that Snape would have an answer for that. Still, he had to try, "well then, what about social skills and partaking in intelligent conversation?"

The potions master snorted, "I doubt you ever did the latter before, so why start now? As for socializing, the only ones here besides the two of us is Professor Dumbledore and the house elves. You will see the house elves when they bring you your meals, however, I will make sure to inform the headmaster that you are eager for his company."

"Come on, Snape!" Harry snapped, "don't make a bad situation worse by trapping me in here."

"Whoever said you were trapped in?"

"Fine, then don't make it worse by locking me out if I leave. Is that better?" Harry sarcastically asked. "And don't say that you never said that."

"I didn't" Severus matter of factly stated.

Harry howled in frustration, "You won't give me your password to get in. What else could _that_ mean?"

"Perhaps that I value my privacy and do not want my password known around the school as soon as it starts?" Snape offered. "_Or_ perhaps that you set up _your own_ password to be used during the next month?" he completed with a smirk before walking further into the room.

"Snape!" Harry groaned, wondering why his professor turned father enjoyed riling him up so much.

* * *

"Potter, sit," Snape ordered before Harry could reenter his room in Snape's quarters.

Harry sighed, "What now? I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"You have had more sleep than most of us have had this evening," Snape reminded his son, "now, sit."

"What?" he asked angrily after he sat on a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Do not use that tone with me," Snape glared at the boy across from him. "We need to talk about tonight."

"Look," Harry interrupted, "I'm sorry that I didn't follow your orders. I tried, but once you said the word safe, all I could think of was the Burrow. I'm also sorry that I fell asleep and worried everyone, as well as kept all of them awake, while I fell asleep."

"I know," Severus injected, "but that is not what I want to talk about right now. This whole situation could have been avoided if you had your portkey."

Harry sighed, "Again, I'm sorry. I usually keep it with me, but it's a bit hard to when I didn't have any pockets in my pajamas. Not to mention the fact that it could easily fall out while I sleep. I know I should've grabbed it when I got my wand, especially since they were right next to each other, but I wasn't fully awake yet."

"I understand,"

"Then why the big deal?" Harry asked.

"Because Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were in my house tonight," Snape replied.

"But we got away,"

"Yes," Severus replied dismissively, "but the portkey was left behind. What if one of them picked it up? What if they found out how to activate it?"

Harry paled, "They would have access to Hogwarts."

Snape nodded.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry cried, "Is there a way to inactivate the portkey? Is it still safe for us to stay here? Does the headmaster know?" Harry jumped up, "We need to tell the headmaster."

"Potter, sit."

"Bu-"

"The headmaster knows."

"So what are we going to do?"

"The first thing _you_ are going to do is to provide me with a list of ways you could have kept the portkey on you at all times. I expect at least fifteen, twenty if you want some freedom this summer," Snape drawled. "I also want a three foot parchment on _why_ what you did was stupid and dangerous and how, if you did need to put the portkey down, it could be protected from anyone else picking it up."

Harry groaned inwardly as he nodded his understanding, oh, yeah, spending the summer at Hogwarts with Snape was going to be great.

* * *

"So what happened last night, anyway?"

"My house was attacked and most likely destroyed."

"Yeah, I get that after all, I was there," Harry snickered, "But…who, why?"

Snape just gave him a look that seemed to say, 'don't be an idiot'.

"Okay," Harry sighed, understanding the look, "I get that it was because _I_ was there and that it was Death Eaters and the big V himself," he added, knowing how Snape didn't like him to speak Voldemort's name. "Probably because they wanted me, but what I don't understand is _why_ he attacked last night when I was legally able to defend myself. Why didn't he attack earlier in the week?"

Severus sighed, he had hoped to avoid this conversation, of course; perhaps he could distract the boy with a non-answer. "Perhaps because you might have expected something of the sort earlier in the week, but by attacking when he did, he caught you unprepared and thus had an advantage?"

Harry snorted. "Nah," he said in disagreement, "for someone who worked with Vol-_him_, you give him too much credit in the brains and strategy department. Besides, I don't know about you, but after the last six years, with the exception of the first day of summer hols, I _always_ expect him to attack.

"Hmm," Harry continued after a moment's pause, "actually, I expect it even more _because_ of that exception. Anyway, I want to know, why _did_ he attack then? You went to the meetings last week, you must have some idea of why."

So much for distracting him, Severus thought, perhaps it would be best to get this conversation over with. "The reason why the Dark Lord attacked at that time was because by then he realized that his second plan had failed."

"What plan?" Harry suspiciously asked. "The one to get me at the ministry if I showed up for my apparating test?"

"No, that was pure speculation on our part, and not an actual plan. The Dark Lord had expected you to be in his custody on your birthday before the time of your birth."

"How?" asked the teenager as he focused all his attention on Snape. "You?" he asked when no answer was forthcoming.

A quick nod was the only response.

"Was that the plan he mentioned last time?"

"Yes."

"But that means that you can't spy anymore."

"Potter," Snape said in exasperation, "I was revealed as your _father_. The Dark Lord does not place much importance on paternal feelings, after all, he _did _kill his own father. Most likely the Dark Lord would trust me until I failed to bring you to him."

"I guess not…But what are we going to do now? No one is on the inside."

"So sorry," was the sarcastic reply, "but I highly doubt we would have needed anyone 'on the inside' if you were dead."

They sat their silently eating breakfast until the headmaster joined them.

"Good morning," Albus cheerfully greeted them, "I trust everyone is well rested?"

"Morning," Harry replied, not bothering to comment on the well-rested part. He shook his head in wonder at the headmaster's high spirits. Even if he went to bed the moment he and Snape left the room, which Harry highly doubted, the older man couldn't have gotten more than five hours of sleep. Perhaps there was something in those lemon drops that kept the man awake and energetic. Harry smiled briefly, if that was the case, he might have to ask for some.

Severus just inclined his head in greeting, not bothering to verbally respond to either statement.

"Happy belated birthday," the headmaster addressed Harry. "Any plans for the day?"

"Thanks," Harry said, "Um, no, not really, originally I was going to spend the day with the Weasley's to celebrate, but with everything that happened last night, I'm sure they just want to rest and catch up on some sleep."

"Actually," Albus responded, "it's interesting that you should mention the Weasley's."

"Why?" Harry said in panic. "Was someone hurt? I left before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned from the Hogsmeade attack, they are okay, aren't they? Do they need anything? I'll help in any way that I can."

"They are fine," Albus replied, eyes twinkling, "there is only one thing they need."

"What?" Harry eagerly asked, "if I can, I will see that they get it."

"The only thing they need is to see you and confirm that _you_ are okay."

Harry sat back in his chair, relieved that everyone seemed okay, but not sure why they needed to see him so badly.

"I have been doing my best to assure Molly and Arthur that you were not injured at the attack on Snape's home nor at the one in Hogsmeade."

"But I wasn't at Hogsmeade," was all Harry could think of to say.

Snape snorted, but otherwise didn't make a sound as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"True," Albus answered, "but according to your father, that is where you were supposed to be. Despite my words and those of their children, they insist on seeing for themselves that you are safe and uninjured."

"Oh."

"She asks me to have you floo over as soon as you are able. You can use the floo in my office."

Harry smiled; glad that he would be spending the day with them after all. "Great! Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Potter," Severus began, "I think the headmaster would like to finish his breakfast first."

"Oh, right, sorry," Harry said, blushing in embarrassment.

"No, that is all right, my boy. It is after all, your birthday or rather, your birthday party. I can understand the excitement," Albus replied. "Why don't you retrieve anything you wish to bring with you and meet me in my office in fifteen minutes?"

* * *

END CHAPTER 32 ATTACK

UPCOMING: (titles may change)  
CHAPTER 33 CAKE & OWLS  
CHAPTER 34 HEADS UP

A/N Good news, the computer is almost fixed. It appears that the new parts we ordered will work, system is just being 'tweaked' with some safeguards added in.

5/27/07


	33. CAKE AND OWLS

A/N I know, I'm evil, mean and cruel to take so long to update. Good news computer is fixed, unfortunately, real life (and summer holidays) interfere to keep me from working on the fics as much as I like...of course so does the fact that I'm addicted to so many stories on the web.

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 33  
CAKE AND OWLS

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Hermione greeted him with a hug.

"Thanks," Harry offered as he returned the hug, looking around the Burrow and noticing the lack of red-headed residents. "Where is everyone?"

"What? We don't count?" Neville asked as he stood to greet Harry as well.

"I meant where is everyone who actually lives here," an embarrassed Harry explained after greeting Neville and Luna.

Neville shrugged, "I've only been here for about half an hour," he said. "The only people I've seen are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I don't know where Ron or Ginny are."

"Still sleeping," Hermione supplied. "They were up late due to an attack on Hogsmeade last night."

"That's not the only place," Harry muttered, causing Hermione to whip her head around to look at him.

"Your father's?" Luna asked quietly.

"Snape's," Harry confirmed.

"Simultaneous attacks?" Hermione observed. "Was one a distraction for the other?"

Harry shrugged, "Snape thinks Hogsmeade was attacked just in case we escaped our house and headed to Hogwarts."

"Good thing you didn't," Neville injected, "Uh...head to Hogwarts I mean."

"Oh, we did," Harry answered.

"But you used your portkey, right?" Hermione said confidently, not necessarily as a question.

"Uh-no, we apparated."

"You can't-"

"Apparate onto Hogwarts grounds," Harry finished with her. "I know, but I left my portkey on my bedside table. So-"

"Harry! You were supposed to carry it with you at all times."

"Hermione, I already got this lecture from Snape, not to mention a few hours of work because of it," Harry grumbled. "Besides, I was asleep when the attack happened and it's not like I had pockets in the clothes I was wearing."

"What were you wearing?" Luna inquired, not really surprising anyone, but embarrassing Harry.

"The cutest little footie pajamas with gold Snitches on them," Ginny answered for him as she walked down the stairs.

As everyone laughed, Harry cried, "I was not!"

Ginny just grinned before greeting the others with a cheerful good morning.

"I've seen those," Neville teased, "but I'm more curious as to how Ginny knows what you wore."

"I don't have feetie pajamas with Snitches," Harry informed his friends. "In fact, I don't think that I ever _had_ footie pajamas since I always got Dudley's old clothes and I doubt that they ever made them large enough for a baby elephant.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group for a moment before Hermione finally asked, "So you apparated? I hope it was done legally."

"Yes, mother," Harry voiced. "Snape took me to get my license at midnight on my birthday."

"Midnight?" his friends questioned.

Harry nodded, "In case any Death Eaters or fans were scouting the apparating office looking for me."

Hermione nodded her approval, "Smart decision."

"Yeah, but it would've been nice to know ahead of time," he muttered before telling them about his wake-up call and his thoughts that Snape was taking him to Voldemort.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione sighed, "thinking that he was taking you to Voldemort.

"Hey, I was barely awake," Harry said defended his actions. "Besides, I wasn't that far off, Voldemort expected Snape to appear with me later that night."

"What?!?!" his friends cried in unison.

Harry nodded, "That's why they attacked, because Snape never showed."

"I don't know what Voldemort was thinking," Hermione complained with a shake of her head.

"I hope not," Ron snickered as he entered the room. "It's challenging enough when _one_ friend has insight into a mad man's mind, don't know what would happen if you both did."

Most of their friends laughed at his comment, except for the people directly involved.

"Ron, that wasn't what I meant," she huffed with a shake of her head. "I just can't believe that he _really_ expected someone to turn on their son that way."

"Why not?" Harry questioned. "It's pretty obvious that most of the Death Eater's do turn on their families. Sons, daughters, parents, spouses…I think the better question would be what are his followers thinking?"

"Power, riches and fame," Snape drawled as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't do that!" Harry ordered after he and his friends calmed down and put their wands away.

"Harry," a voice called from upstairs, soon followed by a very similar voice.

"Harry, where are…"

"you? We have…"

"got to know…"

"what it's like…"

"to have…"

At each line, the voices where getting closer, until two identical figures where visible on the stairs.

"The grea-OW! What'd you do that for, George?" Fred yelped as he rubbed his bruised ribs. George just nodded his head in the direction of Harry and company.

"Oh," Fred gulped with a grateful look at his mirror image. "Professor Snape, delighted that you could make it for your son's birthday party."

"No doubt," Severus drawled sarcastically. "Now if you would excuse me, I am actually here to discuss some issues with your parents."

"Of course, of course," Fred drawled in reply.

"Mum is in the kitchen, Dad is in the shed, but should be coming back in soon," George continued.

Snape just nodded before leaving the teens.

"Why didn't you tell us that Snape was here?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't know," Harry shrugged.

"Honestly," Hermione exclaimed, "it's his son's birthday party, where else would he be?"

"His lab," Harry retorted shortly, leaving no doubt that he wanted to change the subject.

"Uh, so how badly was his place-"

"Snape Castle," Harry injected with a grin.

"Damaged?" Neville completed.

"He _lives_ in a castle?" Ron muttered angrily. "_You_ lived there with him," he continued jealously.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione interrupted dryly, "you live in a castle yourself ten months of the year."

Ron blushed, "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing," Hermione interrupted, "whatever Professor Snape's _or_ Harry's situation is, we are pleased for them, right?" She paused allowing time for Ron to hear what she said and to nod in agreement. "Now, about this castle," she said, shifting her focus to Harry, "Where is it? The Snape name isn't titled in Britain, and is new in the Wizarding world, so I cannot imagine that it is a Wizarding inheritance. I suppose it could be from his mother's heritage, but then why would it be called _Snape_ Castle?" she pondered out loud.

Harry snickered at his friend's reaction, "He didn't like me referring to it as Snape Manor so I had to come up with a new name."

Ron snorted, jealousy gone since he realized that it probably wasn't _really_ a castle. "If he didn't like Snape Manor he must _love_ Snape Castle."

Harry grinned at his friend. "Annoying Snape is another reason I call it that," he admitted quietly. "The first reason was because of all the rumors about him being a vampire. Instead of Dracula's Castle, it's Snape's Castle. I can just imagine some of the looks on the first years face if they hear that."

"_If_?" One of the twins questioned.

"No," the other continued.

"no…"

"no, this is definitely…"

"a _when_ situation," they smirked.

"Honestly," Hermione sighed, turning her gaze back onto Harry. "So, it's not a castle?"

"I didn't say that," he replied with a smirk, causing Hermione's frustration to increase, and Ron to scowl again. "Don't they say that a man's home is his castle?"

"Muggles say it," Hermione confirmed a bit puzzled over Harry's response.

Harry nodded since that was his point. After all, Snape was a half-blood and his home was definitely more Muggle than Wizarding.

"The damage?" Neville injected, trying to get the conversation back on track, especially since Harry was quickly getting everyone worked up. "What's the damage to his house?"

Harry frowned, "You know, I don't know. We talked a bit about the attack at breakfast this morning, but we didn't talk about the damage. Merlin," Harry mumbled, "Thank goodness I left most of my stuff at Hogwarts, including my broom.

"Unfortunately," he continued sadly, "I still brought a lot with me, including my photo album. If that was found, I'm sure it was destroyed. Actually, knowing Voldemort and his followers, they probably destroyed the place once they realized that we'd gotten away.

"Snape has this really wicked room in his house called the safe room," Harry said, hoping to change the subject to something not so depressing. It didn't take long for Ron to ask what was so brilliant about that room, allowing Harry to talk about the room and the rest of Snape Castle.

* * *

"So, where are you going to stay until school starts?" Neville asked.

"Hey, maybe that's why Professor Snape is here," Ginny suggested. "He's making arrangements for you to stay with us. Why else would he need to talk with mum and dad?"

"Order business," Hermione suggested. "And Harry's of legal age now," she reminded them, "Professor Snape doesn't have to arrange anything for him, nor would Harry have to follow if he did arrange something. Harry is free to do what he wants."

"Wicked!" Ron chimed in. Even though he reached the age of Wizarding adulthood last March, he still had to follow his parents' rules as long as he lived at the Burrow. "So what do you say, Harry? Want to stay with us? I know mum and dad won't mind."

"But _I _would," Harry answered, explaining when he saw the looks of hurt on the faces of the four Weasley teenagers. "I don't mean it like that, guys, you know better. What I meant was that Voldemort would attack here once he realized where I was…and trust me, he would find out. I can't, I _won't_ put you guys in danger like that."

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about what he said. "That is a problem," she admitted. "Obviously you can't stay at the Leaky Cauldron either. Either you keep moving around, trying to stay one step ahead of Voldemort, hoping he never catches you or-"

"Or I stay at the one place safe enough…Hogwarts," Harry interrupted.

"But student's can't stay at Hogwarts in the summer," Hermione decreed. "It says so in Hogwarts: a History."

"But sons can," Luna said dreamily.

Harry nodded and explained to his friends how he would be spending the rest of the summer.

"Well," Ron said after he was finished, "maybe we could visit you? After all, it's not like Snape could bar us from the school."

"That would be great," Harry voiced, making a mental note to ask the headmaster about that.

* * *

After being greeted by a teary-eyed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and almost squashed by a hug from the latter, Harry and his friends went outside. Mrs. Weasley had informed them that it would be a couple of hours till lunch, after which, they would have some cake before Harry opens his presents.

They decided to play Quidditch without the Bludgers, much to Hermione's and Neville's relief. The two had reluctantly agreed to fly, as long as the **B**ludgers stayed in the trunk. Since there would only be three on a team, a Keeper, a Seeker, and one Chaser, it was an easy compromise.

Of course, the hardest and most time-consuming part was trying to divvy them into teams. Ron had suggested girls against boys, something Ginny quickly shot down. Eventually Hermione had enough of the bickering, and placed her, Ginny's, Luna's and Neville's names into a hat she transfigured from a rock. Ron and Harry would be the captains and alternate picking a name from the hat. Harry would go first since it was his birthday.

"Luna," Harry read off the paper he had withdrawn from the hat.

"Yes, Harry?" Luna responded a few moments later.

"Er, you're on my team," he informed her.

"Okay," she agreed taking a spot next to him. "I'm glad you chose me for your team. Maybe someday I will be able to return the favor."

"Er, okay," Harry smiled back at her.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the paper in his hand. "Ginny."

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny said as she went to stand beside her brother.

"That's okay," Harry shrugged, "I'm sure my team will do great."

Ron snickered, "Apparently someone doesn't remember first year flying lessons."

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled. "That was five years ago. Since then, I've flown on brooms, threstrals, and hippogriffs."

"But have you played Quidditch while riding any of those?" Ron retaliated.

Hermione just narrowed her eyes at him in a glare as she watched Harry withdraw the parchment holding the name of his next teammate.

"Neville," Harry cheerfully announced, his words prompting Neville to stand by him and Hermione to head over to Ron and Ginny.

* * *

"Okay," Ron said to his teammates, "I'm Keeper, obviously.

"Ginny," he said after looking at his teammates and the players on the opposing team, "you're Seeker. You've got the experience and it will probably be the capture of the Snitch that determines this game, especially with two inexperienced players on Harry's team. That means that you're the Chaser, Hermione," Ron pointed out. "Just try your best; it should be easy with one of them as Keeper."

Hermione reluctantly nodded. She had observed many Quidditch games, but usually paid little attention to the Chasers, after all, her best friends played Seeker and Keeper.

* * *

"Okay," Harry began looking at his teammates, "Who wants to play what?"

"Well, you're the Seeker," Neville stated firmly.

"Not necessarily," Harry objected. "There's no reason _why_ it has to be that way. It might be fun to play a different position.

"Why don't you be Seeker?" Harry offered.

"Me?" a voice squeaked in surprise, reminding Harry of the Neville he knew in first year.

"Sure," Harry confirmed. "Just fly around looking for a flash of gold, when you find it," he shrugged, "chase it and try to catch it."

"You make it sound so easy."

Harry shrugged again, "It's actually the hexed brooms, cheating opponents, dementors and such that you need to watch out for. I think we're safe from those here," he concluded dryly.

"Okay," Neville hesitantly agreed.

"Luna?" Harry asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, someday I hope to be a healer. I think the world of healing is fascinating."

"That's great, but I meant about the game," Harry said with a smile. "What position do you want to play?"

"Can I be captain?" she loudly asked. "That seems like an important position."

On the other side of the field, Ron snickered at her remark, "It's going to be a great game, Har-Potter," he joked.

"Well, _Weasley_," Harry teased in return, "You can't say that it won't be interesting." Turning back to Luna, Harry asked, "Do you want to be the Chaser or the Keeper?"

"Keeper," Luna unequivocally decided. "I like to keep things," she added, "why I still have-"

"Hey, you guys ready yet?" Ron impatiently shouted.

"Sorry, Luna," Harry apologized, "you'll have to tell us later."

Luna shrugged, "No problem," she said before grabbing a broom and flying over to the hoops.

"She can _fly_," Ron exclaimed when he caught sight of her.

"Of course I can," Luna nonchalantly responded, "I'm a witch, aren't I?"

"I meant you can fly _well_," Ron clarified after a brief glance at Hermione.

"That shouldn't surprise you either," Luna said in bewilderment, "after all, you saw me fly on a thestral."

"Yeah, bu-"

"Enough," Ginny interrupted, "if we are going to play we need to start."

"Right," Ron agreed, "everyone take your position."

"Hey, Harry," Neville said as Harry started to the center of the pitch, "I think you should be Seeker. The Snitch is worth 150 points. If we're lucky you'll catch it before they can score too many points."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Neville nodded.

"Okay then," Harry agreed as he stayed there and Neville went to the Chaser position.

"What's this?" a voice below them called.

"A game of…"

"Quidditch in our…"

"own backyard…"

"and no one…"

"asked us…"

"to play?"

Harry looked at Ron who grimaced and then nodded.

"Okay," Harry said addressing the twins, "you can play, but on different teams. Also, we are not using Bludgers, so you can't be Beaters."

"That's fine…"

"with us," they agreed.

"It's no fun being a Beater without Gred," -- "Forge," the other corrected, -- "to partner with."

"Okay then," Harry said looking between the two of them. "Er, Gred, you'll be on my team and Forge, you'll be with Ron."

They nodded before picking up a broom and flying to opposite sides of the pitch.

"Oi, Forge," Ron called, "You will be a Chaser with Hermione. She'll need the help," he continued, oblivious to the glare he received from his girlfriend.

"Luna? Neville?" Harry questioned, "Either of you want to change positions?"

"Nope," Neville responded immediately, "This makes me even surer."

"Okay. Luna?" Harry asked again, "Luna?"

"Sorry, Harry," Luna finally answered. "I was talking with the Redips in the hoops. They consider it rude to interrupt a conversation. I'll stay here; I have many more questions for them."

Ron grinned, with Luna _guarding_ the hoops, the game should be an easy win.

"Er, that's great, Luna," Harry finally responded, before letting Gred know that he would be a Chaser with Neville.

* * *

"Hermione," Ron yelled, "keep your eye on the Quaffle!"

"I am!" she shouted back.

"Hmph," Ron snorted, "I bet if we transfigured it into a book you would."

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron yelled again. "It's a small ball and a large hoop, surely you're smart enough to find a way to get the Quaffle around Luna and in the hoop!"

* * *

"Hermione! Pass the Quaffle to Fred."

"George," the twin on Ron's team corrected.

"I'm George," Harry's Chaser protested.

"Enough," Ron shouted, "I'm talking to Hermione, not to either of you!"

"Yelling more like," Neville commented quietly.

"Hermione, pass it to _Forge_," Ron continued, ignoring all the interruptions. "Luna's blocking all your shots."

"I can't pass it to him with Gred there," Hermione argued, "he'll intercept it."

"Just do it!" Ron yelled.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Luna," Ron shouted, "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Play?" Luna questioned, "I'm just trying to keep the Redips from getting hit with the ball."

Harry smiled at her answer while Ron grimaced.

"And Hermione,"

"Enough Ron," Hermione interrupted, "I'm trying, okay?"

"Well, you're not trying hard enough," Ron commented, "She's caught all your shots!"

"She also caught all of Forge's," Hermione pointed out.

"She almost missed the last one," Ron returned.

Hermione just shook her head and flew into position.

"And pass it to Forge," he ordered again.

Hermione glared, "You just worry about defending our goals," she challenged, "Gred got two in already."

"He has more experience."

"And _you_ have more than Luna," she huffed.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Time out!" Harry called, indicating for his teammates to meet him at the hoops.

"Oh, hi guys," Luna said, looking up when a shadow landed on her. "Did you guys want to talk with the Redips?"

"Maybe later," Harry said before looking at his teammates. "Anyone else getting a headache from all the yelling?"

"Maybe Ron," Luna responded, "After all, he's doing most of it."

"Or Hermione," Neville offered, "she's the one he's yelling at."

"I know," Harry said worriedly. "I'm afraid that if this keeps up one of them will say something they regret and before we know it they would have broken up.

"The only thing I can think of is to trade one of you guys for Hermione," Harry admitted looking at his team.

"For the sake of true love," Gred dramatically stated, "I will offer myself as a volunteer."

"Er, maybe not you," Harry clarified sheepishly. "While I appreciate the sentiment, and I'm sure that Hermione and Ron would as well," he continued with a chuckle, "I really don't want to see what you and Forge could do when you team up as Chasers. After all, you're unstoppable as Beaters."

"Alas," Gred continued, "Even true love has its limitations."

"I'll go," Neville volunteered, "Though I'm not sure that Ron would agree to that offer."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Luna? Would you be willing to switch?"

"If that's what's necessary," Luna commented.

"Oi, Harry," Ron called, "Are you guys gonna play?"

"Yeah, Ron, but I was wondering something," Harry shouted back after another look at his teammates.

"Sorry, mate, it's too late to bet on the outcome," Ron chuckled.

Harry shook his head, his team might be winning right now, 30-0, but that could easily change after they switched…if they switched. "I was wondering if you wanted to swap players?"

"What? All of them?" Ron questioned with a shake of his head.

"No, just one."

Ron looked at Harry suspiciously; the teams seemed pretty even to him. Granted Luna didn't have Quidditch experience, but she did know how to fly.

"What did you have in mind?" Ron asked. "I won't give you both Fred and George," Ron warned, "Those two could make a team unbeatable if they were together."

"I agree," Harry smirked, at least now Ron couldn't ask for Gred in exchange for Hermione.

"I propose we switch Fred for George," Luna announced.

Harry snorted, "I don't think that would make too much of a difference."

"True, true," the twins replied in unison.

"Luna for Hermione," Harry spoke, causing Hermione to look up in surprise.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought for sure you would want Ginny."

"Nope," Harry said with a negative shake of his head, "Hermione," he confirmed.

"Um, okay, then," Ron agreed, "Luna,"

"Yes, Ronald?"

"You're on my team now."

She nodded and began to fly to the other end of the pitch. "Bye, Harry, see you soon."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Luna!" Ron shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Checking the hoops for Redips," she informed the redheaded boy. "I was hoping to have a conversation with them while I kept them from being hurt."

"That's my job!"

Luna looked at him thoughtfully, "I wouldn't say it was a job, nor a chore. I hope the Redips didn't hear you say that, they might get offended. Don't worry," she reassured the red-faced boy, "I'll apologize for you if they did."

"I meant the hoops," Ron hissed. "I'm the one who is supposed to keep the Quaffle from getting in."

"Then what do I do?" she asked. "Can I be captain?"

"That's my job as well!" Ron shouted.

"Hmm," Luna sniffed, there has to be something for me to do."

"There is," Ron confirmed. "Work with Forge as a Chaser."

"Fine," she agreed, "but you better not let any of the Redips get hurt," she warned.

* * *

"Um, Hermione, what position do you want to play?"

Hermione looked up in surprise, "Doesn't matter to me, whatever you want."

"Come on, Hermione," Harry pleaded, "you've never held back your opinion before. What position do you think you'll be good at?"

"Well, obviously not Chaser," she began.

"You're a good Chaser," Gred disagreed, "It's just that Luna was a better Keeper."

Hermione glared.

"I wouldn't say that," Harry voiced, giving them a grin. "She just wanted to protect the Redips."

"What are Redips anyway?" Neville asked.

The other three shrugged, never hearing of the creatures before.

"If you really want to know, you'll have to ask Luna," Harry suggested.

"Harry!" Ron yelled impatiently.

"Just a minute," he returned, before facing his teammates again. "Okay Hermione, Seeker or Keeper then?"

"Keeper," she decided, "After all, I've heard Ron talk about it enough, I should have learned _something_."

"That's the spirit," Gred encouraged, earning another glare from the brunette witch.

"Neville? Do you want to stay as Chaser or move to Seeker?"

"Chaser," Neville stated. "I might not be doing much, but at least this way I have someone to pick up the slack."

"Okay, then, let's go."

* * *

"Luna!"

"Is something the matter, Ronald?"

"Yes!" he hissed, "I'm the Keeper, you're the Chaser."

Luna looked perplexed. "Why?"

"Because that's what I decided."

For a moment, Luna looked even more confused before her bewilderment cleared up and she asked, "I meant why am I called a Chaser? What do I chase?"

"The Quaffle," Ron replied, earning another confused look from the blonde. "The big ball."

"But that's what I did," Luna protested. "I chased it here and caught it before it entered the hoops. So why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I'm the Keeper," Ron repeated.

"But why are you the Keeper?" she asked, "You don't _keep_ anything. One would think that a Keeper would keep. You get the big ball,"

"Quaffle," Ron corrected in frustration.

"And then pass it to someone as soon as possible," she continued. "It seems like you don't even _want_ to keep it."

"That's my job. I catch the Quaffle before it enters the hoop and then put the ball back into play."

"But you're not _keeping_ anything," Luna repeated.

"He's supposed to _keep_ the ball from entering the hoops," Hermione yelled to her.

"Well, why didn't he say so," Luna commented. "Now I understand. I also understand the Beaters, that positions seemed to be named appropriately, but the Seeker," she continued with a shake of her head, "why is Harry called the Seeker?"

"Because he needs to look(seek) for the Snitch."

"Yes," Luna patiently agreed, "but the points don't go to the person who first _sees_ the Snitch,"

"She remembers Snitch, but can't remember Quaffle," Ron muttered quietly in disbelief.

"But the one who _catches_ it," she continued, "so shouldn't he be called the catcher?"

"You know, Luna," Gred began.

"You've got a point," Forge continued.

"but what happens…"

"if dear,…"

"wonderful, Harry,…"

"almost swallows…"

"the Snitch…"

"when he tries…"

"to catch it…"

"in his mouth?"

"What would he…"

"be called then?" They finished, smiling innocently at Harry.

"One time," Harry muttered.

Luna thought about their words for a minute. "No," she decided, "He would still be the catcher."

"Can we _please _continue the game," Ron huffed in annoyance.

* * *

"Luna! Why won't you shoot the Quaffle into the hoops?"

"Because if Hermione doesn't catch it, it will go through the hoops."

"That's the point!" Ron yelled.

"The point is to injure poor, defenseless Redips?" Luna questioned with a shake of her head. "I don't think I like this game."

"That's not what I said!" Ron argued.

"You sai-"

"We get ten points every time you or Forge get the Quaffle past Hermione and into the hoops."

Luna laughed, "Point…point. I get it."

"Good," Ron announced, not seeing what was so funny. At least now, Luna knew how to play the game.

* * *

"Luna! I thought you got it?"

"I did," Luna agreed. "You said the point of the game, meaning point as in reason and point as in _points_."

"Huh?" Ron questioned not sure what the Ravenclaw was talking about. Shaking his head, he instead asked, "Then why aren't you trying to get the Quaffle into the hoops?"

"I don't want to hurt the Redips."

Ron's mouth dropped open in surprise. Maybe trading Hermione for Luna hadn't been a good idea.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione called softly when he flew by her in search of the Snitch. "He's yelling at her more than he yelled at me."

Harry nodded in agreement with a glance towards the Ravenclaw witch. "I know, but it doesn't seem to be bothering her too much."

"I don't know about that," Hermione disagreed, biting her lip. "Either way, she doesn't deserve it, she's doing a good job, well," she said with a grimace, "except for her lack of shooting."

"She's shooting the Quaffle towards the hoops," Harry protested.

"No," Hermione disagreed, "she's shooting them _to_ me. Right before she shoots she indicates where it's going to go. The first one, I didn't believe her, luckily she aimed it so that it hit the edge of the post and bounced away from the hoops."

Harry snickered, "So she does that to keep Ron from yelling at her, and to keep her Redips safe."

Hermione nodded, "Exactly. That's why I think it's getting to her. If it really didn't bother her, she wouldn't even shoot.

"We need to do something," Hermione commented softly.

"I know," Harry sighed before whistling and calling for another time out.

* * *

"This about Luna?" Gred asked once they all arrived at the hoops.

"More like about Ron," Hermione muttered angrily.

"Uh-Oh," Gred commented sadly. "Don't tell me there's _still_ trouble in paradise. And after Harry went through the trouble of switching you to our team, just to keep you and Ronniekins from breaking up over the game."

"What?" Hermione asked in shock, turning to Harry, "Is that why you proposed a trade?"

Harry blushed, "Just wanted everyone to be happy."

"Harry."

"I didn't want you two to fight. I mean, it took you guys years to get together, I would hate for it to end because of something that I could've prevented."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that," Hermione commented softly. "And you definitely shouldn't have paid attention to it. You know what Ron's like when it comes to Quidditch."

Gred snorted, "He makes Oliver Wood seem completely indifferent to the sport."

"Yeah, well," Harry stammered, "I still don't want anyone to be upset."

"That'll be hard to accomplish," Neville commented, "I doubt I could handle being yelled at like that without hexing Ron."

"There goes trading Neville for Luna," Gred joked.

Harry sighed, "Fred,"

"George," he corrected.

"Fred," Harry repeated firmly.

"Oh, just call him Gred," Hermione recommended.

Harry shook his head, "Nope, I _know_ he's Fred."

"How?" Fred asked sharply.

"I'm the adopted son of one Marauder, the godson of another, and the biological son of spy," Harry remarked dryly. "I have ways of discovering your secrets," he joked.

"How?" Fred asked again.

Harry looked at him, "Do you really want me to tell everyone so that they would now know the secret of Gred and Forge?"

Fred met his gaze, "No, but we _will_ be talking later."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Okay," he said focusing on Fred, "Would you be willing to be traded for Luna?"

Fred sniffed and wiped a pretend tear from his eye, "Traded for a beautiful blonde," he sniffed again, "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Harry, this is suicide," Neville exclaimed, "Fred and George together? Unbeatable, remember?"

"Not to mention with Ginny and Ron," Hermione commented, "they've been playing together since they could fly."

"So?" Fred said with a grin.

Harry shook his head, "It might be suicide, but I also have the feeling it's the only way any of us are going to enjoy the remainder of the game. Besides, Fred has more experience with dealing with Ron when he's in one of these moods."

* * *

Ron eagerly agreed to the switch.

"Well," Harry said to Neville and Hermione, "Looks like Luna wants to be the Keeper again," he said when Luna automatically flew to the hoops and began a conversation with the Redips.

"Neville," Harry continued after thinking about the strengths and weaknesses of his teammates, "Why don't you be the Seeker?"

"But-"

"Don't worry," Harry reassured the nervous boy, "just do your best. I don't care whether or not we win." Harry stopped and looked at the Weasley's on the other side of the pitch, "In fact, I rather doubt that we will win, unless we have a lot of luck on our side."

"All the more reason for you to be the Seeker," Neville injected quickly. "You usually have an excess amount of luck. You could probably catch the Snitch within seconds of the game restarting."

Harry shook his head, "I have a feeling that the Snitch is going to be hiding for a while," he commented. "And, no offense," he said with an apologetic look at both Neville and Hermione, "but I don't think having two inexperienced players and flyers, as Chasers is going to help us. Besides," he continued with a small smile, "I've always wanted to play Chaser ever since I found out that my d-, that James Potter did.

"Hey," Harry said when his companions looked at each other uncomfortably, "I know that I couldn't have inherited his skills since I'm not his biological son, but still, it would be fun to play a different position."

Once again Hermione and Neville exchanged looks before nodding in agreement and flying into position.

* * *

The game finally ended after another forty-five minutes of play. Surprisingly, Harry's team won, 220-30. Not only did Neville catch the Snitch, but Harry and Hermione made a great team as Chasers.

"It really shouldn't count," Neville protested again, as all eight of them relaxed by the quarry.

"It's Quidditch," Ron muttered, "unless it's specifically against the rules, it counts."

"He's right," Harry nodded in confirmation. "Just remember all the things that happened during my games."

"Including swallowing the Snitch," Fred remarked.

"_Almost_ swallowing," Harry corrected. "Are you guys ever going to let me forget that?"

The twins exchanged glances with each other before looking at the other five teens and nodding. As one, all seven of them responded, "No."

Harry chuckled softly and grinned, "Well, I _did_ catch it," he reminded them. "Not too bad for a first year that had never played before."

"You'll just have to make sure that your last game is as memorable," Luna remarked.

Fred and George snickered, "Since no one ever…"

"really knows when…"

"their last game is,…"

"he should probably…"

"make _every_ game…"

"memorable."

Ron snickered, "What do you suggest?"

"Oh, dear brother,…"

"the possibilities…"

"are endless."

Harry groaned, "I don't think I need any help from the two of you," he commented. "Fate seems to be doing a pretty good job of that on its own."

"True, true," they replied in unison before informing the younger teens that they were going to return to the house to check on lunch, work on a few projects and perhaps hex some of Harry's presents if they had time.

"How is your hand?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.

Neville blushed, "Fine, thanks to Hermione and the twins it should heal nicely."

Ron snickered, "I don't see how anyone could mistake the Snitch for a bug."

"Hey, it's not like I saw it," Neville defended himself. "I just felt something on my neck and assumed it was a bug. Instincts took over and I slapped it."

Harry chuckled, "At least I now know not to do that in a game. Who knew that hitting the Snitch so hard like that would cause its wings to pierce your skin?"

"I don't know which was worse," Neville admitted sheepishly, "watching it try to flutter free while still attached or trying to take it out."

They went silent as they remembered the ending of the game.

"_Er, guys," Neville called faintly._

"_Yeah?" Harry asked. He was closest to the Seeker at the time._

_Neville simply held up his hand, palm open, "Is this what I think it is?"_

_Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. Literally in Neville's hand was the Snitch. A quarter of one wing was piercing the palm of his hand between the index and middle finger of his right hand. What seemed even worse was that the Snitch apparently still thought itself to be free, as it attempted to fly away from what it was caught on._

"_Guys," Harry finally shouted, "Neville's caught the Snitch."_

"_What?!?" Everyone else exclaimed as they flew towards the two boys._

"_He beat me?" Ginny asked in shock._

"_It was an accident," Neville muttered._

"_How can catching the Snitch be an accident?" Ron questioned._

"_Harry…,"_

"_Mouth," the twins responded earning another glare from Harry._

"_This is worse," Harry replied. "In fact, I think we need to get your parents, maybe even Madam Pomfrey," Harry suggested._

"_Let me see," Hermione ordered. "With all the scrapes you get into I've been studying healing charms."_

"_We might be able to help," Fred offered, the seriousness of the situation causing them not to use 'twinspeak'._

"_We've become familiar with many healing charms as well," George added, "due to some incidents with our creations."_

"_Fine," Neville reluctantly agreed. After all, Snape might still be in the house and he definitely didn't want the potions master to find out about this. "Just get it out, heal me, then release the Snitch. We should still have time to continue the game."_

"_Neville," Ginny responded, "You caught the Snitch. The game is over."_

"_But I didn't catch it," he protested, "I thought it was a bug and tried to kill it."_

"_Fred! George!" Hermione scolded as they broke into fits of laughter that prevented them from helping her release the Snitch from Neville's hand._

"_Yeah, mate," Ron sadly agreed, "That game's over. But maybe we could play another? Same teams?" He asked hopefully._

"_I think Neville should rest," Hermione remarked. "And I'm a bit tired myself. Remember, I'm not used to playing Quidditch."_

"_I agree," Harry concurred. "Maybe after Neville's healed we can go up to the quarry and relax."_

"So," Ron said, breaking the silence, "Anyone have anything they want to talk about or any games they want to play?

"Nothing about homework or school," Ron added when Hermione went to speak. "This is Harry's birthday party. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about that."

"Well, then" Ginny suggested, "Why doesn't Harry suggest something then?"

Expectantly, they all turned to Harry, after a few minutes and a smirk that his friends couldn't see, Harry casually answered, "There is one thing I've been thinking about."

"What is it?" Hermione eagerly asked.

"I've been thinking about what happened last night. I don't want to be caught without the portkey again; neither do I want you guys to be. Can you guys think of any way that we could keep them on us at all times?"

* * *

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Luna commented to Harry.

The two were sitting by the giant oak in the Weasley's backyard. Ginny dragged Neville off to the garden saying that she wanted him to see her herbology project and Ron said that he wanted Hermione's opinion on the gift he got for Harry. Of course, both of those things happened after Hermione coughed a few times, met Ginny's gaze, jerked her head towards the house and elbowed Ron. Harry had just shrugged at the time, figuring that the two couples wanted some time alone.

At her words, Harry turned to face her. "What do you mean? I haven't been sick, nor was I hurt last night."

"I know," Luna confirmed. "There's so much going on that I can see the weight of it pull you down. It shows in your smile and in your eyes," she elaborated. "And today both are brighter."

Harry blushed. "It is good to see everyone and relax," he admitted.

"How was your stay at Snape Castle?"

Harry grinned at the use of the nickname he assigned to Snape's residence. "Not to bad," he said with a shrug. "Better than I thought it was going to be. Surprisingly, he didn't try to assign me a detention or deduct points from Gryffindor."

Luna laughed. "Were you able to talk at all?"

"Somewhat," Harry responded. "He told me a bit about Hannah and her family but not too much about himself. He spent most of his time in his labs."

"That sounds nice," Luna returned. "Things seemed to have change between the two of you a bit."

Again Harry shrugged, "He still likes to harass me," Harry complained, "He continuously tries to make me lose my temper or argue with him."

"I can understand why," Luna grinned, "it's a lot of fun."

"Luna!"

"Oh not you," Luna said in response to Harry's shocked tone. "Ron," she explained before assuming her dreamy expression and saying, "But why are you the keeper? You don't _keep_ anything."

Harry stared at Luna for a moment before beginning to laugh. "You mean that was an act?"

Luna just smiled.

With a shake of his head Harry continued, "You just about drove Ron crazy."

"I know," Luna agreed, "Besides I had to do _something_, otherwise he wouldn't have been willing to trade me for Fred."

Luna smiled at Harry's look of disbelief.

"How…_Did_ you know?"

"I did say that I would see you soon."

Harry nodded still wondering how she knew as the two fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Hey, Ron," Harry softly said as he looked between the slice of cake in front of him and his best friend's mother.

"Yeah, mate?" Ron replied, taking another forkful of the delicious birthday cake.

"Is your mum okay? She keeps looking at me and it almost seems as if she's crying."

Ron looked at his mum for a moment before turning back to his friend, "maybe it's because you haven't had any cake yet," he said as he took another bite. "Perhaps she thinks you don't like it or something."

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley again, "Nah, I don't think that's the problem."

Ron gave a shrug, "don't know what to say then," he finally answered as he finished his first piece of cake and went for another.

"Say that you'll leave some cake for the rest of us," Ginny retorted.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her as only a brother would.

"Has any one received their Hogwarts' letter?" Hermione asked, changing the subject before the sibling dispute got out of hand. "It's already August," she complained, "I would like to get my books and start reading them before school starts."

"You just want to know who will be Head Boy and Girl," Ron snorted.

"First years received their letters about two weeks ago," Neville commented.

"What? How?" Hermione asked in shock. "How do you know this? Why hasn't anybody else received theirs?"

"I have mine," Luna stated calmly. "At least, I think it's my letter concerning the new school year…I haven't opened it yet, I usually do that on the train ride to the school."

Hermione's jaw fell open in shock. She knew Luna well enough now to expect strange behavior, but not opening her school letter, that was almost criminal in Hermione's mind. "But...but," she stuttered still in shock, "What if it's important? How do you know what books to buy?"

Luna shrugged as if those things didn't matter, and to her, maybe they didn't. "I've never opened my letters. Avilas often like to hide inside envelopes."

"But books," Hermione said softly not understanding how a Ravenclaw could dismiss the subjects of books so easily.

"I've had next year's books for about a month now," she calmly stated.

"What? How?" Hermione practically screeched. "Surely you haven't had your letter that long. And I thought you didn't open it?"

"I haven't," Luna confirmed with a shrug of her shoulders. "I just go to Flourish and Blots and ask for the books for my year and subjects. They know exactly what to get. The professors have to send them the list before the end of the previous school year after all," Luna smiled. "The only one that might change is Defense Against the Dark Arts. But even if it did, the 'old' book would still be useful, why just the other day I used one to make a nest for a flibertyjibbet."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "All these years I could have had my books a month sooner? Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

Harry and Ron both shrugged, after all, they didn't know either, of course, and they didn't really care.

"That still doesn't explain why _some_ of us haven't received our letters," Hermione continued realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer about the books.

Overhearing the comment, Fred and George chimed in, "No letter?"

"I've heard of that happening only one time before,"

"I know," Hermione interrupted, "During the war with Grindelwald. But in that case, _no_ letters were sent. Now it seems as if every year might have received their letters except for the seventh year students."

Fred and George exchanged glances.

"That is unusual. Of course, you do have a representative of Hogwarts present. Perhaps you could ask him?"

Realizing that the twins meant Professor Snape, they all turned to Harry.

"What?" he asked defensively. "You want to know, _you_ ask him."

"Please, Harry," Hermione begged. "He's your father."

"And your professor," Harry returned, turning his eyes towards his plate to avoid hers.

"Harry, I really need to know about those letters."

"More likely you need to know if you're Head Girl," Ron muttered.

"Again I say, if you want to know, _you_ ask him."

Hermione just turned to look at him, silently pleading.

"Fine," Harry grumbled before raising his head and loudly saying, "Hey, anyone know why the seventh year students haven't received their Hogwarts' letters yet?"

All eyes went from Harry to Snape.

Snape just smirked as he observed the reactions of the teenagers. Ginny looked curious, even though she had her letter, she still wanted to know what the situation was with the seventh years especially if the same thing might happen next year. Neville looked nervous as if he was waiting for Snape to start yelling. Ron kept his head down, making sure not to look at his professor. Hermione seemed eager, as if his response could be the answer to all of life's questions; and Harry, he also seemed to avoid Snape's gaze, after all, he hadn't expected the man to appear at his birthday celebration with the Weasleys and his friends, and up till now had avoided or ignored the man's presence.

Keeping his gaze on Hermione, positive that the question was asked by his son at her insistance, Snape finally replied, "I believe there is some debate over the selection of Head Girl." He smirked at the look of shock and surprise on the faces of the teenagers. "No doubt the seventh years will be receiving their letters soon."

"What about the Head Boy position?" Hermione bravely asked.

Snape glared at her, "You'll find out with the rest of the students on September 1. I cannot reveal that information."

"I mean was there any difficulty in appointing the Head Boy?" she clarified.

Snape looked at her as if debating whether or not to answer before finally saying, "actually, no, I believe it was an unanimous decision," and walking away.

Ron groaned, "This is not good."

"I know," Harry muttered, "Hermione should be Head Girl. I would think that that would be obvious to _all_ the professors. The only reason why there would be some debate about it would be because of me. Most likely because of all the trouble I've gotten her into during the last six years."

"Harry, you didn't _get_ me into anything. I _chose_ to do those things each and every time. And in some cases, it was even my idea."

"Polyjuice," Harry and Ron muttered with a grin.

"Still-" Harry began in protest.

"No," Hermione firmly argued. "I wouldn't change anything. I would have liked to have been Head Girl," she admitted, "but I much rather would've been your friend.

"Besides, if I'm not Head Girl, that just means more time to study."

"And that's a good thing?" Ron dubiously asked under his breath before continuing louder for his friends to hear, "but I was talking about the Head Boy position. If it was unanimous, than that would mean it isn't a Gryffindor. No way would Snape agree to _that_ without a fight."

"Can you blame Snape for not approving of a Gryffindor as Head Boy?" Ginny commented.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, full of Gryffindor pride.

"Ron, you barely completed your prefect duties," Ginny dryly stated, "In fact, if it wasn't for Hermione, you probably would've completely blown them off."

"True," her brother sheepishly admitted. "Still, there _are_ other seventh year Gryffindors."

Ginny simply raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Seamus and Dean wouldn't enforce the rules either. Neville would," she continued, placing a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, "but he wouldn't be the best if a conflict came up, especially if it involved a Slytherin."

"Harry," Luna dreamily stated, causing the others to turn towards her.

"Harry _was_ a possibility," Ginny admitted, "but the same reason he wasn't appointed a prefect could apply here," Ginny predicted. "Besides, I can't see Snape agreeing on Harry as Head Boy, especially since he spent the last six years trying to get Harry expelled."

"Unless," Neville said suddenly, pausing for a moment before turning to ask Hermione a question, "When do the professors meet to appoint the Head Boy and Girl positions?"

"Why does that matter?" Ron asked before his girlfriend had a chance to speak.

"OH!" Ginny exclaimed as she realized what her boyfriend was thinking. "If they decided _after_ Professor Snape knew that Harry was his son, then he might not have objected to the appointment."

"So Harry's Head Boy?" Ron excitedly asked, after all, as best mate of the Head Boy, who knew what Ron would be able to get away with, surely more than he did when Percy was Head Boy.

Hermione sighed, "Am I the only one who read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Yes," Ron and Harry grinned. They had been waiting for Hermione to ask that question again, and had prepared that answer.

Hermione just shook her head at their antics. "The teachers meet to make the appointments the week after school ends. Professor Snape and Harry didn't brew the Biocreo potion until a few weeks ago…about the time the letters _should_ have been sent out."

"Oh," Ron said, voice full of disappointment, "well, it would've been nice."

"So if it's not a Gryffindor, then who could it be?" Neville asked.

"Not a Hufflepuff," Ron injected, "Snape probably wouldn't agree to that either.

"Ugh!" Ron groaned, "The only one Snape would've agreed to would've been a Slytherin. We're doomed. Especially if we don't have Hermione as Head Girl to help us."

"Malfoy?" Ginny suggested in disgust.

"Probably not," Hermione commented. "He might have gotten support from Professor Snape, but I can't see the other professors agreeing to that, especially after the bias he showed when he was part of the 'Inquisitional Squad' our fifth year."

Ron sighed, "I hope you're right, Hermione, I _really_ hope you're right."

* * *

"I can't believe the Greasy-Git didn't get you a gift for your birthday," Ron hissed as they played Exploding Snap.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't really expect one," he admitted. "Especially since he didn't even wish me a Happy Birthday yesterday."

"Why that-" Ron sputtered angrily.

"Ron, calm down," Harry pleaded. "You can't really blame him. After all, we've only known the truth for a few weeks. We hated each other before that and barely tolerate one another now. Just because we now know that we're related doesn't change all of that."

"No," Hermione agreed, "but it would have been a nice gesture on his part, _especially_ given the past you two shared."

"Doesn't matter," Harry dismissed with another shrug. "Besides, knowing Snape he would probably give me a poisonous snake as a present. Not only is it a symbol of his house, but there is a possibility, or rather, in Snape's case, a hope that it would kill me."

"Not a very smart thing to give a Parselmouth, if you want…" Luna said, right before the cards exploded in her face.

"That sounds more like something Hagrid would do," Ron snickered. He then cleared his throat and tried to imitate the friendly giant, "'Tis only a black adder. Thought it might be 'ood company for ya, seeing as you can talk wit' him. Tried to get ya a baby basilisk, but was unable to. This baby will only grow to be seven feet long. Right shame they couldn't fin' a basilisk for me."

Hermione and Harry chuckled.

"I agree that he would probably give you a snake if he was going to give you a pet," Luna stated suddenly, causing everyone's gaze to turn to her. "But I doubt it would be a poisonous one. Perhaps he is having trouble locating the perfect gift. An Ekans would be perfect for the two you," Luna announced matter of factly. "Unfortunately they are rather difficult to find, since they are invisible. They tend to promote peace and harmony to everyone in their presence, you know. It is especially effective when an Ekans is given as a gift. Yes," Luna continued with an assured nod of her head. "I am positive that that is what he would give you for your birthday if he was lucky enough to find one."

Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Harry looked at each other not sure how to respond.

"Er, I really don't think he'll get me anything," Harry finally said, "and truthfully, I'm not expecting anything either."

"Oh," Luna said, as if in surprise. At Harry's words she looked up and noticed everyone staring at her, "We weren't playing 'What would Snape give his son, Harry Potter, for his birthday?'"

"We weren't," Harry admitted before all of them broke into laughter.

"Potter, it's time to go," Snape called, halting the teenager's fun.

"Can't we finish this round?" he pleaded.

"Certainly," Snape replied shocking the other teenagers, "I know that you have no qualms about worrying the headmaster about your safety. After all, he _is_ expecting us to return in time for dinner."

Harry sighed, "Sorry, guys, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"School starts in a month," Severus reminded them. "Surely you can survive that long."

"What!" Ron exclaimed, "Won't we see each other before then?"

"Is there a reason to?" Snape inquired with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," Ron mumbled as he remembered who he was talking to. "Diagon Alley. I can't go shopping with just the girls."

"Perhaps Mr. Longbottom will accompany you then," Severus suggested.

"Well, yeah," Ron said with an apologetic look at Neville. "But it's tradition. We _always_ go to Diagon Alley together to get our school supplies, plus this will be the last year that we can."

"We shall see," Snape decided. "Safety is one factor, as well as how quickly Mr. Potter completes his punishment.

"Punishment?" Ron groaned in sympathy for his friend. "Don't tell me you have to scrub cauldrons all summer."

"No, he does not," Snape replied before Harry had a chance to speak. "He has to give me numerous ways to keep a portkey on himself at all times," Snape said before stepping into the floo.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, realizing that he had them doing his assignment.

"Sorry, gotta go say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quickly leaving the room.

* * *

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as he entered the room. "I thought you already left. Severus just went to inform you that it was time to leave."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "I just wanted to say bye and to thank you for inviting me here."

"Oh, Harry," Molly said before enveloping the boy in another hug. "You don't need an invitation. You are always welcome."

"Thanks," Harry said as Molly pulled back to look at him. "Um, are you okay?" he asked when he saw fresh tear tracks on her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she replied before pulling him into another tight hug, still crying and sniffling.

"Now you best leave before Albus gets worried," she advised a few minutes later.

"Molly, dear," Mr. Weasley interrupted, "In order for him to do that, I believe you need to let him go."

"Oh, yes, of course," Molly agreed before squeezing Harry quickly and letting him go. "Remember, dear, you are _always_ welcome here. It's the least I could do."

"Er…okay, thanks," Harry said before leaving the room and heading to Snape and the floo, avoiding Hermione the entire way.

* * *

END CHAPTER 33 CAKE AND OWLS

Redips: 'spider' backwards…had a scene where the six talked about these creatures, Ron asked if they were anything like spiders, Luna replied that they were the opposite of spiders, which is what had me named these (by the way, that scene was edited out, it might show up somewhere, but then again, it might not.

Avilas: 'saliva' backwards, hey it worked to name the Redips, so why not use it again?

Ekans: Snake backwards

* * *

Anyway, this is a long chapter, some info relative, some perhaps not (good luck trying to differentiate between the two-LOL).

So, anyone know why Mrs. W is so emotional?

I know that Ron seemed like a prat during the game, but I honestly think that when it comes to quidditch he would be that demanding. Of course, sometimes I wonder if the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin as well. He has some ambition, wanting to be out of his brothers' shadow.

* * *

UPCOMING: (titles may change)  
CHAPTER 34 HEADS UP  
CHAPTER 35 EXPRESS YOURSELF

7/18/07


	34. HEADS OR TAILS

A/N rec'd a review that mentioned that there actually is a 'Snape Castle' in the UK (take out spaces)…http / w w w. ecastles . co . uk / snape . ht ml

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 34  
HEADS OR TAILS

* * *

"Did you have a good Birthday party?" Albus asked as they sat down to dinner. 

"Yes," Harry replied, "Mrs. Weasley went all out. The food was delicious. But…" Harry began only to taper off.

"But what, my dear boy?" Albus asked. "You can ask us anything."

Snape snorted but didn't verbally disagree.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that everyone, especially all the Weasley's, were okay after the two attacks last night."

"They are," Albus confirmed. "As you know, Ronald and Ginevra were at home. The remaining Weasley's, except for Charlie who is still in Romania and Percy, went to Hogsmeade. None of the Order members were seriously hurt."

"Oh."

"Why?" Severus inquired.

"I was worried," Harry finally admitted. "Mrs. Weasley seemed so…I don't know, exactly" Harry said with a shrug, still a bit worried. "But I swear I saw her crying. I asked, but she just gave me a couple more hugs before sending me out of the room. I asked if anything had happened," Harry continued, "Ron said no and Hermione and Neville stated that she was fine when they arrived."

"How was she when you arrived?" Albus inquired.

Harry shrugged, "I was there for a bit before I actually saw her. But when I did, she was teary-eyed, and didn't seem to want to let me go."

"That is indeed baffling," Albus stated. "Perhaps she received a floo call before you arrived?"

"I don't think so," Harry responded with a shake of his head. "Hermione and Neville were in the living room waiting for me. Hermione had a book, so I would assume she had been there since she arrived. She would've known if that happened. And only one person flooed in after me," he began only to stop and stare at his potions professor. "You! What did you say to them?" Harry snapped.

"Excuse me?" Snape sharply asked.

"They were fine until _you_ came and talked with them," Harry explained, "so it had to have been something you said. Something that concerned me," Harry suddenly realized. Since if it involved him that would explain why Mrs. Weasley didn't want to let him go. "What did you do? Tell them that I was almost injured or killed because of my lack of portkey? Or did you just tell them that I refused to stay with them and not explain that I chose Hogwarts so that they would be safe?"

"Enough, Potter," Severus ordered. "Everything is fine. I explained about Hogwarts and they agreed that it was the best decision."

"Then why…"

"Mrs. Weasley did cry when I relayed some information to her, however," Severus smirked, "they were 'happy tears'. I repeat, everything is fine."

"Happy tears?" Harry repeated. "She really didn't look all that happy to me."

Snape sighed, he really wished that his son would just trust him when he told him that everything was fine.

"Yes, Severus," Albus injected with merry eyes, "do tell us what valuable information had her so happy that she needed to cry."

Snape glared. If the headmaster wasn't in the room he probably could have gotten Potter to let the subject rest. Then again, if the headmaster wasn't in the room, the subject wouldn't have come up since _he_ wouldn't have asked Potter what was on his mind when the boy hesitated to speak.

"She became extremely emotional, _happy_," Snape sneered, "when I provided the details of _how_ you ended up at the Burrow."

Harry became puzzled. "Apparating?" he asked. "She was that happy that I got my apparating license?"

"No, you dunderhead," Snape snorted, "that you considered her home 'safe'."

"Oh," Harry said thoughtfully, "at least that explains why she kept reassuring me that I was welcome anytime."

"Indeed," Snape replied, his tone indicating the end of that conversation.

Apparently the headmaster noticed it as well, "So tell me more about this party," he asked Harry.

"Hermione, Neville, and Luna were there," Harry began, "and Ron and Ginny of course. We just talked and played Quidditch. It was great," Harry returned. "Oh, and the twins joined us for a bit as well."

"No cake or presents?"

"Oh, yeah. The cake was delicious," Harry added. "If I had thought of it, I would have brought a piece back for you."

"No need," Albus said with a chuckle, "I have plenty of sweets in my office. Now tell me about these presents."

After a moment of hesitation Harry did just that, talking all about the presents he received from his friends as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"And from your father?" Albus asked causing Severus to turn and glare at the older wizard.

"Er…" Harry hesitated, not wanting to comment.

"I think the gift of life was enough," Snape sniped.

"If it wasn't'," Harry chimed in seeing the look of disagreement on the headmaster's face, "then being able to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer is."

Unfortunately, Albus didn't appear to accept either answer. "Now, now, I would think we could do better than that, don't you, Severus?"

"It's okay, really," Harry stated to the two glaring wizards. "I really don't expect anything, after all, it's not like we're _really_ family. I mean, we barely tolerate one another. And I really don't need another gift. I have plenty, really. It's okay," he repeated, his words falling on deaf ears.

* * *

"So, what was Voldemort's other plan?" Harry asked as they headed towards Snape's quarters in the dungeon. 

"Since I am no longer on his list of trusted advisors, I do not know," Severus replied hurrying down the hall. If he was lucky he might be able to lose the boy.

"I meant before you were revealed as my father," Harry explained, lengthening his stride to keep up with his professor. "Since he had a Death Eater involved in the potion, I doubt he was leaving it to chance that it would work out in his favor."

Severus nodded since the boy was correct and slowed down. Even if he was able to avoid this conversation now he had no doubt that the boy would continue to ask every time they saw each other. In fact, Severus thought with a grimace, the boy would probably even seek him out to get the answers he needed, and since he did not want to spend the last month of the summer running from him he might as well answer him now.

"The parchment your juice spilled on was spelled to reveal Voldemort's choice of parents for you."

"Who?" Harry asked, partly in fear, causing Snape to smirk.

"From what I hear, he had debated the answer to that very same question many times."

"Snape," Harry groaned, "just tell me who."

"Apparently he wasn't sure if it would disturb you more to have Lucius appear as your father, making Draco your brother,"

"Oh, god," Harry cried, in relief, "thank Merlin _that_ didn't happen."

If anything, Severus's smirk grew more prominent as he continued, "Or if your mother was listed as Bellatrix."

"Hell no!" Harry shouted coming to a stop. "Merlin, how could Voldemort even compare the two? I probably would've killed myself if the potion had shown that result."

"Of course," Severus continued with a glance at the still Harry before continuing down the hall, "Bellatrix was convicted of illegal activity and sentenced to Azkaban, as was her husband, making them unsuitable to obtain custody of you for the week."

"At least _something_ would've been in my favor," Harry grumbled.

"Her closest relatives were her sisters," Snape concluded, with a pointed look at Harry.

"So I would've lived with either the Tonkes or the Malfoys," Harry figured out. "I definitely would've chosen the Tonks if I had a choice."

"No doubt," Severus commented dryly, "and Headmaster Dumbledore would have done all that he could to see that it happened as well. The Dark Lord expected that and changed his plans a bit."

"How?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Snape smirked again, anticipating the boy's reaction, "He planned on having the parchment reveal Lucius Malfoy as your father and Bellatrix LeStrange as your mother."

Harry shivered at the thought of that combination. "But I would still be related to the Tonkses," he said in confusion.

"Yes, but you would have had a double connection to Draco Malfoy, being both his half-brother and cousin, making him your _closest_ relative."

"But-but he's the same age as me," Harry protested.

"Actually he is almost two months older," Severus replied, whispering the password to his room and entering.

Following his father into their rooms Harry snorted, as if two months mattered.

As if reading his thoughts, Severus clarified, "And since he already celebrated his seventeenth birthday, making him of legal age to take on a ward, he would have been able to assume guardianship of you for the time period the Minister stipulated."

Harry paled as he realized exactly how close he came to hell and death.

"Thank Merlin Hermione convinced me to brew this potion ahead of time and to ask you to be present at the ministry brewing," he mumbled as he leaned against the wall while he tried to calm down.

"Indeed," Severus smirked.

Harry tensed again as he realized how badly things could have been, not only with Voldemort trying to manipulate the situation, but the possibility that _anyone_ could've been his parents. "And I never thought I would say this, but I am _really_ glad that you are my father," he softly added, not meeting the older man's gaze and quickly retreating to his bedroom.

* * *

"Since I'm staying here as family," Harry said the next morning at breakfast, after the headmaster left "does that mean that I can invite my friends over?" 

"No," Snape replied as he continued to eat his meal.

Harry looked at his professor suspiciously, "Is that Hogwarts' rules or your rules?"

At that, Severus looked up and met the boy's eyes. "It does not matter, the answer is still no. Even _if_ Hogwarts' allowed it, I wouldn't."

"You're just saying that because most of my friends are Gryffindors," Harry grumbled. "Bet you wouldn't say that if I wanted to invite a Slytherin like Malfoy over."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You would lose," he commented dryly before continuing, "Especially since he would only accept your invitation to attempt to bring you to the Dark Lord."

"That's not the point," Harry cried in frustration. "I-"

"_Yes_, it is," Severus stressed. "The sole reason why you are here is because you are, as usual, in danger. Having people, whether they are Gryffindors or not, traipsing in and out of the castle is hardly conducive to keeping you safe."

"My _friends_ won't do anything to hurt me or put me in danger," Harry protested.

"You're assuming that the people that appear here are your friends," Severus responded, receiving an angry look from Harry. "I believe you are familiar with polyjuice potion?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry admitted sheepishly, realizing what Snape meant.

"Then you can understand the dangers of having visitors on the grounds. It is much easier to not allow anyone entry.

"Besides, it is only a month," Severus concluded to a grim Harry.

* * *

Harry snorted when he returned to his room before lunch and saw an owl in the window. Apparently Snape's answer that the seventh years would receive the letters 'soon' translated into the next day. 

Well, he decided, looks like he would have to discuss a trip to Diagon Alley with Snape and Dumbledore at lunch.

After taking a seat at the table, Harry observed his two companions. Since neither appeared to be upset, he decided it would be the best time to discuss the outing. "My Hogwarts letter arrived this morning," he began, "though I don't know why you didn't just hand it to me in person instead of sending it by owl."

"Tradition, my boy," Albus spoke up. "There is something majestic about seeing the owl fly towards you carrying a letter of such importance."

Importance, Harry thought with a snort, it was just the next year's booklist, which according to Luna they could get from Flourish and Blotts.

"Anyway," he said with a shrug, "I was wondering when we would be able to go to Diagon Alley to get my books?"

"It might no-"

"I know that it could be dangerous," Harry interrupted, "What with Vol-Tom and his merry men after me, but I haven't been to get my own books since right before third year and this is my last opportunity."

"It is-"

"_Plus_," Harry stressed, "I'm over seventeen and technically don't need _anyone's_ permission, headmaster or parents."

"I'm sure we could work something out," Albus responded.

"Good," Harry answered while Snape scowled at him. "I'll even agree to escorts, but not _him,_" he said with a nod towards his father.

"Potter,"

"No," Harry said firmly. "The two of us together would be too much of a temptation for Vol-Tom," he said, once more changing the name when Snape's scowl increased and his shoulders tensed. "Not to mention that he'll try to use one of us to get the other, like he did with Sirius. If something happened," Harry said, "I can't worry about you while trying to escape with my own life."

"I assure you-"

"No," Harry repeated, turning to the headmaster, "Again, I'm seventeen and don't need a parent to accompany me. As I said, I understand the danger and the safety measures you want to install, including escorts or shadows, all I'm asking in return, all that I'm _insisting_ on in return is that it's not _him_," he said with a quick glare at Snape before turning a pleading face at the headmaster. Without giving either of them a chance to respond he stood and left the Great Hall.

"Unbelievable," Snape muttered.

"Now, Severus, he's only worried about you."

Snape snorted, "More likely doesn't want _any_ professor to see what he procures at WWW. But that is not what I refer to," Snape continued bitterly. "He didn't even thank you," he hissed angrily.

"Is there a reason why he should?" Albus commented. "After all, it was a decision made by all."

"One which I would gladly change if I could," Snape said with a glare towards the door. "Ungrateful brat," he muttered before finishing his lunch in silence.

* * *

"Potter!" Snape hissed as he entered his rooms, "Get over here _now._" 

"Geesh," Harry mumbled as he exited his room, "what's your problem?"

"You," Severus scowled.

"What else is new?" Harry griped. "Don't worry, school will start in a few weeks and you won't have to see me outside of class or meals."

"And meetings," Severus pointedly added.

"Meetings?" Harry repeated puzzled, "I thought Professor Dumbledore won't let students attend Order of the Phoenix Meetings."

"You know perfectly well that I am not referring to those meetings," Snape snapped.

"Then what?" Harry frowned. "The only other meetings I know you attend were the Death Eater meetings and I sincerely doubt either of us would willingly attend those."

"Potter, don't be obtuse. I am, of course, referring to the meetings between the Heads of House, Headmaster, Headgirl and Headboy."

"But why would I…" Harry began as he stopped to look at his father in shock. "No!"

Snape frowned at the boy's expression and words.

"You don't mean I'm Headboy, do you?" Harry questioned.

"Of course," Snape snapped, "why else would the Headboy Badge be included in you letter?"

"Badge? Letter?" Harry echoed. "But I didn't…" his voice trailed off as he turned and ran from the room.

"Potter! Get back here," Snape yelled before following the boy to his room when he didn't reappear.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked upon finding the boy, kneeling on the floor in front of his school trunk, half of the contents on floor around him.

"Looking for my letter," Harry mumbled. "I don't believe you that I'm Headboy, especially since it has to be unanimous. After all the trouble I got into over the last six years it's hard to believe that no one opposed it," he concluded with a grimace.

Snape looked at the boy with a scowl, how dare Harry not believe him.

"I have got to find that letter. I'm sure that I put it in here." Harry mumbled, as he again went through his trunk and the items on the floor. "Surely I would have noticed that it held a badge, that it was thicker than usual."

"Potter," Snape said with a sigh, "there is an easier way." Then he smirked at the boy before raising his wand and saying, "Accio Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter." A moment later the letter zoomed from Harry's trunk into his hand.

"It's unopened," he stated calmly.

"Uh, yeah."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged, "Luna mentioned something at my party and I wanted to test it to see if it worked."

"I suggest you follow Miss Lovegood's lead another time and open this letter."

"Yes, sir," Harry murmured as he slit open the letter.

* * *

"Potter!" Severus yelled a few minutes later when Harry ran past him and out of their quarters. "Now where are you going?" 

When no answer, and no boy came back, once again Snape left in pursuit.

"I'm Headboy?" Snape heard Potter screech. Stopping outside the entrance to the Headmaster's office, he listened to their conversation.

"If that is what your letter states, then yes," Albus merrily returned. Even with the doors closed, Severus knew that the older wizard's eyes were twinkling.

"Why? How?" Harry questioned, right before Severus heard the sound of the teenager falling into a chair.

"Each year has a Headboy," Dumbledore responded, "why not you?"

"But I wasn't a prefect."

"Usually the Headboy or Headgirl had previously been chosen to fill the role of prefect," Albus agreed, "but that isn't always the case. And in this case I already admitted that you would have been a prefect if I hadn't feared that it would overwhelm you."

"And being Headboy wouldn't?" Harry snidely asked.

"You have proven that you can handle yourself _and_ other students."

"A lot of students must have shown that," Harry protested, "Why me?"

"Your fellow students look up to you, admire you," Albus explained. "They will follow your lead."

"So this is because of the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing?" Harry snarled, ready to throw the badge back at the headmaster. If it was earned due to the scar on his head, he'd rather not have it.

"No," the Headmaster vehemently disagreed, "this is a Harry Potter thing."

Harry snorted in doubt.

"It was Harry Potter who cared enough about a classmate to face a troll and a basilisk; who stood for justice in the face of opposition, who lead and trained a group of peers in Defense so that they could protect themselves and family; who brought together many individuals that didn't have much in common to create a friendship the likes of which hadn't been seen since the founders.

"No," Albus disagreed again, "this is definitely _not_ a Boy-Who-Lived thing. This is something _you_ earned, something that _you_ deserve."

"But-" Harry began in protest.

"_All_ the staff members agree," the Headmaster concluded. "Now the question is – are you going to prove to them that they are right to believe in you or are you going to refuse this honor?"

Harry looked at the headmaster as he weighed his choices. "If you're sure…"

"Never more so," came the confident reply.

"Then I accept and thank you and the other professors."

"Good," Albus stated. "Now onto more important matters…would you like a lemon drop?"

Severus shook his head as he left the stairway to the headmaster's office, only Albus would consider the offering of lemon drops an important matter. Hopefully he could return to his rooms without his son knowing he had overheard his conversation with the headmaster. After all, he wouldn't want the boy to believe that he cared, right?

* * *

"Off to write letters to your friends informing them of your new title?" Snape mocked when a smiling Harry returned to their quarters. 

"Yeah, I guess," Harry agreed. "Well, actually, maybe I won't," he said a moment later when his smile turned into a frown.

Severus turned inquiring eyes to Harry.

"Perhaps _you_ will tell me who the Headgirl is?" Harry asked instead.

"If the headmaster thought you should have that information he would have provided it to you."

Harry groaned, "Come on, why won't you guys tell me?"

"Just because you have the coinciding position and some authority, that does not mean that you are above the rules," Snape snapped. "The only people the headmaster or staff informs is those who receive the positions. Everyone else has to discover it for themselves, most likely on the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Now why don't you want to inform your friends?"

Harry grinned, "I think I could have some fun with Ron about this before I tell him. He is so afraid that it's going to be Malfoy that I imagine it will be quite enjoyable to watch him sweat it out. But mostly, I know that if I tell Ron, he'll tell Hermione, and I'm not sure I want her to know."

"And why is that?"

"Well, it's more that I don't want her to find out that way," Harry said softly, taking a seat next to Snape on the couch. "_That's_ why I want to know who's Headgirl. Hermione has been working towards that since her first day at Hogwarts. I'd rather tell her in person and make sure that she's not upset with me about it."

"Do you really think she would be?"

"Not really," Harry said, "But you never really know with girls. Especially since she expects that it might not be her because of all the trouble she's been in," he admitted. "But most of that trouble was because of me, so yeah, I guess it's possible that she might be upset that I'm Headboy and she's not…er, Headgirl, I mean," Harry clarified.

"Are you sure that you aren't in a relationship with Miss Granger?" Severus asked, one eyebrow raised. "You are awfully considerate of her feelings."

"She's my best friend," Harry explained again. "She matters a lot to me. Hermione has always been there for me, by my side, looking out for me."

"I see," Severus drawled, those two words conveying his thoughts and feelings on the subject at hand.

Harry shrugged, "There's a lot I like about her and maybe if things were different," Harry shrugged again not completing that thought. "But I have a lot to worry about with Voldemort and school. I can't imagine adding a girl into that mix. Hermione's great, but not the one, at least, not the one for me right now."

"So there is no one?"

Harry looked away. "Sometimes I think there might be. But then I remember that I really don't know her that well. But I'm glad that she's a part of my life. She makes me laugh, when the weight of the world seems to weigh me down. But as I said before, it's not really fair to get involved with things as they are now, but yeah," he admitted softly, "sometimes I wonder about Luna."

Snape snorted softly when Harry finally mentioned the paragon's name. "We all _wonder_ about Miss Lovegood," he murmured dryly, earning a glare from his son.

"Forget it," Harry huffed, standing up, why did he even _think_ he could have a civil conversation about something important with the man? "I'm going to my room," he announced before doing just that.

* * *

"Ah, Severus, Harry," the headmaster said as they silently entered the Great Hall for dinner. "Now that we are all here we can discuss Harry's trip to Diagon Alley." 

This had been the first time in two days that father and son had been in the same room for more than five seconds. Harry had started sleeping in late and taking breakfast in the kitchens while Severus had decided that he had too much work to do in the lab and had missed lunch and dinner. The only reason why he was in the Great Hall this evening is because the headmaster requested it.

Harry and Snape sat down, one on each side of the older wizard.

"Now, I agree that both of you together would be too tempting for Voldemort to resist," Albus explained. "Even by himself, Harry might draw him out, so I would like him to have a member of the Order escort him. I also plan on having some Order members stationed around the alley as a secondary measure. We just have to determine the day and time for this to take place."

"I can owl Ron to see when they are planning on going," Harry offered.

"Good idea," Severus said, "then we know what day _not_ to go."

Harry scowled, "I'm not going by myself."

"You are lucky you are going at all," Snape snapped in return.

"Of age," Harry reminded his father.

"That could be changed with the administration of a potion," Severus threatened.

"I'll still be of age," Harry argued.

"And who is going to believe that if you look ten or younger?"

"I'm sure we will have no reason to administer such a potion," Albus announce. "And Harry, you won't be alone,"

"A member of the Order as an escort doesn't count," Harry rebuffed.

"I can understand why you would say that, after all, the closest Order members to your age are the twins."

Snape growled, "They are _not_ suitable escorts for my son!"

Harry's head jerked towards Snape. That was the first time he had heard the older man reply to him as his son…or at least the first time he did so without being insulting to Harry.

"I was not planning on using them for that purpose," Albus agreed. "They are in a prime position to monitor the alley since that is where their business is."

"Then who will be my escort?" Harry asked.

"We will not know until we decide on a date and time," Albus announced.

Harry groaned, with his luck it would be Moody.

"Fine, but as I said, I'm not going by myself."

"You may invite _one_ person of your choice to accompany you," Severus decided.

"One?" Harry echoed, "isn't there safety in numbers?"

"Not in this case," Snape argued. "If all six of you went together, as you most likely are planning, you would be too distracted to notice a possible attack."

"But if an attack _did_ occur-"

"You would be stretched too far trying to protect all five of your friends, leaving yourself vulnerable," Severus predicted. "With _one_ friend and only one friend with you," he stressed, "you would be able to watch each other's backs while still enjoying the trip."

"One?" Harry questioned again.

"Unless you want it to be just you and your escort," Snape returned, "Or perhaps one of your friends could just purchase your materials for you?"

Harry sighed, "You won't even be there, why do you get to make the rules?"

"You might be of age," Severus said, "but you are here because of the relationship we share, as such, my house, my rules."

Harry looked towards the headmaster, hoping that he would have a different opinion.

Realizing that the eye twinkling wizard had nothing to say, Harry reluctantly nodded. Now all he had to do was decide which _one_ friend to invite.

* * *

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he recognized the older man in the headmaster's office. "Are you going to Diagon Alley with me?" 

"I believe I have time in my schedule for that," the werewolf commented. "And it's Remus or Moony, remember? I'm no longer your professor."

"Wishful thinking on my part," Harry commented with a grin. Turning to Albus, he asked, "Who _is_ the defense professor this year anyway? I mean, you, Professors Flitwick and Snape only taught it last year because there wasn't time to find a suitable replacement. Surely you aren't going to do that again this year."

"Why Harry, are you saying that you didn't like having me as a professor?" Albus asked.

"No, no, not at all," Harry denied, realizing that the three really had done a good job. But he knew how difficult it must have been for them to balance their other duties and said as much.

"Yes," the headmaster agreed, "It was challenging, especially for my two co-professors. Not only did they have their regular classes, but each had the responsibilities of Head of House. However, you shall have to wait and see who the Defense Professor is," Albus commented.

Harry snorted, "In other words, you haven't found one yet," he grinned. "Hey, maybe Professor Lupin _can_ come back. You could continue to teach on the days that he's unable to."

"Harry," Remus responded, "that wouldn't eliminate the concern the board has about a werewolf being in the castle. Yes, there is wolfsbane," he said when Harry moved to interrupt, "But as you know from experience three years ago, there is no guarantee that I'll actually take it. A slight distraction, accidental or on purpose would create a terrible situation for everyone involved."

Harry nodded realizing what Lupin was saying. "You would think that with all the things wizards can do that we would find a better way to administer that potion to prevent situations like that."

"Like what?" Albus asked curiously.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, trying to remember some things he had seen on Muggle medicine. "Time release capsules; a shot, or an implant that releases the potion when it's needed; anything really," he said with another shrug.

"Interesting idea." Albus commented. "However did you come up with it?"

"Some I think Muggles can do, others they just imagine," Harry said with a grin. "Some of the things Dudley mentioned that occurred in movies are way beyond magic."

"Well," Remus announced, "I believe it is time for us to go. I understand you have a lot of shopping you want to get done and that we are meeting a friend of yours."

"Yeah," Harry commented, "now that I don't have to worry about returning to the Dursley's I can buy some stuff."

"And who are we meeting?"

"Just a friend," Harry said, not meeting anyone's eyes. After the conversation with his father about Hermione and Luna, Harry had been sure not to reveal any personal information to anyone that could make its way back to Snape.

"A girl?" Remus teased causing Harry to blush. Remus smiled as he wondered if Sirius had been right about his prediction of Harry and Hermione as a couple. His old friend had often said that she was the perfect match for Harry since she reminded him so much of Lily. "Harry," he cautioned changing the subject, "don't go crazy. That money is to help you start you life after Hogwarts, not to blow in one afternoon."

"Remus, it's not like I'm planning on buying all my friends a Firebolt, especially since half of them really wouldn't appreciate it," he joked. "I just meant that I could have more than one set of nice clothing that actually fits. In the past few years I have bought some in Hogsmeade and told the Dursleys that they were an early birthday present from my friends."

Albus looked saddened at the reminder of Harry's home life with the Dursleys.

"Well, we'd best be off," Remus said, not knowing how to respond to Harry's answer about his childhood. "We'll floo to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll go first, you will follow," he said before tossing the floo powder and calling out his destination.

"Once more I apologize for the life you had with the Dursleys," Albus said before Harry had a chance to follow Remus. "I honestly did not know how difficult it was for you there."

"I'd better go," Harry said with a look at the fire, "don't want anyone to worry about me."

"Of course," Albus said sadly, "of course."

* * *

END CHAPTER 34 HEADS OR TAILS 

Changed chapter title 'cause the scenes with HP & SS made me think of the phrase 'heads or tails of the situation'…you know, when you kind of don't know what's going on? I can imagine that that's a bit of how Harry felt with Snape…

Who will Harry meet in Diagon Alley?  
What did Snape give Harry for his birthday?

UPCOMING: (titles may change)

CHAPTER 35 EXPRESS YOURSELF

8/26/07


	35. EXPRESS YOURSELF

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 35  
EXPRESS YOURSELF

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed before embracing him in a hug. "Is everything all right? I have been so worried since I received your request to meet at Diagon Alley, especially since you told me not to mention it to Ron or anyone else. Are you okay? How is Professor Sn-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "stop and breathe." he commanded. "And everything is fine."

"Fine?" she repeated doubtfully, "If it was really _fine_, we wouldn't be meeting here in secret."

"I just wanted to see how you were," Harry offered as an explanation.

"Harry," Hermione laughed, "we just saw each other a week ago. I was fine then, why wouldn't I be fine now?" she questioned before gasping as a thought came to her. "Oh, Harry, you didn't have a vision did you? My parents? Are they okay? Ron?"

"Hermione, stop. It's nothing like that, I promise."

"Then what?" she demanded. "Something's going on."

"It's just…" Harry hesitated not sure how to ask her about this. "Well, you know, we got our letters."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded encouragingly, wondering where this was leading.

"Uh, anyway, I was going to do what Luna does, you know, not open it?"

Hermione nodded and smiled knowingly, "Oh…is this about Luna? We wondered when you woul-"

"What? No," Harry interrupted, not really processing the second half of her statement. "This is about you and me."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Harry," she finally whispered nervously.

"Wait," Harry said, holding up a hand, "As I was saying, I wasn't going to open my letter; after all, it was my last year and my last chance to try something like that. Anyway, Snape yelled at me for being a selfish, ungrateful brat-"

"He didn't!" Hermione gasped.

Harry shrugged, "It didn't bother me that much, except that I didn't know what he was referring to, especially when he made a comment about the Headmaster."

"What about the Headmaster? What type of comment? What _did_ he mean?"

Harry sighed; apparently, he wasn't going to ease into this the way he wanted. It seemed that everything he said only got Hermione more upset. "This," he said as he brought his hand out of his pocket and placed the item on the table between them.

"Harry!" she squealed in delight at the sight of his Head Boy badge. "This is wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

Harry gave a slight smile. At least he now knew that him being Head Boy wouldn't cause a problem in their friendship, he just wished that they would be working together. Unfortunately, he suspected that that wasn't the case since Hermione didn't show a matching badge or mention being the Head Girl.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"But," Hermione began still puzzled, "Why didn't you want me to mention this meeting to Ron or anyone? Why did you say that this was about us, me and you?"

Harry hesitated, "Well, I know how much being Head Girl meant to you and I wanted to tell you in person about me being Head Boy. Not to gloat," he rushed, "but to make sure that you were okay with it. After all, you mentioned that you might not be considered because of all the trouble you got in," he explained, "and I know that most of that was because of me. I was so afraid you would be mad that I got it and you didn't, especially since you deserved it more."

"Oh, Harry, that is so sweet."

"Er, yeah," Harry stammered, her words making him uncomfortable.

"But you should be happy and proud of your accomplishments, not worried about me."

Harry shrugged, "As I told Snape, you're my best friend. You've always been by my side, there for me. How could I _not_ think of you?

"Harry-"

"I'm serious," Harry interrupted her, "You're more important to me than this badge. What did you say in our first year, that some things are more important, like friendship? If it is going to interfere with our relationship, I will gladly turn it in."

"Don't you dare," she hissed before laughing both in surprise at her reaction and Harry's.

"But-"

"Harry, if you turn that in it just might go to Malfoy, and," she continued with a grin, "I refuse to work with that idiot."

"Hermione, even if I don't turn it in he'll still be a prefect and you'll have to work with him."

"Yes," she agreed, "but not as much as if were Head Boy."

"True," Harry nodded, "As Head Boy, he'll have more authority over you."

"No, he wouldn't."

"Hermione! You wouldn't quit would you?"

"Oh, Harry, of course not," she responded. "Especially since I got what I wanted."

"Huh?" Harry said bewildered. "What's that?"

"This."

"Hermione," Harry whispered as he stared at the silver badge she placed on the table next to his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"At first because I was so worried about you and why you needed to meet with me and keep it a secret from everyone."

"And after I told you?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "It was too much fun not to tell you."

"Ron _is_ a bad influence on you," Harry muttered.

"And you're not?" Hermione returned, continuing after they both stopped laughing, "But why didn't you want me to mention this meeting to Ron?"

Harry grinned before explaining to her the fun he wanted to have with Ron by making him think that Malfoy might be Head Boy.

* * *

"Miss Granger?" Snape said when Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner that night.

Harry spun around expecting to see Hermione behind him.

"What? Hermione's here? Where?" he questioned not seeing his friend in the room.

"No, you dunderhead," Snape replied. "I'm talking about your choice of friends to join you today."

"Oh," Harry said with disappointment.

"For Merlin's sake, you just spent the day with her, you can't miss her already," his father commented.

"Sure I can," Harry retorted. "I missed her the minute she apparated home."

"Better not let Mr. Weasley know that little fact," Snape commented, "he'll be more jealous than usual, especially if he thinks you're after his girlfriend."

"I'm not after his girlfriend!" Harry shouted.

"Of course not," Snape mocked. "You just asked to spend the day _alone_ with her, out of all your friends and miss her the moment she's gone."

"She's my _friend_. I love her like a sister."

"Hmm," Snape replied doubtfully, "And how do you know that for sure? After all, you don't have a sister to compare what you feel for Miss Granger to."

Harry glared at his father before turning around and storming out of the Great Hall. Suddenly, tonight seemed like the perfect time to check up on Dobby in the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm going to take the Hogwarts' Express on Monday?"

It was during breakfast on Friday that Snape and Dumbledore informed Harry that Tonks and Remus would be by to escort him to King's Cross station at ten o'clock on September 1.

"That is how most students arrive at Hogwarts," Severus replied dryly, "unless of course they have an enchanted car to fly."

"Ha-ha," Harry mocked, "and since I _arrived_ at Hogwarts a month ago, I wasn't sure."

"But not as a student," Albus remarked merrily, but was ignored by the rooms other occupants.

"It would make quite the statement," Severus said keeping his gaze on Harry, "if the Head Boy was not on the train."

"Oh yeah," Harry said. For a moment he had forgotten that as Head Boy part of his responsibilities were to meet with the prefects on the train as well as welcome and direct the first years.

"Well, that's great," he continued happily. "I really wanted to take the train, especially since it is my last year."

"Thank Merlin," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Plus I've barely seen my friends this last month."

"Yes," Severus murmured sarcastically, "it is such a pity they couldn't visit you here at the castle."

Harry glared at his father before continuing, "Of course I am a bit worried about seeing everyone else."

Snape didn't comment, not wanting to talk about what Harry was feeling or thinking.

"After all," Harry continued, despite not receiving a response, "they thought that I was the Heir of Slytherin," Harry paused and turned to Snape with a look of horror on his face, "Er, I'm not, right?" he asked his father, remembering how Snape hadn't wanted to talk much about his family.

Severus just snorted as he tried, unsuccessfully to block the teen out.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Harry said dryly before continuing. "And it's something I'm very relieved about. Anyway, they also thought that I had entered my name in the tournament and that I lied about Vold, You-Know-Who being back. Who knows how they'll react to the news that the most hat-"

"Yes?" Severus asked with a smirk when Harry paused.

"Er, that you're my father," Harry substituted instead.

"Expect the best, prepare for the worst," Severus offered as advice.

"Huh," Harry grumped as he stood up, "it seems to me that you should expect _and_ prepare for the worst, that way on the slim chance that if the best or even anything better than the worse happens, you'll know how to handle it."

"So cynical," Snape commented as he watched the boy walk out of the room.

"Indeed," Albus agreed, "it appears that the two of you are more alike than I thought."

Snape cast one last glare at the Headmaster before standing and following his son out of the room.

"_Much_ more alike then I thought," Albus said to an empty room before picking up his juice after his laughter subsided.

* * *

"Er," Harry began tentatively as he stepped out of his room and stood in the doorway.

"Potter, if you have something to say, then say it," Snape ordered as he approached the boy. "You seem more like a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor when you pause and stutter."

"I don't stutter!"

"Might as well," Severus chided.

"I was wondering if I should pack everything or if I would be able to leave things here," he rushed out.

"You may leave them here," Snape smirked, "As long as you don't mind not having a way to retrieve them during the school year."

Harry glared, "And why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because tomorrow you return to being a _student_, not a son."

"You can't just forget about what's happened!"

"Watch me," Snape returned.

"Snape," Harry cursed.

"I might not be able to erase the truth," Severus said in agreement. "But I _can_ prevent you and your Gryffindor friends from entering my rooms."

"But what if I needed to talk to you about something?"

"Like what? Being the Heir of Slytherin?" Snape asked. "Whether or not you go to Hogsmeade? Who you should go with? If you should buy a butterbeer or try firewhiskey? Attend a party? Perhaps you want to talk about possible career choices?"

"Okay," Harry interrupted, backing away and holding up his hands. "I get it, okay, you don't want me bothering you." He retreated into his room. He debated whether or not to slam the door, but decided it wasn't worth it, since most likely Snape had already retreated back to his lab eager to get away.

"At least I now know where we stand," Harry muttered quietly before resuming his packing, this time making sure to put _everything_ in his trunk.

"If you _do_ find that you have something you need to discuss with me," Severus began softly, causing Harry to freeze in surprise, since he thought the older man would have left. "You should be able to find me either in the lab or my office, by owl, or if all else fails, through the Headmaster. And, if by chance, you do need to retrieve something left in these rooms, I am sure we would be able to find a way for you to access them."

When his father finished, Harry remained still, reviewing what he heard and trying to analyze to make sure it wasn't a trick of some kind.

"Thanks," he finally said turning around to find no one there.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny yelled in excitement once they saw their raven-haired friend.

"Hey guys," Harry said looking around at all the stares that were sent their way from those that heard his name. "Here, let me take that for you," he said to Ginny, pointing to her trunk. "I can use magic; it'll be easier and quicker. Oh!," he exclaimed as he noticed Hermione's trunk as well. "If you don't mind, I'll take care of yours as well. I know that you can do magic," he continued levitating both trunks without waiting for Hermione to respond, "but I'm really trying to practice control. Okay, now that we're all set, let's go grab a compartment and sit down, okay?" he said as he started to walk away. "I'm sure we have a lot of catching up to do."

"It's only been a month," Ginny said dryly, "and the six of us exchanged letters that entire time."

"Er, right," Harry said nervously, once more looking around. "But you had a birthday, so I'm sure there is tons of stuff I missed. Happy belated birthday, by the way."

"Thanks, but you wished me a happy birthday in your letters, remember?" Ginny said, trying to look closer at Harry. "You guys go ahead; I'll wait here for Luna and Neville. Don't worry, I'll find you," she said when Ron went to speak.

"Sounds good," Harry eagerly agreed, once more heading in the direction of the train before he finished speaking. By the time Ron and Hermione started after him, he had already boarded the train.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly after finding the compartment her friend was hiding in, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing," he said in a distracted voice. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Because you were babbling," Hermione pointed out. "And if there is nothing wrong, then why are you hiding in here?"

"I'm not hiding," Harry protested, not commenting on the babbling part. "I'm sitting on the train that will take me school. After all, as my fa-Snape said, it _is_ the usual way for students to arrive."

Hermione's eyes brightened and narrowed as she realized what Harry had been about to say. She had just decided to mention it later, after they discussed the fact that he _was_ hiding when Ron spoke.

"Father?" he inquired in shock. "Is that what you are calling him now?"

"Ron, it is perfectly all right for Harry to call him that," Hermione quickly defended. "After all, that _is_ who he is."

Harry just shrugged, "Actually, I usually try to avoid calling him anything, unless the situation requires it, then its professor or sir. Occasionally I do refer to him as 'Snape' though."

Hermione sighed in disappointment; she really thought that the two would have progressed more than that. "Still, it is okay to refer to him as your father."

Ron snorted, "Better double check that with Snape first, though, mate," he said before returning them to the original topic. "But you _are_ hiding. I mean, a compartment at the end of the train? That's usually where the first years sit!"

Harry shrugged, "It's our last year, maybe I'm feeling a bit nostalgic."

"You're hiding," Ron argued. "Last compartment, trunks piled around you rather than on the luggage racks. Definitely hiding," Ron decided.

Harry was saved from commenting when their compartment door opened, before a head quickly popped in and out saying, "Hey, Ginny, they're in here."

Ginny quickly reached them and poked her head in to confirm her boyfriend's words. "Finally," she said, "I was beginning to think you were hiding from us."

"See, told you," Ron bragged.

Harry just grunted not wanting to begin that conversation again.

"It's not us he's hiding from," Luna said quietly and insightfully, surprising everyone since they hadn't seen her behind Ginny.

"I'm not hiding," Harry argued, "if I was I would've used a disillusionment charm, or a notice-me-not charm or something."

After a pause in which his friends did nothing but look at him, he continued, "I'm simply _avoiding_ everyone else. There's a difference."

"Now you sound like Snape," Ron laughed.

Harry snorted, "Hence the reason why I am avoiding everyone else," he commented before bending his head behind the trunk to keep himself from being found by people who didn't know he was there.

His friends exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

* * *

"Harry," Ron said with a visible gulp, "What is that?"

"Hmm," Harry tiredly said. He had been so worried about the trip to school that he hadn't been sleeping at night and now, in the company of his friends seemed like the perfect opportunity to catch up on that missed sleep.

"That," Ron said, nervously pointing to Harry's arm where the sleeve of his robe had risen up.

"It looks like a snake," Neville commented quietly.

"It's not just any snake," Ron muttered as he scooted away from his best friend, "That's an Ydnew."

"Really?" Hermione questioned as she leaned over Ron to get a better look at the creature.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, pulling her back, "They're dangerous."

"I wasn't that close," she retorted. "And they may be dangerous, but they are also _very_ rare. I never thought that I would get a chance to see one."

"Why would you want to?" her boyfriend muttered.

"You're the one who recognized it," Hermione reminded him.

"Only-"

"Guys, stop," Harry interrupted with a shake of his head. He just didn't understand the relationship his two best friends shared. Not only did they seem to spend most of their time arguing, but they seemed to enjoy it as well. Unfortunately, it tended to make everyone else uncomfortable.

"Where did you get the snake?" Ginny finally asked.

Harry snorted, "It was a belated birthday gift."

"Hagrid?" Ron questioned with a snicker, "At least it's not as dangerous as a black adder."

"Ron, it could be worse!" Hermione cried in disagreement. "The black adder is only poisonous; an Ydnew can affect a person's mind."

"No, it wasn't Hagrid," Harry said before Ron could respond.

"Who else would give you a snake?" Ron asked causing everyone else in the compartment to look at each other curiously.

As one they turned to Harry and spoke, "Snape?!"

"He willingly gave you a birthday present?" Ron asked in shock.

Harry snorted, "Kind of."

"Harry, either he did or he didn't," Hermione said, "Which is it?"

Harry shrugged as he explained, "The morning after my birthday Professor Dumbledore asked me about my party. He also asked me what Snape gave me for my birthday. He was most displeased with the answer."

"Can't blame him about not liking the snake." Ron muttered.

"It was the morning after my party," Harry reminded him. "At that time Snape had no intention of getting me a birthday present."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "But Professor Dumbledore specifically asked so your father could no longer ignore the occasion."

"But a _snake_?" Ron asked. "What's wrong with a nice, boring, book?"

"Actually," Harry responded, while Hermione glared at her boyfriend, "I think he gave it to me in the hopes that Dumbledore wouldn't let me keep it…at least, not on school grounds."

"That kind of defeats the purpose of giving someone a gift," Ginny commented.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Unless you were a Slytherin, didn't _want_ to give a gift, but knew that you should and that everyone would ask, especially your boss."

"Oh…" his friends exclaimed in realization.

"So the Headmaster doesn't mind?" Neville asked.

"Nope, not at all," Harry said. "He was actually quite pleased with the thought that went into Snape's gift."

"Why?" Ron asked. "Because it _won't_ poison you?"

"Because of the many attributes of the Ydnew," Hermione answered before Harry could. "I already mentioned that they could affect a human's mind, well, to the one they belong to it is usually in a positive way. Increase brain activity and even Occlumency and Legilimency," she explained.

"Not that you need the help," Hermione added to Harry.

"I know," Harry responded, "but it is a pretty cool affect."

"Wait," Ron said bringing everyone's attention to him. "Let me get this straight, not only did Snape give you a snake that _wouldn't_ kill you, but one that is extremely rare, probably expensive, and would _help_ you?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Professor Snape is Harry's father. He wouldn't have a motive behind the gift."

Harry snorted again. "He's a Slytherin, of course he would," he disagreed. "Did I mention how valuable an Ydnew's shredded skin and saliva could be for a potion master?"

"So how did the two of you get along?" Hermione asked, since the topic of Professor Snape was already introduced.

Harry shrugged, "Not too bad. It was a bit boring being alone in the castle though, I really missed you guys."

Ginny smiled. "I'm sure," she said, "but I imagine Snape would've been terrible if we were all underfoot."

Neville nodded; "Especially if I was there," he said causing his friends to laugh in agreement.

"Maybe," Harry stated quietly, "but it's not like we spent _that_ much time together."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "The whole purpose of being there was to get to know one another."

"No," the raven-haired boy argued, "the whole purpose was to keep me _safe_. _I_ never wanted to know who my real parents were, remember? It was only because of the stupid ministry and their interference that I had to."

"Yes, but, now that you know, surely you're happy about it?"

"Happy?" Ron asked his girlfriend. "Why would he be happy that the greasy git is his father?"

"Because Professor Snape is a good guy. He might not be nice," Hermione added causing everyone to snicker in agreement at her last statement. "But he _has_ tried to help Harry in the past. I think the two of them could develop a good relationship. Oh, maybe not the type of relationship Ron and his brothers have with their father, but still…" she said, trailing off when everyone looked at her in various ways of disagreement.

"Hermi-"

"But-"

"No," Harry interrupted his friend's protests. "She's right in a way."

"Of course she is," Ron grumbled in complaint, "when isn't she?"

"Snape would probably prefer that we forget about this summer."

"Then how could Hermione be right?" Ron asked gloatingly.

Harry glared at his friend before continuing, "But he did say that he would be available if I needed to talk to him about anything."

"That's great!" Hermione stated before asking a ton of questions about that conversation.

* * *

"Well," Hermione began after giving Harry a pointed look, "I'm going to head to the prefect cabin to make sure everything's ready for the meeting."

Ron snorted, "What's to check? I doubt someone took the seats or something?"

His girlfriend glared at him before saying, "Other students might be in there making a mess or perhaps someone hexed the room. Either way, I'm going. You just make sure that you're not late for the meeting," she said with a quick glare at Ron before leaving.

"Geesh," Ron grumbled, "We still have almost fifteen minutes, and when have I _ever_ been late for a meeting?"

Ginny snorted, "Probably every year if it wasn't for Hermione."

While his best friend was arguing with his sister, Harry quickly stood, grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk and said, "I'll be back in a bit," and hurriedly left.

"Where is he going?" Neville asked

Ron shrugged, "With the speed that he left, probably the loo," he stated before once again arguing with his sister.

"But why take his cloak?"

"He doesn't want to be seen," Luna said knowingly.

"Well, yeah, obviously," Neville began only to realize that no one was listening. Ron and Ginny were still arguing and Luna was intensely focusing on the upside-down Quibbler in her hands.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said anxiously, once the two were alone in the prefect cabin, "When are you going to tell Ron?"

"Soon," Harry grinned, "I just want him to worry about it for a bit."

"That's not fair," Hermione protested, "he wouldn't do that to you."

"Maybe not," Harry shrugged. "If you're that worried about it why haven't you told him?"

"It should come from you, you're his best friend."

"W-"

"Keeping secrets from the Weasel?" Malfoy asked as he opened the door to the prefect compartment and stepped in. "I wonder what it could be?"

Harry snorted; if the Ferret hadn't interrupted, he probably would've heard. How Malfoy managed to survive six years in Slytherin Harry couldn't figure out.

Draco glared at Harry before suspiciously looking between him and Hermione.

"Oh," he sang softly, "I get it. You two _finally_ got together and are worried about the jealous red-head," he cackled.

"What?!"

"No!" two voices shouted together in denial.

Malfoy snorted in disbelief. "Right. If you're lucky I'll give you until the end of the train ride to tell him yourself," Malfoy stated looking at his watch. "Well, what do you know, about five minutes until the prefect meeting begins." He paused to take a look at the empty compartment. "I do hope that your friend isn't late."

"He'll be here," Hermione snapped. "He knows where and when the meeting is."

"Maybe," Malfoy said doubtfully, "But does he know where you are and with who?"

Hermione just glared and refused to comment on that last remark, instead saying, "He's probably on his way here now."

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow registering the fact that she had ignored his previous statement.

"I'll wait with you until he shows up," Harry informed Hermione, also glaring at Draco.

"Perhaps I'll go find him to make sure he doesn't get lost," Draco smirked. "We haven't talked in months and there's so much I should share with him," he said with a pointed look at the two of them before exiting the compartment.

"Harry," Hermione hissed, "Why did you do that? He'll think he's right about us."

"It's Malfoy, he _always_ thinks he's right," Harry snorted. "And that's the idea. He'll make a fool of himself. _If_ he sees and talks to Ron before we do you know that Ron won't believe him."

Hermione snorted as well, "No, but he will get mad, just because Malfoy said it."

Harry shrugged. "That's a possibility, but truthfully, I don't think the conversation will get that far."

"What d-"

"Shh," Harry warned and pointed to the door. Listening closely she could hear what Harry had, voices of the prefects outside the door heading to this compartment for the meeting. Opening the door they saw Ron and Malfoy, each with their wands out and yelling insults at the other.

Harry chuckled and leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear, "_This_ is what I meant. I bet that as soon as Malfoy saw Ron he forgot what he was going to say and automatically insulted him instead. Naturally Ron retaliated."

Hermione shook her head and turned back to face the two fighting prefects. "Stop!" she yelled, preventing either of them from finishing the curse they were about to cast.

"It was just getting good," a new fifth year prefect complained earning a glare of reproach from the Head Girl.

"_That_ is conduct not fitting of a prefect," Hermione hissed. "Any of you should have stopped it. _That_ is what is expected of you as prefects. Set an example for other students, stop disputes, and unite all"

"… students regardless of house," Harry and Ron completed along with many of the 6th and 7th year prefects from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who had often spent time with Hermione.

"Yes, well," Hermione continued, slightly embarrassed, "it's true."

"And why would _Potter_ need to know this?" Malfoy spat. "He's not a prefect, never was."

"He'd do a better job than you any day of the week," Hermione began only to stop when Harry placed a hand on her arm.

Malfoy smirked when he noticed the gesture. With another look at Ron he said, "In fact, why is Potter even here? As I already stated, he isn't a prefect and never will be."

"That's true," Harry readily agreed.

Draco snorted, "Seems like the professors at Hogwarts didn't believe in their golden boy as much as everyone thought. Perhaps they _knew_ about his parentage."

At the first half of the Slytherin's statement, many prefects, mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, started to vocally disagree; however, they soon fell silent when he uttered the second sentence.

Harry tensed, it was the first time that someone, other than his close group of friends mentioned what had been revealed during the summer: the fact that Snape was his father. When no one made a comment he looked around suspiciously. Why weren't any of them agreeing with Malfoy, or at least saying something about it?

Hermione smiled in understanding and comfortingly squeezed his hand before releasing it.

Harry shook his head, apparently Hermione's _short_ speech about a prefects duty and conduct had some affect on them…at least enough to last to the next confrontation, especially when Hermione was still around.

Draco's smirk grew at another gesture of affection between the two Gryffindors. "Potter, why don't you just say goodbye to your girlfriend and let us begin our meeting," Draco said before leaning back against the wall waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Girlfriend?!" Many voices repeated, two of them being louder than the others.

Even better, Draco thought, as he wondered if this would be the end of the original trio, two Weasley tempers for the price of one. He couldn't have planned it better if he tried, especially since their shouts drew many students out of the surrounding cabin.

"Wh-" Ron started to say only to be interrupted by his best friend.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Harry informed Draco.

"Oh yeah?" Draco questioned, "What about _her_?" he said with a nod towards Hermione. "If she wasn't your girlfriend why were you _alone_ with her in the prefect cabin?"

As everyone's eyes swiveled to Harry and Hermione, Draco took amusement to the fact that Ron's eyes seemed to enlarge to twice their normal size.

"She's my best friend and we were talking," Harry returned. "Either way, it's none of _your_ business."

"Yeah, well," the blonde Slytherin sputtered, "you're not a prefect so you shouldn't even be here. It's against the rules."

"Non-prefects can't be present for the meeting," Hermione corrected, "but before or after, anyone is welcome to enter the cabin."

Malfoy sneered, "Well, then, I think it's time we started this meeting. Anyone _not_ a prefect needs to leave now," he added authoritatively, glaring at Harry.

"Oh Merlin," Ron groaned in dismay, "Don't tell me that you're Head Boy," he pleaded.

"Head Boy?" Malfoy echoed while looking around and noticing that none of the former 6th year prefects had that badge pinned onto their robes. "Yes," he said standing taller, "I am."

Hermione looked at the Slytherin in disgust and Harry snickered, causing the blonde to turn his attention back to the dark-haired Gryffindor.

"You," he said pointing at Harry, "need to leave so we can begin this meeting."

"Where's your badge?" Harry questioned.

"Right here,"

"I meant your Head Boy Badge, not your prefect badge.

"Er…" Draco hesitated.

"Let me guess, you left it at home, right?" Harry smirked. "Or perhaps your dog ate it?" he continued, causing the students familiar with the Muggle excuse to laugh.

"Yes, that's right," Malfoy agreed, eliciting more laughter from the crowd at the idea of a badge eating dog. "I meant that I left it at home!" Draco shouted knowing why everyone was laughing.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry questioned.

"Yes!"

"That's funny," Harry said as he turned to the crowd and took something out of his pocket, "because I happen to have the Head Boy Badge right here."

Draco's jaw dropped in shock and the crowd whispered in confusion before the blonde recomposed himself and accused, "You stole it from me!"

"I also have my Hogwarts letter informing me of my appointment as Head Boy," Harry continued, looking directly at Draco.

"No!" Draco argued. "You can't be! It's mine! You weren't even a prefect."

"Lots of Head Boy's weren't prefects," Harry commented.

"Oh yeah, name one," Malfoy challenged.

"I can name more than one," Harry returned. "James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Lucius Malfoy."

"My father was a prefect!"

"What?" Harry said in false shock and confusion. "Oh, that's right, he _was_. He just wasn't Head Boy," he corrected himself looking intensely at Draco. "Hmm, like father, like son, I guess."

"Why you-" Draco started as he searched is pockets for his wand.

"I think it's time to start the meeting," Hermione interrupted, "We have a lot to discuss. All prefects need to enter and take a seat, everyone else needs to return to their compartments," she continued with a look at the crowd that had gathered.

As everyone else complied with the Head Girl's direction, Draco continued to stand in the hallway glaring at Harry's back, "One day, Potter," he muttered angrily, "one day I _will _get you."

* * *

END CHAPTER 35 EXPRESS YOURSELF

So, who should teach Defense this year? Remus? Snape? Someone new?

If Snape, should he also teach potions (perhaps higher years for both with someone else teaching the younger years potions or defense?)

Who wants to see a scene where Malfoy discovers Harry's snake? Originally I had one where it happened on the train, but decided to cut it…after the scene above I figured Malfoy would avoid HP for a bit and quietly plot, plan and stew.

Ydnew-real lack of imagination here, it's simply my name backwards

UPCOMING: (titles may change)  
CHAPTER 36 FEAST OR FAMINE (Welcome Feast/Sorting; beginning of school year)

This chapter was beta'd by 'nancy in chicago' Thank you, Nancy!

And lastly, I apologize for the long wait. On the bright side, most of this story is finished…I just have to type up the rest and have them beta'd.

2/21/04


	36. FEAST OR FAMINE

a/n: SO not beta'd. Sorry it took so long to get this out. Meant to send it to be beta'd months ago, but kept getting sidetracked.

A/N 2: might not be actual calendar for Sept 1997, but they took the Hogwart's express on Monday, Sept 1 (the feast is also on Monday); classes started Tuesday Sept 2.

* * *

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 36  
FEAST OR FAMINE

* * *

"Come on, Harry," Hermione encouraged.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," the brunette witch replied firmly. "You're Head Boy, you need to be at the feast."

He sighed knowing she was right, still, that didn't mean he was going to give in easily. "How about I use my invisibility cloak? I'll still be there,"

"But nobody would be able to see you," Hermione said, dryly adding, "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of attending?"

Harry shrugged, "I could just not go," he offered.

"You're going _and_ you'll be visible."

"All the better for them to make comments," Harry muttered indistinguishably before loudly adding, "What if-"

"No."

"But-"

"No," she repeated firmly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," she softly added, comfortingly.

He snorted doubtfully, "As I told Snape these are the same people who thought I was The Heir of Slytherin and now they _know_ my father is the Head of Slytherin. Somehow, I doubt that everything is going to be _fine_."

"Well," Hermione slowly admitted, "Maybe not _everything_, but you will have to face them sooner or later, might as well do it now when you're not alone."

Taking a deep breathe Harry stepped past his best friend and pulled open the doors to the Great Hall. Automatically, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna followed.

"Hey," he heard Malfoy shout as they walked towards the Gryffindor table, "It's Snape Jr."

To Harry it seemed as if the entire hall erupted into laughter.

"At least this Snape washes his hair," he heard someone else state.

"Yeah, but he doesn't brush it," someone added, once more sending peals of laughter to Harry's ears.

The first comment caused Harry to grimace, and he willed himself to resist the urge to card his fingers through his hair at the others. To almost everyone watching, it appeared that either he didn't hear the comments or that they hadn't bothered him. Only a few knew differently.

Taking his seat at the Gryffindor table surrounded by his friends Harry waited for the feast to start, hoping that it would end quickly.

After the sorting hat finished his song, of which Harry didn't hear a word since he was too busy thinking about what would be waiting for him in the tower, the hall settled down and the sorting began.

Unfortunately, the quietness only allowed the student's comments about Harry and Snape to travel to his ears.

"Looks like we were right and Potter really _is_ a bastard."

"A Gryffindor?" Harry heard someone mutter after the hat sorted a student into his house, "Maybe this is another of Snape's offspring."

Harry sighed, if this was how his schoolmates were when teachers were in the room, he _really_ didn't want to go to the dorms.

* * *

"Hey, Harry," Dean called a few minutes after the food appeared; he was sitting a few spots down from the trio.

"Hi," Harry tentatively returned, picking at the food on his plate.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Uh...fine," came the quiet reply.

"Did you have a good summer?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "It was good, I guess," he answered looking intensely at his house mates. "How come you guys aren't saying anything?" he asked them suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, "They're talking."

"Yeah, but they're being _nice_. Everybody else has been rude and making comments about…_things_," Harry finally answered.

"That's mostly Malfoy," Seamus commented.

"And the few students he's influenced," Hermione added.

"Yeah," Harry said off-handedly, "but why not _these_ students?" he questioned.

His friends exchanged looks before Ginny spoke, "They're Gryffindors, we're family," she explained.

Harry snorted, "Didn't keep them from talking about me in the past."

"They've matured," Ron blurted out before anyone else had a chance to comment. "I have, so _they_ must have as well. With everything that's going on, you can't expect them not to," he added.

"I guess," Harry skeptically agreed dropping the conversation much to his friend's relief.

* * *

"Harry's seems to be adjusting well," Albus commented softly to Severus during the feast.

Snape snorted, "Why wouldn't he?"

The headmaster peered at his employee through his moon-rimmed glasses. "Just over a month and a half ago he was in shock from certain information."

"He wasn't the only one," Severus drawled. "In fact, once the ministry announced the results of the potion, I believe most of the Wizarding World was in shock. Especially the silly romantic witches that hoped to one day capture the orphan boy's heart. Not only was he no longer an orphan, but his closest relative was someone they knew and loved to hate."

"Now, now, my dear boy, I'm sure that's not true."

Severus just turned to him and lifted and eyebrow.

"No, the _true_ romantics were weeping with joy that their hero would finally find a home and a family."

Severus' jaw began to fall open in shock at the words he just heard. "Surely not," he protested. "They couldn't honestly believe that _we_, that he and I would become family in the five days before he reached his majority."

"Ah, but what does his age have to do with anything?" Albus inquired.

"As an of age wizard, Potter no longer needs a family or father," Snape informed his employer.

"Family is forever," Albus stated in disagreement. "The bonds built are not severed when one reaches the age of seventeen. Nor," he continued when Severus went to speak, "does one have to stop building such bonds.

"Why I can imagine they spun all sorts of tales of how family, and more specifically, Harry could melt the ice around your heart if given the opportunity," Albus continued merrily, before standing to give the start of term notices.

"_If_ giving the opportunity," Snape snorted disdainfully, before quietly muttering to himself, "And perhaps _I_ like the ice."

* * *

"I would like all of you to welcome our newest professor, Cole Smith," Professor Dumbledore announced, indicating the man sitting next to McGonagall.

"Smith?" Dean repeated as the headmaster continued his announcements, "I wonder if he's related to Zacharias Smith in Hufflepuff?"

Harry groaned.

"What's the matter?" Hermione, Ron and Neville immediately asked.

"Just realized that if he was that it meant that this year's defense professor will definitely dislike me," Harry shared with his friends.

"Why do you say that?" someone questioned.

"Zach doesn't like Harry," Seamus supplied. "Personally, I think he's just jealous of Harry's popularity."

"He's a git," Ron clarified.

"Ron!"

"Well he is," Ron told his girlfriend, "at least when it comes to Harry. Merlin, remember fifth year in DA? 'Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?' 'Why are _you_ qualified to teach us?' 'Like expellarmus will save us against You-Know-Who.' 'Wh-"

"Okay, Ron," Ginny interrupted, "We get it, you can stop now."

"He might not be related to Zach, I was just wondering if he was," Dean explained, before adding, "Smith is a pretty common name after all."

"Not in the wizarding world," Ron argued.

"It is in the muggle world. In fact," Dean added with a laugh, "half the time it's not even the person's real name. Maybe our new professor is using a fake name."

"Non de plume," Hermione supplied.

Ron laughed, "That's his real name? No wonder why he changed it to Smith. But how you know that? Perhaps you read it on his briefcase?""

"No," Hermione injected sharply, "It means fake name, alias."

"Isn't that what Dean just said?"

"I-"

"If Smith's not his real name," Harry interrupted before his two best friends were lost in another fight, "Then we've really got a problem. People only use fake names when they have something to hide."

The table fell into silence as they thought about what Harry just said.

"Yep," Seamus decided with a nod, "Definitely another year with the Defense Professor out to get Harry."

* * *

"Hey, Dean, Seamus," Harry called out to his roommates when it was just the three of them in the dorm. Both Ron and Neville were spending time with their girlfriends before classes started.

"Yeah, Harry?" Seamus responded as he compared his summer homework to Dean's.

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but I really want to know why you two are being so nice? I mean, I haven't heard a single word from either of you about Snape."

The two friends exchanged a look before Dean answered. "We know you. Just because Professor Snape is your father doesn't mean that you're going to change."

Harry frowned. Not only had he noticed the look that they exchanged, but neither would meet his eyes. "What's really going on?" he demanded to know. "Are you guys waiting for me to lower my guard before you tell me that I don't deserve to be a Gryffindor or something? Perhaps I didn't see you on the train because you were too busy plotting against me with our housemates? Perhaps with most of the school?" Harry added, not seeing the shocked look on the faces of his dormmates.

"Wouldn't _that_ be funny," Harry continued with a mocking laugh, "all of the houses including Slytherin united in their hatred for Harry Potter. The Slytherins because I am The-Boy-Who-Lived, and everyone else because I'm the son of Severus Snape. But hey, unity is unity, right?"

"Harry-"

"And don't give me 'Gryffindor family'," he shouted, interrupting Dean as he tried to talk. "One, because I don't really know what family means, especially since in my experience, _family_ tends to hate me and Two, because being Gryffindors didn't prevent you from turning on me in the past."

Harry began to pace as he continued to rant, his shouting drawing student's from their dorms and the common room to gather outside the door to the 7th year dorms. "So what do you have planned for me tomorrow?"

"Nothing," Seamus and Dean responded in unison after a moment. Both had been shocked by the question to answer right away.

"How about the day after that? And the day after that? What about next week? Next month?" Harry questioned, "I want to know what's going on!"

"Go find Hermione, Ron, Neville or Ginny," Parvati quietly ordered a couple of fourth year Gryffindors as Harry continued to rant, offering various scenarios of what his housemates might be planning.

"How about his father?" a third year asked, "Should someone go find Professor Snape?"

"Er…no," Parvati answered, easing the looks of fear on the students faces who had heard the question. "At least not now. If his friends can't get him to calm down, we'll get McGonagall. She'll get Snape if he is needed."

"Fine!" Harry shouted, putting an end to any other discussions and gathering all eyes on him once again.

"What are you doing?!"

"Packing," Harry snarled, as he threw some clothes and books into his school bag. "I'd rather leave now then wait until you guys decide to evict me from Gryffindor tower."

"Harry, stop!" Dean shouted, "Give us a chance to explain."

"I _did_, but you didn't say anything."

"Sorry, we were a bit shocked," Seamus muttered. "We didn't expect you to be so suspicious of us or to come up with those scenarios."

"I'm part Slytherin," Harry announced, "Of course I'll be suspicious when people act differently then they did in the past."

"Yeah, well," Seamus sheepishly admitted, "We also weren't aware of how much our past actions hurt you."

Harry shrugged dismissively, "the only thing I'm really worried about is what's going on now."

"Wait a sec," Dean said before rifling through his trunk and pulling out a piece of parchment, "Maybe you should read this."

After a moment of hesitation, Harry took the offered parchment, wondering why Dean thought it was so important or related to this conversation. He opened it to reveal familiar handwriting, he looked up, confirming that it was okay to read it.

"Go on," Dean said encouragingly, "We'll talk after."

With a small sigh, wondering exactly what he got himself into he began to read.

Once finished he lifted his head from the parchment. Too embarrassed to meet Dean's or Seamus's eyes he turned his head to the side and noticed the crowd standing in the doorway for the first time.

"I…uh, did you _all_ receive this letter?"

"Since we haven't read Dean's letter we really can't say," Lavender responded, "But I do believe that your friends wrote everyone in our year about what had happened."

"And the D.A," someone added.

Parvati nodded, "Once we understood what Hermione was doing and what she hoped to accomplish, most of willingly wrote our friends as well."

"I volunteered to write letters to the students in my year after Colin received a letter from Ginny and Luna," Dennis added eagerly.

"Thanks," Harry said with a slight blush before softly asking a bewildered, "why?"

"Not much else to do over the summer hols," Ron joked as he pushed through the crowds and entered the dorm room with Hermione.

"We knew you wouldn't want to answer everyone's questions and that you might be worried about their reaction, giving the past," Hermione answered.

"We hoped to avoid scenes," Neville added. He and Ginny had entered right behind Ron and Hermione. "The kind where they either ask you a ton of questions or they act in ignorance as they had in the past."

"We just didn't figure on you being so suspicious of their behavior," Ginny added as she leaned back onto her boyfriend.

"He's part Slytherin," someone offered as an explanation.

"Hey now," Ron shouted, ready to defend his best friend.

"Ron, it's okay," Harry laughed. "That's what I told Seamus and Dean when they said they were shocked at how I reacted."

"Oh…well, that's okay then, I guess," he sputtered.

Harry looked at the crowd around the seventh year boy's dorm, "And you guys are really okay with this?"

"If you're okay with it, then there's no reason why we shouldn't be," Dean stated logically, reiterating the letter.

"Who knows," someone added hopefully, "maybe this'll mean that Snape will be nicer to us Gryffindors now."

* * *

"So…" Harry began hesitantly when the six of them were in the Room of Requirement, "Exactly who did you guys send letters to and why didn't you tell me?"

"Every sixth and seventh year," Hermione began.

"Except Slytherin, of course," Ron added.

"We would have included them," Hermione continued, "But none of us knew them well enough to correspond with them."

"Plus, they're Slytherins," Ron reminded his friends.

"So?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"So they probably wouldn't even _read_ a letter from a Gryffindor, let alone agree to be nice to The-boy-Who-Lived."

"Harry," The-Boy-Who-Lived corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron said dismissively. "Either way, why should we waste our time or parchment writing to them?"

"Helping _Harry_ is not a waste of our time," Hermione informed her boyfriend.

Ron snorted in disagreement, "It is when it involves us and Slytherins. I told you they wouldn't read a letter from a Gryffindor."

"They might read one from a Ravenclaw," Luna softly said.

As heads swiveled to look at her, Neville commented, "Too late now to find out if they would."

"No it's not," Luna protested. "We can just ask them."

"Ask them if they would read a letter from a Ravenclaw?" Hermione questioned.

"But that would mean we would have to talk to them," Ron said in disgust. "Besides, they'd probably lie about it anyway."

"Then we'll ask them what the letter said," Luna decided logically.

"Er…only one problem with that," Ginny said softly, "There was no letter."

"Yes there was."

The other five friends exchanged glances.

"There was?" Harry asked automatically before realizing what might have happened. "Luna, did you write to the Slytherins'?"

"Oh, no," she said, "not all of them. As Ron implied that would take quite a while."

"Who did you write to?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Most of the sixth years, a few of the younger years that I know and Tracy."

"Tracy Davis?!" they all questioned.

"Yes, she's a friend."

"But...how?" Ginny asked.

"I just picked up a quill and wrote," she answered with a shrug. "Pretty much word for word what you wrote in the other letters."

Ginny shook her head, "I mean why, er how did she become a friend?"

"She lives near us."

"She what!" Ron yelled.

"Lives right down the road, where it forks off. The Diggory's live to the east, the Davis's to the west."

"Oh," Ginny and Ron quietly commented, wondering why they hadn't known that.

"Um, Luna?" Hermione hesitated, "Er…don't' take this the wrong way, but why did you feel comfortable writing to the Slytherins? I mean," Hermione continued looking uncomfortable, "your own house hasn't been that nice to you."

Luna nodded, "that's why the Slytherin's have been."

"Er…" Neville said, not sure what to make of that statement.

Noticing everyone's confused looks, Luna explained, "During my first year some of the Slytherins noticed how my housemates treated me. They said that they understood what it was like to be judged before anyone really knew you. They invited me to sit with them during classes, study with them in the library, even walk with them in the halls to help protect me."

"But they're Slytherins!" Ron reiterated, clearly in shock. "Aren't they supposed to kick you when you're down?"

"You have a strange definition of Slytherin," Luna said, giving Ron a funny look before shaking her head, "Anyway, They said something about my house treating me like the rest of the school treats them. I didn't know exactly what that meant, but they have never been rude to me or mean."

* * *

"Defense first thing," Ron announced happily as he looked over the class schedule McGonagall just passed out. "Much better than having the greasy-git," he said only to receive an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend and a glare from almost everyone else at the table. "Er..no offense, Harry," he added as soon as he realized why everyone was upset with him.

"That's okay," Harry said, shrugging it off, after all, he would have to agree. Potions first thing in the morning definitely wasn't fun.

"I wonder what Professor Smith will be like?" Neville asked to fill in the silence.

Hermione shrugged, "We'll soon find out. Though I do have to say that the book is quite good."

"Like that's an indicator," Ron said with a snort, "You read all of Lockhart's books at least three times."

"I was thirteen!" she hissed.

"Geesh," Dean muttered to Harry, "Were they like this all summer? I would think that once they started to date the fights would've stopped."

Harry nodded his agreement to that statement, that's what he had thought as well. "Sometimes I think it's the only way they know how to communicate…at least with each other."

Seamus and Dean laughed.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said as she stood up, Ron right next to her. "We don't want to be late. That wouldn't make a good impression at all, especially since we are Head Boy and Girl."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," he said standing up and grabbing his book bag. "Neville, are you coming?"

"I'll meet you there," he said after a look at Ginny, "I'm going to walk Ginny to charms, but you guys could save me a seat."

"Will do," Harry responded. "We'll see you there."

* * *

"Slytherins!" Ron muttered as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked into the room. "Why do we have to have Defense with the Slytherins!"

"I don't know," Hermione stated, biting her bottom lip as she thought about it. After all, there weren't too many professors who could handle snakes and lions in the same room. In her opinion, it was a cruel thing to do to a new professor, especially for his first class.

"Well," Ron said, trying to be cheerful about it, "At least we'll have something to aim for when we practice new spells in class."

Harry snorted, "That just means that they get to aim them at us as well."

"Oh…right," Ron said.

"We should get out our quills, parchment, and homework," Hermione decided as she went about those tasks herself.

"Why?" Ron questioned. "For all we know, he might be like Umbridge and just have us read the text all day."

"Really, Ron," she sighed, "Do you honestly think that Professor Dumbledore would do that to us again?"

"If he didn't have a choice," Ron argued, "yeah."

"He-"

"Guys, enough," Harry interrupted before they could give him a headache. "We'll find out soon enough what the new professor is like, class should start soon."

They nodded and went back to their previous tasks, Hermione reading her book in case there was a surprise quiz and Ron glaring at the Slytherins.

"He's the one making a bad impression," Ron muttered a few minutes later. "It's almost time for the class to begin and he's not even here yet!"

"Ron, he probably has a lot to do," Hermione suggested, "It _is_ his first class."

"He should've been more prepared," Ron argued. "This probably just means that he isn't qualified to teach, after all. Harry," Ron continued turning to his best friend, "Maybe we should start the DA again."

"Ron," Hermione said before the green-eyed boy had a chance to speak, "Give Professor Smith a chance. Maybe he got lost."

"He still has about thirty seconds, by my watch," Neville pointed out.

"Thank you for the time, Mr. Longbottom," Snape sarcastically drawled after storming through the classroom door and heading to the front of the room. "And that will be ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley for insinuating that the professor of this class is late and incompetent."

"What! You can't do that," Ron yelled. "And obviously he _is_ incompetent if he's not here."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "What am I? A figment of your imagination?" he asked, causing some of the students to laugh.

"You're the Potions Master," Ron said.

"And if you remember from last year, also a Defense Master," Severus reminded the students, "making me qualified to teach both."

"Then who's Professor Smith?" Ron asked.

"The new Potions Professor," Hermione answered figuring things out.

"But that's not what Dumbledore said!"

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione corrected. "And actually, he just introduced the new professor. We just assumed it would be for defense."

"Well, yeah," Ron muttered, "They usually are."

"Enough!" Severus announced. "And ten more points from Gryffindor for delaying the class. Everyone should already have a quill and parchment ready," Snape stated, causing a flurry of activity in the room, "and open up your books to page 25."

As the class quickly moved to follow Snape's instructions, Harry sank in his seat, wondering why Snape hadn't told him about this.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked angrily as they left the defense classroom. "You could have saved me some embarrassment and Gryffindor twenty points."

"Ron, obviously Harry didn't know," Hermione answered.

"Still," Ron began only to fall silent after he processed his girlfriend's words. "You didn't?" he questioned Harry, stopping to look at his best friend.

"No," Harry admitted shortly.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Harry answered softly, "I really don't know."

"You would think Snape would've told you what was going on," Ron continued, "after all, you're his son."

"Yeah, you would have," Harry agreed sadly.

"Hey, scarface,"

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned around to face the only person that ever called him that, "Malfoy, you've been calling me that since first year, can't you come up with something new?"

Draco smirked, "Well, I can no longer call you Potter, Potty or something similar since you aren't _really_ a Potter, now can I? That doesn't leave to many choices. Snape is out as well. First because you did not respond when I said Snape, Jr yesterday, and second because given what I just saw in class, it appears that your _real_ father doesn't want you." Malfoy gives a mocking laugh, "It's pretty pathetic that you don't even meet a traitor's standards."

At the reminder of what just happened with Snape, Harry tensed.

"Harry, don't pay any attention to him," Hermione advised. "As usually, he's _wrong_."

"What!?" Malfoy hissed.

"Harry's real mother was a Potter," Hermione informed the angry Slytherin. "Plus, he was _legally_ adopted by James and Lily Potter, giving him as much right to that name as you have to Malfoy," she remarked. "Something you would know if you either read the paper or paid a bit more attention to what is going on around you," she finished addressing the boy.

"Cone on, Harry, Ron, we don't want to be late for our next class."

"Yeah, well, I might have been wrong about the Potter part, but I was correct about Snape!" Malfoy shouted as they began to walk away. "Funny how all of the Slytherins knew who was teaching Defense, but his _own son_ didn't!"

"They knew!" Ron hissed. "I can't believe that they knew and you didn't."

"It does explain why they were so quiet before class started," Hermione mused out loud. "No doubt they kept silent so they wouldn't give anything away. Plus, there's the fact that the one thing Professor Snape hates is entering into a room where no one is prepared for class."

"Who cares about that," Ron muttered, "I'm talking about the fact that he told _them_ and never mentioned it to Harry!"

* * *

"Look, Harry," Hermione said as the two of them made their way to the potions class, which was still being held in the dungeon, "If it bothers you that much, you should ask him."

"It doesn't bother me," Harry denied.

Hermione skeptically rose an eyebrow, "Yes, it does," she argued. "You've been brooding about it all morning. The only way you're going to get an answer is to ask him."

"He made it pretty clear that he didn't want to be bothered by me," Harry reminded his friend.

"He also said that if you needed to, you could talk to him," she argued. "And you really should talk to him about this since it is bothering you. Just take a few minutes after classes today and find him in his office."

"Maybe," he said as they entered the potion lab and took their regular seats, his tone indicating that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I wonder what Professor Smith will be like," Hermione commented as they waited for class to start. "I wonder if he's a Potions Master, as well. Somehow I doubt it," she continued. "I would hope that Professor Dumbledore would've mentioned that last night at least.

"I wouldn't say this to Ron," she admitted, "But I really am disappointed that your father won't be teaching this class to us."

He could fully understand why she wouldn't want to say that to Ron, and he was especially glad that she wouldn't, since it would most likely start another fight between the couple.

"What? Why?" Harry finally asked.

"He's brilliant at potions," she said. "I heard such wonderful things about this class. He's tough," she said, and of course, anyone who ever had him as professor already new that, "But he really challenges his students, especially his 7th year NEWT students. Every year since he's been teaching at least one student has made significant discoveries with his help. Some times it's a new potion or an improvement to an old one that saves time, money, or resources. I was really looking forward to that portion of the class with Professor Snape," she said sadly.

"At least someone will not be disappointed by my presence," Snape drawled as he entered the lab.

"Sir?" Hermione eagerly said, "Does this mean that you _will_ be teaching us?"

"I will attempt to teach you," Snape clarified. "Whether or not some of you learn, we shall have to wait and see."

"But…why?"

"The headmaster decided it would be beneficial if I continue teaching you potions," Snape drawled. "Apparently he thought it would disrupt you to switch professors your last year. Hopefully you read the first chapter in your text, since we will be brewing that potion today."

* * *

"Harry, now is your chance," Hermione whispered as they finished cleaning up their station. "Stay after and talk to him."

"Hermione, I won't have time," he protested. "I _do_ want to eat."

"Harry, you really should read 'Hogwarts: a History'," she said with a laugh, "It's the first day," she reminded him, "Lunch is magically extended since many first years often get lost finding their way back to the Great Hall."

"Hermione…"

"Harry…" she mocked, before ordering, "Just do it. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Can I get that as a guarantee in writing?" he joked.

"Just go," she said as she picked up her books to leave. "I'll make sure Ron saves you some food," she said giving him a quick one-armed hug and pushing him towards the front of the room before she left, making sure to close the door behind her.

"Sir?"

Snape sighed, "Potter," he said with a nod, indicating that he was listening.

"Um, I was wondering why you didn't tell me that you weren't teaching potions this year."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I believe I just did teach potions."

"But you aren't teaching the other years, just us," Harry added. "And you're teaching defense."

"Yes, I am."

Harry sighed in frustration, "But why didn't you tell me about the changes?"

"I did not know that I had to," Snape said warningly.

"You didn't _have_ to," Harry admitted, "But it would've been nice."

"Why? So you could become the center of attention and impress all your friends with what you know?"

"You told the Slytherins!"

"So this is about the fact that they had more information about the school than Gryffindors," Snape said sardonically.

"No, it's not," Harry argued, "It has nothing to do with the Slytherins. It's about you not telling _me_."

Severus just stared at the boy.

"Never mind," Harry finally said, turning to leave. He had a feeling Snape would never understand.

"No, Potter," Snape insisted, "Tell me."

"Why? Apparently you don't care."

"Maybe not," Severus admitted, "but I didn't give you permission to leave yet."

Harry snorted, "I don't need _permission_," he argued, "_I_ decided to stay to ask you a question, so I can leave anytime, especially since I decided that I probably won't get an answer."

"Ask your question and I will answer you," Snape offered.

"I asked!" Harry huffed, staying silent for a few minutes. "Fine," he said when his father didn't say a word, "I'll ask again since you obviously don't remember. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be switched to the Defense position instead of teaching _most_ of the potion classes?"

"As I indicated earlier, I did not need to; nor would I see why I, a _professor_, should share such things with you, a _student_."

Harry winced at the words his father stressed before sighing and shaking his head. He was right, Snape hadn't understood. "Not as a professor to a student," he muttered quietly, as he picked up his books and walked towards the door, "but as a father to his son."

* * *

"Harry? What did Professor Snape say?" Hermione inquired as soon as he sat down.

Harry just shook his head, not answering.

His friends exchanged worrisome looks at his despondent posture.

"Hey!" A fifth year Gryffindor prefect called out before Harry's friends had a chance to question him further, "Who's already had Defense class with Snape today?" As usual, it hadn't taken long for word to get around Hogwarts. It looked like everyone now knew what subject the new professor was teaching.

Second and seventh year Gryffindor students raised their hands.

"Well? Was he any nicer to Gryffindor?"

Almost as one the reply of a resounding 'No' was heard.

"Oh, man," he muttered in reply before turning to the first years and offering advice on what _not_ to do in Snape's class.

"But he's Harry Potter's _father_," one of the first year students replied. "Surely he's good and nice."

"Kid, if he heard you say that, I think he would hate you more than he hates Neville Longbottom and Harry combined."

Harry groaned at the reminder of how his father felt towards him before tuning out the conversations around him.

"Harry…Harry…Harry," Hermione repeated said, finally giving the boy a slight shake to get his attention. "You know he didn't mean it like that. I'm sure Professor Snape doesn't hate you."

"I'm glad you're sure," Harry snapped, absently moving the food around on his plate without eating any of it.

"I don't know why you're so shocked," Ron muttered before shoveling more food into his mouth. "It's Snape…you can't really have expected things to be different."

"Ron!"

"I know, I know, close my mouth and don't talk with my mouth full," he mumbled, "Anything else?"

"Yes," she hissed, slapping him on the back of the head "Don't be a git! You're not exactly helping here."

"What? I'm just telling the truth," he tried to explain.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "I'll see you guys later," he said as he stood up and starting walking away.

"Harry!"

"Luna," he said with a smile as she caught up with him at the doors out of the Great Hall. "I don't think I'm very good company right now, but you're welcome to join me, if you want to," he said as he held the door open for the two of them.

"Tough day?"

"If it's not comments about Snape or not really being a Potter, it's Hermione and Ron fighting when they try to help or Snape being a git. Just once I would like a nice, quiet, peaceful year."

"Hmm, maybe you should try to catch a Juju," Luna suggested.

"Why? What are they?" Harry asked, "Creatures that make everything nice, quiet, and peaceful all the time?"

"No, silly," Luna laughed, "No such creature exist. In fact, I don't think such a thing exists as well…at least, not outside a book. A Juju is a rare and wonderful creature. It should help with both the comments and Ron and Hermione's disagreements."

"How?"

"By silencing them, of course," she commented matter-of-factly.

Harry couldn't help it, before he knew what he was doing, he was laughing.

"One bite and the victims voice is stolen until an antidote is administered," Luna continued. "Unfortunately, I don't see how it would help you with your father," Luna said sadly.

"Two out of three ain't bad," Harry said with a shrug. "Besides, I don't think anything could help that situation."

"Surely something could," Luna said, becoming serious.

Harry shook his head. "The only thing I can think of is if I act like him and forget the whole thing," he reluctantly admitted. "It's so confusing. We got along all right over the summer. I mean, we both survived," he said with a small laugh. "We didn't partake in any family outings or dinners or anything, but we were able to be civil to each other…mostly," Harry continued with a grin.

"At first, we both agreed that we would do our best to ignore the situation, but that was _before_ we spent any time together. I realized he really wasn't that bad and he had tried to help me in the past, so I started thinking that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. But then...then," Harry said with a shake of his head, "the end of summer came and he was practically gleeful at the thought of me being gone from his rooms. It was only because I _asked_ that he grudgingly agreed to be available if I _had _to see him, of course, he made it sound like it was a fate worse than death if that happened," Harry said with a laugh, "me coming to _him_ for help.

"And I'm sure by now you know who is teaching Defense and who is the new Potions Professor?" Harry asked, continuing when Luna nodded. "I couldn't believe he hadn't told me. Well, actually, I could, I just didn't want to because of what it meant. And I was right," Harry continued with a sigh.

"He just thinks of us as professor and student, and has made that clear since the start, but for some reason, I keep expecting him to _act_ like a father. Something he keeps showing me that he has no intention of being."

"Give him time," Luna suggested. "Being a father is new to him…and yes, I know that being a son is new to you, as well. But you always had a father, even if he wasn't alive. You dreamed and wondered what it would be like. If I was a gambling girl, I would bet that Professor Snape never dreamed about having a son…having a family. With time, he might though."

"Or he might not," Harry pointed out.

"Or he might not," she agreed. "Again, only time will tell. Either way, you will always have us to be your family."

* * *

"Great," Hermione said as soon as Ginny and Neville entered the Room of Requirement, an hour after dinner. "Now that we're all here we can begin."

"Begin what?" Ron asked nervously. "If you say homework, I'm out of here…after all, it's only the first day of classes."

"Ron," she hissed, "Homework is important and you really should start it before you fall behind, however, this is more important than homework."

Harry and Ron lifted an eyebrow inquisitively. After all, there weren't many things Hermione listed more important than homework. "It better not be NEWTS," he warned his girlfriend.

"It's not," she snapped, "It's Harry."

Harry blinked in shock, sat up and looked at his friends, "What's wrong with me now?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, "But school has started again and I was thinking that we should continue where we left off last year."

"Oh no!" Harry shouted, shocking his friends. "There's no way I'm going to have any of you follow me around all year. We're lucky we weren't expelled because of how we acted. Merlin," he continued with a sigh, "I think we did more damage and broke more rules last year than our first five years combined."

Ron snickered, "But not as much as Hagrid did with Norbert."

"I'm serious," Harry glared. "I doubt Voldemort is going to attack me at Hogwarts right now."

"I agree," Hermione stated, nodding emphatically.

"But you said…" he began only to trail off in confusion.

"That we should continue where we left off last year," Hermione supplied, "But I was referring to the training and practice scenarios for when Voldemort _does_ attack.

"And," she stressed, "I have these."

"You're paying us?" Ron asked looking at the galleons in her hands.

"No," she answered with a sigh, "I redid the DA galleons. If anyone of us is attacked we can use them to alert the others."

* * *

"What do you think about the galleons?" Luna asked Harry later that night. After Hermione finished explaining about them, the two couples quickly excused themselves for some 'private time'.

"It's a good idea," Harry commented. "I can't believe none of us thought of it before. Of course, we were usually always together, so I guess it didn't matter then."

"Hmm," she agreed. "Everything does seem to be different this year, doesn't it?"

"Not too much different. I still have an insane mass-murdering Dark Lord after me," Harry snorted. "But yeah, I think I know what you mean. I'm happy that Ron and Hermione are dating, and Neville and Ginny. I just never really expected it. Hermione and Ron, I mean."

"You expected Neville and Ginny?" Luna asked. "Maybe you should re-add Divinations to your class schedule."

Harry laughed, "No thanks. I guess what I meant was that I never really thought about Neville and Ginny as a couple, though now that they are, I think that they are a good match. Neville is peaceful and soothing. He's able to calm Ginny, and her temper," he added dryly, "down."

"And you thought about Hermione?" she asked, quickly adding, "And Ron?"

"Not together, as I said, but in a way, yeah," he admitted. "I mean, I thought about the future. What would happen when we were older, when we finished school, got married and had families of our own. I wondered if we would always be that close to one another. Mostly I was concerned that I would lose them."

"I don't follow," Luna admitted quietly.

"They were my first real friends. My best friends," Harry added with a grin. "But I couldn't help but be afraid that once we graduated, once we no longer saw one another again we would lose touch. You know, get caught up with our own lives and only see each other at special occasions."

"Ah," the blonde said in understanding. "So who did you picture Ron with?"

"Certainly not Hermione," he instantly said. "They fight _way_ too much."

"They don't seem to mind."

"True. But I know that that type of relationship isn't for me. I mean, I don't want someone who will agree with me all the time, but I don't want to argue about _everything_ either."

"Did you ever see yourself with Hermione?" Luna quietly asked, as if afraid of the answer.

"Not really. Well, maybe after the Yule ball," he added with a grin. "She looked really beautiful, and like a girl," he joked. "Honestly, though, I never really saw any of us with anyone in particular. Mostly because I was afraid that whoever we were with would tear us apart. You know, not understand how close we are, how much I _need_ them. I couldn't choose between a girlfriend or them. They would win everytime."

"Like with Cho," Luna said softly.

"Kind of, yeah," Harry agreed. "All I knew was that whoever any of us ended up with, it was someone who could understand that they were my family. And that I would never leave them."

Luna nodded, "well, then, maybe it'll be a good thing if Ron and Hermione end up married. Both of them know how much the other means to you and neither would want or expect your relationship to end."

"True. Now if only they would stop giving me headaches with all their arguing," Harry joked, Luna joining in with him.

"You know, I think I might have been infected by reechoes."

"Ah..um..do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked. "I'm not exactly sure how one treats an infestation of rek-"

"Reechoes," Luna supplied. "And there really isn't a treatment. They will go away after I take care of the reason they infected me."

"Okay, well that's good. Uh, do you know _why_ you were infected?"

"Oh, yes, they tell you," Luna explained. "Have you ever had a conversation with somebody that keeps echoing in your head? A conversation that you just can't stop hearing or thinking about? That is caused by Reechoes. Sometimes it's because the conversation was very important and you need to remember it or sometimes it is because the conversation isn't finished."

"Er, okay," Harry agreed. "What conversation is echoing in your head and which is the reason in this case?"

"Our earlier conversation on the grounds, about you and your father," Luna stated, "And it the infestation occurred because it's not finished."

"It's not?"

"Nope. I've been thinking about ways that might help you get to know your father better and for him to get to know you," she explained. "First, you have to remind him that you are not who he thought you were for six years."

"Huh?"

Luna sighed, "You have to show him, prove by your actions that you are _his_ son, and not the son of James Potter. "I don't mean anything bad about James," she rushed to add when Harry tried to interrupt, "but it's no secret that the two did not get along and that that was the number one thing Professor Snape held against you. So, my idea is that you let your father see a different side of you. Prove him wrong about everything he ever said about you. If he said you were arrogant like James Potter, be humble. If he said you were lazy about studying or poor at brewing, work that much harder. Also, I can't help but wonder if the revelation of him as your father came too late, and that that's why he's not as involved as you would like."

"Again, huh?" Harry said with a smirk.

"You're seventeen," Luna explained. "In the wizarding world that is the age where children usually separate from their parents, not find them. Perhaps he figures that once this year is over, and you no longer _have_ to be in contact with him, that you won't. That you would forget about him, leave him so to speak," she added.

Harry looked at her, "Somehow I don't really think that's true," he said skeptically.

"Perhaps it is, and perhaps it isn't," she said in agreement, "But either way, if _you_ want things to be different, _you_ will have to change it. I sincerely doubt that he will come to you. So, I suggest that you take him up on his offer."

"What offer?"

"The offer of seeking him out if you need his help or advice with anything."

Harry grimaced, as he imaged what that scene would be like.

"Oh, good!" Luna exclaimed, "The Reechoes infection has cleared up."

* * *

After the first few days of classes, the comments regarding Harry and Snape were almost nonexistent. Occasionally a few students might taunt Harry either by asking him when his appearance would change, or how often he had to wash the grease out of his hair. And Malfoy could be heard over saying that the Dark Lord had a plan to get both Potter and his traitor father, but they seemed to be the few students who still cared.

In fact, some of the students no longer believed that Harry and Snape wererelated, much less father and son.

Snape acted the same as he always had towards the rest of the Gryffindors, but his interactions with Harry had changed, but not as one would expect giving the new revelation.

In the past he would comment at least once a day about how much Harry had been like his 'arrogant father', or ridicule the boy somehow, but now, he never addressed the boy unless it was about school matters. He didn't shout at Harry, assign detentions, nor, to the Gryffindors delight, deduct house points. However, he also didn't talk with Harry to compliment him on a job well done in class, nor to ask him how he was. This puzzled most of the students, since in their opinion, he should have been pleased to have Harry in their family.

Harry also acted differently towards Snape. While most might expect him to behave differently, he wasn't acting like a son would, but rather more like a star student. He always seemed to be studying potions or defense, would be one of the first ones to class, with his homework on his desk ready to be turned in, book open, and quill and parchment ready. The only thing that expressed the feelings that he wanted things to change was the look he gave his father as he and his friends left the classroom.

* * *

"Hey, Potter," Millicent called as she approached the dark-haired Gryffindor, ten days after they arrived at Hogwarts. "I'm here to invite you to eat at the Slytherin table with us at lunch today."

"Why?" Harry immediately questioned.

"Because your father is our Head of House."

"And traitor to Voldemort," Harry pointedly added.

"Not _all_ Slytherins follow him," she snapped back.

"True," Harry smirked, waiting to see if she would add anything else before he responded.

"So…will you join us?" she impatiently questioned.

Harry looked at the Slytherin table before looking back at his friends. "Perhaps another time," he finally said. "There's something I need to talk with my friends about today."

Millicent nodded, "Okay, but we _will_ ask again."

Harry nodded before walking to the Gryffindor table and sitting down next to Hermione.

"What was that about?" Ron asked in between bites.

"She invited me to sit and eat lunch with the Slytherins," Harry admitted.

"What?" Ron gasped. "Does she think you're stupid?"

"Their Slytherins," Seamus smiled, "Of course they think Gryffindors are stupid."

"They're just going to poison your food or something," the red-head continued, ignoring Seamus.

"Honestly, Ron," his girlfriend sighed, "They're just initiating a truce between the two houses, or at least between Harry and the Slytherins."

"What? Why? How do you get that?" Ron sputtered.

Hermione shook her head, "Why else would they invite him to lunch after five years of taunting him?"

"Gee, I don't know," Ron faked, "Maybe to _kill_ him?"

"Ron, look at this logically," Hermione patiently tried to explain. "Harry has recently been revealed as the son of Professor Snape. The _same_ Professor Snape that is their Head of House," she added.

"Thank Merlin," Ron muttered, "can you imagine what Hogwart's would be like if there were _two_ Professor Snapes?"

Neville shuddered in horror along with many other Gryffindors who overheard Ron's comment.

Hermione glared at him for the interruption, "It's only logical that they would want a truce with Harry to remain on good terms with their Head of House."

"Either that or they're helping You-know-who get revenge on Snape for being a traitor."

"By killing someone that everyone knows Snape doesn't like?" Seamus asked. "Sounds more like reward if you ask me."

"It's his _son_," Hermione stressed.

"Yeah, and it hasn't made Snape change how he treats Harry _or_ Gryffindors."

"Well, he can't play favorites," she protested.

At that comment almost all of the Gryffindors burst into laughter, since in their opinion, it was obvious that the favored his own house.

Hermione scowled before looking at Harry, "Well, what are you going to do? Are you going to join them?"

"Not today," Harry smirked, "But she said that they would ask again."

"HA!" Ron gloated. "_They_! That means more than one person. All of the little Death Eater wannabes probably got together and planned this as revenge."

"Or all of those opposed to Voldemort joined together to welcome Harry," Hermione returned. "Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters. Harry needs to give them a chance."

"Constant vigilance," Ron retorted. "He needs to be on his guard."

"I'm not saying he shouldn't take precautions when he does sit over there," Hermione responded, "He just needs to have some common sense."

"_When_?" Ron repeated incredulously.

"Yes, when," Hermione confirmed. "It would be rude not to sit with them at least once."

"It could also be deadly," Ron muttered.

Hermione glared, "I doubt that. They'll be in full view of the professors and other students the entire time."

"They're sneaky," Ron argued. "If anyone could pull off a murder with everyone watching it would be one of them. Especially if no one is there to watch Harry's back."

"They we'll just have to make sure that someone is there," Hermione retorted. "One of us will join him and the Slytherins for lunch."

"What? Oh no, not me," Ron stated emphatically. "Count me out. No way am I sitting with a bunch of snakes. Things like that is would ruin my appetite."

"Then I'll go myself," Hermione huffed.

"Uh…Hermione," Harry injected, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, er, it's just…" Harry blushed.

"Well?" Hermione impatiently waited.

"You're muggleborn," Neville supplied.

"Yes, so?"

"We're talking about Slytherin. They might accept half-bloods, bloody hell, most of them _follow_ one, but muggleborn…well, that's a different story," Ron said.

"If they want to show Harry that they are sincere, they shouldn't have a problem."

"The problem," Harry spoke up, "is that we don't _know_ if they are sincere or even which ones might be. It could just be Millicent and one other person.

"They probably won't attack physically," Harry continued, "because as you said, we are in full view of the professors and the rest of the school, but verbally," Harry paused and shrugged, "well, who knows what they might say."

Hermione sulked, "Well, then, what are we going to do?" she finally asked. "You really shouldn't go alone."

"We'll figure it out later," Harry decided.

"I'll go," Neville and Ginny both offered at the same time.

Harry shrugged, "As I said, we'll figure it out later. For all we know, she might not ask again."

* * *

"Sir? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked after potions on Thursday.

"Is this going to be regular activity of yours?" Severus asked.

"Er, I don't think so," Harry answered, "I just need to talk to you about something."

"Again," Snape added.

"Again," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"And who did you bother _before_ with all these questions?"

Harry shrugged, "Before all this," he said waving a hand between the two of them to indicate what he was referring to, "happened, I didn't have these questions. These situations are brought about because of recent discoveries."

"You don't say," Snape said in an acerbic tone.

"I do," Harry said forcefully. "It's because you're my father that things are changing."

Snape lifted an eyebrow showing his disbelief.

"Or should be changing," Harry added. After all, the last time he went to Snape it was because Snape _hadn't_ changed even though Harry and his friends thought he would.

"Just say what it is you came to say and leave," Snape finally responded. "I'll try to offer whatever _fatherly_ advice I can."

"I wouldn't have come to talk to you about this," Harry began, "but since it involves your Slytherins I thought you would be the best person to help."

Snape stood and walked around the room, "It _is_ related to school, right?" he questioned. "I have no desire to hear about your love life."

Harry snorted, "That's funny, considering that's all you seemed to talk about over the summer."

"Since it was non-existent, I considered it a safe topic of conversation.'

The young Gryffindor frowned before deciding to ignore the previous comments and address the reason for his visit. "Some Slytherins invited me to join them for lunch yesterday."

"Who in particular?"

Harry shrugged, "Millicent actually issued the invitation, and she referenced that 'we' would ask again, but I don't really know who's involved in that 'we'."

"And they would ask again because you refused?"

"I wasn't rude about it or anything!" Harry defended himself. "I just had to talk with my friends at lunch about something."

"And what would be so important that it couldn't wait to be discussed with your friends at dinner?"

Harry blushed as he sheepishly replied, "I wanted their opinion regarding the invite."

"Yes, I can understand that," Snape drawled sarcastically, "After all, Gryffindors are known for their unbiased opinion of Slytherins."

Harry nodded, "And that's why I'm talking with you. We really don't know how sincere they are. Hermione suspects that they want to initiate a truce even though they didn't say that. Ron, however,"

"Let me guess, believes it's a trap to bring you to the Dark Lord?" Severus supplied.

"Actually, he thinks that they will poison my food," Harry admitted, "And partially as revenge against you for being a traitor."

"Even better," Snape responded, his tone indicating that he would not be affected in any way if that turned out to be true.

"Anyway, the whole point is that I'm not sure if it's safe. Millicent said that not all Slytherin's follow Vold-, er You-Kno-who and I'm sure that' true," Harry said with a pointed look at his father, "But that doesn't mean that they're not above lying to get me there or that the ones that _do_ follow him won't try something.

"Of course, I don't think they'll be able to do much, what with all the professors and other students in the Great Hall as well. No that I think about it though, it would be easy enough to set up a distraction or lure some of the professors away.

"Then again, if they _are_ sincere and want a truce, I doubt they'll take kindly to the idea that I am so suspicious and that I won't give them a straight answer. I could r-"

"Potter, stop," Snape ordered holding up a hand. "You are giving me a headache. Obviously you've thought about this," he drawled.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It's pretty much all I've been thinking about since lunch yesterday, which is why I'm talking to you about this now. The minute I enter the Great Hall, Millicent or someone might be there waiting for me, after all, she said that they would ask again. W-"

"Potter," Snape hissed in warning, rubbing his temples.

"Sorry," Harry sheepishly muttered, trying to remain silent. After a few seconds when Snape didn't talk, Harry continued, "Hermione thought that this could be what Hogwart's needed to create unity between all the houses. I would hate to mess it up by ignoring it or-"

"Potter!" Snape yelled, this time removing his wand. "If you can't keep quiet on your own, I know of a few spells that would help."

Harry nodded, this time not even opening his mouth to apologize. Somehow he didn't think Snape would use a silencing spell.

"Thank you," Snape sarcastically commented when Harry remained silent. "I don't see the harm in joining the Slytherins for lunch-"

"By myself?" Harry questioned before holding a hand over his mouth.

Snape glared at his son before waving his wand. With a soft 'pop' a tray of sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared on the desk next to Harry. "I often find that food helps to silence teenagers," he drawled indicating that Harry should help himself. "I doubt you will be in need of a bodyguard," he continued. "Especially with both myself and the headmaster in attendance. The Bulstrodes were more light then dark during the last war, so I don't suspect anything untoward in her invitation."

Harry finished chewing and hesitantly raised his hand to ask a question. After receiving a nod from his father he said, "We, er, Hermione, Ron, N-"

"I believe I know who you mean," Snape drawled, "Just ask."

"Well, we thought it might be better to have someone come with me. To watch my back so to speak. Millicent might not have anything planned, but Mal-, er, someone else might."

Snape smirked at Harry's obvious correction, "If you are with someone when they ask, or if you have set plans for lunch with someone, by all means, ask the inviter if your friend could accompany you. In any other situation it would be rude to invite someone to join you when the invitation was just for yourself." Snape smirked, "Not to mention that it would seem a cowardly thing for a Gryffindor to do."

Harry snorted, "But no doubt smart and cunning for a Slytherin."

Snape inclined his head, indicating the truth in that statement, but otherwise didn't respond to Harry's comment.

They remained silent, the only sounds coming from the chewing of sandwiches and the slurping of pumpkin juice. After the last sandwich was eaten, Snape looked at Harry.

"Now, if that was all…" he remarked, waving a hand between Harry and the door.

"Yeah, that was all," Harry agreed as he stood up, gathered his belongings and headed to the door. When he reached the door, he turned back to find Snape once again reading the papers on his desk, softly he called out "and thanks, it did help," before exiting and heading to his next class, not noticing his father's head snap up with a look of surprise on his face from Harry's words.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to do it," Ron commented again.

"Well, I am," Harry retorted, "At least…that is, if they _do_ ask again."

"At least?" Ron repeated incredulously. "If you ask me, once is _more_ than enough. Way more," he continued.

Harry shrugged, "If everything goes well-"

"You mean, if you're not poisoned, killed or taken to You-Know-Who," Ron injected.

"I don't see why I shouldn't go again if they invite me," Harry continued with a glare at Ron.

"They're Slytherins!" Ron repeated. "That should be enough of a reason not to join them the first time."

"I talked with Snape and he had some good advice to give," Harry said half pleading. "My minds made up about this, Ron," he continued firmly, "Nothing you can say will make me change it."

"Yeah, well," Ron snorted, "I still can't believe that you're taking _his_ advice instead of mine."

* * *

END CHAPTER 36

Will Millicent ask HP to join them for lunch again?

Is it a plot to capture him? Or are other intentions behind it?

Will Ron forgive HP for taking his father's advice?

Will Snape begin to understand what it means to be a true father to Harry?

* * *

UPCOMING: (titles may change)

CHAPTER 37 MIXED EMOTIONS (very tentative title…will probably be used as the title for a later chapter, but can't come up with a better/different title for ch 37 right now)

7/7/08


	37. LUNCH DATES

TRUTH IS IN THE BLOOD  
CHAPTER 37  
LUNCH DATES

* * *

"Hermione," Neville said after entering the Room of Requirement and taking a seat on the couch next to Ginny, "Why are we here?"

A surprised expression came onto her face, "Why are you asking me? I didn't plan this meeting."

"Luna? Ginny?" Harry asked looking at each girl in question. They both shook their heads. "Well, I know I didn't ask for everyone to meet and I'm guessing that Neville didn't either since he just asked Hermione why we were here," Harry said, causing Neville to nod his head, "so, that must mean-"

"Me." Ron said, as he entered the magical room.

"Ron?" they all questioned together.

"Yeah, well, I spent most of the weekend thinking about the situation with the Snakes and-"

"Ron, they're not-"

"Just listen. Please," he pleaded, causing Harry to nod in reluctant agreement. "Good," Ron said with a decisive nod. "Snape said that if you already had plans for lunch or were with someone when the Slytherins asked again, it would be okay to ask if that person could join you," Ron stated in triumphant, looking eagerly at Harry and the others.

"Yeah," Harry said when his best friend fell silent and looked at him as if waiting for a response. "And?" he continued, dragging the word out when Ron still remained silent.

"Don't you see? That's the plan."

"What plan?" Hermione asked. "All you did was reiterate what Professor Snape told Harry."

Ron sighed as he paced, "Don't you get it? All we have to do is make sure that a) either Harry has plans with people for lunch every day or b) that he's never alone long enough for a Slytherin to ask him to join them."

"Ron-"

"Now, obviously, you'll need a bit more planning than just 'joining the Gryffindors for lunch'," he announced as he continued to pace around the room. "So it'll have to be definite lunch plans like with a girl or something. I'm sure Luna would help us out there. Ginny and Hermione are out of the question though."

"Hey!" the two girls protested.

"Well, really now," Ron began to explain as he turned to look at them, "How could Harry have a lunch date with my or Neville's girlfriends? Maybe we can ask some of the other girls from the DA to help. Girls that are good with their wand," he continued, "Because let's face it, even if the Slytherins decide not to poison you, they will definitely hex you."

"Ron-"

"As for being alone, well, it won't have to be an all the time type of thing," he said, not looking at Harry. "We know how much that bothered you last year. But at least walking with someone to the Great Hall for lunch and perhaps to classes, though we pretty much do that anyways. Last time they asked you when you entered the Great Hall alone for lunch, so I suspect that that would be what they would do again. An-"

"Ron, no." Harry finally rushed out. "I promise that I'll be on my guard when I do eat there, but I won't involve anyone else in some false romance so they can pose as my body guard. It's not fair to them or me. Especially if the Prophet or Voldemort finds out about it."

"Which?" Ron asked, "The romance or the fact that it's fake?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Does it matter? Either way it doesn't add up to a good situation. As a romance, she'll be hunted by both Voldemort and Skeeter, and if used by me as a body guard," Harry stopped to shudder, "I can just imagine Skeeter's take on that."

"Voldemort or Skeeter can't do much if we used a bunch of different girls for you to 'date'."

"Ron, no." Harry repeated. "First, Skeeter would announce me as 'the boy-who-played- the-field' or some such rubbish, and Voldemort would just have more targets. Plus there's what you just said. Use. I will not use anyone like that, especially if they don't know the truth."

"Well then, you can use Lun-"

"Ron. No."

"But-"

"No."

"B-"

"Ron, stop," Hermione interrupted, noticing that Harry was now clenching his fists. "Harry's right. First, he doesn't need the protection; Second, it's not fair to anyone; and third, he doesn't want to do it. I'm sure he's thankful that you are thinking of ways to protect and help him, but-"

"But what? He doesn't need it?" Ron snapped.

"He doesn't." Luna said, "And more importantly, he doesn't want it. Oh, he wants your help and friendship, but he doesn't want any help that would use others or make him feel like he's caged in. And I don't blame him for that."

"I'm just trying to make sure he's safe," Ron argued.

"_He's_ in the room," Harry said before anyone else could reply to Ron's comment. "And I appreciate the fact that you want me to be safe, but again, I don't see the danger in having lunch with the Slytherins at least once. They're not exactly subtle," Harry said with a grin, "So I can't imagine them trying to pull something with Dumbledore or Snape present.

"And I _really_ don't want to use anybody like that, whether they know the truth or not, okay?"

"Fine," Ron reluctantly agreed, "but how about the second half of the plan?" he asked. "You know, where you don't walk to the Great Hall alone?"

Harry sighed, "Fine, considering we usually all leave class together and walk to the Great Hall anyways, we can do that," he stated, making Ron happy. "But if something happens and no one is with me, I will walk on my own. I'm not going to spend time looking for someone to walk me into the Great Hall."

"Fine, fine," Ron said in a pleased tone. "After all," he continued with a shrug of his shoulders, "what could happen?"

* * *

"HA!" Ron shouted in glee two days later when the six met in the Room of Requirement to practice various defense strategies. "Those slimy snakes are nothing but cowards! They didn't dare approach you when we were with you."

"Maybe they just didn't want to ask him to join them for lunch today or yesterday," Ginny said sweetly.

Ron thought about that for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, they were just intimidated by me and my plan."

Harry just laughed at Ron and shook his head. "Well, in a way, I can't blame them."

"What?" Hermione said in shock.

"Oh, I don't think they were intimidated by Ron or his plan, but they probably knew that if they asked at the time, I would ask if you guys could join me and I sincerely doubt they would have enough room for all six of us. They definitely wouldn't have enough food," he said with a laugh. "Not with Crabbe, Goyle, _and_ Ron at the same table."

"HEY!" Ron shouted, while the others laughed.

"Seriously, though," Harry said after they all calmed down, "I hope they're not too intimidated. I would like to join them for lunch, I think."

"What? Why?" Ron shouted.

"To give them a chance. I doubt that all Slytherins are like Malfoy."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I'm sure that that is true."

"You too?" Ron muttered. "Why would you bother giving them a chance? Merlin knows they never gave you one."

"Oh, so you want me to be like them?" Hermione snapped. "Bigoted and prejudiced against them because of how one member of their house acts? Do you want everyone to judge you based on what they know about the twins or perhaps Percy?"

"No, but-"

"Guys, stop," Harry interrupted, not wanting his best friends to get in a fight because of something he said. "I don't know why we're talking about this anyway. For all we know, they might not ask again."

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione said, as she approached the quiet brunette sitting alone in the common room later that night. "Do you really think that they might not ask again?"

"No, they'll ask," Harry replied firmly. "I'm not sure what their motives for having me join them are, but either way, they won't give up or give in. They'll find some way to get me alone and ask me."

Hermione nodded as the two fell silent for a moment. "Did you mean what you said, about wanting to join them?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah."

"Why?" She asked, "And don't just say to give them a chance."

Harry looked at her briefly before turning back to stare at the wall. "I guess to show Snape that I'm not how he thought I was. That I'm not biased against Slytherins. After all, if any other house had made that offer, I would've taken it without second thought."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, her voice filled with understanding.

* * *

"Potter, stay," Snape called after dismissing the class Wednesday morning.

Harry watched as Hermione gathered her book bag and nodded her head towards the door to indicate that she could wait for him if she wanted. With a shake of his head, she nodded and left with the rest of their classmates.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked after everyone left and Snape remained silent.

"I noticed that you have not joined the Slytherins for lunch yet."

"They haven't asked again," Harry replied defensively.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "And why would they ask when you constantly surround yourself with Weasley and other Gryffindors?"

"Luna's a Ravenclaw."

Severus just stared at his son.

"Fine. I know," Harry muttered, "But Ron's convinced that they will poison me or attack me, and while I don't agree with him, you do have to admit that their motives are somewhat suspect. It could be something as innocent as trying to get on your good side or wanting me to interpret a conversation with someone's pet snake, but either way, it's not just due to the goodness of their hearts. Not that they're not good or don't have hearts," Harry rushed to explain when Snape scowled.

"Any way, it's not like my friends and I are doing anything that much different than we normally do. We usually walk to classes and to the Great Hall together."

"Really now," Severus said skeptically, before falling silent and looking at Harry.

"Okay, so maybe we don't walk as close as we have been," Harry admitted, "But at least this is better than Ron's other plan."

"Should have known it was a plan of Weasley's," Severus snorted. "And what was his other plan?"

"You don't want to know," Harry commented, continuing when Snape just stared at him, "Trust me, it involves something you don't want to discuss with me," Harry said somewhat honestly, "And even more importantly, I don't want to tell you."

"Very well," Snape said, dropping the subject.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron said, as his girlfriend sat down next to him, his voice filled with concern, "Where's Harry?"

"Professor Snape asked him to stay after potions class," she replied, as she started to place food on her plate.

"You left him _alone_," he angrily hissed.

"He's a big boy," she replied, "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"This is just the type of moment the Slytherins have been probably been waiting for," Ron speculated, "Harry alone, all by himself."

"That's usually what alone means," Ginny added in amusement.

Ron glared at her before continuing, "And since there were Slytherins in class with you, _they_ are probably waiting for Harry, ready to pounce like a lion would on its prey."

"They're Slytherins, not Gryffindors," Ginny noted.

"Thank you," Ron said gleefully, "That's my point!"

His sister shook her head at him in disbelief, "I meant that Gryffindors, lions, pounce. Slytherins are snakes, not really known for pouncing."

"Maybe," Luna said, waving around a piece of celery, "he was referring to the leonessa. "It's a rare type of snake that roars and pounces, much like a lion."

"Whatever," Ron said, dismissing both Ginny's and Luna's words, "Either way, he will probably walk in any moment now and will be forced to eat with the Slytherins, since _you_," he paused a moment to glare at his girlfriend, "didn't stick with the plan and _they_," he glanced over towards the table of snakes, "took advantage of it. Any minute now," he repeated, causing the five friends to turn and look at the door

"Or," Ginny said with a smirk, "This was all planned. After all, Snape, Professor Snape," she corrected when Hermione opened her mouth, "is a Slytherin as well."

"Oh, Hermione, why did you leave him alone?" Ron muttered as he lowered his face into his hands.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not the end of the world. Besides," she said with a smile, "Maybe he'll just stay and have lunch with Professor Snape."

"And that would be a good thing?" Ron asked. "At least if he was in the Great Hall we could keep an eye on him, but alone? In the dungeons with just Snape?"

Ginny smiled and laughed at her brother as she joked, "And apparently we do need to work on the definition of alone."

* * *

"Potter," Millicent said as Harry approached the Great Hall, a couple of Slytherins behind her.

"Millicent, Blaise, Daphne," Harry replied in turn, waiting for the invitation he knew was coming.

"Perhaps you could join us for lunch tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Harry repeated in surprise.

"Yes, you know, the day after today."

Harry scowled, "I know what tomorrow is," he snapped.

"Then I'll assume you also know what lunch is," Millicent replied with a grin.

"The midday meal-" Blaise began with a smirk when Harry remained silent.

"Yes, I know, thank you," Harry interrupted.

"Well, then? Will you join us?"

"Yes, of course," Harry said as they approached the Great Hall doors.

"Good," the three Slytherins said in unison.

"We'll meet you right here tomorrow, then." Millicent stated before the three friends headed to their table.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron shouted in glee when Harry sat down next to him. "You're here!"

"Hi, Ron, good to see you to," the black-haired boy said in bewilderment.

Neville snickered, "He was afraid that the Slytherins would corner you and drag you to their lair."

"Den," Luna corrected. "Snakes have dens, not lairs. though it is sometimes called a nest as well," she added.

"Actually," Ginny smirked, "I think he was more afraid that you were going to stay and eat with Snape. You should have heard him yell at Hermione when he found out that she didn't wait for you."

"And apparently it was all for nothing," Hermione commented, with a glare at her boyfriend, "Since you are with us, I'm going to assume that they didn't corner you," she added.

"Not quite," Harry admitted.

"What!" Ron hissed. "What did they do?" he demanded to know, before turning to Hermione. "I _knew_ you shouldn't have left him, Hermione. All you had to do was follow _the plan_. But nooooo,-"

"Ron, enough," Harry interrupted the red-heads rant. "I told Hermione not to stay, since I wasn't sure what Snape wanted and how long it would take. I also knew there was a possibility that Millicent and her friends would use that opportunity to ask me to lunch, and I was fine with that."

"Well," Ron smirked, "I suppose it doesn't matter since they didn't ask. But next time-"

"Ron, they asked."

"I…you…" Ron stumbled over his tongue, before smiling, "But you're here, so you turned them down," he finally said. "Glad to see that you are finally listening to reason."

"They asked me to join them for lunch tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Ron repeated in distress. "That gives them 24 whole hours to plan how to kill you and make it look like an accident."

"Oh, Ronald," Luna said, "Don't be silly. No doubt they would have started to plan such a thing ages ago."

"True," Ginny agreed, laughing at the look of horror on her brothers face. "After all, it's usually Gryffindors who go flying blindly into situations. Slytherins are a bit more cunning."

Ron ignored the two girls and turned towards his best friend, "You said no, right? I mean, you can't seriously be thinking of agreeing, it would be….well, bad."

Harry shrugged, "I don't think it will be _bad_, maybe a bit uncomfortable is all. Nor do I think that they'll poison or kill me, and I said yes. I'm meeting them tomorrow outside the doors to the Great Hall."

Ron sighed, "I suppose it's too much to ask that you mentioned that you had something planned and asked if one of us could join you?

"No, I didn't think so," he continued in resignation when Harry shook his head. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Yes, dad," Harry teased.

"Hey now!" Ron shouted, "I'm just trying to makes sure you're safe. No need to insult me and confuse me with that grea- OW! Hermione, what'd you do that for?" a bewildered Ron asked while the rest of the Ministry Six glared at him.

* * *

"You sure you don't want a puking pastille? Or a fainting fancy?" Ron asked. "Being sick would be a legitimate reason not to show up. I mean, even Slytherins couldn't hold that against you."

"Ron, for the hundredth time, no," Harry said firmly.

"Here," Ron said, passing a handful of candies to Harry anyway. "If you feel uncomfortable or think that something's about to happen, just take one of these candies, say you feel sick, and leave the Great Hall."

"Ron-"

"If they _did_ poison you, then making yourself throw up will also get rid of anything that they might have put in your system," Ron explained.

Harry sighed, "I promise you, everything will be fine. Now, just go into the Hall for lunch with the others. I don't need you to wait with me _or_ watch over me."

"Hmph," Ron snorted in disagreement. "Fine. I won't wait out here with you or watch you from here, but you can't keep me from keeping an eye on them when I'm in the Great Hall."

"Just do what you have to do," Harry finally stated, "Now, go."

* * *

"Ha!" Daphne laughed triumphantly, "I told you he would be here. A Gryffindor wouldn't go back on his word."

"You never know," Blaise said, "he might have eaten something earlier that disagreed with him, causing him to miss lunch." Harry snorted, causing Blaise to look at him before continuing, "If he didn't want to meet us, he could have gotten out of it."

"Yes, I could have, and I'm actually looking forward to this," Harry said speaking for the first time. "Now, are we ready to enter the Great Hall and shock everyone present?"

"I like how you think, Potter," Daphne said with a smile.

"Harry," said boy requested. "That goes for all of you," he added, looking between the three Slytherins.

They looked at each other before nodding.

"Blaise."

"Millie,"

"Daphne," they each said in turn, Daphne quickly adding "Forget shock, using first names will most likely put everyone into a comatose state," which caused the four students to laugh as they entered the doors of the Great Hall. "While most students might miss the entrance since it's still early, everyone will hear us refer to each other by our first names."

"Don't worry," Harry said, as he walked sandwiched between Millie and Daphne, "Even the ones who miss our entrance will hear about it soon enough."

Blaise snickered, "No doubt some of the retellings will involve us holding you at wand point or levitating you to our table."

"No, no, no" Harry corrected, "No one would believe that none of the professors didn't notice that or do something to stop it. Most likely, you used the Imperious curse or some mind-controlling potion."

"That would be more subtle," Daphne said in agreement.

"I don't know," Millie said, "I think some Gryffindors will use Blaise's story…no offense, Harry," she added looking at him. "I'm just sure that your house will say whatever makes us looks the worse."

"No offense taken," Harry said, "Just like Slytherins seem to think the worse of Gryffindor, so does Gryffindor think the worse of Slytherin. Of course, I doubt either house has a true depiction of the other.

"And if we're talking about what would put Slytherin in the worse light, again, I would have to say the imperious curse or a potion."

"Or perhaps we're blackmailing you into doing our bidding?" Daphne suggested.

"And the best you three could come up with was lunch at the Slytherin table?" Harry said with a shake of his head. "What is Slytherin coming to?"

"Hey!" Daphne mocked shouted, "That's not at all what we would come up with…it's just what the simpletons of the _other_ houses would come up with."

"Ah, I see," Harry said with a laugh.

Their conversation led them to the Slytherin table and the other students in the Great Hall fell silent as they watched Harry and Millicent walk up side of the table and Blaise and Daphne up the other. Gasps could be heard as Harry lowered himself onto the bench besides Millie.

"Told you it would shock them," Harry said quietly after a quick look at the students.

"We didn't disagree, _Harry_," Daphne said, emphasizing his name.

"No faintings, though," Millie added sadly.

"Or loud cries of disbelief," said Blaise.

"It'll take something more than _lunch_ with a Slytherin to cause one of those reactions," Daphne commented. "Something more intimate."

"Yes, well," Harry said, trying not to blush. "We'll have to settle for trying to get them comatose," he continued with a small smile. "Hey, Blaise, can you pass the chicken?"

"Of course, Harry. Pumpkin juice?"

Within a few minutes the Great Hall was filled. Most students who entered didn't notice that Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table until someone else pointed it out.

Many Slytherins noticed, especially those who usually sat near Blaise, Millie or Daphne, yet none of them made an issue out of it, most likely, Harry thought, waiting until the privacy of their common room to address the subject-out of sight of both the professors and other houses. If nothing else, Harry grudgingly admitted, Slytherin presented a united front to the rest of the school.

Of course, this didn't mean that Harry was ignored. Tracy Davis had noticed the Gryffindor and sat down next to him. "Lost, Potter?"

Harry smiled, "Nope. Haven't gotten lost in this school since McGonagall threatened to turn me into a map my first year," Harry commented, eliciting a few snickers from the students around them.

"An unusual tactic for a Gryffindor to use," Tracy commented. "Threatening to transfigure a student."

"Hmm," Harry stated, swallowing his food. "Of course, it wasn't until my fourth year that I heard her say that they didn't use transfiguration to punish students. By that time, I pretty much had the layout of the castle figured out."

"No doubt due to your midnight wanderings," Blaise commented. Every student had heard various tales of Harry being out after hours, sometimes because of the punishments involved or due to the gossiping of others.

"Hey, why do you think I was out wandering all the time? It was all done in self-defense," he argued. "I had to learn the castle somehow if I didn't want to be transfigured into a map."

"And I'm sure that McGonagall bought that excuse too, when it was offered," came the dry response.

"Damn," Harry sighed, "I never gave that as a reason for my late-night wanderings. Who knows, maybe it would've saved me a detention or two or some points."

"Too late now," Tracy commented with another snicker.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, before falling silent as he and everyone else continued to eat.

While they were talking, Malfoy entered the Great Hall sat down on the other side of the table, a few spots away from Daphne and Blaise, but hadn't said a word to Harry or about him sitting at the table.

Harry looked at him in surprise, he really expected the blonde to offer some protest about Harry 'corrupting' his table. Perhaps Malfoy, like the other Slytherins would address it in the privacy of the common room. With a quick shrug of his shoulders, Harry continued to eat, occasionally taking part in the conversations around him.

"Potter," Draco hissed a few moments later as he noticed who was sitting at the table between Tracy and Millicent, "What are you doing here?"

Inwardly, Harry laughed. After all, lunch was more than half-way through and he just noticed that a Gryffindor was at his table.

Harry looked at the blonde Slytherin as he internally debated how to respond. He finally decided to go with the obvious, "Eating," he replied, earning a few amused snickers and disbelieving looks from some of the other Slytherins.

"But-but at _this_ table?" Malfoy commented.

Harry shrugged, "Thought I'd see what the weather was like on this side of the Great Hall."

"The same as it is over there!" Draco shouted as he waved a hand towards the Gryffindor table.

"So it appears," Harry commented in agreement, with a nod of his head.

"Well now that your curiosity has been satisfied, leave," Draco ordered.

"But that would be rude," Harry returned, giving the blonde a small frown. "I'd hate to have any of you think that I didn't learn any manners."

"You probably didn't," Draco snapped, "After all you were raised by _muggles_ after your _adoptive_ parents died, since even your blood traitor father didn't want you."

The shocked gasps as well as the eyes flying between Harry, Snape, and Malfoy made it obvious to everyone in the Great Hall that something had just happened at the Slytherin table.

"Hmm," Harry hummed as he continued to eat. "At least now I know I could do almost anything and my manners would still be better than yours."

"Why you-" Draco flustered.

"Harry," Millicent interrupted, "I apologize for Malfoy. We didn't inform anyone that we invited you to join us or that you accepted."

"_You_ invited _him_," Draco yelled.

"His father-"

"Blood traitor," Draco hissed.

"Is our Head of House," Millicent answered Draco before trying to turn away to try to talk to Harry.

"Too embarrassed about consorting with a Gryffindor, Bulstrode?" Draco smirked, "Especially if they said no?"

"No," Milli honestly replied, her eyes meeting Draco's and flashing in anger, "didn't want anyone to know and be able to plan a way to try and sabotage it."

"Hmph," Draco snorted as he looked away, "As if I would waste my time on a peasant half-blood bastard."

"Why you-"

"It is okay, Millicent," Harry interrupted before wands were drawn and hexes cast.

"But he-" she began in protest.

"It's Malfoy," Harry smirked, "Nobody really listens to what he says," he explained, causing a few people to snicker at his comment, "Especially since he seems to have forgotten that I'm not really a half-blood since Lily Evans-Potter was my _adoptive_ mother and not my birth mother." Inwardly Harry smiled, he wasn't about to reveal to everyone that _Snape_ was a half-blood.

Almost every one nodded their heads as they realized that this was true. Only Malfoy refused to join in the conversation that followed. Instead, he tightly gripped his wand and quietly whispered to himself, "Someday, somehow, Potter, I _will_ get you."

* * *

"So, how was it?" Ron asked as Harry met up with his friends at their next class. "Did the food taste funny? There might have been a slow acting poison in it. Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomphrey, just in case," he suggested. "Or use one of the puking pastilles to get whatever they used out of your system.

"You look pale," he stated before Harry could comment. Looking at his fellow Gryffindors he asked, "doesn't he look pale to you? I think he's pale. Hmm, probably feverish too," he added as he went to move a hand to Harry's forehead to check.

"Ron, stop," Harry said, laughing and moving away, "I take back what I said about you acting like a father,"

"Good," Ron interrupted.

"You sound _way_ too much like your mum," Harry continued with a smirk.

Ginny snickered, "Mum wouldn't suggest one of the twins candies," she murmured to Neville.

"I do not!" the red-head boy yelled, "And don't try to change the subject. You could be poisoned. You really should go to the hospital wing. Mada-"

"Definitely like your mum," Harry snickered. "And lunch was fine. No one poisoned the food or tried to hex me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in doubt, "I wouldn't say that everything went smoothly."

Harry shrugged, "Malfoy's a git."

"Tell us something we don't know," Ron huffed.

"Perhaps what happened at lunch?" Hermione suggested dryly.

Harry chuckled and spent the next few minutes before the professor entered telling them about his adventures at the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Potter, stay behind," Snape ordered after dismissing the rest of the potions students after class on Friday.

Harry nodded, a grim look on his face. As far as he knew he hadn't broken any rules.

"I noticed that you survived your lunch with the Slytherins yesterday," Snape smirked.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad," Harry admitted.

Snape simply raised an eyebrow.

Reluctantly Harry added, "If it wasn't for Malfoy, I might've even called it enjoyable. Millicent was nice, Blaise is funny, Daphne," Harry paused and gave a shrug, "She seemed nice, a bit hard to tell because she was pretty quiet. Tracy talked to me for a bit, but everyone else in my year mostly ignored me…Well, except Malfoy."

"So the slimy snakes aren't as evil as you thought," Snape commented, sounding angry.

"I never said they were _evil_," Harry snapped back, "at least not _all_ of them, just Malfoy."

"No, you just believed it when others told you," his professor dryly retorted.

"I was eleven!" Harry yelled in defense. "I was just told that my parents were murdered and that the person who murdered my parents was a Slytherin. I had no knowledge of the wizarding world even existing, let alone information about the Hogwarts' Houses. I had no reason _not_ to believe them at the time, they were involved in the wizarding world on a daily basis, and to me _everything_ was new. All I knew was what they told me."

"What about later?" Severus questioned, his tone a bit calmer, "What about after you were exposed to the wizarding world and learned about it…from unbiased sources, perhaps" he added dryly.

Harry shrugged, "I admit for a while I thought that they were evil, especially since I believed that they _chose_ to be in that house."

"They didn't choose it," Snape angrily began.

"Can I finish?" Harry hissed, just as upset as his father. "I figured that most of them knew the reputation Slytherin had. Bloody hell, Malfoy seemed to enjoy it, he certainly promoted it often enough," Harry jeered, "So I figured that they were exactly what everyone always said Slytherin was, especially since they let the hat place them there."

"It doe-"

"I'm not finished yet," Harry snapped. "I was able to ask the hat to place me in any house other than Slytherin, so I figured why couldn't they do the same? I then realized that they probably could have, _if_ they _wanted_ to. Add to that, Dumbledore telling me that it is our _choices_ that determine who we are, and I concluded that Slytherins were evil because they chose to be, because they chose _Slytherin_."

Snape stared at Harry. His face red from anger and his mouth hung open in shock after hearing what his child had to say. "That's preposterous," he finally hissed. He knew he should have just ignored the boy, son or not. Well, it was never too late to throw the boy out, Severus realized. How anyone could be so biased, so judgmental, he couldn't understand.

"Well, yeah, I know that now," Harry said with a grin, "Again, I was _eleven_. It made sense to me then."

Severus took a deep breath to calm himself down. Maybe there was hope for the boy after all. "And what else do you know now?" he finally asked.

"That not everything is black or white," he shrugged, "Nor can everything be labeled in neat, tidy, organized piles, especially at eleven years of age. I'll probably never like or trust Malfoy," he admitted, "But I have no real reason to hate everyone in that house."

"Hmph," Snape huffed before waving his wand and once again having a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of juice appear. "Tell me exactly what happened during lunch," he finally said.

Taking a sandwich, Harry began to do just that.

* * *

"Where were you?" Ron demanded to know as soon as Harry entered the classroom. "You weren't in the Great Hall for lunch," he added. "You went to see Madam Pomfrey, didn't you?" he added suspiciously. "I knew those snakes poisoned you. You probably started to feel dizzy and nauseous, right? No wonder you headed straight to the infirmary. Though I am a bit surprised Madam Pomfrey let you out s-"

"Ron, stop," Harry said holding up a hand to interrupt his friend. "I'm fine. I wasn't dizzy or nauseous or anything else. Nor was I in the infirmary."

"Then where were you?"

"With Snape," Harry responded, causing Ron to stare at him.

"Did you eat?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Snape got some sandwiches for us," Harry said before turning back to his other best friend, who had turned pale. "Ron? Are you okay?"

Ron shook his head, "The snakes _and_ Snape," he said with a frown. "Probably some kind of conspiracy," he continued, mostly to himself. "Two separate potions in your food. They will interact with each other to kill you. Or," he said tapping his lip with a finger, "They are trying to pull you away from us. Get you alone so that it will be easier to attack you."

"Ron, that's ridiculous," Hermione began.

"No it isn't," Ron argued. "It makes perfect sense. It's the perfect plan."

"Which one?" Harry sarcastically asked.

"Both!" Ron snapped. "They used potions that would interact with each other to kill you, but couldn't be traced individually, so _all_ of them would get away with murder. And separating us…well, everyone knows that where Harry is, we aren't far behind. It's natural for Voldemort or someone to try to take that away. Not that that could happen," Ron said. "We said we would stand by you and we will..._I_ will," he stressed.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Even if I consort with Slytherins?"

Ron shuddered before reluctantly nodding, "Even then…but just because I'll stand by you that doesn't mean I'll stand by them or stay quiet about it."

"Well," Harry said with a grin, "I guess you can't have everything."

* * *

"Harry," Millicent said as she approached the trio on the grounds Saturday afternoon, nodding to Hermione and Ron when they looked towards her.

"Hi, Milli," He replied, his friends giving a return nod as they passed.

"Gryffindors and Slytherins exchanging friendly words without a professor present," Hermione said after a look around. "I didn't think I would ever see that."

"Probably just wants to be around when the poison kicks in," Ron muttered from behind Harry and Hermione, earning a glare from Harry and a slap on his arm from his girlfriend. After Millicent walked past them he had turned around to continue to watch her until she turned a corner and was no longer in sight. "She didn't stay to watch," he said in shock.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Hermione sighed, "Harry wasn't poisoned and they aren't up to anything."

"Well, their not _friends_," Ron replied. "He's had _one_ meal at their table and maybe _one_ conversation other the ones that took place _about _or at that meal in the last six years."

"One meal so far," Harry corrected, "And they might not be friends yet, but maybe they will be, given time. It has to be better than being enemies."

Hermione nodded, "They're just honoring the truce that they initiated."

"Yeah, well, how long do you really expect it to last? Something will happen that will no doubt start the fighting again," Ron replied.

"Not if I can help it," Harry retorted, "I'm enjoying this mostly peaceful year so far."

"It hasn't even been three weeks," Hermione commented dryly, "And you can't say that the summer was peaceful."

Harry shrugged, "Still, I think it might be a new record."

"Nah," Ron disagreed, "We'll have to wait until Halloween to know for sure, that's when most things start to happen," he said with a snicker, before faking a cough, that couldn't disguise the word troll that he was muttering.

* * *

"For the last time, I wasn't poisoned," Harry told Ron angrily, as they finished breakfast and left the Great Hall on Monday. "I've told you this at least 100 times this weekend. Am I going to have to carve it into my tombstone when I die at the age of 200 before you believe it?"

"No," Ron replied, "Just until Halloween. And you mean you weren't poisoned that time," Ron continued, with a snort, "Or at least not with a fast acting potion," he added, continuing before Harry's groan turned into another comment. "But you said that they said that they would ask again."

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked. "I told you it wasn't that bad. In fact, it was kind of enjoyable."

"Yeah, yeah, except for Malfoy," Ron said.

"Actually," Harry said with a laugh, "Even that wasn't too bad."

"What!"

Harry shrugged, "Look at it this way, I was sitting at _his_ table, with _his_ housemates, making comments that had them laughing at _him_. And the angrier he got, the worse he looked, both to the entire student body, including his house, and to the professors."

"Hmm," Ron hummed nodding his head as he thought about what Harry just described, "I see what you mean, but that doesn't mean that he or someone else won't try to poison your food next time. I mean, think about it…they're _Slytherins._ They're probably just waiting for you and the professors to let your guard down, than WHAM! They strike and poison your food.

"They couldn't have just invited you out of the goodness of their hearts. They had to have _some_ motive. What else would it be if they aren't trying to kill you?"

"Gee, I don't know," Harry remarked sarcastically, "Maybe to get to know me? To become friends? To breakdown the barrier between houses?"

Ron shook his head in doubt before answering, "Nah, that's not it."

"Ron! They aren't trying to kill me. And to prove it, maybe I'll sit with them again for lunch today."

"Fine," Ron grunted, "But don't yell at me when you're dead from some poison they put in your food!"

* * *

"Hey, Luna," Harry called as he saw her approach the Great Hall for lunch that afternoon.

"Yes, Harry?" Luna said as she stopped and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Er, can I eat lunch with you today? At your table?" he asked quietly.

She cocked her head to the side in thought before asking, "Why?"

"Er, I just realized that we, _I_ never sat with you at your table before," he stammered, "You always joined me, us at Gryffindor. I figured it was time to change that. To sit with you at Ravenclaw, I mean. Not for you to stop sitting at Gryffindor, you are always welcome there," he finished awkwardly.

"Hmm," Luna replied as she thought about what he said. "It's not a very romantic place for a first date," she finally commented.

"I…er…we"

Luna laughed, "It's okay, Harry. I was kidding. Well, about this being a date, first or otherwise," she explained, stopping him from stumbling over his words and causing Harry much relief. "I was serious about the Great Hall at lunchtime not being a very romantic venue for a date…again, first or otherwise."

Harry snorted, "I don't know," he teased as he thought about it for a moment, "I think it would probably be better than Madam Puddifoot's. Couldn't be worse, and would probably be more comfortable," he added.

"I wouldn't know," Luna replied, "I've never been in there."

"Trust me," Harry said with a shiver. "Lace and curtains and _pink_ and-"

Luna frowned, "It doesn't sound that bad."

"Oh, er, well," he said, forgetting that most girls like that stuff. Of course, he never really thought that Luna was like 'most girls'.

"So why did you really want to eat lunch with me at my table today?" she said, rescuing him from himself. "I'm assuming that you didn't mean it as a _date_ date."

"Er, no, I didn't," Harry said, "Just one friend eating with another. A chance to talk over food."

"Still sounds like a date," Luna said with a smile and a laugh.

"I-"

Luna cocked her head to the side, becoming serious for a moment, "Is it that you want to eat at the Ravenclaw table or that you _don't_ want to eat at your table?"

"The latter," Harry sheepishly admitted, "And the fact that you give very good advice."

"Come on," Luna said, dragging him towards her house table. "You can explain everything while we eat."

"So Ron is still giving you a hard time about Slytherin," Luna commented after Harry finished his story.

"Yes!" Harry hissed. "I finally get him to stop making comments about Snape, or at least to stop when I'm there," Harry corrected himself, "but now he's questioning my judgment regarding my friends."

"Are they? Your friends, I mean?"

"Well, they're not my enemies," Harry snapped. "Not all of them, not yet at least."

"And perhaps none of them will be."

"Malfoy-"

"Is spoiled," Luna completed. "Some might even say spoiled rotten. Only time will tell. You yourself told us how your father, James Potter, acted in school. He wasn't the nicest kid, especially when someone was in a different house. But he, _like_ Malfoy, was a kid. Your father grew into a decent adult, there is still hope for Draco Malfoy."

"He's not my father," Harry corrected quietly.

"Malfoy? I know. It would be kind of difficult for him to be your father. It would have to involve all kinds of spells and rituals or time turners or perh-"

"I meant James Potter," Harry interrupted, a slight smile on his face from Luna's comments. "Severus Snape is my father."

"True," Luna said softly, "After all, that is what started this whole situation with Ron, right? Still, look at Professor Snape. Regardless of whose father he is, not many people would call him nice or caring, but he is. He just hides it better than others. He was willing to help you when you needed it, not just last week when you wanted advice, but during the last five years of school. In fact, he helped you when you _needed_ it, not when you wanted it. That seems to me someone who cares a lot."

Harry frowned as he absently scratched his head. It wasn't that he disagreed with Luna, it was more that he forgot the original topic of conversation. As if reading his mind, Luna asked.

"So after you got mad at Ron and said that you might sit with them today after all, you instead come to me and ask to sit here. Why? Why didn't you go to the Slytherin table?"

Harry shrugged.

"I will never say no to your company," Luna said softly, "To do so would deny our friendship. But I am curious as to why you didn't go to the Slytherin table. Was it because deep down you think Ron is right? Oh, maybe not about them poisoning you," she rushed out when Harry went to interrupt. "But maybe you wonder if they do have another motive. Maybe _Harry_ doesn't want to be rejected. Maybe you think that they only care about Snape's son or The-Boy-Who-Lived and not you. That may be true or it may not be," Luna continued, steadfastly meeting his gaze, "But you'll never know if you hide out at the Ravenclaw table.

"Now, can you pass the pudding? It looks delicious."

* * *

"Luna? Harry?" Ginny asked that night when the six friends were studying in the Room of Requirement. "What was going on at lunch today?"

Luna frowned. "I didn't notice anything unusual. Don't tell me Skezix infested Professor Dumbledore's beard again. I told him what he had to do to keep them away."

"Er, no," Ginny responded. "I was referring to you and Harry having lunch together."

Before Harry could comment, Luna replied, "If you knew we had lunch together, then why are you asking what happened at lunch?"

This time it was Ginny's turn to frown, while Harry tried to hide a smile. "I meant _why_ did you two have lunch together?"

"We've had lunch together before," Harry answered.

"That's true," Luna said in agreement.

Ginny turned her frown to Harry before shushing him and motioning for him to remain quiet. "Yes, but never _alone_ at the Ravenclaw table. Usually Luna joins us at our table."

"I've only done that a couple of times this year," Luna commented distantly.

"Alone, Ravenclaw," Ginny reminded her. "Is there something you two would like to share?"

"About you and Harry," Neville injected as Luna opened her mouth, "Not about heliopaths or the ministry or anything like that. About you and Harry."

"Sure," Luna finally said once she finished pouting.

"Well," The four friends asked impatiently, the other two girls eagerly leaning forward.

"Well, to start with, we seem to have different opinions on Madame Puddifoot's."

"Oh?" Ginny and Hermione sang, as they exchanged glances.

"Yes," Luna said with a nod. "Of course, I've never been there so I can't really form an opinion based on experience, just on hearsay," she finished.

"I…that's it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Luna said with a nod, "I don't know if anything else we discussed would interest you."

"But how did Madame Puddifoot's come into the conversation?" Hermione asked.

Luna shrugged, "Harry said that the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall during lunch might be more romantic and would definitely be more comfortable for a first date than Madame Puddifoot's."

"First date!" Ginny and Hermione screamed.

Luna frowned at them, "That's what I said. Was there a reason why you two had to repeat it so loudly? Oh, I know," she said with a smile, "You must've been attacked by Eartes."

"No, we weren't" Ginny said emphatically, "We were just so excited to hear that you and Harry finally had a first date."

"You did?" Neville and Ron exclaimed, while Harry paled as he looked at Luna.

"We didn't," Luna corrected their friends.

"But you said-"

"That Harry said that the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall during lunch was more romantic and comfortable as a first date than Madame Puddifoot's. The difference of opinion was that I didn't think Madame Puddifoot's seemed that bad," Luna said. "Nothing was said that we went on a date, first or otherwise," Luna completed to the disappointment of four of ther friends.

* * *

"Hey, Luna, wait up," Harry called the next day as she approached the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hi, Harry, hiding from Ron again?"

"Er, no," Harry began.

"Ah, then you must be trying to confuse the usebies," she said knowingly.

"Er…actually, I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"Monday?"

"Yeah, er, you know, our talk at lunch," Harry reminded her. "You really made me think about things."

"Okay," Luna said dismissively, "But are you sure it was me and not Xipkeys? Usually they are responsible for making people think."

"Right," Harry said with a smile, "But this time it was you. In fact, I decided to give the Slytherins a chance, you know, get to know them better."

Luna nodded, "That's great. One never knows where one might find friends."

"Yeah," Harry said in agreement, after all, he became friends with Hermione after a fight with a troll in a girl's bathroom. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks. Now, I better find Millicent, Blaise or Daphne and make sure it's okay I join them for lunch."

"I'm sure it will be," Luna said, patting his arm comfortingly before pointing out two of the Slytherins in question.

"Thanks," Harry repeated before walking towards Blaise and Daphne.

* * *

"Bulstrode," Malfoy snapped at the girl seated at the table next to him as two Slytherins and one Gryffindor approached his table, "Don't tell me you invited him again. I still have indigestion from the last time he sat with us."

"I didn't," Milli informed the blond, looking at the approaching trio curiously.

"Good," Malfoy smirked, looking forward to humiliating the Golden Boy and turning him away. "Glad you're finally learning _something._"

Millicent glared before coolly stating, "However, I will soon rectify that and invite Harry to join us, after all, he walked all this way, it would be rude not to ask him to join us."

"All this way!" Malfoy hissed, "It's just across the room," he continued, only to fall silent when Milli cast a charm on him.

"Harry," Millicent greeted as her friends and the lone Gryffindor reached them. "Please, sit down."

"Thanks," Harry said as he did as she asked.

"So what brings you back over this way?" She teased, moving her wand under the table to release the silencing spell from the blond next to her, "I thought you said you had the castle layout down pat?"

"He requested if he could join us today," Daphne commented, creating looks to fly between the Slytherins and rumors at the other tables.

"Probably needs help with a homework assignment," Draco muttered

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I hope you bet on that idea," Harry stated, causing some confusion from the students around him, "and that the forfeit was embarrassing, because you would lose. My homework is all done, except for what we received today and I don't foresee any problems with it."

"Oh, so now you're a seer," Malfoy snapped.

"Not bloody likely," Harry laughed, "There haven't been any seers in either of my parents families. And if I was a seer, I wouldn't use it on such mundane things like homework…or Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch matches," he completed with a smirk.

"Why you!" Draco began, only to have his wand pulled from his hand by Milli.

"Calm down, Malfoy, you did kind of ask for that," Milli stated, as Draco glared at her. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Harry, "So, not that you're not welcome or anything-,"

"He's not," Draco interrupted.

"Do you need a silencing spell on you?" Daphne asked the blond, as she cast the spell.

Harry smirked, apparently casting that spell was something all Slytherins did to someone who interrupted and annoyed them.

"So, why _did_ you ask to join us?" Milli finally completed. "I doubt it was to obtain another weather report."

"Nah," Harry answered, "I figure we were close enough now that if I wanted to know the weather I could ask you guys and that you would give me the truth," Harry teased back, not sure why all the Slytherins in hearing ranged suddenly inhaled before they started to whisper to their neighbor.

Draco glared at Harry and motioned to Blaise to release the spell. "I can understand you wanting to get away from Gryffindors, but perhaps next time you could sit somewhere else? Perhaps check out the weather at the Hufflepuff table? I mean, you haven't eaten there yet this year. Or maybe the kitchens? Is that where you've been on the days you haven't been in the Great Hall for lunch? Are the house-elves trying to show you a way to earn your keep after you graduate?"

"Why Malfoy," Harry drawled, "I had no idea you paid so much attention to my activities."

"Whatever," Malfoy growled, "Just don't get comfortable here, you're not welcome."

Harry just shrugged, "If it makes you feel better I won't invite myself over to your table any more; I'll wait for an invitation."

"It'll be a long wait," Malfoy remarked, glaring at everyone around as if daring them to protest.

"It is our table as well," Millicent spoke up firmly, "If we want to invite friends from other houses to join us, we will."

"_We?"_ Malfoy repeated, "So far, you are the only one doing such a thing."

"Someone has to lead," Millicent commented with a shrug, causing other Slytherins to gasp in shock and look down at their plates. She then turned to Harry, "So once again, remember that you are welcome, but why are you here today?"

Harry shrugged, "What better way to get to know you guys better? Unlike the other houses, we don't interact much in between classes or during the weekends. I mean, unless we are attacking each other, we pretty much pretend our rival house doesn't exist. Meal time, with the professors present, is pretty much the only way we can get to know one another, without someone feeling threatened."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Tracy stated, causing another round of gasps.

"No, it doesn't," Harry agreed, meeting her eyes, "And maybe someday it won't," he continued, before adding, "If you thought it was shocking to others when I sat here for lunch last week, can you imagine what it would be like if Slytherins and Gryffindors interacted in the hallways of Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a smirk, before quickly adding, "Friendly interaction, not hexes or ambushes or insults."

* * *

"I can't believe they asked _again_," Ron muttered as they sat in Charms class after lunch, "And _Harry_ accepted!"

"He said he probably would," Hermione reminded her boyfriend, not looking up from her essay, after all, this conversation would be the same as the one they had partaken in during lunch.

"I mean," Ron continued to rant, not listening to Hermione, "the first time, sure, why not. After all, a Gryffindor will try almost anything once. As for the Slytherin's, well, nothing ventured, nothing gained," Ron muttered to himself with a self-explanatory shrug. "But to ask _again_, just a week later," he paused to shake his head is disbelief.

"Actually it's been less than a week since he first ate with them," Hermione corrected absently, "And less two weeks since the first time they asked."

"And for Harry to accept, _again_" Ron continued, again not listening to Hermione. "Against all reason and my advice, that's the worse part."

"Then you'll be glad to know that I didn't accept," Harry said dryly as he took his seat on the other side of Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, startled by his appearance.

"Harry," Ron said seriously, "Do you mean that they _forced _you? Was it a hex? A curse? Oooh!" He squealed, "I wouldn't put it past those slimy snakes to use an Unforgivable," he announced before looking around and then quietly hissing, "The Imperious Curse."

Harry rolled his eyes, as he thought that he had to share this with Blaise. "I knew which one you meant, and first, I can fight off that curse and second, no, they didn't force me."

Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes, "Of course _you_ would believe that," Ron stated patronizingly. "They probably _told_ you to say that. Or they charmed your memory, "He continued with a frown.

"Ron, they didn't force me to accept, in fact, I _didn't_ accept," Harry stated, continuing quickly when Hermione went to speak. "Because I asked if I could join them."

Silence fell between the trio as his friends just looked at him, Ron in shock and Hermione proudly.

"Why would you do that?" A puzzled Ron asked.

"To get to know them," Harry answered. "A wise woman told me that I couldn't get to know them if I didn't interact with them."

"Hermione!"

"It wasn't me," Hermione defended herself to Ron, her brow frowning. "At least, I don't think it was me."

"It wasn't," Harry confirmed. "But it's still true."

Ron growled, "Don't tell me that you're listening to Slytherins now."

"It would be rude to eat with them and not listen during conversations," Harry remarked with a grin.

"But-"

"Enough," Hermione injected, glaring at Ron. "Harry, I'm proud that you're willing to spend time with them."

Harry relaxed his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. "They're really not that bad," he commented. "Blaise is kind of funny…so is Millicent, actually she reminds me of you.

"It was kind of weird though," Harry began.

"What?" Ron demanded to know, "Did someone distract you so they could poison your food? I knew it was too-"

"Ron, stop," Hermione commanded, "You're beginning to sound like a broken record," she said, causing Ron to stop as he tried to remember what a record was, "What was weird?" she asked Harry.

The youngest Gryffindor shrugged, "Just the other Slytherins reactions to the conversation. Most of them didn't take part, but there were a couple of times when they all seemed to inhale at the same time or gasp together at something that was said."

"Hmm," Hermione said, "Do you remember what was said to cause that?"

Harry ruffled his hand through his hair as he thought about it, "Not really, er, I think when I agreed with Tracy abo-"

"Tracy!" Ron interrupted, no longer caring what a broken record was. "Tracy who? And why were you agreeing with a _Slytherin?_"

"Silencio," Hermione commanded as she pointed her wand at her boyfriend, causing Harry to laugh.

"Oh, Ron, you would love this...well, maybe not now," he said with a grin at Hermione, "Daphne silenced Malfoy at lunch when he wouldn't stop complaining about me sitting with them. Snape had threatened to do that to me when I wouldn't shut up when I stayed in his office to talk to him that first time. I started to wonder if it was something all Slytherins do when someone interrupts or annoys them."

"Yes, well," Hermione said, blushing, "Tell me what you remember about lunch."

* * *

"Twice in one week, Potter?" Snape drawled the next day after the other students left the classroom.

"Huh?" Harry asked, as he faced his professor.

"I noticed that you had lunch with the Slytherins again. You've now eaten at their table twice in less than a week. That is the most you've eaten at one place, including your own table."

Harry frowned, "No it isn't," he argued.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Last Tuesday was the last time you ate with your house; Last Wednesday, with me; Last Thursday, at Slytherin; Friday, with me _again_; The weekend, Merlin only knows what you ate, or where," he said, sounding much like a father would have; Monday, with Miss Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table, yesterday with the Slytherins again."

"For lunch," he admitted, "But I had breakfast _and _dinner at Gryffindor. "And I've eaten with you as much as I had with them," Harry explained before giving a shrug and adding, "They've invited me more than any other table."

One of Severus's eyebrows rose, "From what I hear, you don't need an invitation."

"Maybe not," Harry said with a frown, wondering exactly what Snape heard and from whom, "But they still invited me more, even if the second time I sat with them I initiated it. And the time I sat at Luna's table was at my initiation as well. You know, technically, I've never been _invited_ to sit at Gryffindor; I have at times felt unwelcome there, though."

"And Hufflepuff?"

"Never sat there, never been invited to sit there, and never asked to sit there," Harry stated calmly, with a shrug of his shoulders. "No real reason to."

"And there is a reason why you are gracing the Slytherins with your presence?" Snape asked curiously.

"To get to know them," Harry offered. "Hufflepuffs I can get to know between classes and on weekends, any where. Ravenclaws usually in the library and my fellow Gryffindors in the common room. It's a bit harder to get to know the Slytherins due to house rivalry."

"Why are you dismissing the house rivalry now?" Snape asked, "Why not your first year before it had taken a hold of most of you?"

Harry shrugged, "I already told you a bit about how I thought my first year," Harry began before pausing and looking around, "Umm," he started hesitantly.

"What is it now, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could get us some sandwiches and pumpkin juice again," Harry stated softly. "If we're going to talk during lunch, we might as well eat also."

Snape glared at Harry for a moment, before sending a message with his wand to request some food from the house elves, "Very well, now, as you were saying about why now?"

"Oh, right, well, I guess, one reason is because this is my last year left at school. After we leave Hogwarts, how much do houses really matter? I mean, most likely I'll remember what houses my yearmates were in, and maybe a few students from other years, especially those who were in Gryffindor with me or who might have played on their house Quidditch Team, but otherwise, well, it's not like everyone is going to have their house emblem on their robes or stationery," Harry explained.

"True," Snape stated with a slight nod of his head.

"Another reason is because I highly doubt that most student's are all _one_ house. I'm sure that most of us share traits with the other houses. To be ambitious and to make those ambitions come to be, you have to be hard-working, or smart to find out how to make it happen. You also might have to be brave enough to take chances. I'm sure many other traits that we are sorted by are interconnected and even if they are not, again, I doubt that a person is cunning and just cunning, without a hint of a trait that another founder prized.

"Then there's the fact that we were sorted at the age of eleven. You can't tell me that no one has changed or grown after their sorting. Some people might have gotten braver, some more ambitious, some more loyal or hardworking. Life is about growing and changing.

"Honestly," Harry said, meeting Snape's eyes, "If I were to be sorted today, I really don't know where I would end up. There's a possibility that I might ask to be placed in Gryffindor again, for the most part I've enjoyed my time there and I know that I have made some great friends, but if the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin my first year, I don't think that his desire would have lessened any due to the events of the last six years."

"Well, I have no doubt that Ravenclaw still wouldn't be in the running," Snape finally commented.

"Hey, I'll have you know that the sorting hat said I had a fine mind," Harry told his father.

"And you most likely wasted it," Snape remarked.

"Oh, I can't be that bad, after all, I've been able to pass your NEWT potion class, so far."

"So far," Snape repeated dryly, as he picked up a sandwich.

"Er, sir?" Harry asked tentatively, "Can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it is not about your love life," Severus agreed.

Harry just rolled his eyes, well aware of Snape's thoughts on that subject, "It's not. It's about lunch yesterday. There were a couple of times when the Slytherins that could hear us all inhaled or gasped at the same time. I'm not sure why, and was hoping you knew?"

"I might," Severus responded dryly, "If I knew what parts they gasped at."

"Oh!" Harry said as he paused to think, "The first time was when Milli asked me why I was sitting with them and if it was just because I wanted to know what the weather was over there. I teased that if I wanted to know the weather, I could now just ask them and trust that they would answer me honestly."

"Ahh," Severus nodded, "I can understand the reaction to that."

"You can? Why? What was it?" Harry eagerly demanded to know.

Snape lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'if you stop talking, I'll answer'. "You might have been teasing, but it is rare, if ever that a student from another house admits that he would trust a Slytherin's answer to be truthful, even if it was about something as simple as the weather."

"What? But..? Harry said, not sure how to continue.

"You are aware of my house's reputation. For a _Gryffindor_ to say that was even more shocking to them."

"I..oh."

"Indeed," Severus responded. "The next occurrence?"

"Um, Malfoy made a comment about not liking me at the table and that Milli was the only one who invited me or any student from another house to sit there. Milli said something about how it was _their _table and that someone had to lead."

Snape snickered, "That was quite the insult to Mr. Malfoy," he explained. "Mr. Malfoy prides himself on being the leader of Slytherin house, the example that everyone should follow, especially now that he is in his last year. For Ms. Bulstrode to not only do what she did, but to state it out loud, she was challenging _how_ and _where_ he was leading the house."

"Oh," Harry muttered in understanding before asking, "um, where?"

"Mr. Malfoy believed that Slytherins had to rely only on themselves. That they couldn't and shouldn't interact with other houses, unless of course, a close family member was in one of those houses. But even then, that contact should be minimal. Your previous comment about trusting their reply to be honest about the weather, may have given Ms. Bulstrode the courage she needed to state her own opinion so publicly."

Harry nodded as if he understood what his comment actually did. "The last time was when Tracy asked me why I sat there. I basically told her what I told you, she commented that it didn't have to be that way, everyone gasped before I said that I agreed with her."

Snape nodded, "Ms. Davis was stating that she was not content with how everything was and, like Ms. Bulstrode was ready to work or lead to change things. You're agreement with her showed others that it just might be possible."

* * *

"So, Harry, going to join us for lunch today? It's the last time you can do so this month?" Blaise asked as he, Daphne, and Tracy reached the entrance to the Great Hall and found Harry waiting there.

"I...er," Harry hesitated with a look at the approaching sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Oooohh," Daphne said suspiciously, earning a glare from the two men.

"It's okay, Harry," Luna said when she reached them, "You can eat with me another time."

"But," Harry began only to change his mind about discussing his feelings. "How did you know what they asked? You weren't close enough to hear?"

Luna blinked, "The Yeslech told me, of course."

"Of course," Harry nodded in agreement, after all, she did know, so maybe they did.

Blaise looked between the two before smiling, "That's okay, Luna can join us," he invited.

"You sure?" Harry asked, looking towards the Slytherin table and Malfoy glaring at them. "Malfoy wasn't happy when you invited me, I don't hink he'll be pleased that you invited someone else as well."

Blaise shrugged, "That's Malfoy's problem. He doesn't own us r the table. Besides," he continued ina mock whisper and a grin, "Milli can handle him."

Harry snorted, while Milli hmmph'd in agreement.

"So what do you say?"

"Luna?" Harry asked, leaving the decision to her.

"I've always wanted to see a Nayrb up close."

"That's a yes," Harry interpreted for hte Slytherin's benefit, as they headed towards the Slytherin table.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Malfoy snarled as they approached.

"She had lunch plans with Harry, so we invited her to join us as well."

"Wouldn't it have been better to simply _un_invite Boy Wonder here?"

Harry snickered since Snpe referred to him as that as well, must be a Slytherin thing.

"And have Luna think we won't welcome her?" Blaise said tsking and shaking his head, "That would be rude."

Harry grinned at the look on Malfoy's face.

Luna shook her head, "I wouldn't think that you were rude," she commented, tilting her head to the side, causing Draco to grumble that that was even more reason to do that. "I just would've thought that you were attacked by Nacados."

"There's no such thing!" Malfoy yelled.

"How do you know?"

"No body's ever seen one?"

So?"

"So that means it doesn't exist," Draco said in a triumphant voice.

"No," Luna contradicted, "That just means that they are good at hiding."

Draco stared at her in shock for a moment. "No one has ever seen any of the creatures you mention," he announced haughtily, "And until _I_ see them with my own eyes, I won't believe that they exist."

Luna looked at him for a moment, "Do you disbelieve the existence of Acromantulas or Threstrals?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen either of those?"

"Well, no," Draco reluctantly admitted, "But others have."

"Yes," Luna agreed, "And they told someone who hadn't seen it, who told someone, who told someone who-"

"We get it," Draco interrupted, "But what's your point?"

"People hear about creatures that others have seen and go exploring to prove the existence of such a creature. Very few creatures actually seek out to be seen," Luna said with a frown, "Unfortunately, the only one who does seek out people is the Ealf, very annoying, very fast, and very vicious."

"And very non-existent," Draco added with a smirk.

Harry glared at the blone Slytherin insulting his friend, "Why you-"

"What would you do if I told you I saw an Ydnew?" Luna interrupted, causing Harry to smirk and listen attentively to Draco's reply.

Draco's mouth dropped open before he finally replied, "I would call you a liar. They are very dangerous and even more rare. I wouldn't believe that you saw one, even on one of your expeditions," he snorted.

Luna frowned, her eyes briefly glancing towards Harry, who discretely nodded at her, "And if I said that I saw one on this table," she said causing Harry to give a brief shake of his head, "Or rather, in the dungeons?"

"You can't even remember where you supposedly saw it, and you want me to believe that you did?" Draco snorted, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"And if you do?" Harry asked, "Will you apologize to Luna?"

"Yeah, yeah," Draco agreed dismissively, since he seriously doubted he would see an Ydnew in the dungeons, or anywhere near Hogwarts.

Harry smirked, "I'll hold you to that," he replied, with a smile towards Luna.

* * *

END CHAPTER 37

UPCOMING: (titles may change)

CHAPTER 38 LIKE A SNAKE  
CHAPTER 39 CRUSHED

8/24/11...yes, it's been a while, I'm alive, well (as is my computer), and not in the witness protection program as one reviewer believed :)  
I have still been writing...good news, most of this is finished, just has to be transferred to type from handwritten...had/having a bit of trouble with battle scene, but hopefully it will be ok.  
Not beta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.  
For those who read other stories, should have a chapt of 4 out of 5 up this month as well. I'm trying to concentrate on these 2 fics for now to complete them (Since I have another dozen in the works)


End file.
